Unpredictable Love
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan bagaikan air dan minyak yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Selalu terjadi perang dingin setiap keduanya bertemu. Sampai bumi dan langit bercinta pun mereka takkan bisa akur. Tapi, apa jadinya jika mereka mengetahui kenyataan kalau di masa depan mereka saling mencintai dan mempunyai dua anak? Hell, masa depan adalah masa yang sinting! BOYSLOVE! [HUNHAN][Change Summary!]
1. Chapter 1

**U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun—Lu Han

 **Genre :** Romance Humor Drama

 **Rate : M** 18+

* * *

 **Summary :** Luhan adalah seekor tikus kecil pengganggu yang gemar sekali terbawa emosi, sementara Sehun adalah kucing liar yang tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk membuat Luhan emosi. Sampai bumi dan langit bersatupun, keduanya tidak sudi untuk berteman. Tetapi untuk Baekhyun dan yang lainnya, menyatukan dua sepasang musuh itu adalah misi penting untuk mereka. YAOI! [HunHan]

* * *

 **Warn : YAOI—BoyxBoy, Gay content, Mature Content, School!life Enemy!Hunhan DLDR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Eternal Enemy**

* * *

Pemuda bertubuh kecil — _dengan arti lain_ , kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi— menyeret koper besar berwarna biru langitnya dengan malas-malasan. Surai coklat madu manisnya tampak berantakan, tetapi sepertinya sang pemilik helaian rambut halus itu tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap melangkah dengan langkah terseret-seret sepanjang lorong untuk menuju Asramanya. Seharusnya dia tidak datang terlalu pagi hari ini, akibatnya Ia harus berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong yang gelap-mengerikan-menyebalkan tanpa ditemani dua orang teman berisiknya yang bisa mengusir rasa bosan—alih-alih rasa takutnya.

Pemuda dengan yang di Anugerahi kulit seputih dan sehalus bayi itu bernama Luhan. Berasal dari negeri tirai bambu, China. Lebih tepatnya Luhan berasal dari Beijing. Yang kemudian memilih Korea Selatan untuk tempat menimba ilmunya dan menetap disana. Disaat orang-orang dari negeri lain sibuk menuntut ilmu ke negerinya (Ingat pepatah; _Tuntutlah ilmu hingga ke negeri China_ ), Luhan dengan segala kenekatannya pergi ke negeri seberang untuk menuntut ilmu. Untunglah pemuda berparas manis itu memiliki sanak saudara di Seoul, jadi memudahkan segala kebutuhannya selagi Ia masih bersekolah di Seoul. Lagipula Luhan memiliki opini tersendiri tentang sebuah ilmu—semakin jauh dirinya mencari ilmu, maka semakin bertambahlah ilmu pengetahuannya dan pengalamannya.

Tetapi sepertinya bukan hanya sebuah ilmu yang Ia dapati dari sekolah ini, melainkan juga seorang… musuh abadi.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat sebuah sepatu ber- _merk_ terkenal dan juga— _pastinya_ —sangat mahal berhenti didepannya. Mata yang dihiasi dengan kelopak berbulu lentik itu mengerjab dua kali, sebelum pada akhirnya menelusuri tubuh si pemilik sepatu mahal itu. Luhan benar-benar harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu. dan ketika mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata setajam burung elang itu bertubrukan, Luhan menampakan raut malasnya yang sangat kentara.

"Minggirlah, Oh. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Desah Luhan, bosan.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di Tahun ajaran baru, dan juga ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah—dengan matahari bersinar cantik menampakan raut gembiranya, burung-burung berterbangan riang, tak lupa pula kesejukan embun yang masih membekas di rumput-rumput hijau. Tetapi kenapa Luhan harus bertemu dengan seseorang dengan wajah arogan dan menyebalkan ini sebagai orang pertama yang Ia temui disekolahnya? Kenapa? _Kenapa?_ Tuhan jahat sekali padanya.

"Kau yang minggir. Jelas-jelas kau yang menghalangi jalanku, China." Seseorang didepan Luhan mendesis seperti ular—dia memang selalu seperti itu jika berbicara, tidak mau membuka lebar-lebar bibir tipisnya yang senantiasa mengeluarkan cemoohan pedas. Raut tampan yang terlapisi ekspresi dingin itu tampak menyebalkan sekali dipandangan Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu mendengus kecil.

Tidak mau berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan didepannya, Luhan memilih membungkam bibirnya. Hendak beralih kesamping, untuk meneruskan jalannya, Luhan malah semakin mendengus keras-keras saat seseorang didepannya juga bergerak kesamping. Luhan melangkah ke sisi kiri, dan seseorang itu juga mengikutinya. Luhan membuka bibirnya merahnya sedikit, merasa jengkel bukan main dengan orang dihadapannya.

"Dengar, Oh Sehun." Luhan menyebut nama seseorang didepannya penuh penekanan dan juga rasa jengkel. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh ketidak-sukaan Sehun yang dilontarkan untuknya, karna sudah berani menyebut namanya dengan tidak sopan. "Koridor ini bukan milikmu, bukan juga milik Ayahmu yang sama menyebalkannya denganmu itu. jadi, menyingkirlah dan berikan aku ruang untuk berjalan."

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, China." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah arogannya itu.

"Aku punya nama!" protes Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik kau urusi saja rambutmu yang mirip permen kapas kusut itu."

"Urusi wajahmu yang miskin ekspresi itu!"

"Oho, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu yang tidak tinggi-tinggi itu?"

Luhan mendelik tajam, merasa berkali-kali lipat jengkel dari sebelumnya. Mereka saling melontarkan cemoohan diiringi delikan tajam. Ini dia yang Luhan malas kembali ke sekolah. Oh Sehun—musuh bebuyutannya sejak tahun pertama Ia menginjakan kakinya di Hongdae High School ini. Entah apa penyebab mereka menjadi sepasang musuh yang selalu membuat keributan disekolah setiap harinya, yang pasti mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele. Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang senang mencari musuh, dia bahkan termasuk siswa yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum pada semua orang—kecuali Sehun, _tentunya_. Banyak murid yang menyukainya karna sikap Luhan yang _easy going_ dan juga periang. Namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun, maka Luhan akan menjadi anak yang meledak-ledak dan mengabaikan segala peraturan disekolah untuk tidak berteriak-teriak disepanjang koridor.

Begitupula dengan Oh Sehun, dia adalah pemuda yang berperilaku layaknya Pangeran Bangsawan. Mungkin dia memang masih memiliki keturunan Bangsawan, mengingat keluarganya sangat menjaga tata krama dengan segala sikap elegan dan anggunnya. Keluarga Oh memang sangat dihormati dan termasuk keluarga yang berpengaruh di negeri ini—sebagian keluarga Oh bekerja di Kementrian, Ayah dari Oh Sehun pun seorang pemilik Pusat Perbelanjaan tersohor dikota ini. Maka dari itu, Sehun memiliki sikap tenang dan elegan khas keturunan Oh. Dia hanya berbicara seperlunya, dan pandai memilih teman— _dengan kata lain_ , dia hanya ingin berteman dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya. Sehun memang agak (sangat) sombong dan arogan, dia bahkan memiliki lidah berbisa yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata beracun. Itulah mengapa Luhan sangat mengklaim Sehun sebagai musuh abadinya. Selain karna Sehun juga sangat tidak menyukainya (untuk yang satu ini, Sehun selalu banyak berbicara saat berdebat dengan Luhan), Sehun juga rival Luhan dalam memperebutkan prestasi disekolah.

"Jangan membawa-bawa tinggi tubuhku, Larva!"

"Beraninya kau menyebutku Larva." Sehun menggeram rendah. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

Luhan memutar bola-mata cantiknya dengan jengah, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau itu Oh Sehun si anak manja yang selalu berlindung dibawah ketiak Ayahmu yang sedingin es beku itu."

Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk dengan kesal. Dia harus mengakui jika bocah didepannya ini memanglah _'The one and only'_ yang sangat berani padanya. Lihat saja sekarang, Luhan kembali membawa-bawa Ayahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan tak sopan. "Dan kau? Kau hanyalah bocah tengik dari Tiongkok yang terdampar di Seoul dengan tubuh kekurangan gizi seperti itu." Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringaian menyebalkan yang sudah ratusan kali Luhan lihat.

Luhan dengan api berkobar-kobar didalam tubuhnya, segera menjambak rambut hitam legam milik Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Percayalah, Luhan mulai beraksi jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan seringaian mencelanya itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun ditengah-tengah ringisan sakitnya akibat jambakan kuat dari Luhan, mulai menyerang balik pemuda kecil itu. Dia meraih tangan Luhan yang berada dikepalanya, dan memelintirnya kuat-kuat. Sehun melebarkan seringaiannya melihat Luhan berteriak-teriak sakit. Rasakan itu bocah! Suruh siapa mengatainya anak manja? Sehun sangat tidak senang dengan panggilan itu. dia bahkan rela bersekolah disini dan menetap di Asrama, meninggalkan mansion dan fasilitas-fasilitas mewahnya demi menuruti keinginan sang Ibu yang ingin dirinya belajar mandiri. Dan Luhan dengan segala _kepintaran berbicaranya_ itu mengatainya anak manja? _Hell_ , Sehun bersumpah akan membakar sepatu futsalnya nanti.

Oh Sehun memang sangat _Out Of Character_ jika sudah dekat dengan Luhan. sikap tenangnya akan hilang, digantikan sikap meledak-ledaknya. Tata krama dan kesopanannya akan musnah, digantikan ocehan pedasnya untuk anak Tiongkok itu. dan juga hanya dengan Luhan, dia bersikap apa adanya—maksudnya, menunjukan segala kekurangannya yang kurang-ajar itu. seperti mengejek, dan mengganggu Luhan terus-menerus.

"Ini bahkan masih terlalu awal untuk membuat keributan, Oh Sehun, Luhan."

Sehun dan Luhan menulikan pendengarannya dari suara baritone yang dikenalnya sebagai suara milik si Ketua Osis. Suara derap langkah kaki mulai meramaikan koridor yang tadinya sangat hening itu, menandakan murid-murid mulai berdatangan memenuhi Asrama.

"Dasar mayat hidup!"

" _Shut up_ , rusa betina!"

"YA! Aku ini Jantan, sialan!— _ **Akh,**_ tanganku!"

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku?! Berhentilah bertengkar. Kalian ini sudah bukan anak ingusan lagi seperti Tahun lalu!" Kris—si Ketua Osis, membentak keduanya dengan jengkel. Dia memisahkan kedua anak berbeda tinggi badan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan Kris menangani dua bocah yang sering membuat onar ini?

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan wajah merengut. Merasa bersalah pada Kris yang harus memisahkan mereka lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini semua 'kan karna ulah si Oh muda itu. sementara Sehun hanya memandang rendah pada Kris. Walaupun Kris adalah Ketua Osis sekaligus anak pemilik Yayasan ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak gentar pada lelaki berwajah kebaratan itu.

"Maaf, Kris. Larva itu yang memulainya." Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya, masih dengan raut cemberut kekanakannya.

"Teruslah melakukan distorsi sampai tubuhmu tinggi, China."

"Kubilang jangan membawa tinggi badan—"

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar ingin kuhukum?!" bentak Kris, murka. Dia sudah siap-siap memukul kepala kedua anak itu, kalau saja suara datar Sehun tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kau belum bisa memberikan kami detensi, karna ini belum benar-benar aktif sekolah. Jadi, jangan coba-coba memukul kepalaku, Wu." Desis Sehun. pemuda tinggi itu lalu berjalan melewati Luhan dan Kris seraya membenarkan letak almamater-nya yang sedikit berantakan karna Luhan. melangkah dengan arogan, melewati beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda makna.

Kris berdehem, merasa benar dengan yang diucapkan Sehun. Dia harus menelan hasratnya bulat-bulat untuk menendang Sehun. "Baiklah, kau hanya dapat peringatan kali ini. Tetapi tidak untuk besok-besok, Luhan. silahkan kembali ke kamarmu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, lalu meneruskan jalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

* * *

Athena, adalah nama untuk Asrama yang Luhan tempati. Diambil dari nama Dewi Yunani yang terkenal karna keberaniannya dan kebijaksanaannya. Lambang asrama ini adalah Ular yang tidak berbisa dan juga identik dengan warna biru cerah. Entah hanya kebetulan saja atau apa, anak-anak dari asrama Athena memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama. Lebih menonjol dibidang seni daripada di materi pelajaran—bukan berarti mereka bodoh dipelajaran, hanya tak terlalu menguasai materi pelajaran. Anak asrama Athena cenderung memiliki sifat seperti remaja pada umumnya. Senang bermain-main, penuh rasa keingin-tahuan, dan juga ramah pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Mereka bukanlah sekumpulan murid-murid yang gila belajar dan menaati segala peraturan disekolah, pada kenyataannya mereka tetaplah sama seperti pelajar lain. Adakalanya mereka membuat kenakalan untuk mengurangi rasa penat karna terus-menerus mempelototi buku pelajaran.

Sementara disisi kiri asrama Athena, terdapat satu Asrama lagi. Hongdae High School memiliki satu gedung besar yang digunakan untuk dua asrama sekaligus. Yang kedua ini bernama Ares, kali ini diambil dari nama Dewa Yunani yang terkenal dengan kepribadian mengerikan dan haus darahnya. Ini karna sebagian besar anak-anak dari Ares memiliki keberanian yang besar dan kecerdasan otaknya. Mereka lebih unggul dalam _science_ daripada anak-anak Athena. Lambang asrama ini adalah seekor naga dan juga identik dengan warna hitam — _yang menyebabkan Luhan mengatakan asrama Ares lebih pantas dibilang rumah angker_ — Seperti mitologi aslinya, dimana Dewa Ares bermusuhan dengan Dewi Athena—begitupula yang terjadi disekolah ini. Selalu terjadi perang dingin jika anak dari asrama Ares bertemu dengan anak dari asrama Athena. Biasanya yang memulai terlebih dahulu adalah anak-anak Ares yang terkenal dengan sikap arogan mereka. Bukan hanya karna anak-anak Ares yang semuanya dari kalangan atas, mereka juga memiliki kelicikan dan hobby merendahkan orang lain—khususnya kepada anak-anak Athena.

Walaupun anak-anak dari dua asrama itu bermusuhan, tetapi jika ada sebuah kerja-sama yang mengharuskan mereka bersatu dan berkelompok, mereka tetap menjunjung tinggi 'kerja sama' itu. menyingkirkan permusuhan dulu untuk sementara.

Dan yang paling terkenal karna permusuhannya adalah, Oh Sehun dan Luhan. dua anak berbeda asrama yang sejak tahun pertama di Hongdae High School sudah mendeklarasikan permusuhan mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Yang satunya juara olimpiade fisika berturut-turut, yang satunya lagi Kapten tim Sepak Bola yang selalu memenangkan piala-piala untuk sekolah mereka. Dua orang berprestasi yang anehnya selalu masuk ruang Kesiswaan—karna setiap hari membuat onar disekolah.

Murid-murid disana sudah bosan sekali melihat Sehun dan Luhan berteriak-teriak adu debat sepanjang koridor dengan jari tengah teracung masing-masing ditangan mereka.

Begitupula teman-teman mereka yang sudah jenuh. Andai saja dua orang itu bisa akur—atau menjadi sepasang kekasih, pasti sekolah ini akan tentram dan nyaman.

Yeah, itu hanya _seandainya_.

* * *

"LUHAEN~ AKU RINDU SEKALI DENGANMU!"

Adalah teriakan memekakan telinga milik pemuda bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah memeluk Luhan dengan erat-erat. Mengalungkan tangannya dileher Luhan seperti anak kera, pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan suara tercekat Luhan yang sedang berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan baik.

"B—baek, _urgh_ —"

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Beijing? Apa menyenangkan? Apa kau benar-benar menghabisi liburanmu didalam rumah hanya dengan tidur sepanjang hari seperti rusa hibernasi?"

"Memangnya rusa perlu hibernasi juga?" celetuk pemuda lainnya yang tengah memindahkan barang-barang dari dalam kopernya kedalam lemari besar yang tersedia didalam kamar mereka. Sesekali pemuda berwajah agak simetris itu mengumpat, melihat beberapa tikus yang berlarian saat Ia mengecek lemari bagian bawah. " _Hell,_ apa makanan tikus sekarang adalah celana dalamku?"

"Baek, Luhan akan mati jika kau terus memeluknya seperti itu!" Suara menggelegar milik pemuda lainnya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan terbang menuju awan-awan. Sementara pemuda mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu melebarkan senyum kikuknya. "Maaf, Lu. aku hanya terlalu _excited_."

Luhan yang sedang berusaha bernafas dengan teratur itu mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa." dengan wajah memerah, nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Oh, aku rindu sekali dengan tempat tidurku ini." Pemuda kecil bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya. Mengabaikan koper besarnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian, teman-teman?"tanya Baekhyun.

Pemuda bermata bulat —yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan dengan suara lantangnya— itu menjulurkan kepalanya kebawah, demi melihat Baekhyun yang berguling-guling malas diranjangnya. Kyungsoo –nama pemuda itu- memang mendapat tempat tidur yang berada di posisi atas—asrama ini menyediakan tempat tidur tingkat. Awalnya Baekhyun yang berada diatas, tetapi karna mengalami jatuh dari tempat tidur sebanyak lima kali akibat pergerakannya yang hiperaktif saat tertidur, Baekhyun memutuskan menukar tempat dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih tenang saat tertidur. Baekhyun tidak akan masuk keruang kesehatan lagi jika Ia tidur diranjang bawah.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan—"

"Membaca buku. Jangan dijawab, aku sudah tahu." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Membuat pemuda bermata _Owl_ itu mendelikan matanya dengan sebal.

"Liburanku cukup menyenangkan, karna aku bereksperiman dengan sepupuku untuk membuat penemuan canggih." Sahut Jongdae—pemuda berkacamata kotak, yang sedari tadi merutuki tikus-tikus yang menggigiti celana dalamnya selama Ia meninggalkan kamar asramanya. Sekilas orang yang baru melihatnya akan menyangka dia anak _geek_ , padahal kenyataannya Jongdae sangat phobia membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Luhan. Jongdae itu memang memiliki kemampuan seperti seorang ilmuwan hebat. Dia sering membuat barang-barang unik yang berguna dari hasil tangan dan otak kreatifnya. Tapi terkadang penemuannya itu agak sinting dan tidak masuk diakal. Terakhir kali Ia mendapat detensi dari guru kesiswaan karna telah membuat sebuah Pulpen mata-mata. Dimana pulpen itu sangat berguna untuk Jongdae karna bisa melihat apa yang telah ditulis oleh orang yang menggunakan pulpen tersebut—istilah kasarnya sih, dia mencontek.

"Aku sedang ingin membuat _Time-machine_ , tetapi belum berhasil."

" _Time machine_ itu seperti apa?" tanya Luhan (lagi) dengan wajah bak anak kecil yang ingin mengetahui kenapa burung bisa terbang.

"Apa seperti yang dimiliki Doraemon? Yang bisa menjelajahi masa depan seperti yang Nobita lakukan?" celetuk Baekhyun tak kalah polosnya. Yang dihadiahi putaran bola-mata malas dari Kyungsoo. "Itu terdengar fiktif sekali."

Jongdae mengangguk antusias. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. tetapi aku memodifikasinya seperti sebuah jam tangan, dimana saat kau atur waktu dibenda itu sesuai yang kau mau, kau akan berada diwaktu yang telah kau _setting_ dijam tangan itu. Ini baru rencanaku dan Changmin _hyung_ sih."

Ah, Changmin adalah sepupu Jongdae yang merangkap sebagai guru Fisika dan Kimia disekolah ini. Guru jangkung yang terkenal dengan ke _troll_ -annya dan sikap _friendly_ -nya.

"Kau akan gagal, seratus persen." Sahut Kyungsoo, diangguki Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. "Itu terlalu fiktif dan mengada-ngada. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan terdahulu yang seangkatan Albert Einsten saja tidak bisa membuat penemuan seperti itu. apalagi kau—" Kyungsoo memandang Jongdae dengan mata memicing, "—Yang notabene hanya anak tingkat tiga SMA dengan otak penuh keisengan."

Jongdae menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melempar kopernya kewajah Kyungsoo. semakin kesini, anak penggila buku itu semakin pintar mencelanya. Seharusnya dia lebih pantas di Ares, daripada di Athena.

"Benar, Jongdae. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelajahi waktu." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seorang Proffesor bijaksana yang sedang mengajari muridnya. "Kalaupun ada, itu pasti di film _fantasy_."

"Kalian terlalu meremehkanku." Jongdae bereekspresi malas. "Lihat saja, dewasa nanti aku akan berhasil membuat benda seperti itu."

"Semoga sukses, Proffesor Kim _troll_ Jongdae." Baekhyun melebarkan cengirannya yang diikuti oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. yang selanjutnya ketiga pemuda berperawakan kecil itu berlarian menghindari Jongdae yang sudah mengeluarkan taringnya, bersiap menyerang ketiga temannya.

"Jongdae-ya, selamat! Setelah mencoba yang ketigapuluh-lima kalinya, kau akan berhasil membuat Arloji canggih itu."

Tiba-tiba keributan yang dihasilkan oleh keempat remaja didalam ruangan itu lenyap, digantikan suasana hening yang _awkward_. Terlebih Jongdae yang terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, saat pemuda lainnya yang baru saja masuk kekamar mereka menjabat tangannya dengan senyuman manis yang menampilkan _dimple_ menggemaskannya.

"Dan penemuanmu itu akan sangat berguna untuk orang lain." Lalu pemuda itu beralih memandang kearah Luhan yang hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mata rusanya, bingung. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat membingungkan, pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing itu berjalan santai menuju ranjangnya yang juga ranjang milik Luhan.

Keempat remaja yang masih mematung itu segera mengerubung, dan memojok ke sudut ruangan bagai kumpulan semut yang mengerubungi sebuah permen.

"Ada yang tahu maksud perkataan ambigu, si aneh Zhang itu?" Jongdae memulai, sebagai pihak yang dituju oleh perkataan Yixing.

Ketiga lainnya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Yixing kan memang—" Baekhyun berbisik dengan mata menatap temannya satu-persatu. "Aneh dan tidak jelas."

"Jongdae-ya, aku punya racun tikus, jika kau mau untuk mengusir tikus-tikus kecil yang merusak beberapa celana dalammu itu."

Keempat pemuda yang sedang mengerubung itu refleks menengok kearah Yixing yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya tanpa melihat kearah mereka sedikitpun. Jongdae meneguk liurnya susah payah. Anak itu baru saja masuk kedalam sini beberapa detik yang lalu, dan—

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU CELANA DALAMKU DIGIGITI TIKUS?!"

* * *

"Hei, kawan. Ada apa dengan wajah berlipat-lipatmu itu?"

Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar asramanya, dan langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari temannya yang memiliki telinga seperti peri.

"Sambutan yang bagus sekali, Chanyeol." Sehun melirik datar pada teman bertubuh jangkungnya yang tengah duduk dijendela yang terbuka itu.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol nyengir.

Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kerap kali salah fokus dan tidak tahu kondisi itu. dia menyeret koper besarnya dan menaruhnya disudut ruangan. Sehun malas sekali untuk membereskan barangnya. Mungkin nanti malam baru Ia rapikan.

"Kau sudah bertemu Luhan? Bukankah tahun ini dia bertambah cantik dan manis? Tidak bertemu dengannya nyaris sebulan, membuatku terpana melihatnya lagi. Aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padanya." Chanyeol membuka suaranya kembali, kali ini awal pembicaraan yang sangat-amat tidak disukai Sehun. Oh, menjijikan sekali mendengar Chanyeol memuja Luhan dengan nada seantusias itu. Seterobsesi itukah temannya pada si China menyebalkan itu?

"Kau benar, Chan. Dia cantik sekali! Jika boleh jujur, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari siswi tercantik disini." Kali ini seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang membuka suaranya. Fokusnya pada komik anime ditangannya tergantikan dengan topik pembicaraan mengenai anak asrama sebelah bernama Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui. "Orientasiku bisa melenceng jika seperti ini."

"Bukankah kau sudah melenceng?"

"Setidaknya, belum. Sampai Luhan mau jadi kekasihku, mungkin?" Chanyeol tertawa dengan kalimatnya barusan, berbeda dengan Jongin yang mendengus.

"Jangan bermimpi. Sainganmu banyak sekali."

"Aku siap bersa—"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak membahas Kijang itu didepanku?" desis Sehun, penuh penekanan. Giginya bahkan sempat bergemeletuk mengerikan. Dua temannya ini apa tidak punya otak? Bukannya menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat setelah tidak bertemu berminggu-minggu karna liburan panjang (walau secara teknis Chanyeol dan Jongin sering main kerumahnya), malah mengagung-agungkan musuh besar Sehun dihadapannya. Rasanya dia ingin mendorong Chanyeol dari jendela kamar, dan menendang Jongin dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Rusa, Sehun. bukan Kijang." ralat Tao, polos. Salah satu teman Sehun yang berasal dari Qingdao, yang memiliki sifat polos tapi menyebalkannya bukan main.

 _Ah, anak-anak dari asrama Ares 'kan memang menyebalkan semua._

"Peduli setan." Dengus Sehun.

"Kau belum melihat Luhan, ya? Makanya kau kesal seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. yang malah memancing amarah Sehun.

"Tentu karna aku sudah melihatnya, pagiku jadi kacau begini."

"Kau pasti sangat terpana hingga menjadi kacau." Tao kembali menyahut tanpa disuruh.

Sehun mendecih kesal. "Itu hanya dalam mimpimu, Tao. Aku tidak sudi terpana pada Kijang itu."

"Rusa, Sehun. bukan Kij—"

"Sial, Huang Zi Tao! Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu atau aku akan memasukanmu ke kebun binatang?" Geram Sehun. Tao kali ini membungkam bibirnya dan cepat-cepat berkutat lagi pada koleksi komik milik Jongin. Dua pemuda lainnya hanya terkikik melihat Tao mendapat semburan kemarahan dari Sehun. padahal masih pagi, tapi Oh Junior itu sudah meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang pastinya akan menimbulkan pertengkaran sengit ini. Sehun tidak menyukai apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Luhan, omong-omong.

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu ditelepon berkali-kali." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola-matanya. Sikapnya memang seperti itu, apatis dan menjengkelkan. Tetapi sebenarnya, dia adalah tipe teman yang baik dan loyal.

"Sehun, ada kabar burung mengatakan kalau kau akan dijodohkan?" tanya Jongin, memandang kearah Sehun dengan lekat-lekat. Chanyeol dan Tao juga ikut memandangnya.

"Serius?" tanya Tao.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya. "Tanyakan saja pada Ayahku, aku tidak mengurusi hal itu." ujarnya. "Lagipula, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah."

"Kau yakin, kau masih kecil? Bukankah yang _dibawah sana_ sudah besar?"

Bantal putih itu langsung mendarat pas diwajah Jongin. "Bajingan." umpat Sehun, dengan seringaian samar. Entah apa maksudnya dia menyeringai, mungkin karna perkataan Jongin yang benar seratus persen.

"Itu hanya kabar-burung. Sampai saat ini Ayahku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perjodohan." ucap Sehun. Dia tidak yakin ayahnya akan menjodohkannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak peduli sekali dengan percintaannya—walau sampai saat ini, Sehun belum mau merekrut seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah menuntutnya agar segera mempunyai kekasih, karna dirinya masih diwajibkan untuk fokus saja pada sekolah. Lagipula, Ibunya akan sangat marah jika dirinya menikah diusia yang belum matang dan mapan. Sehun pun hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar tepat nantinya.

Sial, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan pernikahan? Lulus sekolah saja belum.

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar dijodohkan bagaimana? Hal itu bisa saja terjadi dikalangan anak-anak pengusaha dan pejabat." ucap Chanyeol. untung saja Ayahnya bukan keduanya, pengusaha atau pejabat. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir akan dijodohkan. Dijodohkan adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk.

"Jika menurut orangtuaku itu pilihan yang baik, aku akan menerimanya."

"Bagaimana kalau jodohmu adalah Luhan?"

Dan satu bantal melayang kearah Tao, tepat mengenai wajah tak berdosanya.

* * *

"HEY, HIDUNGMU BIASA SAJA YA!"

"Errr—Luhan, hidungnya Sehun memang seperti itu."

"Lihat! tampangnya itu mengundang _fanwar,_ Kyung!"

"Han, _fanwar_ itu pertempuran antar fans."

Kyungsoo memutar bola-matanya malas sekaligus sebal dengan Luhan yang masih saja meladeni Sehun yang sengaja mengejeknya dan membangkitkan emosinya. Salah Kyungsoo juga, kenapa memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan kubu Sehun. Jadi semuanya rumit seperti ini. Luhan dan Sehun pasti akan terus berdebat selama acara sambutan berlangsung.

"Sudah tahu Sehun suka sekali membuatmu kesal, masih saja diladeni. Kau berdua itu memang sama saja." Gerutu Kyungsoo. padahal hari ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah berminggu-minggu libur panjang, tetapi dua orang itu tidak pernah bisa menyurutkan api permusuhan mereka.

"Jelas aku tidak sama dengannya!" protes Luhan, masih mendelik pada Sehun yang tersenyum mengejek diseberang mejanya. Betapa inginnya Luhan merobek bibir tipis itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau disamakan denganmu, China?" sahut Sehun, "Sudah kurus kering, temperamental, idiot pula."

Luhan menganga. Telinganya memerah dan hidungnya kembang-kempis. "Ap—kau yang idiot!"

"Kau."

"KAU!"

"Kau."

"KAU!"

"Sudahlah, kalian ini sama-sama idiot. Diam saja." Sahut Baekhyun dengan datar, mengundang gelak tawa berlebihan dari dua sahabat Sehun yang duduk disisi kanan-kiri pemuda itu, bagaikan pengawal.

"Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin." desis Sehun.

Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam dan memasang wajah –sok- angkuhnya lagi. Dengan alis yang ditautkan, mata ditajamkan, juga dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Luhan dan teman-temannya memutar bola-mata bersamaan. Anak-anak dari asrama Ares pasti memiliki penyakit sama semua, hingga wajah mereka terlihat menjengkelkan dan aneh seperti itu.

Suasana riuh para murid seketika menjadi hening saat seorang pria dewasa yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah mereka memasuki aula besar. Dibelakang Kepala Sekolah diikuti beberapa guru dan anggota Osis. Melihat itu, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Ini akan memakan waktu yang banyak. Tradisi setiap awal masuk sekolah, pidato panjang lebar beberapa guru dan juga serangkaian celotehan Ketua Osis yang tidak berguna. Ah, dan juga sambutan untuk para murid baru yang akan menjadi adik kelas mereka nantinya. Betapa membosankannya hal itu semua untuk Sehun.

Pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat itu melirik kearah musuh besarnya, Luhan. anak itu terlihat bertepuk tangan dengan semangat saat Kepala Sekolah mereka berdiri dihadapan murid-murid dengan aura tegasnya. Sehun mendengus, konyol sekali Luhan itu. dia sepertinya memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada Kepala Sekolah mereka yang tergolong masih muda itu.

Sehun mendelik tidak suka saat Luhan membalas pandangannya, dengan diiringi acungan garpu tajam—seolah-olah Luhan tengah mengancam akan menusuk mata Sehun menggunakan benda itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas, "Dasar percaya diri!" ucapnya setengah berbisik—mengikuti Luhan. Choi Siwon yang terhormat bisa saja mendengar ucapannya jika Ia bersuara keras, mengingat Kepala Sekolah muda itu memiliki pendengarannya yang sangat tajam. Sehun tidak mau lagi diceramahi dua-jam penuh oleh Kepala Sekolahnya itu seperti tahun lalu, saat dirinya kepergok tengah beradu-mulut dengan Luhan. Beradu-mulut disini tidak berkonotasi porno oke? Mereka berdebat, hanya itu. memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Tom and Jerry itu?

"...Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa informasi untuk kalian, sebelum sarapan dimulai. Aku harap kalian semua mentaati peraturan baru yang sudah ditetapkan. Setiap peraturan yang dilanggar akan ada sanksi-nya. Kalian bisa lihat peraturan itu diruang utama asrama kalian dan—"

"Sudahlah, Choi Siwon tidak kemana-mana. Jangan dipandangi seperti itu, kau bisa melamarnya sepulang sekolah nanti." Sehun menyeringai tipis kearah Luhan yang lagi-lagi berhasil terbakar emosi. Lihat saja kilatan matanya yang mengobarkan api itu. Sehun senang sekali melihatnya.

Entahlah, bagi Sehun membuat Luhan marah-marah adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Melihat Luhan berjalan tenang tanpa ada gerutuan-gerutuan dibibirnya membuat Sehun selalu bersemangat untuk membuatnya terjangkit emosi. Seperti otomatis, Sehun melakukannya setiap hari. Menyulut api pertengkaran diantara mereka. Yang bodohnya, Luhan selalu meladeninya.

"Diam kau, Larva." Desis Luhan.

"Aku punya hak untuk berbicara, Kijang."

Luhan mendengus. Sehun selalu punya panggilan-panggilan baru untuknya. Bagus sekali, sekarang dirinya akan dikatai Kijang setiap saat oleh Oh Muda itu.

"Yang kau maksud berbicara itu mencela orang?"

"Aku tidak merasa mencelamu, jika kau terlalu percaya diri, China."

"Oh, aku maklumi itu. kau mana punya perasaan, otak saja tidak punya. Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu, Oh Larva."

Sehun menyeringai, "Sadarlah, siapa yang tidak punya otak disini."

Luhan menggeram. Sejurus kemudian melempar Roti selai kacangnya kearah Sehun, tepat mengenai wajah tampan pemuda itu, kini hidung Sehun penuh dengan selai kacang yang manis. Luhan tertawa bahagia. Tawa yang lebih mirip tawa anak kecil.

"Hahaha, selai kacang cocok untuk wajah menyebalkanmu, Oh Larva!"

Sementara itu, Sehun dengan cepat meraih makanan yang ada dinampan kudapan paginya kearah Luhan dengan bertubi-tubi. Beberapa makanan itu mengenai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Luhan, bahkan ada yang melayang jauh. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak kaget, karna kepalanya menjadi sasaran timpukan Sehun.

"Rasakan pembalasanku!" Luhan juga melemparkan semua isi sarapannya kearah Sehun. dia meraup apa saja yang ada dinampannya.

Sehun dengan cepat menghindar kala melihat roti-roti dan beberapa buah melayang kearahnya. Alhasil makanan itu mengenai orang lain, lebih tepatnya mengenai Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Suasana menjadi riuh seketika, karna Chanyeol dengan iseng ikut melemparkan makanannya kearah meja anak-anak Athena. Insiden perang makanan pun terjadi didetik selanjutnya. Para anak gadis memekik melihat makanan berterbangan, dan sebagian mengenai wajah mereka yang sudah dipoles _make-up_ sedemikian rupa. Sementara anak lelaki membalikan meja makan mereka, menjadikannya sebagai tameng dan benteng agar tidak terkena serangan.

Pidato Kepala Sekolah pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi, digantikan teriakan-teriakan para murid.

"AAAAA! WAJAHKU!" Baekhyun menjerit saat sebuah kue muffin mendarat diwajah manisnya. Dia memandang garang kearah Chanyeol, si pelaku pelemparan tersebut. "MUSNAH KAU, TELINGA GAJAH!" Baekhyun meraup kentang gorengnya dan melemparnya brutal kearah Chanyeol. _for your information_ , dua anak ini juga sepasang musuh tak kalah tenarnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memilih berlari dari sana diikuti Jongin yang mengekor dibelakangnya, tetapi masih melempari makanan ke anak-anak lain.

"Jangan ikuti aku, jika kau masih melempari mak—"

 _PLUK!_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan sebuah telur mata sapi mendarat diwajahnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan jatuh menuju seragamnya.

"O-owh.." Jongin segera menjatuhkan nampan kudapannya. Siaga satu. "A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

"Kim. Jongin. Tanggung. Jawab!" Kyungsoo menggeram. Terlihat asap hitam imajiner yang keluar dari ubun-ubun kepalanya. Menyeramkan.

"Tanggung jawab apa?! Aku tidak menghamilimu, Aku berani bersumpah!"

Lalu dua orang itu sudah berkejar-kejaran, mengelilingi aula besar yang kini sudah jadi medan perang makanan. Jongdae yang ditinggal sendirian, lebih memilih melarikan diri sendiri. Kemanapun, asal tidak disini. Disini lebih mirip di medan perang, dibanding sebuah sekolahan.

Sementara itu Kepala Sekolah beserta guru-guru hanya bisa mematung, memandangi murid-muridnya yang menjadi bar-bar dan tidak terkendali seperti ini. Hanya seperkian detik, mereka berhasil membuat aula ini menjadi medan perang.

"SERANG MEREKA!"

"SERAAAAANG!"

 _For god sake._

Choi Siwon rasanya ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Sehun, Luhan serta Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam diruang Badan Kesiswaan. Mereka bertiga dengan kompak hanya memandangi lantai putih dibawah kakinya. Seolah-olah dibawah sana ada sebuah tayangan menarik yang wajib ditonton. Sementara itu Miss Jung dengan aura dinginnya, mengelilingi mereka dengan penggaris kayu ditangannya. Hawa diruangan ini tidak menyenangkan sekali. Lebih tepatnya suram dan menyeramkan.

"Tahu apa kesalahan kalian?"

Suara dingin Miss Jung terasa amat menusuk kulit. Guru kesiswaan itu memang tidak pernah bersahabat, bahkan dia lebih mengerikan dari Wali Kelas Sehun yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, saat Miss Jung sudah marah maka seluruh udara terasa dingin, tumbuh-tumbuhan akan menjadi layu seketika, dan semua barang akan menjadi beku dalam sekejap. Yang langsung mendapat ucapan malas dari Jongin saat itu: _'Kau kira Miss Jung itu Voldemort?!'_

"Kalian harusnya sadar diri, berapa umur kalian sekarang hingga masih melakukan hal-hal tak berguna yang anak SD saja malas melakukannya."desis Miss Jung. "Membuat kekacauan ditengah-tengah pidato Kepala Sekolah, kalian pikir itu tindakan yang bijak?"

"Si China ini yang memulainya." Sehun menuding Luhan dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak benar! Larva ini yang memulai semuanya!" bantah Luhan.

"Dua orang itu yang bersalah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, _Miss._ Sungguh!" kali ini Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri. Luhan dan Sehun dengan –ajaib— kompak memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Oh ya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Park Chanyeol?" Miss Jung menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya pada Chanyeol. "Lalu siapa yang berteriak 'Serang' dan 'Perang dimulai' tadi?"

Chanyeol langsung diam, dan menunduk lagi. Dalam hati menyumpahi agar lipstick merah dibibir Miss Jung berubah warna menjadi kuning menyala.

"Dan kalian berdua," jemari yang terpoles cat kuku berwarna merah menyala itu menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku bosan sekali melihat wajah kalian lagi."

"Aku juga bosan melihat wajahmu." gumam Sehun, yang sialnya didengar oleh telinga tajam Miss Jung.

"Tambahan hukuman untukmu, Oh Sehun." Miss Jung mendesis.

"Apa?" Sehun mendelik tidak terima.

Miss Jung mengabaikan salah satu muridnya yang melayangkan berbagai protesan itu. "Jam istirahat kedua, bersihkan halaman sekolah. jam pulang sekolah, bersihkan koridor sekolah. Tambahan untuk Oh Sehun, tulis kesalahanmu sebanyak lima lembar kertas. Besok semuanya harus sudah beres."

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya, "Tapi—tapi.."

"Luhan, apa kau mau dapat tambahan hukuman juga?"

Luhan langsung membungkam bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu merengut sebal dengan alis menukik tajam pada Miss Jung. Pantas saja wanita itu masih lajang diusianya yang sudah— _agak_ —tua, mana ada lelaki yang mau menikahi wanita menyeramkan seperti itu? Luhan membatin, polos (atau kurang ajar).

"Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku, kembalilah segera kekelas kalian. Ingat, aku akan terus mengawasi kalian bertiga."

Tiga pemuda dengan tinggi berbeda itu (khusus untuk Luhan) keluar dari ruang suram itu dengan langkah gontai. Hukuman mereka lebih berat dari murid-murid lain yang kini tengah berjemur dilapangan ramai-ramai atas perintah Kepala Sekolah. Hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pengurus kebersihan sekolah mendadak.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Luhan segera menuding Sehun setelah mereka agak jauh dari Ruang Miss Jung. "Semua hukuman ini karna ulahmu, kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku? Ini bahkan hari pertamaku bersekolah!"

Sehun tidak terima dengan pernyaatan Luhan barusan. Ditambah anak China itu memandangnya dengan pelototan mata yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebuah 'pelototan'. Apa dia tidak bisa memasang wajah yang lebih 'angker' lagi?

"Kau yang lebih dulu melempar makanan kewajahku, jika kau amnesia tiba-tiba, China."

"Itu karna kau dan segala mulut sialanmu yang membuatku kesal—dan tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar?"

"Kijang, misalnya?"

"Jari tengah untukmu, Vampire Gila."

Chanyeol buru-buru menengahi Sehun dan Luhan —yang untuk kesekian kalinya—memperdebatkan hal tak penting. Pemuda jangkung itu merangkul bahu mungil Luhan dengan sok akrab, yang dihadiahi tatapan risih oleh pemuda manis bermata cantik itu.

"Kau tahu, Luhan. setidaknya, kita bisa terus bersama selama jam istirahat sampai pulang. Benar 'kan?" Chanyeol melebarkan senyum _creepy_ -nya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kita seakrab ini hingga kau merangkulku, Chanyeol." tukas Luhan. dia agak sensitif dengan anak-anak Ares. Menurut Luhan, mereka sama semua. Sama-sama menyebalkan dan selalu membuat naik darah.

"Nah, maka dari itu, lebih _dekatlah_ denganku mulai sekarang."

"A-ah, baiklah. Terserahmu saja."

"Astaga! Kau cantik sekali dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini!"

Luhan segera melepas rangkulan Chanyeol dengan kasar, dia memandang pemuda tinggi itu dengan delikan matanya. Chanyeol malah semakin terpana dengan wajah menggemaskan itu. Sedang marahpun dia tetap terlihat sempurna. _Ya ampun, malaikat ini!_

"Aku tidak suka dibilang cantik, Telinga gajah!" omel Luhan, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menjauhi Chanyeol dan Sehun. dia bahkan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai, tingkahnya persis seperti anak kecil. Hal itu mengundang dengusan geli dari Sehun dan teriakan tertahan dari Chanyeol.

"Dia memberiku panggilan kesayangan." Gumam Chanyeol, tak percaya.

Sehun menyahut dengan malas, "Itu hinaan, bodoh."

* * *

Luhan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Sastra dihadapannya, dia lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja seraya berkaca dicermin mungil milik Baekhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun membawa-bawa cermin ke sekolah, karna Luhan tidak tahu jawabannya. Seharusnya dihari pertama bersekolah, tidak ada materi dulu, tetapi Guru Song yang menyebalkan itu tetap melangsungkan pelajaran. Padahal ini hari pertama Luhan sebagai murid kelas dua-belas, namun dia sudah dibuat pusing lebih dulu dengan materi-materi Sastra ini.

 _Atau mungkin dirinya yang tidak pernah mau berpikir lebih keras._

"Kenapa si Larva itu selalu mengataiku kurus kering?" gumam Luhan, seraya memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dicermin. "Padahal berat tubuhku naik akhir-akhir ini, pipiku juga lebih berisi."

"Baek, menurutmu pipiku ini tirus, tidak?" Luhan meminta pendapat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas, "Tidak. Pipimu agak tembam sekarang."

"Tuh 'kan!" Luhan menggembung-gembungkan pipinya dengan iseng didepan cermin. Apa karna dia banyak makan selama liburan, hingga pipinya gembil seperti ini?

Sementara itu, diseberang meja sana beberapa anak yang melihat aksi Luhan didepan cermin mungilnya hanya menahan nafasnya. Sejak kapan Luhan yang selalu mengaku-ngaku _manly_ itu senang ber _aegyo_ didepan cermin?

"Astaga, Luhan." Chanyeol berujar tertahan. Matanya semakin membulat tanpa berkedip. Wajah Luhan terlihat lucu sekali, walau dilihat dari jarak jauh. Rautnya seperti anak kecil dengan bibir merah mudanya yang mengerucut manis. Chanyeol sebagai _fanboy_ nomor satu Luhan merasa akan pingsan beberapa detik lagi.

Aksi menggemaskan Luhan itu juga tak luput dari pandangan mata Sehun, yang kebetulan tahun ini sekelas dengan Luhan. berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menahan pekikan gemasnya (sekaligus menahan mimisannya), Sehun justru menyunggingkan senyum merendahkannya. Pemuda itu lalu merobek selembar kertas miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu, yang nantinya akan Ia lemparkan kearah Luhan.

"Lu, kau jadi tontonan anak-anak sinting itu!" Baekhyun berbisik.

Luhan yang masih menggembungkan pipinya itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Sekitar sepuluh anak lelaki dari meja seberang, memandangnya dengan mata membola. Pandangan mata yang mengatakan _'Jadilah milikku, sweety!'_

Seketika Luhan melunturkan ekspresi menggemaskannya menjadi raut datar tak menyenangkan. Dia bergidik ngeri. "Sepertinya disini banyak _gay_."

Luhan kembali pada kegiatannya, menganalisia dirinya sendiri berdasarkan hinaan Sehun. kali ini tanpa ada cermin. Entahlah, setiap cemoohan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun selalu mengganjal dipikirannya. Karna cemoohan Sehun tidak sesuai fakta dengan dirinya. Selalu melenceng jauh dari kenyataan.

"Oh Larva itu bilang aku idiot dan temperamental. Padahal jelas-jelas aku pintar, buktinya aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan futsal dengan mudah. Nilai matematika-ku tahun lalu juga tidak buruk." Gumamnya, dengan aksen lugu. Definisi nilai bagus menurut Luhan disini adalah angka 6, yang mana biasanya Ia selalu mendapat lima di Matematika.

"Dia saja yang idiot, gen Oh 'kan memang menyebalkan semua." Ucap Luhan, setengah bersungut-sungut. "Lalu temperamental, astaga sepertinya aku harus menendang Larva itu setelah ini. Jelas-jelas aku tidak temperamental. Aku marah jika dia yang memulai semuanya, itu 'kan manusiawi. Orang akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu."

"Dia juga mengataiku pendek, padahal tinggiku hanya sebatas bibirnya. Itu 'kan sudah termasuk tinggi, dia saja yang kelebihan kalsium. Kyungsoo saja yang lebih pendek dariku tidak pernah dihina olehnya."

Luhan mendengus sebagai akhir dari monolognya, "Aku curiga Larva itu menyogok setiap tahun demi peringkat satu-nya. Analisisnya tentangku tidak masuk akal sekali. Dasar bodoh!"

 _ **Pluk!**_

Luhan memungut gumpalan bola kertas yang baru saja mendarat dikepalanya. Sial, siapa yang melempar ini?

Pemuda manis itu membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Dan terpampanglah sebuah gambar kepala rusa yang tengah menggembungkan pipi. Ditambah dua tanduk bercabang-cabang dikepalanya, dan juga balon diatas kepalanya yang berisi tulisan. Luhan mengernyit, _ini rusa atau kijang?_ —pikirnya _._ Padahal Luhan juga tidak tahu apa bedanya rusa dan kijang.

' _ **Lihatlah aku~~ Aku adalah kijang yang berusaha menarik perhatian semua orang dengan wajah konyolku ini. Menurutmu, aku ini manis atau tidak?'**_

Wajah Luhan berkerut-kerut kesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa oknum pembuat gambar ini. Dia segera menoleh kearah meja Sehun, dan benar saja, anak itu tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Sialan!

Luhan meraih pulpennya cepat, dan hendak membalas penghinaan Sehun diselembar kertas. Kalau saja Guru Song yang cantik nan anggun itu tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Luhan, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku barusan?"

 _Gawat! Penjelasan apa?_

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, memandang Guru Song dengan takut-takut. Jangan remehkan wajah Guru Song yang terlihat lembut dan anggun, nyatanya dia adalah singa betina berbulu kelinci. Sekarang, seluruh perhatian murid-murid tertuju pada Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa mereka memandangnya dengan berbagai macam makna seperti itu.

"Drama Musikalisasi untuk bulan depan, _seonsaengnim_." Jawab Luhan, setelah mendapat bisikan dari Baekhyun.

"Dan dengan siapa kau berkelompok?"

 _Sial, apa lagi ini?_

"Errr, Baekhyun, Chanyeol (— _diseberang sana, Chanyeol terlonjak-lonjak senang_ ), Seohyun, Irene, Hani, Soojung, dan Sehun." jawab Luhan dengan pengejaan dari Baekhyun, berterima kasihlah pada sahabat mungilnya itu yang berbaik hati memberitahunya diam-diam. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, mengulangi sebuah nama terakhir yang diucapkannya, didalam hati.

 _Sehun._

 _Se-Hun._

"Apa?!" Luhan tak bisa, untuk tidak berseru. Dia baru saja menyebut nama si Larva itu! itu adalah pantangan terbesar untuknya. Tetapi yang lebih penting saat ini adalah dirinya dan si Larva itu satu kelompok. Ini bencana!

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu, Luhan? memangnya kau sudah tahu peran apa yang kau mainkan nanti?" tanya Guru Song.

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng lemas. Baekhyun juga belum tahu hal itu, karna Guru Song belum membagikan peran-perannya untuk Drama Musikalisasi bulan depan.

Guru Song mengulas senyum cantiknya, namun Luhan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya saat ini, dan untuk satu bulan kedepan.

"Drama yang kelompokmu mainkan adalah Cinderella. Dan aku memberimu tugas peran sebagai tokoh utama dalam Drama itu, yaitu sebagai Cinderella."

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—** _ **or end?**_

* * *

 **a/n :**

 _Lagi buka-buka file lama eh ketemu fic jamuran ini. Sayang kalo gak di publish hehe. Pas baca ulang, idenya dateng lagi dan tiba-tiba ada setan yang ngebisikin gue "udah publish aja! Ff yang lama mah nanti aja mikirinnya." Kan sialan -_-_

 _ **Ini bukan FF yang gue rencanain setelah ending Not Perfect sih. karna yg gue rencanain itu masih dalam proses pengetikan.**_

 _Jadi… yang suka sok atuh tanggepannya ^^ karna gue bakal hapus fict ini kalo responnya… you know what I mean._

 _ **Ps :**_ _pls jangan nyumpahin gue karna malah publish ff baru dan yg lain malah ditelantarin /gigit beha/_

 ** _Pss :_** _sesungguhnya ini gak edit lg jadi typo-nya banyak dan gaya tulisannya masih jadul banget wkwk_ ** _  
_**


	2. The Punishment

**U** npredictable **L** ove

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun—Lu Han

 **Genre :** Romance Humor Drama

 **Rate : M** 18+

* * *

 **Warn : Gay Area, Mature Content, Lil'bit Fantasy (dibeberapa chapter kedepan) DLDR, Enemy!Hunhan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Punishment**

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi Cinderella?"

Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah bermenit-menit mematung dengan wajah memprotes yang sangat kentara. Apa Guru Song sudah stress atau otaknya sudah terbalik? Jelas-jelas Luhan adalah seorang lelaki. Jakun? Ada _kok_ , walau nyaris tertutup oleh kulit _flawless_ lehernya. Penis? Tentu ada! Ukurannya juga sudah ideal 'menurut' Luhan, si _mungil_ itu masih utuh di selangkangannya hingga sekarang. Satu paket payudara dan _pussy_? Nah yang ini baru tidak ada. Itu tandanya Luhan lelaki tulen. **Dia lelaki jantan!** Lantas, kenapa harus dirinya yang ditugaskan menjadi Cinderella yang identik dengan kecantikan dan kelembutan? Dan dikasus ini, jelas-jelas Luhan tidak memiliki dua karakter itu— _walau kenyataan pahitnya, semua orang tahu Luhan memiliki wajah cantik_ — Ia tidak menyangka Guru Song akan melakukan hal keji macam ini padanya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan lebih rela dikunci dalam kandang rusa selama seminggu daripada harus menjadi Cinderella mendadak. Ini sebuah penghinaan besar untuknya. Ini penindasan harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai lelaki.

"Karna kau cantik," Chanyeol menyeletuk dengan wajah yang penuh dengan gigi—karna saking lebar senyumannya.

Luhan hanya meliriknya dengan tajam. Jika saat ini Guru Song tidak ada dihadapannya, sudah dipastikan tendangannya akan mendarat ditulang kering Chanyeol atau lebih parah Luhan akan merontokan semua gigi putih kinclongnya itu.

"Kenapa bukan Seohyun saja? Atau tiga wanita ini?" Luhan masih memprotes, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk empat wanita yang berdiri disampingnya kirinya.

"Aku ingin penampilan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Seohyun sudah sangat sering memainkan peran protagonis, aku ingin melihatnya menjadi peran yang antagonis. Dan kenapa aku memilihmu sebagai Cinderella? Jawabannya kembali ke kalimat awal. Aku ingin penampilan yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang menarik dan langka. Itu akan membangun antusiasme yang tinggi dari para audien." Guru Song menjawab dengan entengnya, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Luhan saat ini. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tertindas dan terbuang ke dasar jurang, apalagi disisi kanannya, Oh Sehun sedang tertawa mengejek. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana bakat aktingmu, Luhan. selama ini kau hanya bekerja dibelakang layar, menjadi sutradara ataupun vokal. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menjadi peran utama dalam Drama Musikalisasi tahun ini." Guru Song menjelaskan dengan enteng.

"Tapi kenapa harus Cinderella?" Luhan nyaris merengek seperti bayi. Sepertinya kata lelaki _manly_ tidak pantas disandangnya, karna merengek bukanlah karakter dari lelaki _manly_. "Aku 'kan bisa menjadi Pangeran."

"Kau bercanda? Mana ada Pangeran berwajah cantik sepertimu." Celetuk Soojung, antara terlalu polos atau kurang-ajar.

"Terimakasih sudah menambah buruk keadaanku, Soojung." Desis Luhan. Sialan, anak-anak Ares memang menyebalkan semua. Soojung cocok sekali jika disandingkan dengan Sehun, karna memiliki lidah yang sama-sama berbisa. Lagipula dua orang itu sama-sama miskin ekspresi. Luhan berpikir, akan jadi seperti apa jika dua orang bersanding dan menikah. Pasti anak-anaknya akan sama miskin ekspresinya seperti mereka. Ah, kenapa pemikirannya malah melantur kesana?

" _Seonsaengnim_ , aku ini tampan! Kenapa bukan Baekhyun saja yang menjadi Cinderella? Lihat wajahnya! Dia cantik sekali." Luhan masih mempertahankan protesannya, agar dirinya tidak mendapat peran menjadi Cinderella. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya nanti jika Ia memerankan Cinderella?

"Hoy!" protes Baekhyun. "Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?!" — _Padahal diam-diam dia merasa tersanjung dengan pujian itu._

Mungkin jika dikasus ini mereka berdua adalah wanita, pasti mereka terima-terima saja dikatai cantik.

"Seberapa banyakpun kau protes, aku tetap pada keputusanku. Kau mendapat peran Cinderella. Jangan coba-coba melalaikan tugasmu, karna aku akan terus mengawasimu sampai Drama kalian ditampilkan bulan depan nanti. Ini untuk Festival disekolah kita nanti, aku tidak ingin kalian mengecewakanku dan membuat malu." Desis Guru Song, melirik tajam kearah Luhan. membuat pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya, kesal. Guru itu tidak pernah bisa dibantahkan, perintahnya mutlak harus dipatuhi.

"Itu artinya Luhan akan _crossdressing_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja."

Luhan memucat mendengarnya. Sebegini burukkah nasibnya diawal dirinya menjadi murid kelas dua-belas? Tidak terbesit sekalipun dalam bayangannya, dirinya akan memakai sebuah gaun cantik dan peralatan wanita yang menempeli tubuhnya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada melihat Kris memakai _mini-dress_. Ya Tuhan.

"Woah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya! pasti kau cantik sekali!" seru Chanyeol bahagia nan antusias, diikuti anggukan empat wanita yang lain. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek dan Baekhyun menahan tawanya mati-matian. Tidak ada yang membantu sama-sekali. Luhan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya dalam hati.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Pangerannya?" celetuk Hani, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasme-nya yang tinggi. Drama ini pasti akan menyenangkan sekali.

Guru Song terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengulas senyum manisnya. "Tentu saja Oh Sehun."

Sehun langsung menghentikan tawa menyebalkannya detik itu juga, diikuti dengan perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol yang amat kentara.

"A—aku?" gumam Sehun, nyaris tidak terdengar. Otaknya serasa berhenti saat itu juga, dan darahnya dengan cepat mengalir ke kepalanya. Membuat kedua alisnya menukik tajam, tidak suka. Sehun memasang wajah kosongnya. Bahkan dia tidak mendengus atau tertawa mengejek saat Luhan berlari cepat keluar kelas seraya berteriak _'Aku tidak sudi! Aku tidak sudi!'_

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan itulah teriakan mengenaskan yang berasal dari bibir Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga pemuda yang mendadak menjadi pengurus kebersihan sekolah itu menjalani hukuman dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Di terik matahari yang panasnya tengah menggebu-gebu ini, mereka bertiga berjongkok ditengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Mencabuti rumput-rumput liar dan membuang beberapa sampah yang tercecer disana.

Tiga siswa itu adalah, Luhan yang mempertahankan wajah cemberut kekanakannya, karna tidak terima mendapat peran Cinderella; Sehun yang memasang wajah datar andalannya, padahal isi hatinya tengah mengumpat tak jelas karna tidak terima akan menjadi Pangeran si China itu di DraMus nanti; Dan terakhir, Chanyeol yang menekuk wajahnya karna dirinya yang bukan menjadi Pangeran untuk Luhan nanti; Intinya mereka bertiga tengah dilanda kekesalan yang tak berguna.

"Kau pasti menyogok Guru Song agar bisa mendapatkan peran Pangeran." Luhan memulai dengan praduga sinisnya. Tangannya mencabuti rumput dengan ganas, tidak mempedulikan kuku dan telapak tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi warna coklat karna tanah.

"Pangeran untuk Cinderella sepertimu? Cih, aku tidak sudi menghabiskan uangku untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya kearah Sehun, merasa tersinggung. Wajah Oh Sehun itu memang terlahir menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Luhan menonjok hidungnya. "Itu sebuah elakan atau apa _ya_? Karna jelas-jelas aku melihat rencana busukmu disini. Mendadak aku dijadikan pemeran utama, Cinderella. Dan kau dijadikan Pangeran. Wah, Sehun, apa rencanamu kali ini?"

Sehun membanting rumput ditangannya ke tanah dengan kasar. Membalas pandangan Luhan tak kalah sengitnya. Harga dirinya tidak terima disangka seperti itu oleh Luhan.

"Atau mungkin ini rencanamu. Kau berusaha untuk dekat denganku dengan menjadi seorang Cinderella. Bagus sekali, Kijang. Kau juga paling senang 'kan dipuji cantik oleh banyak orang? _Kitty_." Sehun menyeringai, membalas perkataan Luhan dengan tamparan telak.

Luhan membanting rumput ditangannya. Berniat untuk menghampiri Sehun dan mencakar-cakar wajah kurang-ajarnya, tetapi badan besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghalangi niatnya.

"Jangan membuat jangka hukuman kita semakin lama, teman-teman. Ayolah…" Chanyeol menunjukan wajah frustasi akutnya. Disatu sisi moodnya masih buruk karna pembagian peran Dramus nanti, disisi lain dia juga cemburu berat melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan (Jika pertengkaran bisa disebut kedekatan). Chanyeol tak habis pikir pada kedua orang didekatnya ini. Satu kata saja bisa dijadikan akar-akar masalah untuk mereka. Masalah sekecil anak amuba akan dijadikan masalah sebesar seekor gajah jika sudah dibahas oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Ya Ampun. Chanyeol jika bisa menangis, akan menangis sekarang juga.

" _Psssth,_ Luhan!"

Luhan yang tengah mencabuti rumput-rumput dengan tangan telanjangnya itu, menoleh kesana-kemari saat mendengar suara bisikan yang tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan, _pssstth_."

Luhan memicingkan matanya, melihat dua sosok berbeda warna rambut itu bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah besar. Baekhyun dengan warna rambut coklat keemasan berkilau, dan Chen dengan rambut hitamnya. Keduanya melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya, _gesture_ agar Luhan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Miss Jung akan mencekikmu, jika kau mau kabur."

Luhan melirik sinis pada Sehun yang baru saja berbicara. Anak itu tak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali, darimana dia tahu Luhan akan menghampiri dua temannya?

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Lagipula siapa yang mau mengurusi urusanmu?" balas Sehun, dengan nada datar yang begitu menjengkelkan.

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun untuk beberapa detik, lalu setelah itu berjalan kearah tempat sampah itu dengan segumpal kertas ditangannya. Berpura-pura akan membuang sampah. Walau dia tidak tahu dimana Miss Jung saat ini, tapi yang pasti guru _killer_ itu pasti tengah mengawasinya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan setelah sampai dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chen. Dia membuka masker merah-mudanya (Seohyun yang meminjamkannya tadi, dan Luhan terpaksa memakainya) yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Minum, dan makanlah secepatnya!" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin dan sekotak roti isi kearah Luhan. "Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak istirahat pertama tadi."

Luhan tersentuh melihat Baekhyun dan Chen yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Walau dua orang itu menyebalkan dan berisiknya bukan main, tetapi soal urusan kasih-sayang kepada teman, mereka mendapat peringkat pertama untuk kategori teman dengan loyalitas tinggi. Luhan beruntung sekali memiliki teman seperti mereka. Astaga, kenapa atmosfernya menjadi dramatis begini?

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan, seraya memakan roti yang diberikan Baekhyun dengan lahap.

"Dia sedang mencatat beberapa tugas yang belum selesai. Cepat habiskan makananmu, sebelum Nenek Sihir itu memergoki kita." Pelajar yang baik sekali, Baekhyun. Dia bahkan memanggil gurunya sendiri dengan julukan yang tidak pantas—walau kenyataannya Miss Jung memang sebelas-duabelas dengan Nenek Sihir.

"Ck, Nenek Sihir itu tidak ada disini. Jika aku makan terburu-buru, nanti tersedak. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Luhan berdecak sebal ditengah-tengah kunyahannya. Sadar tidak sadar, dia juga sudah mengikuti gaya bicara Baekhyun yang asal _ceplos_. "Dia itu memang kejam sekali. Aku bahkan tidak dibiarkan untuk meneguk setetes air. Aku hampir dehidrasi, tapi terimakasih, karna kalian aku bisa minum sepuasnya sekarang."

"E-errr, Lu…"

Luhan mengernyit heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Kedua anak itu menundukan wajahnya, dan Luhan bersumpah bisa melihat bibir keduanya memucat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Jongdae melirik-lirik kearah belakang tubuh Luhan, _gesture_ memberi-tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dibalik punggung temannya itu.

Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lantas menoleh kearah belakangnya dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan. Seketika mata rusanya membulat ke ukuran yang maksimal. Makanan dimulutnya pun rasanya susah sekali untuk ditelan. Sosok Miss Jung yang tengah berdiri arogan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang adalah menambah daftar kesialan Luhan untuk hari ini.

"Nenek Sihir ini mau memberi tambahan hukuman untukmu, Luhan." desis Miss Jung dengan segaris senyuman—yang sama-sekali tidak pantas disebut senyuman itu.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara derap langkah Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berlari kencang saat itu juga. Sementara dibalik punggung Miss Jung, Luhan melihat Musuh abadinya tengah berdiri dengan seringaian yang _sungguh-amat-sangat_ menjengkelkan, ditambah Chanyeol yang malah melebarkan senyum _creepy_ kearahnya. Dua orang itu seolah-olah sangat menikmati wajahnya yang tengah pucat saat ini.

Luhan mencengkeram tangannya sendiri, _'Akan kubalas perbuatanmu, Oh Larva'_ –batinnya, menggebu-gebu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhan,"

Luhan yang tengah mengusap peluh didahinya itu, menoleh kearah sosok wanita yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Seohyun berjalan kearahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sesekali gadis itu menunduk, menghindari bertatapan dengan Luhan.

"U-untukmu." Seohyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kearah Luhan, yang dibalas oleh pemuda manis itu dengan mata mengedip-ngedip heran. Luhan mendapati nada bicara Seohyun yang gugup, dan ada sepercik rona kemerahan dipipinya. Luhan tak mempedulikan itu, dia lebih memilih memandangi botol minum ditangan gadis itu. Kebetulan dirinya juga tengah dilanda kehausan akibat hukuman tak main-main yang diberikan Miss Jung. Dan sepertinya air yang dibawakan Seohyun, sangat menggugah untuk diminum. Ah, gadis ini memang baik sekali padanya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih." Dia hendak mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Seohyun, tetapi sebuah tangan lain merampasnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Thanks_ ,"

Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara datar nan menyebalkan disekolah ini, kalau bukan Oh Sehun. darah Luhan mendidih saat itu juga, ketika melihat Sehun meminum air— _yang seharusnya untuknya_ —dengan santai. Luhan bisa melihat seringaian dibibir si brengsek itu saat sedang menenggak air ditangannya. Seohyun hanya bisa terdiam, walau sebenarnya Ia ingin memprotes. Gadis itu mana berani mengeluarkan protesannya pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." geram Luhan. sebenarnya apa masalah anak itu? Kenapa hobby sekali mengganggu hidupnya? Jika tidak ada dosa didunia ini, Luhan pasti sudah membunuhnya dari kemarin-kemarin.

Sehun tak mengindahkan geraman Luhan. Pemuda itu malah meraih tangan Luhan, dan memberikannya botol air mineral yang kini sudah kosong. Dia memandang Luhan sesaat dengan senyum mengejeknya, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan entengnya.

"Bajingan," Luhan menggeram kesal, seraya meremukkan botol ditangannya. Emosinya mendadak menaik, dan Luhan merasa akan meledak saat itu juga. Detik kemudian, botol itu sudah melayang kearah Sehun. Tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya. Murid-murid yang kebetulan ada di koridor tempat Luhan berdiri saat ini, mulai memperhatikan Kucing dan Tikus itu yang beberapa detik lagi pasti akan bertengkar hebat. Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang seru.

Sehun membalikan badannya, memandang kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa menghunus tubuh Luhan. pemuda tinggi itu berjalan dengan langkah pasti kearah si China itu. sesekali anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran agar tidak semakin kurang-ajar padanya. Sehun kira, Luhan akan tetap berdiam ditempatnya, nyatanya anak itu melangkah kearahnya juga dengan delikan mata yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali. Luhan adalah orang paling buruk dalam memasang wajah sangar.

"Aku akan menghajarmu, China." Desis Sehun.

"Dan aku akan balas menghajarmu," ujar Luhan. Saat jaraknya semakin menipis dengan Sehun, tiba-tiba kejadian yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh keduanya terjadi. Seseorang dari arah belakang Luhan, berlari tidak tahu aturan dan— _entah sengaja_ _atau tidak_ —menabrak bahu Luhan dengan keras, hingga tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung kedepan dan jatuh kedalam tubuh Sehun.

 _O-oh!_

Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi objek 'beruang hangat' itu, dengan refleks melingkari tangannya ketubuh Luhan, agar keseimbangannya tetap terjaga. Dan terjadilah adegan pelukan yang menggelikan diantara keduanya. Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama terdiam diposisinya masing-masing, tidak mengindahkan beberapa wanita yang menahan pekikannya dan para lelaki yang meringis jijik—sebagian bersiul nakal— kearah mereka. Yang Luhan dengar terakhir kali adalah suara Jongdae yang berteriak; _"MAAF, AKU TIDAK_ _SENGAJA MENABRAKMU, LUHAN.'_ dari arah kejauhan. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi tidak jelas dipendengarannya. Dia tidak mau ini berakhir seperti drama romansa menjijikan yang sering ditonton Baekhyun di malam hari.

Luhan perlahan-lahan mendongakan kepalanya, memandang kearah Sehun dengan pandangan _horror_ —yang sama dilontarkan Sehun kepadanya. Oh, Luhan _merasakan_ nya. Merasakan tangan Oh Junior itu melingkari pinggangnya. Merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar _menempel_ dengan Oh brengsek itu. Merasakan wajahnya panas. Dan merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibagian belakang tubuhnya. tepatnya pada bokongnya.

 _Bokongnya._

 _Bokongnya._

 _Bok—_

"Kau… DASAR MESUM SIALAN!" teriakan Luhan membahana diseluruh koridor.

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun yang masih mematung. Seperti belum cukup dengan tuduhan itu, Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun dengan keras membuat empunya tersadar dari alam bawah sadar dan mengaduh-aduh sakit.

"Sial, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Kijang?!" ringis Sehun.

"SALAHKAN TANGAN MESUMMU YANG BERADA DIBOKONGKU, ORANG MESUM!"

Sehun mengernyit tak percaya, "Aku tidak mesum, anak sialan!"

"KAU YANG SIALAN!"

"Ap—Dasar rusa idiot!"

"WAJAH MAYAT!"

" _SILLY DEER!"_

"JANGAN MENGATAIKU DENGAN BAHASA YANG TIDAK KUMENGERTI, IDIOT!"

Sehun memasang wajah paling datarnya. Lihat siapa yang idiot disini.

Luhan memandangnya dengan tajam, dan Sehun tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk membalas pandangan anehnya itu. Dan kini terjadi perang melempar tatapan membunuh diantara keduanya. Selalu seperti ini jika mereka bertemu.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kalian seromantis ini. Berpelukan ditengah-tengah koridor sekolah, dan sekarang kalian ingin berciuman? Mesranya…"

Terkutuklah Jongin dengan segala mulut nistanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat itu? Mereka berpelukan," ujar Baekhyun nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol— _yang entah kenapa bisa bersama mereka_ —mengangguk dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ketiganya masih memandangi Sehun dan Luhan yang kini berjalan berjauhan setelah mengacungkan jari tengah masing-masing.

"Itu tidak disengaja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak terima! Ini membuatku sakit hati. Kenapa aku harus melihat adegan menyakitkan ini?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya meringis dan memegangi dadanya. Seolah-olah bagian sana sudah berlubang karna sebuah peluru panas. Dramatis, hiperbolis, dan miris. Chanyeol memiliki ketiga kata itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearah pemuda bertelinga peri itu secara bersamaan. Dua pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menukikan alisnya dengan tidak suka melihat Chanyeol yang dengan sok akrabnya berdiri disebelah mereka. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa berdiri bersebelahan dengan orang itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol, mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah memandangnya. "Tidak berniat untuk menghibur orang yang sedang patah hati?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Sejak kapan kita berteman hingga aku harus menghiburmu, Park?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya acuh dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan. "Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan anak-anak _smurf_ seperti kalian."

Baekhyun yang memang mudah tersulut emosi, bersiap-siap melayangkan pukulannya di hidung Chanyeol, tetapi Kyungsoo segera menghalanginya dengan cepat.

"Kyung—!"

"Aku tidak mau poin asrama kita dikurangi karna emosimu, Baek. Sudah cukup Luhan saja yang selalu mengurangi poin asrama." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Sejujurnya, dia juga ingin sekali menghajar Chanyeol yang sudah berani-beraninya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Smurf_. Bukan mereka yang pendek, tapi Chanyeol-lah yang kelebihan kalsium—begitulah persepsi Kyungsoo.

"Kau selamat kali ini, aku akan menghajarmu pulang sekolah nanti." Desis Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas senyuman mengejek dari Chanyeol. Mungkin semua anak dari asrama Ares itu telah dikutuk untuk menjadi menyebalkan.

"Demi Tuhan, kapan damainya dua anak itu?" gumam Kyungsoo yang ditujukan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. "Jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih mungkin akan menyenangkan. Sekolah ini akan damai lagi dan tidak ada yang saling melempar makian disepanjang koridor."

"Kyungsoo, apa katamu barusan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sekolah ini akan damai dan—"

"Bukan, bukan. Yang sebelumnya."

"Yang mana?"

"Jika Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih." ujar Baekhyun dengan keantusiasan tinggi. Kyungsoo sampai heran melihatnya. ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Ya, jika mereka berdua sepasang kekasih maka sekolah ini akan damai. Ah, tapi itu keajaiban yang sangat mustahil. Jangankan berpacaran, berbicara tanpa melempar hinaan saja sangat _impossible_ untuk mereka. Kadang aku heran dendam apa yang dimiliki oleh orangtua mereka dulu hingga anaknya menjadi seperti itu." Celoteh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, itu keajaiban." Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar cerah. " _Brilliant_. Aku akan membuat keajaiban itu nyata." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar penuh rencana.

"Apa? Aku tidak setuju! Sama sekali tidak." Protes Chanyeol mentah-mentah. Apa-apaan _smurf_ itu? Chanyeol sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan Luhan, tetapi dengan entengnya Baekhyun ingin menyatukan Luhan dengan Sehun—yang kedengarannya sangat mustahil sekali. Chanyeol tidak terima ini. Sudah cukup! Saingannya terlalu banyak disekolah ini, jangan sampai Sehun menjadi saingan barunya. Itu hanya akan menambah beban berat dipundak Chanyeol sebagai penggemar nomor satu Luhan.

"Aku tidak perlu persetujuanmu," dengus Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk dengan berbagai protesan tidak pentingnya itu.

"Baek, kau gila," gumam Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku setuju! Aku ikut denganmu." serunya.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka hubunganmu dan Luhan sudah sejauh itu, Sehun."

Perkataan Jongin dibalas lemparan kamus tebal oleh Sehun, yang kala itu tengah mengganti seragamnya. Bukannya mengaduh sakit, Jongin malah terbahak puas. Pernakah dia bilang, jika membuat Sehun jengkel karna menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan?

"Drama musikalisasi-nya belum mulai, tetapi Pangeran dan Cinderella sudah menunjukan keromantisan mereka didepan umum. _Nice!_ " Jongin memasang wajah paling jahilnya untuk Sehun. Dia menghindar gesit kala buku yang lain hendak melayang kewajahnya.

"Sungguh, Jongin. aku ingin sekali mengutuk bibir sialanmu itu jika kau berbicara lagi." Ujar Sehun tanpa ada nada sedikitpun.

Jongin menyeringai, "Ayolah, dimana selera humormu, teman?"

Sehun meliriknya dengan tajam. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan Jongin, dan melanjutkan untuk mengancingkan seragamnya. Alasan mengapa Sehun mengganti seragam sekolahnya adalah, karna Ia tidak ingin bekas-bekas tubuh Luhan masih menempel diseragamnya. Tidak—dia tidak jijik dengan anak rusa itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, Sehun hanya ingin mengusir aroma tubuh Luhan dari seragamnya. Dia tidak mau ada sedikitpun sisa-sisa si China itu ditubuhnya. Kejadian yang tadi itu sungguh memalukan. Sehun bergidik saat mengingatnya lagi. Dia bersumpah itu yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan melihat kearah telapak tangannya dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku bahkan tidak sengaja memegang bok— _Goddamnit_! Apa yang kupikirkan?" pemuda itu lantas mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, biasanya orang yang paling kita benci akan menjadi orang yang paling kita sayangi nanti." Ujar Jongin seraya memandangi kuku-kukunya tanpa alasan.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum remeh, "Aku tidak mengonsumsi pepatah klise."

"Tapi masih terjadi hingga sekarang."

"Itu karna kebodohan seseorang yang mau-mau saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling membenci pada akhirnya saling mencintai? Itu terdengar sinting sekali. Tidak ada yang mau mencium bibir orang yang pernah menghina kita, _dude_."

Jongin hanya bisa memutar bola-matanya, malas. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Sehun yang kelewat pedas, karna Jongin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, tetapi yang jadi permasalahan disini adalah Sehun tidak pernah mau membuka lebih lebar otak jeniusnya untuk hal-hal penting seperti cinta. Dia selalu menganggap, orang yang saling membenci akan terus perang dingin hingga akhir hidupnya. Tidak akan ada yang namanya perdamaian, apalagi sampai saling mencintai. Sehun menganggap hal itu hanyalah omong kosong dan terlalu mengada-ngada. Biasanya itu hanya terjadi didalam sebuah film atau novel drama-romansa. Sehun tidak pernah percaya yang namanya ' _The Power of Love'_. Itu hanya ada didunia dongeng, dan dunia itu hanyalah dikonsumsi oleh anak kecil yang otaknya masih sebesar biji jagung.

Sehun pun tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada seseorang. Dia hanya sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat Luhan kesal sepanjang hari. Jongin sampai heran melihatnya, memangnya tidak ada lagi pekerjaan selain mengganggu Luhan? temannya itu tipe orang yang apatis terhadap orang lain, tetapi Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun terlalu _peduli_ pada Luhan. Dia seperti memiliki tombol otomatis untuk membuat Luhan kesal. Kebahagiaan Sehun adalah saat melihat Luhan menekuk wajahnya sepanjang hari dan menggerutu dengan bahasa Mandarinnya yang lucu— _wait_ , jangan salah paham! Bukan Sehun yang mengatakan Luhan lucu, tetapi Jongin. Adalah keajaiban jika Sehun memuji musuh abadinya itu.

"Kau seperti memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Luhan," komentar Jongin."Tak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuat ulah dengannya?"

"Perasaan lebih?" Sehun tertawa jengkel. "Perasaan benci mungkin maksudmu." Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu memakai kembali dasi sekolahnya seraya memandang teman karibnya dengan pandangan muak.

"Dan, asal kau tahu Jongin, Seratus persen aku bukan _gay_. Jangan berharap aku tertarik pada rusa idiot itu. Banyak wanita cantik disini jika aku mau memacari mereka."

" _Gay_ bukanlah hal yang tabu disini, kawan." Jongin masih tetap setia dengan pendiriannya untuk berdebat dengan Sehun. kalau kalian mau tahu, Sehun selalu kalah berdebat dengannya dalam masalah seperti _ini_. Dan Jongin akan merasa puas telah mengalahkan Sehun—hanya ini yang Ia bisa lakukan untuk mengalahkan teman jeniusnya itu. karna dalam segala bidang, Jongin sudah pasti kalah telak oleh Sehun. "Lagipula Luhan tidak terlalu buruk—ah tidak, dia **sangat** sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih."

"Yang jelas bukan menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Sehun.

Kenapa teman-temannya senang sekali membahas Luhan didepannya? Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak, Sehun tidak pernah menyukai itu. _sama sekali_ _ **tidak**_.

"Dan, ya, memangnya kau tidak punya target lain untuk kau ganggu? Masih banyak anak menyebalkan lain disekolah ini, Sehun. Baro misalnya? Dia adalah pengacau nomor satu disekolah atau mungkin Bobby si berandalan kelas pasar? "

Sehun memutar bola-matanya jengah, "Semua orang punya musuh masing-masing, _for your information_."

" _No, dude_. Permusuhanmu dan Luhan itu tidak manusiawi. Umur kalian sudah kelewat batas untuk bertengkar layaknya anak kecil yang saling suka tetapi malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Aku bukan pemakan penis, asal kau mau tahu." Geram Sehun, begitu muak dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawakan Jongin.

" _You gay_ ," tukas Jongin dengan kurang-ajar. "Mana ada remaja yang hormonnya sedang menggebu-gebu tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis? Apa kau pernah membicarakan buah-dada siapa yang paling menantang disekolah ini? _You_ _didn't_. kau hanya sibuk membuat masalah dengan Luhan."

"Kunci kecerdasanku adalah tidak terjerumus kedalam dunia porno sepertimu." Sehun mendesis sadis kearah Jongin. tetapi tampaknya pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Yeah, aku lebih baik terjerumus dalam dunia porno daripada menghabiskan hariku dengan mengganggu anak lelaki lain. _It's sound so gay_."

Sehun mengabaikan perkataan Jongin, dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang lokernya. Tetapi si brengsek Kim itu masih saja mengikutinya dari belakang layaknya seekor anak itik yang mengikuti induknya. Hasrat Sehun sudah mencapai ubun-ubun untuk melayangkan beberapa pukulannya ke wajah menyebalkan Jongin.

"Jika boleh kubilang, kau itu cocok dengan Luhan. kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna, menurutku. Kau peraih medali _science_ , dan Luhan Kapten Tim futsal yang tidak ada duanya. Hah, seperti apa hebatnya anak kalian nanti jika kalian menikah. " decak Jongin dengan kagum.

"Kau tampan, Luhan cantik. Perpaduan darah Negri Tirai Bambu dan darah Negri Ginseng. Luhan anak orang kaya, kau apalagi. Kalian sama-sama memiliki penggemar pula. Astaga, Sehun! sebaiknya kau cepat menikah dengan Luhan sana! Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengangkat banner Sehun-Luhan di resepsi kalian nanti."

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya mendadak, membuat Jongin harus mengerem langkahnya agar tubuhnya tidak menabrak Sehun. Ia agak sedikit merinding melihat tatapan bengis temannya itu yang ditujukan langsung untuknya. Sehun memang selalu mengerikan setiap saat—terlebih saat emosi, seperti saat ini. Apa dirinya baru saja salah bicara?

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau se-gila _ini_ , Jongin." desis Sehun.

"Kau yang gila, Sehun." balas Jongin, berusaha tidak kabur saat itu juga ketika melihat kobaran api dimata Sehun. "Gila karna Luhan." lanjutnya dengan cengiran, beruntung dia masih punya secuil nyali untuk detik ini.

Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas yang kelaparan. Sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya yang akan mendarat dikepala Jongin. tetapi segera Ia urungkan, dan memilih untuk berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan teman berkulit _tan_ -nya itu.

"Oh, Astaga, aku tidak percaya dia tidak memukulku." Gumam Jongin, takjub. "Tapi yang tadi itu menyenangkan. Aku mengalahkannya lagi, _Yes!_ " seringainya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan bersungut-sungut dengan kedua alis menukik dalam-dalam, menandakan bahwa pemuda manis itu sangat tidak menyukai dengan apa yang dia kerjakan saat ini. Sebuah gagang pel ada dalam genggamannya dan dia harus menggerakan kesana-kemari benda itu agar hukumannya cepat selesai dan dia bisa bersantai-santai diatas ranjangnya. Mata rusanya hanya bisa memandangi siswa-siswi yang berjalan pulang dengan pandangan iri. Dia ingin sekali beristirahat. Rasanya tulang-tulangnya akan remuk karna sepanjang hari ini harus diisi dengan hukuman.

Dan diantara kekesalannya, yang paling mendominan adalah bahwa saat ini dirinya harus (kembali) terjebak bersama dua cecunguk sialan dari Ares. Sehun dan Chanyeol. Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang didalam hati untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan insiden 'Pangeran dan Cinderella yang Berpelukan' yang masih hinggap di otak Luhan, membuat dia harus menjaga jarak sekian meter dari Sehun agar kejadian menjijikan yang sama tidak kembali terulang.

"Hei, Luhan."

Luhan mendelik pada Chanyeol yang terus-menerus berusaha mendekatinya. "Apa?!" dia menjawab dengan ketus. Anehnya, si telinga gajah itu sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang melihat wajahmu." Chanyeol mengulas sebuah cengiran tidak tahu kondisinya itu.

Luhan mendesah, malas. "Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Membantu apa? Kita ini sama-sama dihukum." Luhan berujar dengan sabar.

"Nah maka dari itu aku membantumu, agar pekerjaan kita cepat selesai." Tipikal Chanyeol, berjiwa pejuang dan tak kenal putus-asa. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa bersama boneka rusa menggemaskan seperti Luhan. Ada hikmahnya juga mendapat hukuman karna dia bisa terus bersama Luhan. ah, senangnya hidup ini.

"Bantu saja temanmu yang sepertinya akan mengalami kejang-kejang karna memegang gagang pel itu." Luhan menunjuk sengit pada Sehun yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Si muka datar itu menggunakan sarung tangan hanya untuk memegang gagang pel. Cih, apa sebegitu takutnya dia kulit berharganya terkena kuman di benda itu?

"Aku dengar itu, Kijang." Sehun menyahut datar.

"Tidak sekalian saja kau memakai pelindung anti peluru tembakan ditubuhmu?" cibir Luhan.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya disertai senyuman penuh hinaan, "Aku melihat kau tidak ada bedanya dengan air ini." Kaki panjangnya menendang sebuah ember berisi air bekas pel yang begitu keruh.

Luhan menganga tak percaya. Tidak terima dirinya disamakan dengan air yang kotor itu. Bakat berbicara yang dimiliki Oh Sehun memang luar biasa karna hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu saja mampu membuat Luhan merasa kepalanya mendidih.

"Kau—" Luhan menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat-erat, siap untuk diledakan ke wajah aristokrat Sehun.

Tetapi, Chanyeol dengan sigap berdiri membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan terentang diudara. Seperti seorang pagar betis yang melindungi Ratu.

"Tidak, Sehun. Jangan sakiti Luhan lagi!" Si telinga gajah itu berseru memperingati, membuat Luhan rasanya ingin menepuk dahinya kuat-kuat.

"Dia yang mau menyerangku, bodoh!" sembur Sehun, kesal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ada dipihak siapa sekarang?

Perlahan, kepala Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan, lalu bertanya dengan tampang idiotnya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Aku mau memukul hidungnya, jadi menyingkirlah Chanyeol."

"Tidak."

"Menyingkir!"

" _No_."

"Chanyeol—"

" _Yes, darling_?"

Luhan menggeram, merasa amarahnya mulai menggulung-gulung di pembuluh darahnya. Lalu dengan segenap kekuatannya, Luhan mendorong tubuh bongsor Chanyeol dari hadapannya hingga pemuda jangkung itu tersungkur di lantai. Luhan mendengus puas. Hah, rasakan itu!

"Aku akan meninju wajahmu," Luhan mendesis seraya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan arogan.

Sialnya, kaki Luhan tak sengaja menendang ember didepannya hingga air didalamnya tumpah dan membasahi seluruh lantai. Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya, tangannya dengan refleks meraih dasi Sehun yang berdiri tepat didepannya, dan selanjutnya kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya kembali terjadi— _lagi_.

 _ **Bugh!**_

"Akh!"

Luhan meringis kesakitan, merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan lantai yang keras dan basah. Bagian sana terasa nyeri, Luhan rasanya tidak bisa bergerak. Belum lagi beban berat diatas tubuhnya yang semakin menambah penderitaannya. Tunggu—!

 _Diatas tubuhnya?_

Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, lalu seketika mata rusanya melotot ke ukuran maksimal ketika menemukan wajah Sehun yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Si sialan itu memandangnya dengan _horror_. Luhan merasa darahnya berkumpul di perutnya, membuat bagian sana mendadak mulas.

Tubuh Sehun ada diatas tubuhnya.

Butuh pengulangan? Luhan akan dengan senang hati mencekikmu jika kau butuh pengulangan kata.

"Wah, kalian memang pasangan serasi!"

Luhan dan Sehun kompak menoleh kearah Zhang Yixing yang tiba-tiba berdiri didekat mereka seraya bertepuk tangan bahagia.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Sehun dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan—oh, jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang ikut menyuarakan protesannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Haiiiiiii!

Seneng ternyata ff ini dapet respon yang bagus YEAAH! Oke, gue mau ngasih tau satu hal ke kalian. Ini bakalan bergenre fantasy dan ada time-travelnya, seperti yang ditebak sama **MeiLianGouw** Congrats, baby! Lo dapet beha hello kitty dari Luhan! :D jadiiii, **buat yang kaga suka fantasi-fantasian boleh keluar dari zona ini sekarang. oke?**

Ternyata banyak yg tertarik Luhan jadi Cinderella. Hahaha. Cantik sih emang, pacar gue gitu lhoo /lalu dilindes sehun/ Dan satu hal lagi, mereka (Hunhan) disini masih pure enemy ya, belum ada benih-benih cinta. Dan mungkin prosesnya bakal panjang hahaha /ketawa jurig/

Ini rekor buat gue karna fast update ya? Huahaha. Lagi gak ada tugas sama sekali sih, jadi gue bosen ngapa-ngapain selain makan-ngetik ff-nyemil-tidur-pup-ngetik lagi-nyemil. Makanya gue gemukan sekarang :v Alhamdulillah. Yang nunggu ECR, sabar yo~ itu masih dalam proses.

 **P. s :** Panggil Dobby/Gara aja ya, jangan author. Manggil sayang juga boleh /nyengir bunglon/

 **Bigthanks to :**

 **kaitem || ranikim || nananacahya || SH94LH7 || GaemFly8488 || shawtysky || oshpcyzyx || deerlu || Salsakim || Naruhina Sri Alwas || tya do || hamasfattah || lusianowen || redoes** **|| elisabethlaurenti12399 || hunhan || kaijongin88scn || LSaber || Guest 1 || Guest 2 || Sanshaini Hikari || ohhsitik || yooxunlu9407 || Baby Lu** (INI SIAPE WOY MANGGIL NAMA ASLI GUE WKWK XD) **|| park kris || chenma (** kamu nanyanya banyak banget ih, aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana :v) **|| hxxna23 || MyBooLoveBear || Ak1w || SeLuh06 || DEERHUN794 || willisehun** (Dasar bokep kamu ya, maunya naena mulu-_-) **|| taki27 || dipi7 || almurfa || Double Kim || MamiHan7 || BaterVii** (ini udah diupdate sayang, kamu gak sabaran ya-_-) **|| JeoHumHunHanCBS || Seravin509 || apalah arti sebuah nama** (sesuatu yang dalem beha itu kayak gimana ya? WOKWOKWOK) **|| Chie Atsuko** (Konfliknya gabakal seberat badan gue kok hehe) **|| HunhanBoo94 || auliaMRQ || Wulan439 || Apink464 || Hannie222 || samiyatuara09 || Guest 3 || leedongsun3 || Ruhanxi || minghaonoona || junia. angel. 58 || oesha. exo || beekill || dokipoki** (Aw makasih cayangkuh:*) **|| cherry || nialuhannie || pinkeury || MeiLinGouw || Guest 4 || gwiyoB || Princess Xiao || SoyuPark || deerwinds947 || hello || niaexolu || heraaa || Glows Kyumin Angel || Guest 5 || Oh Titan || Park Minnie || xian1220** (Iya, ini ratednya M sayangkuh. Bakal ada adegan genjot2nya nanti :v) **|| andrian. stevano || mr albino || mischa baby || joohyunkies || DedeRafka || Luhan204 || ohjasminxiaolu || akaindhe || KTinao9 || DeerLu947 || jonginims || Arifahohse || Park's Little Monster || HLove || Guest 6 || Hyo ohxiaoLu** (kok aku dipanggil sajangnim? Emang muka ku mirip Sooman?:( ) **|| Xxian || yuliita || LauraRose14 || Eka915 || xiaoHimeLu** (Iya, sama-sama sayangku:*) **|| Guest 7** (Peri!Yeol kayaknya seru ugha XD) **|| SherryMC || Guest 8 (** Produktif? Hahah makasih sayangkuh:*) **|| BB137** (REVIEW LO SELALU JADI MOODBOOSTER GUE KAK BEY :*) **|| luluuuHS || lulu || Leejiahn96 || Mrs. LuluBerry || QueenFujho || arufiian || TyaWuryWK || nurul706 || 520guest || ningrumaeri || PinkuDeer || jeonnie7 || hun4han520 || zuntsruru0697** (Makasih sayangkuhh :* ) **|| Guest 9 || peceyerz || whattheflower || Aindyxie || cardinared || DaddyHun794 || RusAngin || nqomariah947 || klo12**

see you soon, gaes :* muah.


	3. Catman Vs Sillydeer

**_Disclaimer_ ©Anggara Dobby**

 **U** npredictable **L** ove

 **[Warn!] Gay Area Mature Content Enemy!HunHan**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Catman Vs** **Sillydeer**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Impression.**

 **Hongdae High School, 13** **th** **June, 2013.**

Luhan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, membaca rentetan kosa-kata didalam kamus tebalnya dengan serius. Kadang dahinya mengerut bingung, kadang juga mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti dengan huruf hangul yang dibacanya. Wajahnya kembali mendongak, mencari-cari Pamannya yang beberapa menit lalu ingin membelikannya minuman, tetapi sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Luhan merengut, dia ditinggalkan sendirian didepan gerbang sekolah barunya. Itu menjengkelkan sekali, karna Luhan tidak mengerti apapun apa yang orang-orang bicarakan disekitarnya. Ini hari pertamanya di Korea, dan Luhan perlu waktu beberapa bulan untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain menggunakan bahasa Korea yang lancar.

"Luhan _im-ni-da_." Lagi, Luhan melancarkan lidahnya agar tidak kaku saat perkenalan di kelas barunya nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak lelaki—yang tidak diketahui datang darimana—menjabat tangannya dengan sok akrab, "Hai, Luhan. Aku Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Memandang bergantian pada tangan anak itu dan wajahnya. Anak lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu berwajah sangat datar, tetapi senyuman tipis masih terlihat di wajahnya. Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya, pertanda jika anak itu adalah siswa di sekolah ini. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap anak lelaki didepannya. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Ada apa?" Anak lelaki itu bertanya, sepertinya tak senang dengan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. "Bukankah kau yang mau berkenalan denganku?"

Luhan semakin bingung, kali ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan anak itu kepadanya. Dia menyesali bahasa Korea-nya yang mengenaskan.

" _W_ _ǒ_ _bù míngbái_." – _Aku tidak mengerti_. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membuat isyarat pada anak lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sepertinya mencerna perkataannya barusan. Lalu anak itu berseru, "Kau dari China?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Kali ini dia sedikit menangkap maksud dari Sehun.

"Tunggu, aku pernah mendengar satu kalimat saat aku menonton film China." Ujar Sehun seraya mengingat-ngingat kalimatnya. Anak berambut hitam itu berdehem sesaat, membuat Luhan menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya di lakukan oleh anak itu.

" _W_ _ǒ_ _ài n_ _ǐ_ _."_ _—Aku mencintaimu._

Luhan refleks membulatkan mata rusanya begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh anak berwajah datar itu. Itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang sering Luhan dengar dari mulut orang dewasa, dan sekarang dia mendapatkannya dari anak yang tidak dia kenal. Wajahnya seketika memanas tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Anak bernama Oh Sehun itu masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi, membuat Luhan tidak habis pikir, Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu?

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain berlari kearah Pamannya yang baru saja sampai untuk menghindari Sehun.

" _Sh_ _ū_ _shu, t_ _ā_ _kùnr_ _ǎ_ _o!" —Paman, dia menggangguku!_ Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Zhoumi, Pamannya.

Zhoumi menghampiri Sehun dengan decakan-decakan dimulutnya, lalu menyamai tubuh menjulangnya dengan tinggi badan Sehun. "Hei, kau harus melewatiku dulu jika ingin mengganggunya, anak muda." Sudah kewajibannya untuk melindungi keponakan mungilnya ini selama dia bersekolah di Seoul. Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengganggunya!" Sehun memprotes. Balik memandang tajam kedalam mata orang dewasa didepannya tanpa takut. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk takut pada siapapun, oke? Tak lupa, Sehun juga memandang tajam anak yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pria tua itu. Menyampaikan kekesalannya karna anak itu mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada Pamannya. Padahal Sehun hanya berniat berkenalan dengannya— _oh, tidak, tidak,_ anak itu duluan-lah yang mengajaknya berkenalan tadi.

"Dari wajah dan nada bicaramu yang menyebalkan, sepertinya aku tahu siapa Ayahmu. Kau anak Oh Seunghyun si Alis tebal sialan itu, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu detik kemudian tersadar jika pria tua didepannya ini baru saja menghina Ayahnya. "Hei, Paman! Jangan menghina Ayahku, kau belum tentu lebih baik darinya."

"Ooh, begitukah?" Zhoumi menyeringai, dia merasa tertarik dengan bocah ingusan didepannya ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding agar aku tahu bahwa gen Oh itu memang pecundang semua?"

"Aku tidak takut." Balas Sehun dengan pongah. Didetik kemudian, matanya membulat saat pria tua didepannya itu menaikan lengan kemejanya dan mengayun-ayunkan kepalan tangannya dengan senyuman keji. Astaga, jadi dia tidak main-main? Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain selain berlari kencang kedalam sekolah, daripada harus menanggung wajahnya rusak parah dengan lelehan darah dimana-mana. Oh, itu jauh lebih buruk ketimbang dikejar segerombolan herder.

Zhoumi tertawa bersama Luhan melihat Sehun berlari tunggang-langgang kedalam sekolahnya. Keduanya melakukan _high-five._

"Nah, kau tidak akan bisa diganggu oleh bocah ingusan itu lagi sekarang, Lu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Nyatanya Serigala busuk itu masih menggangguku hingga sekarang." Luhan membuka suaranya, seraya memandangi seekor laba-laba yang tengah membuat sarang di ujung langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan tiga tahun lalu ketika dia baru saja bertemu dengan Sehun tiba-tiba tergambar disana. Dua bocah lelaki yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dengan wajah bingung karna masing-masing tidak mengerti bahasa yang dilontarkan untuk satu sama lain. Entah Sehun benar-benar mengerti makna kalimat _'Wo ai ni'_ atau tidak saat itu, karna Luhan tidak sempat untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang, Sehun menjadikan kata 'China' untuk memanggilnya sehari-hari, tidak pernah sekalipun si Vampire Gila itu menyebut namanya dengan benar. Karna kejadian itu pula, Sehun selalu mengejeknya dan membuat hidupnya selama di sekolah ini tidak tenang. Luhan segera meraih penghapus berbentuk persegi milik Jongdae untuk dia lempar kesana, dan berhasil, bayang-bayang menggelikan itu langsung terhapus dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau juga yang bodoh. Kenapa masih meladeninya?" Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Luhan dengan sinis.

"Jika aku diam saja itu artinya aku kalah. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak akan sudi kalah pada Larva itu, Kyung." Ujar Luhan, berapi-api. "Setidaknya kau perlu menendang, mencekik, mencakar, atau memukul musuhmu jika dia mengganggumu."

"Apa memeluk masuk dalam kategori 'pembalasanmu', Lu?"

Luhan segera melempar bantalnya kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja menyahut. Pemuda pendek itu malah tertawa senang melihat ekspresinya.

"Heei, itu tidak disengaja!" Luhan menyerukan protesannya.

"Tidak sengaja?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat Luhan dengan cengiran jahilnya. Selanjutnya, anak itu berdiri bersama Jongdae lalu berpelukan mencontoh kejadian Luhan dan Sehun tadi siang di koridor sekolah.

"Begini yang kau sebut tidak sengaja?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman kurang ajarnya seraya menyamankan kepalanya didada Jongdae.

Baekhyun semakin menjijikan saat menyebut nama Sehun dengan suara mendayu-dayu, "Oh, Sehun~"

"Luhanku sayang," Jongdae yang berkomplot dengan Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan luar biasa.

Wajah Luhan memerah matang melihat aksi kedua temannya. Suara tawa Kyungsoo menjadi _backsound_ tambahan yang paling menjengkelkan setelah suara-suara aneh yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Hidung Luhan kembang-kempis, rasanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin, kemanapun asal tidak disini. Luhan sadar benar jika dia dan si Serigala busuk itu tidak melakukan apa yang diperagakan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dan menjijikan. Luhan ingin sekali melemparkan tong sampah ke kepala dua orang itu.

"Ini tidak lucu sama sekali." Luhan menggeram.

Baekhyun, si pendek kurang ajar itu, semakin melebarkan cengirannya. "Siapa bilang ini lucu? Ini romantis, kau tahu."

"Baek, kuperingatkan kau agar—"

"Sehun, aku ingin selalu berada dipelukanmu." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongdae dengan mata pura-pura terpejam. Oh, _great_ , Baekhyun memang nomor satu dalam hal seperti ini.

"Kapanpun yang kau mau, _Luhannie_."

Lalu dua orang itu memonyongkan bibir mereka masing-masing, hendak berciuman, membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Adegan menjijikan itu harus diakhiri sekarang juga sebelum Luhan meledak seperti bom molotov.

"CUKUP!"

Teriakan Luhan berhasil menghentikan aksi menggelikan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Mendengus kasar, Luhan segera buru-buru keluar dari kamar mereka dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, untung engsel pintunya kuat jika tidak mungkin pintu itu akan terlepas dari tempatnya. Luhan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terpelongo didalam.

Detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan melakukan _high-five_. Senang karna Luhan berhasil jengkel luar biasa karna ulah mereka. Memang menyenangkan sekali membuat pemuda asal Beijing itu kesal.

"Teman-teman, kupikir Luhan sepertinya memang sangat tidak menyukai Sehun." Kyungsoo mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah selesai tertawa. Jongdae mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maka dari itu kita akan membuatnya menjadi menyukai Sehun." ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya dengan wajah ragu, "Kau tahu, aku rasa ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita."

Baekhyun menjetikan jari lentiknya dengan gemas. "Ayolah, tenang saja, Kyungsoo-ku sayang. Serahkan semuanya pada Byun- _Genius_ -Baekhyun." Lalu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga sekaligus pongah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tidak tulus. Baekhyun adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Ia percayai dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Selaku otak dari segala rencana yang ada, Baekhyun mengeluarkan gulungan karton putihnya dan menggelar kertas itu ditengah-tengah mereka. Disana sudah banyak coretan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Ada gambar orang-orangan (—yang entah bisa atau tidak disebut sebagai orang) dan tulisan-tulisan yang lebih mirip cakar ayam, lalu di bagian atas ada tulisan besar-besar 'MISI RAHASIA' dengan huruf kapital semua, jangan lupakan huruf itu ditulis dengan spidol merah menyala.

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya, lalu berdesis, "Tulisan purba macam apa ini?"

Tangan Baekhyun segera mendarat diatas kepala Jongdae dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ' _Plak'_ yang nyaring. "Jangan menghina tulisan _Masterpiece_ ini, Sialan kau!"

Baekhyun berdehem, mengembalikan wibawa sebagai seorang 'ketua', "Baiklah, sebelum aku menjelaskan rencana ini, aku ingin menyampaikan jika kita butuh satu orang teman Sehun untuk membantu kita. Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa pihak dari kubu Sehun. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan ada dua nama yang menjadi pilihanku. Kim Jongin atau Park Chanyeol?"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sontak memasang wajah _'Kau bercanda?'_ pada Baekhyun.

Anak Ares dalam rencana mereka? Oh, itu bukanlah opsi yang bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kerjasama dengan kalian?" ulang Jongin dengan gaya yang super angkuh. Dia menaikan kakinya diatas meja, dan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Oh, jangan lupakan dagunya yang terangkat tinggi dan ekspresinya yang sungguh membuat orang-orang yang melihat ingin meninju hidung tak seberapanya. Anak Ares sepertinya memang memiliki kelainan semua, karna wajah mereka nyaris sama semua ketika berekspresi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan bulat-bulat kegeraman mereka untuk tidak menganiaya Jongin saat ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo, jika bukan karna ide sinting Baekhyun, dia tidak akan berdiri disini, didepan Jongin dan mengemis—coret—meminta anak itu untuk bisa berkomplot dengan mereka.

"Ya. Hanya ada dua jawaban, kau mau atau tidak. Tidak ada kalimat tambahan karna aku dan Kyungsoo bisa saja menghabisimu disini." Desis Baekhyun. Jika ada orang yang mengajak kerjasama dengan tampang mengerikan dan ancaman-ancaman, maka orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Ow, ow, _Calm down, baby_." tukas Jongin. "Jangan mengancamku, karna anak-anak kecil seperti kalian bisa saja kalah denganku hanya dengan sekali sentuhan." Kali ini pemuda _tan_ itu memasang wajah playboy kelas bintang lima-nya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus muak.

"Katakan dulu, kerjasama apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jongin, melirik kesana-kemari sesaat terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada telinga-telinga usil yang akan mendengar, terutama Park Chanyeol, selaku oknum _'Fanboy number one of Luhan'_ yang pastinya akan menggagalkan setiap rencana mereka jika hal ini didengar oleh telinga super-nya.

Baekhyun berbisik ala detektif amatir, "Menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dahulu, Jongin segera menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo layaknya seorang kolega yang baru saja membuat kesepakatan.

" _Deal._ Senang bekerjasama dengan kalian."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kudengar kau akan menjadi Pangeran dalam Drama musikalisasi untuk Festival nanti?"

Sehun berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao dengan menyibukan diri mengalahkan berbagai musuh yang menyerangnya dalam games di ponselnya. Oh _, shit!_ Zombie-zombie sialan itu menyerangnya ramai-ramai, dia kehabisan peluru disenapannya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati melihat tokohnya mati mengenaskan dengan usus terburai dan darah memenuhi layar ponselnya dengan tulisan 'Game Over' besar-besar.

"Hei, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, geram. Tao mulai lagi dengan sikap menyebalkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas apapun yang menyangkut dengan kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Sehun hanya ingin memanjakan punggungnya diatas kasur dengan pikiran tenang tanpa perkataan-perkataan yang membuatnya geram sepeserpun. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah hari ini dia melewati begitu banyak bencana yang membuat wajahnya berkeriput mendadak. Ya, memang benar. Luhan adalah bencana dari segala bencana.

"Dan yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu adalah Luhan. Wow, aku harus melakukan apa untuk kompilasi kejutan ini?"

Sehun menjawab dengan sinis, "Kau bisa berenang di Sungai Nil, jika kau mau, Sialan."

Tao malah terbahak. Sehun mencemooh dalam hati, _Dasar otak udang!_

"Omong-omong, aku merasakan ada aura tidak enak disini." Ujar Tao. Anak Qingdao itu sepertinya tidak pernah lelah untuk berceloteh, kali ini dia mulai menganalisa aura-aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari ruangan ini. Terutama pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang daritadi tidak saling berbicara atau melempar candaan kotor. Ouh, tampaknya Tao mulai mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dua temannya itu. Lantas, dia mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Tao. "Aku cukup heran hal apa yang membuat kalian saling mendiami."

Chanyeol membanting majalah bercover kartun ternama ditangannya dengan segenap kejengkelannya, "Dia merebut Luhan dariku!" jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah Sehun dengan sengit, menuding temannya.

Tao berkedip beberapa kali melihat majalah Chanyeol yang terjatuh dilantai. Ternyata kartun hanyalah sampul dari majalah itu saja, karna isinya adalah gambar-gambar wanita dengan pakaian erotis. Oh… majalah porno.

"Hah?" Sehun menganga tak percaya mendapat tudingan tak masuk akal dari Chanyeol. _Merebut Luhan?_ Ohaha, lawakan macam apa ini. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Chanyeol." desis Sehun.

"Kau bilang kau membenci Luhan, tetapi kau memeluk dia sebanyak dua kali hari ini. Lucu sekali, Sehun." Chanyeol berujar sinis.

Sehun menahan diri untuk diri memutar bola-matanya saat itu juga. "Kau gila." Ayolah, tidak bisakah Chanyeol membedakan yang mana ketidaksengajaan dan kesengajaan? Sehun merasa kepalanya akan pecah karna dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang jalan pikirannya terlalu konyol untuk dipahami.

"Jika aku gila, lalu kau apa? Sinting?" Oh, sial. Pedas juga mulut Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi sekali membawa-bawa Kijang itu dalam pembicaraan kita, tapi ini perlu karna tampaknya kau sudah tergila-gila sekali pada anak Cina itu." ujar Sehun, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berusaha merebut incaranmu, karna—Ayolah, Chan! Dia hanya seekor Kijang pengganggu dimataku bukan sesosok bidadari yang harus aku rebut darimu."

Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan sangsi, tampaknya masih menginginkan adu argumen. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karna hal itu.

"Sial, Chanyeol! kau tahu dengan benar jika aku bermusuhan dengan Kijang itu selama tiga tahun ini." Sehun harus membereskan kesalah-pahaman yang konyol ini dengan cepat, sebelum Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan hipotesa-hipotesa tidak logisnya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya diam-diam, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku menendang bokongmu agar kau percaya?"

Chanyeol segera menjabat teman tangannya dengan gesit, "Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya."

Tepat saat itu pula Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan siulan-siulan bahagia dari mulutnya. Pemuda _tan_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kedua temannya sedang berjabat tangan penuh perdamaian.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin.

"Mereka tengah memperebutkan Luhan, Jong!"

Sehun menggeram. Terkutuklah Huang Zi Tao dengan mulut sialannya itu!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah kusut, memandangi lembaran naskah ditangannya dengan bibir menggerutu. _Hari pertama latihan_ , batinnya, mengenaskan. Dia harus terjebak di ruang teater ini dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang akan bermain drama bersamanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapat peran sebagai pengawal Pangeran, Seohyun sebagai Ibu tiri, Soojung dan Irene sebagai Kakak tiri, Hani sebagai Ibu peri, Jongin dan Jongdae menjadi sutradara, Kyungsoo Yixing dan Wendy sebagai pengisi vokal, Minho sebagai pembaca narasi dan sisanya adalah pemeran pembantu. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang menjadi Cinderella dan Pangerannya, karna kalian sudah tahu benar akan hal itu.

Sepertinya Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyukai latihan pertama ini—mungkin Sehun juga termasuk, jika melihat wajahnya yang beribu kali lebih datar dari biasanya. Berdecak untuk yang kesekian kali, Luhan merasa suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik. Cinderella? _Oh sialan_. Luhan rasanya ingin memprotes apapun yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Cinderella bukanlah cerita yang bagus untuk dimainkan oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka. Luhan 18 tahun, Demi Tuhan! Dan dia harus memerankan drama anak ingusan ini diusianya yang sudah legal menonton film dewasa? Kadang Luhan merasa Guru Song lebih konyol dari siapapun. Bahkan mendapat peran utama untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya tidak membuat Luhan bangga secuilpun. Lelaki mana yang bangga jika harus berpenampilan sebagai wanita didepan banyak orang? Mungkin hanya orang sinting, dan Luhan sadar benar dirinya tidak sinting untuk memakai serangkaian gaun dan antek-anteknya yang menjijikan.

"Hei, Luhan. kau tidak mendengarkanku?" suara Jongin membuat pikiran Luhan kembali normal.

Luhan memandang anak itu dengan bingung, "Memangnya kau berbicara apa?"

Jongin terlihat geram dengan pertanyaan polos Luhan. "Aku berbicara panjang lebar, dan kau tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali? Harus kuapakan kau ini, hah?" Jongin beribu kali lebih menjengkelkan dari biasanya. Jabatan sutradara membuat anak itu semakin kurang-ajar.

"Aku memintamu untuk menghafal narasi ini, setidaknya satu _scene_ dulu untuk latihan pertama kali ini. Sepertinya aku harus lebih memperhatikanmu, karna tampaknya kau satu-satunya yang paling sulit untuk diajari disini."

Luhan membuka belah bibirnya sedikit dengan sorot tak percaya ketika mendengar kalimat sok bossy Jongin. Secara tidak langsung anak hitam itu sudah menganggapnya paling bodoh diantara yang lain. Luhan rasanya ingin menonjok hidung anak itu sekarang.

"Dan peranmu memang sedikit sulit. Cinderella, huh? Kau cocok, jika boleh kubilang." Ujar Jongin, lalu memandang Luhan dengan gerakan tangan seolah-olah tengah menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh mungil Luhan. "Cantik, putih, manis, polos, tetapi untuk kelembutan aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Bisakah kita mulai semua ini sebelum aku menendangmu?" desis Luhan. Jelas tidak terima dengan analisis anak mesum itu perihal kecantikannya dan lain-lain. Dia tidak cantik, oke? Dia ini manly. M-A-N-L-Y.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, lalu mulai mengatur-ngatur posisi pemeran lainnya bersama Jongdae. Luhan agak heran melihat kedua anak itu 'agak' akur. Memang, Jongin dan Jongdae tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran atau adu mulut seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi aneh rasanya melihat dua anak berbeda asrama itu bersikap seperti teman biasa padahal mengetahui nama satu sama lain saja Luhan tidak yakin. Luhan mengendikan bahunya, tak peduli. Mata rusanya melihat ke anak-anak lain yang sibuk dengan perannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Wendy tengah menghafalkan beberapa lagu yang akan menjadi untuk drama ini nanti. Jika tahun kemarin adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi, maka sekarang dua anak itu. sejujurnya, Luhan lebih suka menjadi pengisi vokal daripada harus menjadi Cinderella yang— _ugh_ , rasanya mual.

"Cindy,"

Luhan meringis saat Seohyun yang berperan sebagai Ibu tirinya memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Cindy? Luhan bahkan tidak sudi menamakan kucing-kucingnya dengan nama menggelikan itu. Dia bisa mendengar kikikan geli dari beberapa orang didekatnya.

"NG! Luhan, kau harus menjawab! Lihat naskahmu!" Jongdae berseru dari posisi yang tidak jauh darinya. Luhan hanya mengangguk malas.

" _Take 2!_ " Jongin berteriak.

"Cindy!" Seohyun kembali memanggil.

Luhan menjawab malas-malasan, "Ya, Ibu?"

"Ya ampun, Luhan!" Jongdae berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk mendekati Luhan. "Kau harus bersikap lebih manis pada Ibumu dan didalam naskah bukan 'Ya, ibu?' seharusnya adalah 'Ada apa, Ibu?'. Kau tidak membaca kertas ditanganmu, ya?"

"Maafkan aku," Luhan berucap pelan dengan tidak tulus.

"Tampaknya aku memang perlu lebih memperhatikanmu daripada yang lain. Aku akan melatih ekspresimu dulu. Coba, tunjukan padaku senyum tulusmu." Perintah Jongin, dia semakin terlihat seperti sutradara sungguhan.

Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar.

"Bukan senyuman psikopat, Luhan! Yang tulus, oke?"

Luhan kembali mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau seperti orang yang menahan buang air besar," dengus Jongin. "Aku hanya memintamu tersenyum seperti biasa. Bayangkan saja hal-hal yang menyenangkan atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum senang."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengorek bayangan dalam benaknya yang bisa membuatnya senang. Dia menemukannya satu, lalu kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik dengan sendirinya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh puja. Jangan tanya bayangan apa yang membuat Luhan bisa tersenyum manis mendadak, karna Luhan tidak akan memberitahukannya.

"Nah!" Jongin dan Jongdae berseru kompak. "Ini yang aku butuhkan. Pertahankan senyumanmu, oke?" ujar Jongin.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda karna Luhan.

"Cindy," Oh, Luhan mulai membenci panggilan ini.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

Seohyun tiba-tiba melemparkan beberapa potongan baju kearahnya dengan wajah antagonis yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku? Kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya baju ini? Bahkan jika kau—"

"Tunggu," Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat Luhan meliriknya dengan sengit. "Kau yakin kau memerankan peran antagonis?" tanyanya retoris. Seohyun mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Aku akan menunjukan bagaimana memerankan peran antagonis yang benar. Kau sungguh tidak berbakat." Mulut Sehun memang melebihi bisa ular yang beracun. Tidak ada yang berani melarang pemuda itu ketika dia berjalan menuju Luhan diluar dari naskah, sekalipun Jongin yang menjabat sebagai sutradara, karna pemuda _tan_ itu sepertinya sangat menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengambil potongan baju yang berceceran dilantai, lalu melemparkannya kearah Luhan, persis seperti yang dilakukan Seohyun tadi, mungkin agak lebih kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju ini? Kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya baju-baju ini? Bahkan jika dibandingkan denganmu, baju ini jauh lebih mahal." Ucap Sehun yang Luhan sangat yakini tidak sesuai dengan naskah.

Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak membalas ucapan kurang ajar Sehun. "Oh, ya? Seharusnya kau membeli lakban saja untuk menyumpal bibir kurang ajarmu itu daripada membeli baju-baju mahal ini."

Oh, mereka mulai _lagi_.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku punya banyak uang," Sehun menyeringai remeh. "Bahkan aku bisa membelimu jika aku mau."

Telinga Luhan memerah, kesal. "Diam kau, Kucing busuk."

"Aku punya hak untuk bicara, Kijang."

"Jangan memanggilku Kijang." Luhan menggeram, memicingkan matanya dengan tajam kearah Sehun.

"Lalu apa? Cindy yang manis?"

Kali ini wajah Luhan yang memerah sepenuhnya. Entah malu, kesal, jengkel—semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat hasrat Luhan untuk menenggelamkan wajah miskin ekspresi Sehun dalam kubangan lumpur ternak babi.

"Kau manusia setengah kucing jalanan yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui." Luhan berdesis geram, dengan satu jarinya yang menekan dahi Sehun kuat-kuat.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dengan sengit, "Singkirkan tangan penuh bakterimu, Kijang."

"AKU BUKAN KIJANG, KAU SERIGALA MESUM!"

"Hei, sejak kapan aku mesum, Kijang idiot?!"

"SEJAK KAU LAHIR KE DUNIA INI, SIALAN! ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG WAJAHMU!"

Jongin dan Jongdae buru-buru menengahi kedua anak itu sebelum mereka bergulat disini dan menghancurkan properti-properti teater. Belum ada tigapuluh menit mereka latihan, tetapi kedua pemeran utama sudah saling adu mulut dengan sengit. Jongdae agaknya kewalahan menangani Luhan yang memberontak karna berusaha menyerang Sehun. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan tenaga anak rusa seperti Luhan.

"Ini baru hari pertama latihan, tetapi sudah seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin pada kalian berdua, kalian akan memalukan yang lain saat tampil nanti." Soojung menyeletuk dengan raut wajah sebal.

Baekhyun menimpali—lebih tepatnya memprovokasi, "Ya, benar. Bagaimana ini, sutradara? Semuanya bisa hancur sia-sia jika mereka terus seperti ini. Kita semua bisa dapat hukuman berat dari Guru Song jika mengecewakannya."

"Jika aku boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya hari ini kalian melatih Sehun dan Luhan saja agar keduanya bisa mendapat _chemistry_ untuk drama ini. Urusan pemeran lain, itu soal mudah." Kyungsoo mengutarakan sarannya yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan mendelik kearahnya bersamaan. Pemuda bermata belo itu tidak mempedulikan delikan tajam dua orang itu.

Jongin berpikir, lebih tepatnya pura-pura berpikir. Lalu menjentikan jarinya diudara, "Aku terima saranmu, seksi." Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya mendengar panggilan itu.

"Aku juga setuju. Kau berdua memang harus mendapat pelatihan lebih dari yang lain," Jongdae berujar seraya menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan. "Seharusnya kalian bisa membedakan mana situasi saat kalian harus akur, dan mana situasi kalian boleh bertengkar."

"Dia yang memulai semuanya duluan!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan kesal.

Sehun melayangkan protesannya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Cindy?"

"Kau memang tuli, sialan! Apa perlu aku bersihkan lubang telingamu dengan gagang garpu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, lebih baik kau urusi saja tinggi badanmu."

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Kucing rabies!"

"Kijang kurang gizi."

"SERIGALA BUSUK!"

" _Dumbass_."

"KAU—"

"CUKUP!" Jongdae dengan jengah segera menarik kerah seragam Luhan, agar anak itu tidak mencakar-cakar wajah Sehun saat ini. Semua orang yang ada di ruang teater refleks terdiam mendengar bentakan Jongdae. Wah, anak itu 'kan jarang sekali marah-marah. Sehun dan Luhan akan mendapatkan penghargaan karna berhasil membuat Jongdae darah tinggi dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Sebaiknya ayo cepat latihan sebelum aku merebus kalian berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan dipisahkan dari pemeran-pemeran lain, mereka diasingkan di ujung ruangan bersama sutradara gadungan bernama Kim Jongin. Luhan semakin benci dengan situasi seperti ini, berulang kali menyalahkan takdirnya yang tidak pernah bagus sejak kemarin. Keadaan selalu saja memaksanya untuk bersama si Serigala Busuk itu padahal Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun berharap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. bahkan Luhan rasanya ingin mengenyahkan Sehun dari bumi ini dengan cara menendangnya menuju Saturnus. Yah, mungkin saja Sehun akan lebih bahagia disana dengan menikahi alien-alien ingusan dan memiliki banyak keturunan bertubuh hijau dan bermata tiga.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua mengesampingkan permusuhan kalian dulu untuk saat ini. Cobalah professional dan mendalami peran kalian, oke? Karna aku tidak mau reputasiku menjadi sutradara untuk yang pertama kalinya tercoreng karna kalian."

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya mendengar kalimat sok intelektual Jongin.

"Aku ingin kalian memerankan adegan romantis agar tidak terlalu kaku saat latihan-latihan berikutnya nanti." Perintah Jongin.

"Romantis?" Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya dengan tidak suka.

Jongin meliriknya dengan sebuah senyuman mencela, "Ya, aku yakin kau pernah berpacaran dan melakukan hal yang romantis, bukan? Atau tebakanku ini salah?"

Luhan menjawab dengan tergesa. "Ten—tentu saja aku pernah berpacaran!" _—dan tentu saja hal ini adalah kebohongan._ Karna selama delapan belas tahun didalam hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah berpacaran. Dia memang banyak mendapat surat cinta setiap minggu, tapi sialnya, surat-surat itu dikirim oleh anak-anak lelaki di sekolahnya. _Hell_ , Luhan bukanlah seorang _gay_. Karna dia pernah menyukai seorang gadis setahun yang lalu, tetapi sayangnya, gadis itu tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya dengan alasan yang sungguh konyol; ' _Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan lelaki cantik sepertimu. Aku takut dikira lesbi.'_

Sialan sekali, bukan?

Karna hal itulah Luhan tidak mau lagi menyatakan perasaannya. Dia yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang cocok untuknya.

"Aku tidak yakin ada yang mau menjadi kekasih dari makhluk temperamental sepertimu." Komentar Sehun.

Luhan berdesis jengkel, "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Oke, oke, sudah cukup perdebatannya." Sela Jongin, "Aku ingin kalian berdua sekarang berhadapan."

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu?" Protes Sehun.

"Harus." Jongin menjawab penuh tekanan.

Dengan terpaksa, keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang berjauhan. Tetapi Jongin dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh Luhan agar jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Si _tan_ itu hanya menyahut _'Kalian adalah pasangan kekasih, bukan dua orang penyakitan yang harus menjaga jarak sejauh dua meter agar tidak terkena virus mematikan.'_ Dengan santai ketika Luhan hendak mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Sekarang, saling menataplah satu sama lain."

Sehun kembali merotasikan bola-matanya mendengar perintah semena-mena temannya itu. Tetapi dia tetap menurutinya, memandang Kijang didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Luhan balas memandangnya dengan bibir mengerut kesal, kedua alis tertekuk dalam, dan dan mata memicing. Ekspresi yang aneh sekali dimata Sehun, rasanya dia ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Pandanglah lamat-lamat wajah didepan kalian, seolah-olah tidak ada objek lain disekitar sini selain orang didepan kalian." Lama-lama Jongin lebih mirip tukang hipnotis daripada sutradara yang sedang melatih akting artisnya.

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan sesuai sugesti Jongin. Dia baru menyadari jika rivalnya itu memiliki wajah seperti anak kecil, tinggi badannya pun hanya sebatas bibir Sehun. Mendadak Sehun merasa tua berada dihadapan Luhan. Apalagi jika mengingat si Kijang itu memiliki tingkah yang tak ada bedanya dengan anak berusia lima tahunan. Wajah dan umurnya memang tidak sinkron, Sehun mengakui hal itu.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu," Bibir kecil Luhan tiba-tiba berdesis seperti ular.

Sehun mendengus geli, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Mengagumi ketampananku, huh?" Mustahil bagi Sehun untuk tidak tahu jika sedaritadi Luhan mengamatinya dengan bola mata rusanya yang tak berkedip. Seperti tengah menganalisa sesuatu yang menarik.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat ekspresi ingin muntah. Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus melihat tingkah konyol si Kijang itu.

"Kenapa susah sekali _sih_ membuat kalian terlihat seperti pasangan walau hanya satu detik?" Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar melihat Sehun dan Luhan _lagi-lagi-lagiiii_ saling melempar pandangan menusuk.

"Jelas, karna aku dan makhluk ini— _jarinya menunjuk Sehun_ —bukanlah pasangan." Luhan menyahut enteng. Jongin berusaha keras agar tidak mencekik pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda _tan_ itu memutar otak, mencari-cari cara bagaimana agar Tom and Jerry didepannya ini bisa terjebak dalam nuansa romantis yang akan membuat mereka canggung dan berhenti adu mulut. Dia kira, Sehun ataupun Luhan akan saling terpesona ketika tengah saling memandangi tadi, tetapi perkiraannya meleset jauh. Dua anak itu tetap melempar cemoohan seperti pertengkaran anak TK yang saling jatuh cinta tapi malu mengakui. Ketika Jongin tengah dilanda kebingungan yang membuat otak sebesar biji jagungnya nyaris meledak, Jongdae datang menghampirinya.

"Serahkan mereka padaku," Jongdae berbisik, dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Dia percaya-percaya saja pada anak itu, karna Jongin sudah melihat bagaimana kualitas otak Jongdae saat sedang menyusun rencana mereka tadi malam. Dia akui, Jongdae itu cerdas—atau licik, mungkin— daripada dirinya.

Jongdae mengambil alih tugas Jongin. Dia memasang wajah paling seriusnya agar Luhan dan Sehun tidak membantah perintahnya.

"Luhan—ah, tidak, maksudku Cindy," Luhan diseberang sana mendelik kearah Jongdae, "Letakan satu tanganmu diwajah Pangeran."

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada penolakan dalam bentuk apapun."

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. Jongdae tidak membantu sama-sekali, padahal Luhan kira anak itu akan menjauhkannya dengan Sehun.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah wajah Sehun yang masih berekspresi sedatar jalanan, dan meletakannya di pipi pemuda itu. Detik itu juga, Luhan merasakan tangannya sedang menyentuh kain sutra ataupun kapas berkualitas tinggi. Demi Pluto yang sudah diasingkan! Kulit Sehun lembut sekali. Seharusnya Luhan tidak terkejut mengingat selama ini Sehun adalah makhluk paling steril yang pernah dia temui.

"Sekarang ikuti kata-kataku." Jongdae sepertinya memiliki kekuatan teleportasi karna tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didekat Luhan. "Pangeran,"

"Pangeran," Luhan mengikutinya dengan malas. Pangeran macam apa yang kurang ajarnya bukan main seperti Sehun?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ekspresi Luhan berubah detik itu juga, suaranya seperti hilang tersapu kegugupan yang datangnya entah dari mana, dan yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah cicitan ragu-ragu;

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, membuat Luhan merasa organ tubuhnya berhenti mendadak, bahkan bernafas saja sangat sulit rasanya. Telinganya mengabaikan siulan dan seruan nakal dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Luhan merasa rasa panas mulai menjalar dari pipinya hingga keseluruh wajahnya. Bagian sana pasti sudah sangat merah. Luhan tidak mau membayangkannya.

Jantung, tolong. Ini hanya bagian dari drama, Demi Tuhan!

Sehun mengedipkan matanya setelah berdetik-detik hanya memandangi Luhan. Dia berdehem sejenak, lalu berujar gugup, "A-aku harus ke toilet." Setelah itu berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang teater.

Seperti ditampar kesadaran, Luhan juga berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang-orang yang sedaritadi menontoninya di ruangan itu. Dia bukannya ingin ke toilet seperti Sehun, tetapi kemanapun, asal wajahnya dan tubuhnya bisa bekerja normal kembali.

Jongdae dan Jongin melakukan tos secara diam-diam karna berhasil membuat Sehun dan Luhan terjebak dalam kecanggungan satu sama lain. Tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berseru bersama seperti dua anak kecil yang memenangkan mainan.

"Rencana pertama berhasil!" seru Baekhyun.

"Rencana apa?"

"Menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan." jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan euphoria yang menggebu-gebu, tetapi didetik selanjutnya bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat-rapat dengan wajah pucat. Matanya beberapa kali mengedip, berusaha menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kepala Baekhyun menengok ke sampingnya dengan gerakan patah-patah, lalu menciut saat melihat tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"A-ah, Chanyeol?" Dia mengulas cengiran kakunya. Sialan! Dia baru saja membocorkan rencananya dengan orang yang paling dihindari untuk mengetahui semua ini. Rasanya, Baekhyun ingin mencelupkan dirinya sendiri ke kolam piranha.

Chanyeol memasang wajah predatornya, "Mau menjelaskannya padaku dengan senang hati?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

 **Bahasa Cina diatas itu nyontek dari mbah gugel translit, jadi kalo salah tabok mbah gugelnya aja ya:(( dan gue masih setia buat jadiin Seunghyun jadi Bapaknya Sehun, yosh! Idk, gue ngerasa dua orang itu punya karakter yang nyaris sama aja sih hehe.**

Liat reviewnya **Aindyxie** gue baru nyadar kalo ini emang kaya 'RIVAL' The series wkwk XD sampe lupa gue sama FF gue yang satu itu, cuma bedanya disini ada bumbu fantasinya dikit.

Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau baca FF amatir ini, muah:*

 **p. s : maap kalo typo, ga edit lagi. Males wakakaka.**


	4. Damn!

_**Disclaimer**_ **©Anggara Dobby**

 **U** npredictable **L** ove

 **[Warn!] Gay Area Mature Content Enemy!HunHan Abal-abal, DLDR.**

 **Chapter 4 : Damn!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Aku mencintaimu."**_

Sehun kembali membasuh wajahnya didepan wastafel dengan sedikit frustrasi. Barangkali air yang sejuk ini bisa menghilangkan pengaruh-pengaruh aneh yang sejak tadi mampir di otak jeniusnya, terutama suara si Kijang sialan yang terus bergema didalam pikirannya. Puluhan kali Sehun menanamkan bisikan _'Itu hanya bagian dari drama!'_ agar suara Luhan segera musnah dalam bayang-bayangnya. Demi koleksi kamasutra Jongin! ini sangat menggelikan—sekaligus menjengkelkan. Ayahnya akan memecat dirinya sebagai anak jika pria itu bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang gugup hanya karna kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dari musuhnya sendiri. Ayolah, gen Oh selalu bersikap tenang dan 'tinggi' bukan melarikan diri hanya karna kalimat spele dengan konyolnya. Sehun merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin depannya dengan dahi berkerut. Wajah tampan khas keturunan Oh ada disana, lengkap dengan pandangan mata tajam alami yang mampu membuat gadis manapun meleleh dalam seperkian detik. Jangan lupakan segala pesona yang sudah melekat sejak dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Sehun tersenyum arogan. Dirinya memang tampan dan memukau sekali, batinnya memuja dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tetapi detik berikutnya, pantulan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Oh,

 _Shit_.

Sehun buru-buru menyiramkan air kearah cermin dengan segenap kekesalan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, mengusir bayangan Luhan. Sialan, kenapa Kijang itu senang sekali mengacaukan pikirannya?

Sehun mengeringkan wajahnya, menghilangkan bulir-bulir air pada kulitnya dengan secarik tissue yang sudah disediakan. Lalu berjalan keluar toilet dengan wajah masam. Bukannya bertambah tenang, dirinya justru mengalami stress yang berkali lipat.

Tepat saat Sehun keluar dari toilet, dia langsung disuguhkan sosok Luhan yang berdiri didepannya dengan mata membulat. Kali ini Luhan yang asli, bukan hasil ilusi visual semata.

 _Triple shit._

Jika Sehun bukan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya, mungkin dia segera menjerit dan menendang Luhan jauh-jauh. Astaga. Seingatnya, bumi ini luas—sangat luas, tetapi kenapa susah sekali menemukan ruang untuk tidak berhadapan dengan makhluk setengah Kijang ini? Lama-lama Sehun bisa terjangkit penyakit darah tinggi jika terus bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun, bersandar di pintu toilet untuk menghalangi jalan Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya itu menjawab dengan ketus, "Aku bukan gadis-gadis bodoh penggemarmu yang selalu menguntitmu kemana-mana."

"Barangkali kau diam-diam mengidolakanku?" Sehun mengulas senyum merendahkannya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan berkerut tidak senang. Anak itu sepertinya memang mempunyai masalah dalam pengendalian emosi. Itulah kekurangan Luhan dari segala kekurangannya.

"Atas dasar apa aku mengidolakan anak manja sepertimu?" balas Luhan dengan sengit.

Sehun mendengus dengan remeh, "Katakan itu pada anak yang selalu menerima sekantung plastik besar susu kotak dari Pamannya setiap minggu, dan selalu mengadu pada Pamannya walau hal sekecil kotoran semut sekalipun."

"Hei!" Luhan berseru dengan wajah memerah, malu. "Aku tidak seperti itu!" Dalam hati merutuki Zhoumi yang sampai sekarang masih begitu overprotektif padanya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan lagi menerima susu-susu yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya. Tetapi, susu itu bagian dari hidupnya. Luhan berdecak dilema.

Sehun merasa puas melihat wajah sebal luarbiasa milik Luhan. "Dasar bocah," cibirnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa!" protes Luhan.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku sangsi kau tidak pernah bermasturbasi."

"Mas.. mastur—"

Sehun refleks merotasikan bola-matanya, "Masturbasi, bodoh." melihat raut bingung Luhan membuatnya yakin seribu persen jika anak itu benar-benar nol besar dalam hal-hal berbau dewasa. Hal spele seperti masturbasi saja dia tidak tahu. Sehun berdecak dalam hati, merasa kasihan dengan hidup Luhan serta otak kosongnya. Yah, begitulah jadinya jika remaja berusia 18-tahun masih dicekoki susu dan film Disney macam Luhan.

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, sialan!"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu gaya apa saja saat seks?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaian tipis. Menjebak Luhan dalam pertanyaan yang dia tidak bisa jawab adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, memangnya seks itu perlu gaya _, ya_? Dia melirik ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan jawaban walau pada akhirnya hasilnya nihil. Dia menjawab dengan asal, "Gaya punggung?"

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memukuli apapun yang ada didepan matanya mendengar jawaban konyol Luhan. Gaya punggung? Yang benar saja, dia kira bercinta itu sama dengan berenang? Luhan dengan segala tebakannya yang konyol menambah daftar panjang kebodohannya. _Ckck, benar-benar anak itu._ Tidak ingin tawanya pecah disaat itu juga, Sehun lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan senyuman hina. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga si Kijang itu.

"Kau perlu seks edukasi, Kijang."

Wajah Luhan sepenuhnya memerah detik itu juga. Bukan karna kesal seperti yang sudah-sudah, tetapi karna hembusan napas Sehun yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Luhan sontak menampar pipinya sendiri. Menjaga kesadarannya agar tetap pada tempatnya. Tidak salah jika dirinya memberi gelar 'mesum' pada Sehun.

Sehun dan bisikannya lebih berbahaya dibanding mulut pedasnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mau menjelaskannya padaku dengan senang hati?"

Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi dahi Baekhyun melihat tampang predator liar Chanyeol yang terus memandangnya dengan tajam. Kaki pendeknya terus melangkah mundur demi menghindari tubuh besar Chanyeol yang seperti ingin menelannya mentah-mentah. Dia terus merutuki bibirnya yang selalu keceplosan dalam berbicara, akibatnya dia berada di situasi terpojok seperti ini. Baekhyun berpikir untuk mencari bantuan, tetapi yang lain tengah sibuk dengan naskah drama dan tugasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, mencari-cari dimana keberaniannya saat ini untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Baekhyun." Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin menciut seperti anak tikus.

Baekhyun berusaha tertawa, tetapi hasilnya malah terdengar seperti seekor binatang yang tengah tercekik. "A-aku hanya bercanda. K—kau tahu 'kan jika aku tidak mungkin menjodohkan temanku dengan teman keparatmu itu?"

"Kau bohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Baekhyun berusaha mendelik pada Chanyeol. Sial, lehernya pegal jika terus mendongak seperti ini. Apa _sih_ yang diberikan nyonya Park hingga anaknya bisa setinggi tunjangan langit ini? "Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan dari membohongimu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Keuntungan atau kerugian, itu bukan urusanku. Yang aku lihat sekarang adalah matamu yang bergerak tidak menentu, menandakan jika kau sedang berbohong."

Baekhyun semakin gagap. "Kau bukan seorang psikiater yang bisa memvonisku sedang berbohong atau tidak!" Dia baru tahu jika Chanyeol lebih berbahaya dan licin seperti ular dibanding Sehun. Dibalik wajah bodohnya itu, Chanyeol ternyata orang yang mengerikan. Dia pantas menjadi seorang interrogator dalam kepolisian. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak meremehkan anak Ares, sebodoh-bodohnya mereka, mereka pasti memiliki darah licik yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak harus menjadi psikiater untuk bisa mengetahui kebohonganmu." Ujar Chanyeol, kali ini lebih santai. "Katakan saja padaku apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun sudah berada di titik yang paling terpojok, ditambah tidak ada lagi ruang untuk bisa melangkah mundur, punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding dengan tubuh bongsor Chanyeol didepannya. Baekhyun merasa akan ditelan sebentar lagi. Tinggal menghitung mundur dan _Boom!_ Chanyeol akan mengalahkannya dengan telak.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahunya!" Sebagai pemimpin dari rencana 'Menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan', Baekhyun tidak akan mau membocorkan rahasianya dengan orang lain. Terlebih Chanyeol. Oknum nomor satu yang harus dihindari.

"Wah, jadi kau mau bermain-main denganku, Smurf?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

"Aku bukan Smurf, kau Raksaksa idiot!"

"Harus kuapakan bibir kecilmu yang berani itu, huh?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja memajukan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman licik. Oh, sialan! Tidak adakah relawan yang ingin menolongnya disaat seperti ini? Dia tidak mau membayangkan hal ini akan berujung seperti drama-drama yang selalu menyuguhkan adegan ciuman antara sepasang musuh. _Hell no!_ Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk menerima ciuman dari Raksaksa bertelinga super seperti Chanyeol.

Satu detik

Dua detik

 _Lima detik,_

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidakkah kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan menunggu ciuman dariku?" Bisikan Chanyeol—yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut bisikan karna suara besarnya— mampu membuat kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar-lebar.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah matang. Merasa terhina dengan ucapan menjengkelkan Chanyeol. Menunggu ciuman darinya, katanya? _Hell,_ Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis jalang yang senantiasa mengemis untuk disentuh Raksaksa macam Chanyeol. Harga diri setinggi langitnya merasa dilukai. Membuat amarahnya menggulung, berkumpul dikepalanya, mengantarkan sinyal keberanian keseluruh pembuluh darahnya. Lantas, dengan segenap kekuatannya, Baekhyun mengarahkan lututnya kearah selangkangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda jangkung itu berteriak kesakitan dan bergerak menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa melihat raut menderita Chanyeol, tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera melarikan diri dari hadapan Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar menelannya tak bersisa.

" _Akh_ , Sialan kau Smurf! Aku akan membalasmu!"

Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menekan hidungnya membentuk hidung babi seraya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek penderitaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengumpat, _"Shit!"_ bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit bersungut. Sesekali membenarkan tas punggungnya yang seperti menelan tubuh mungilnya. Dia membenci hari-harinya yang tidak pernah bagus. Setiap pagi diawali dengan teriakan Baekhyun— _atau pemuda itu bilang senandung yang merdu_ — , celotehan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tentang materi pelajaran yang memusingkan, kicauan aneh Yixing, lalu saat di sekolah harus bertemu dengan Sehun dan antek-anteknya yang menyebalkan bukan main. Luhan ingin kehidupan yang normal. Setidaknya takdir harus menghapus nama Sehun dari hidupnya dan membiarkan Luhan hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan dari si Serigala Busuk itu. Apapun yang menyangkut Sehun pasti akan membuatnya menderita. Heran, apa pemuda itu dilahirkan kedunia ini hanya untuk membuat darahnya mendidih?

 _ **Brukk!**_

Luhan menoleh dengan gesit kesegala arah, mencari sumber suara jatuhan itu. suasana koridor yang sepi dihari yang mulai gelap seperti sekarang membuat Luhan was-was, takut-takut ada sosok hantu yang tak sengaja berkeliaran di asramanya. Sekedar informasi, Luhan itu benci hantu. Luhan merasa lega ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jongdae yang tengah berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Luhan ingin tertawa mendapati kenyataan kalau temannya itu baru saja terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elegannya.

"Jongdae, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berjalan untuk menghampiri temannya itu. Entah untuk menolong atau sekedar menertawakannya.

Jongdae menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Lu—Luhan?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendapati ekspresi janggal Jongdae. Kenapa dia menatapnya seolah-olah dirinya hantu? Luhan merasa tersinggung detik itu juga. Dan penampilan Jongdae sore itu cukup aneh dimata Luhan. Dia mengenakan sebuah jas putih—seperti milik para Dokter atau Proffesor, dan tatanan rambutnya berbeda. _Sejak kapan dia merubah gaya rambutnya?_ Tetapi, harus Luhan akuiJongdae terlihat dewasa dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Apalagi tidak ada kacamata bodoh dimatanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

Diluar dugaan, Jongdae malah melarikan diri dari hadapannya membuat rasa tersinggung Luhan lebih bertambah dari sebelumnya. Setelah mengerjainya di ruang latihan drama, sekarang Jongdae melarikan diri seolah-seolah dirinya adalah hantu penghuni asrama. Ini keterlaluan sekali, menurut Luhan.

"Hey, Unta!" teriak Luhan, berusaha menghentikan Jongdae. Suaranya memantul diantara dinding koridor yang sunyi.

"Luhan, kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak-teriak, _sih_?"

Seperti suara Jongdae, tetapi dari arah yang berlawanan.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, mendapati Jongdae dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan tatapan terganggu. Sontak mata rusanya membulat seiring bibirnya yang juga terbuka. Jongdae—bukankah tadi anak itu berlari menjauhinya? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya? Bulu kuduk Luhan mulai berdiri, memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak di otak kecilnya. Tidak mungkin benar-benar ada hantu disini 'kan?

"Jongdae, kau darimana saja?" tanya Luhan. Penampilan Jongdae berubah, dia memakai seragam sekolah seperti yang dikenakannya. Bukan sebuah jas putih dan tatanan rambut super rapi seperti yang tadi. Luhan mengira dia salah lihat dan hanya efek dari rasa lelahnya, tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin mengingat Luhan masih dalam tahap kesadaran yang tinggi. Dia tidak mabuk hingga membuat ilusi sosok Jongdae. Lagipula jika dia sedang berhalusinasi, tidak mungkin Jongdae yang menjadi objeknya ilusinya.

"Pertanyaan yang konyol sekali, Luhan. Kau sudah tahu aku bersamamu di ruang teater sejak tadi." Jongdae menjawab dengan malas.

"Tapi, tadi kau—" Luhan melirik ke segala arah, mencari Jongdae yang 'lain' dengan mata rusanya. "Kau ada disini, tepat didepanku. Lalu tiba-tiba kau ada dibelakangku. Aku merasa telah melihat hantu yang menyerupai dirimu."

Jongdae dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, lalu didetik selanjutnya kedua anak itu tertawa. Mentertawakan cerita mengada-ngada Luhan.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan karna terlalu banyak bertengkar dengan Sehun," Baekhyun mengelus bahunya sok simpati. "Kau harus beristirahat, Lu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keparat itu, Baek." protes Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku memang melihat Jongdae disini."

"Dan Jongdae yang asli ada disini, Luhan." sahut Jongdae. Masih memasang wajah acuh tak acuh-nya pada Luhan.

"Ya. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat. Aku mulai khawatir denganmu." Baekhyun merangkul Luhan menuju kamar mereka. sementara Luhan sendiri masih menengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Jongdae yang 'lain'. Telinganya mengabaikan celotehan Baekhyun tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh. Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir dirinya ini _kurang_ sehat. Tetapi Luhan yakin seribu persen jika dirinya tergolong sangat sehat dan sadar. Dia memang melihat Jongdae tadi.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ranjang itu bergerak, mengeluarkan suara decitan yang semakin membakar gairah. Temponya semakin menambah setiap detik. Selimut tebal dengan tekstur selembut satin itu tersingkap, menampilkan dua anak adam yang tengah bergulat dalam percikan gairah cinta. Yang mendominasi mengeluarkan geraman-geraman rendah ketika otot kejantanannya semakin mengeras setiap kali menusuk _hole_ makhluk cantik dibawah kuasanya. Sehun, si dominan, mengabaikan angin malam yang membuat gordennya tersibak, membuat cahaya rembulan mengintip dan menyinari wajah seseorang dibawahnya. Lelaki itu semakin menakjubkan, pikir Sehun memuji partner-nya untuk yang kesekian juta kalinya. Sinar rembulan membuat wajah manisnya berkali lipat terlihat seperti titisan Dewi Afrodit. Tidak tahan dengan wajah pasrah si submisif, Sehun merunduk, meneguk kemanisan dalam bibir lelaki itu dengan liar. Saling memagut, menjilat, dan menggigit apapun yang sekenanya bisa untuk dinikmati. Ah, sangat adiktif.

"Ahh, Sehun,"

Alunan desahan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin bergelora untuk menambah frekuensi genjotannya. Sehun kembali menggeram ketika tangan lelaki itu meremas rambut hitamnya penuh hasrat. Netra cantik itu memandangnya dengan sayu, bibir bagai buah delima masaknya terbuka seiring lenguhannya yang meluncur, leher serta bahunya penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan hasil karyanya, dan jangan lupakan rona merah dipipinya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Betapa memuja seseorang yang tengah bercinta dengannya saat ini.

"Cantik sekali, Luhan."

"— _ **Han?"**_

"Ahh, Sehun, Aku ingin _keluar_.." kedua tangan Luhan merosot, memilih mengalungkan leher Sehun. Beberapa kuku-nya tak jarang menancap di kulit Sehun. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya karna dia sangat menyukai apapun respon Luhan terhadapnya.

"— _ **Hun?"**_

"Bersama, sayang."

Dengan desahan berat seperti itu, Sehun semakin liar menambah gerakannya. Luhan terlihat semakin tersiksa, desahannya memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dideskripisikan tentang kegiatan itu selain panas.

" _ **Sehun!"**_

" _ **Bro?"**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya disaat tubuhnya menegang, puncak kenikmatannya akan segera datang. Dan didetik kemudian dia benar-benar akan klima—

" _Fuck,_ Sehun! Kau mimpi basah?!"

Bayang-bayang kenikmatan ludes dalam seperkian detik hanya dengan suara cempreng yang sungguh menjengkelkan itu. Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan wajah teman-temannya yang kadar penasarannya melebihi kapasitas otak. Sehun berkedip, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Satu hal yang baru dia sadari bahwa tidurnya baru saja diganggu oleh tiga makhluk alien raksaksa bernama Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol dan Huang Zitao.

Jongin mendadak mengulas cengiran keparatnya. "Bercinta dengan Luhan didalam mimpi, huh?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam dengan mata menajam. Kalimat Jongin adalah kalimat yang tidak ingin dia dengar ketika bangun tidur. Tetapi mendengar kata 'Bercinta' dan 'Luhan' membuat otak jeniusnya perlahan bekerja, memutar bayang-bayang nista didepan matanya. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa begitu kering ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja bermimpi bas—Sial! Sehun buru-buru terduduk, menengok panik kearah bagian selatan tubuhnya. Telinganya langsung memerah melihat bagian sana sudah basah, seluruhnya. _Sperma_. Sehun rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup mendengar suara tawa mengejek ketiga temannya. Sekarang dia mengerti bahwa suara-suara menggema yang memanggil namanya dalam mimpi adalah tiga _kampret_ sialan itu.

"Demi Lingerie merah Miss Jung! Aku tidak percaya akhirnya fenomena langka ini terjadi." Tao dengan tawa cemprengnya itu memenuhi kamar mereka. Dan darimana bocah Panda kekurangan gizi itu tahu bahwa Miss Jung memiliki Lingerie berwarna merah? Ouh, mungkin dia pernah bercinta dengan guru konseling galak itu. Tapi itu tidak patut dibahas sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perkasanya dirimu diatas tubuh Luhan yang pasrah seperti kelinci dalam kungkungan serigala jantan." Jongin yang notabene makhluk paling porno diantara mereka tertawa keras. Seolah-olah mimpi basah Sehun cocok dijadikan lawakan dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Ouh! Kau sempit sekali, Luhan!" –lalu dia membuat gerakan pinggul maju-mundur yang menjijikan.

Chanyeol, anehnya, ikut terbahak walau kenyataannya yang menjadi objek mimpi basah temannya adalah pujaan hatinya. "Sialan! Ternyata fantasi bercintamu selama ini adalah Luhan? Musuhmu sendiri? _Demi apa?"_

Sehun menggeram dengan kekesalan luarbiasa diatas kepalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya meledakan bom nuklir dihidung ketiga temannya ini. Dia kesal, malu, jengkel karna klimaksnya tertunda— _oke yang ini tidak perlu dibahas_ — kompilasi yang membuat darahnya mendidih tetapi bibirnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seingatnya, dia tertidur dengan keadaan lelah setelah mengerjakan essai Kimia dan melewatkan jam makan malam di aula besar tanpa menemui Kijang sialan itu sekalipun. Awalnya, mimpinya terasa normal dan indah. Dia menjadi perompak dalam berlayar mengelilingi Pulau Caribia bersama kawanan Jack Sparrow, lalu bertemu dengan mermaid (siren) cantik bernama Luna. Walau ada yang aneh dengan wajah Luna, karna dia mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Lalu akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa kabur Luna karna mermaid itu akan dijadikan pendamping Davy Jones yang buruk rupa dan kejamnya bukan main. Di ujung mimpinya, dia membawa Luna ke sebuah mansion dan mengajaknya bercinta. Lalu, lalu… Luna berubah menjadi Luhan. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, Sehun menikmati tubuh Luhan dan merasa adiktif dengan itu. Terlebih pada lubang ketatnya yang masih terasa hingga detik ini.

Oh, _Damnit!_

Demi pelumas milik Jongin!

Dia ini mikir apa, _sih_?

"Sekarang kau mengakui jika kau gay?" Jongin masih dengan tampang keparatnya membuat Sehun ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"—Dan bernafsu pada Kijang sialanmu itu?" Sambung Tao.

"Oh, jadi kau suka menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" Chanyeol ikut menambah memperkeruh suasana.

"Sialan! Bisakah kalian bertiga diam?" bentak Sehun yang dibalas kikikan oleh ketiganya. Dia sangat muak dengan obrolan pagi ini. Dia mengusap wajahnya, frustrasi. Tidak cukupkah Kijang itu mengganggunya di kehidupan nyata? Kenapa dia harus muncul dalam mimpinya? Dan mimpi itu tidak main-main pula.

Bercinta? _Hellya._ Sehun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk bernafsu pada makhluk kurus dan berdada rata seperti Luhan. Dia masih normal seribu persen, Demi Tuhan! Sehun masih menyukai gadis-gadis manis nan elegan dalam kehidupannya, bukan makhluk sejenis dengannya. Apalagi Luhan, Si Cina sialan yang menjadi musuh abadinya sampai bumi dan langit bersatu. Sehun bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat bagaimana bernafsunya dia saat menggagahi Luhan didalam mimpinya seolah-olah dia memang terobsesi pada Kijang itu sejak dulu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki mimpi semengerikan itu?

"Akui saja jika kau diam-diam menaruh hasrat pada Luhan, _faggot_."

Sehun melirik Jongin dengan mata berkilat tajam, " _I'm not Fag_." Tekannya. Giginya bergesekan dengan tajam ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Hooo~ mooo~"ceplos Tao dengan cengiran bajingannya.

"Pengkhianat." Chanyeol mulai dengan wajah ' _Luhan adalah milikku'_ -nya.

"Sehun suka pisang, Sehun suka pisang." Jongin dan Tao berceloteh mengelilinginya dengan kedua tangan berkotek seperti ayam epilepsi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah dirinya adalah penjahat kelamin yang baru saja menghamili Luhan.

Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa memiliki teman-teman sebajingan ini?

" _Get off my ass, Nutter!_ " geram Sehun, mendorong tubuh ketiga temannya, lalu berlalu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya didalam kamar mandi. Dia bisa mendengar ketiga titan sialan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemungkinan besar mentertawakan kejengkelannya.

Sehun mendesah kasar.

Pagi yang indah sekali, bukan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seharusnya Luhan bersujud syukur hari ini. _Yeah, seharusnya begitu_. Karna seharian ini Oh-sialan-Sehun itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Bahkan untuk sekadar menatapnya saja, anak itu sangat enggan. Luhan tahu jika Sehun sangat muak dengannya (begitupula sebaliknya) tetapi belum pernah si Vampire Gila itu melengoskan wajahnya ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Setidaknya, dia akan melemparkan satu-dua hinaan dan seringaian melecehkan padanya. Tetapi hari tampaknya cukup aneh, Luhan mengira matahari pasti terbit dari selatan tadi pagi, karna Sehun menjadi pendiam (hanya pada Luhan) mendadak. Ketika bertemu di Aula besar untuk sarapan, Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu buru-buru melengos lagi. Begitupula di kelas dan kantin. Bukannya merasa bahagia, Luhan justru merasa aneh. Harinya yang damai tanpa hinaan Sehun memanglah sebuah keanehan untuknya. Bagai sayur tanpa kuah.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, mulai berspekulasi sendiri didalam pikirannya. _'Apa si Brengsek itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya?'_

Ya, Sehun yang tidak mengganggunya adalah Sehun yang aneh, atau bisa disebut juga _bukan_ Sehun. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak mengganggunya (menurut Luhan); sedang fokus belajar untuk olimpiade atau merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk. Dan Luhan meyakini opsi yang kedua karna opsi pertama rasanya tidak mungkin, ini awal masuk sekolah dan olimpiade belum diadakan dimanapun. Sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Luhan tidak fokus pada jalannya dan akhirnya menabrak punggung keras seseorang.

"Cina—"

Oh, itu Sehun. Dan tidak ditemani oleh dua _buntut-_ nya yang bernama Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Luhan berkedip dua kali sebelum menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Sehun memandangnya dan menggeram kearahnya untuk hari ini. Fakta yang baru Luhan mengerti adalah, Sehun hanya akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Kijang_ jika sedang mengejek, _Anak Idiot_ ketika kesal, dan _Cina_ ketika marah. Seperti sekarang. Luhan bisa tahu itu karna wajah Sehun yang amat mengerikan sekarang. Serius, apa dia tidak pernah punya ekspresi lain selain kedua alis menukik dan mata menajam seperti samurai?

Luhan masih menunggu hinaan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun selanjutnya, tetapi anak itu hanya mendengus lalu melengoskan wajahnya— _lagi_. Sekilas Luhan melihat telinga anak itu memerah. Apa dia benar-benar marah hanya karna insiden menabrak punggung? Luhan hanya bisa berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti.

Sehun hendak berjalan meninggalkannya, tetapi Proffesor Shim segera memanggilnya membuat anak itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun, Luhan." Proffesor Shim Changmin, Guru Kimia mereka, menyapa dengan ramah. Luhan dan Sehun sontak membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Kebetulan ada kalian disini. Aku meminta tolong pada kalian untuk mengambilkan delapan belas buku paket Kimia kelas sepuluh di Perpustakaan lama. Nanti antarkan ke ruang Lab, oke?" Guru jangkung itu tersenyum simpul setelah berujar, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Luhan mendengar helaan napas kasar dari Sehun, sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hal itu menimbulkan rengutan diwajah Luhan. Tidak ada yang bicara selama mereka berjalan menuju Perpustakaan lama yang terletak di ujung lantai dua. Luhan sendiri hanya berjalan dibelakang Sehun dalam diam, seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Luhan makin kesal dengan Sehun. Anak itu selalu berada jauh diatasnya. Lihat saja tubuh tinggi _cukup_ kekarnya dan bahu lebar yang bidang, serta ditambah cara jalannya yang sangat aristokrat sekali. Luhan iri, kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa sebagus itu? padahal dia rajin minum susu dan berolahraga secara rutin. Tetapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak mengalami perkembangan. Malah, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya ini semakin lama semakin mungil. Teori mana yang mengungkapkan tubuh seorang manusia bisa menciut seiring bertambahnya umur? _Ya, mungkin hanya teori Byun Baekhyun._

Mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju, Luhan masih setia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sampai masuk kedalam Perpustakaan. Baru saja mereka masuk, tetapi pintu Perpustakaan mendadak tertutup dengan debaman yang cukup keras. membuat Luhan—dan juga Sehun—terlonjak kaget.

Luhan berlari kearah pintu, berusaha membukanya, tetapi pintu itu enggan terbuka.

"Hei!" Luhan menarik-narik gagang pintu dengan jengkel. Telinganya sedikit menangkap suara tawa dan derap langkah kaki yang menjauh. Sepertinya itu tiga orang—atau empat orang?

"Bukakan pintunya!"

"Oi!"

"Percuma, ada yang sengaja mengunci kita." Suara datar Sehun membuat Luhan tambah merengutkan wajahnya. Rasanya aneh mendengar Sehun mengatakan 'kita'. Hubungan mereka tidak sebaik itu hingga Sehun harus menggunakan kata 'kita'.

Bahu Luhan melemas, lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu dengan bibir tertekuk. Dia merutuki siapapun itu yang sengaja menjebaknya disini bersama Sehun. Si rusa itu menghentakan kakinya sekali sebagai pelampiasan rasa jengkel membuat Sehun mendengus melihatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Beberapa menit sebelumnya..**_

Empat pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu berjalan mengendap-endap, mengikuti dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh yang amat kontras sepanjang koridor. Sesekali salah satu diantara mereka yang memimpin mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti, takut-takut dua pemuda didepan sana memergoki aksi 'berjalan ala tikus pencuri' mereka.

"Kim Jongin! Perhatikan dimana tanganmu berada!" Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menendang wajah seseorang dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin, satu-satunya pemuda yang tinggal di asrama berbeda dari ketiga lainnya.

Jongin berbisik-bisik, "Apa? Aku memegang bagian yang benar, _kok_."

Wajah Kyungsoo sepenuhnya memerah, menahan tanduk kecilnya agar tidak keluar dari kepalanya. "Tanganmu ada dipantatku, sialan!" dengan sekali gerakan, dia menyiku perut Jongin dengan kasar.

"Argh!"

"Ssstthh!" Baekhyun yang berjalan memimpin sontak menoleh kebelakang, menaruh jarinya dibibir dengan pelototan mata tajam, gesture agar _orang belakang_ sana tutup mulut. Jongdae, yang kebetulan ada dibarisan kedua, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan bertengkar sepanjang aksi mereka ini.

"Mereka terlihat serasi," celetuk Jongdae dengan berbisik. Memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan dibelakang Sehun tanpa saling melempar hinaan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Keparat Sehun memang cocok untuk orang seperti Luhan."

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang merotasikan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. _Cocok darimana_? Jelas-jelas keduanya selalu perang ejekan ketika bertemu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika keduanya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih (seperti yang diharapkan Baekhyun), Luhan yang keras kepala dan Sehun yang arogan. Entah bagaimana jadinya hubungan asmara mereka nanti.

"Apa anak-anak dari Athena kekurangan kalsium semua, ya? Lihat, Luhan bahkan tenggelam jika berdiri didekat Sehun."

Celetukan Jongin membuat tiga orang lainnya sontak menengok kearahnya dengan pandangan setajam samurai. Mendapat tatapan menghunus itu, Jongin mendadak menciut— _Ayolah, tiga lawan satu itu tidak adil!_ — lantas mengulas cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Ehehe, maksudku, hanya beberapa yang memiliki tubuh pendek. Tidak semua, _kok_. Anak Athena itu keren-keren, walau masih jauh dibawah Ares."

Baekhyun, Jongdae serta Kyungsoo memilih untuk menatap kearah depan lagi. Tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan anak menyebalkan macam Jongin.

"Ayo, mereka sudah masuk." Baekhyun memberi aba-aba saat Sehun dan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam Perpustakaan lama.

Dengan gesit, Jongdae menutup pintu Perpustakaan yang masih terbuka itu dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara debam yang keras. Lalu diikuti Jongin yang mengunci pintu tersebut tak kalah gesitnya. Untuk informasi, Jongin mendapatkan— _atau mencuri_ —kunci itu dari penjaga sekolah dengan otak liciknya tadi pagi.

Pintu digedor dari dalam, diikuti suara Luhan yang meminta bukakan pintu dengan nada kesal. Hal itu membuat keempat oknum itu segera melarikan diri dengan alunan tawa membahana sepanjang koridor.

 _ **Rencana #2 : Menjebak Sehun dan Luhan dalam satu ruangan. Berhasil!**_

Atau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karna Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguntit mereka sekarang mengetahui rencana mereka. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Chanyeol menulis sesuatu di catatan kecilnya yang sengaja dia bawa.

 _ **Misi #1 : Menggagalkan rencana Si Smurf Byun!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun bukan _gay_.

Seribu persen dia yakin kalau dirinya ini normal, _straight_ , tidak bengkok—atau apalah terserah kalian menyebutnya bagaimana. Hanya karna dia tidak pernah berpacaran bukan berarti dirinya ini _gay_ seperti yang selalu dikoar-koarkan oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak mau berpacaran karna dirinya tidak mau terikat pada sebuah hubungan dengan embel-embel yang menyangkut 'cinta'. Bayangkan, dia akan dijadikan budak oleh seorang gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya. Menemaninya belanja, memberikannya pelukan dan ciuman, dijadikan objek bermanja-manja, dan selalu mendengarkan celotehannya sepanjang hari. Itu mengerikan sekali bagi Sehun. Jangankan memeluk seorang gadis, memberinya satu sentuhan saja Sehun tidak sudi. Katakanlah dia arogan dan egois karna hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Karna memang itulah kenyataannya. Sikapnya yang seperti ini malah dianggap sebagai 'Pangeran Es' oleh gadis-gadis disekolah, padahal Sehun memang tidak sudi mendekati mereka bukan karena berusaha menjaga imej cool yang memuakan. Mengenai soal perasaan, dia jadi teringat mimpinya semalam. Dan saat ini pikirannya tengah dihantui oleh bayang-bayang serta perasaan ganjil ketika melihat Luhan hanya karna mimpi sialannya semalam.

Ya ampun, dia hanya seekor Kijang pengganggu! Dan mimpi semalam hanyalah kebetulan yang sangat aneh dan mengerikan.

Sehun berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan erangan putus asanya mendapati kenyataan jika saat ini dia malah terjebak bersama orang yang paling dihindarinya seharian ini. Si Kijang. Dia melirik anak itu lewat ekor matanya, lalu mendengus kecil ketika menangkap anak itu sedang duduk diantara kumpulan buku Kimia dipangkuannya dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

" _Ahh, Sehun.."_

Telinga Sehun kembali memerah ketika gema desahan itu mendadak terngiang tepat ketika Luhan balas meliriknya. Tubuhnya bergidik dengan ngeri. Buru-buru Sehun melengoskan wajahnya. Sialan, kenapa efek mimpi itu masih berlaku hingga detik ini?

"Kau itu kenapa, _sih_?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada muak. Sehun enggan menjawabya, memilih untuk membolak-balikan buku ditangannya dengan asal. Dia harus mengabaikan Kijang itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya? Oh! Apa ini bagian dari rencana busukmu? Menjebakku disini?"

Nyatanya mengabaikan Kijang temperamental itu sangat sulit. Sehun menutup buku ditangannya dengan keras, lalu menengok kearah Luhan dengan geram. _Apa katanya barusan?_ Merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk? Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya terjebak bersama si Kijang itu disini. Dia lebih baik terkurung bersama ribuan ular daripada dengan Luhan.

"Berhenti berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, Kijang." Sehun mendesis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika diwajahmu itu memang tercetak rencana-rencana busuk?" Luhan merotasikan bola-matanya yang dipenglihatan Sehun sungguh menjengkelkan. Memang seburuk apa wajahnya ini dimata si Kijang? "Sialan sekali aku harus terjebak disini bersama makhluk licik sepertimu."

Sehun sontak mendelikan matanya mendengar sambungan perkataan itu. Dia menggertakan giginya cukup geram. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Apapun yang menyangkutmu pasti sial."

Luhan diseberang sana membulatkan matanya, sepertinya tertohok dengan perkataan pedas Sehun barusan.

"Astaga, mulutmu itu…" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hidung kembang-kempis geram, "Aku rasanya ingin merobeknya."

Sehun menyeringai remeh, "Aku tidak yakin tangan-tangan kurusmu itu punya kekuatan untuk merobek mulutku, _Cindy_."

Luhan tiba-tiba membanting semua buku dipangkuannya, lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah—karna kesal. Kedua tangannya terjulur, hendak meraih rambut hitam Sehun untuk menjadi objek jambakannya. Sehun yang sudah mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi segera menahan pergerakan Luhan, menekan dahinya dengan satu jarinya disertai dengusan mencela.

Dia nyaris tertawa melihat bagaimana tampang Luhan berusaha sekeras mungkin meraih-raih rambutnya untuk dijambak. Astaga, Kijang ini, tidak mudah menyerah ternyata.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Kijang." Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk memutar bola-matanya dengan malas.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau memberi kesempatan untuk menyerangmu!"

Sehun berusaha agar tidak mendengus, "Kau kira aku setolol apa hingga memberimu kesempatan itu?"

"Kau lebih dari tolol," Luhan mendesis, masih dengan kedua tangan bergerak-gerak liar agar bisa menjangkau kepalanya.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, _Cindy_."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CINDY, KAU BAJINGAN ULUNG!"

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa cemoohannya melihat Luhan sudah sepenuhnya dipenuhi kabut amarah. Ada sebuah kepuasan menyusup kedalam dadanya melihat rivalnya itu marah-marah tak karuan karna ulahnya. Sehun mendorong dahi Luhan cukup keras, membuat pemuda dengan rambut coklat madu acak-acakan itu nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Rasa geli bertambah ketika melihat Luhan memasang wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Heran, apa kau PMS setiap hari?" tukas Sehun, menikmati wajah kesal Luhan dengan seringaian mencela. "Tingkat emosimu bertambah kian hari."

"Aku tidak PMS!" Luhan nyaris berteriak.

"Wah, bukankah seharusnya anak gadis itu PMS, ya?"

"Aku bukan gadis!"

"Ya, kau seorang gadis. Gadis kecil, tepatnya—mengingat tubuh kurus dan pendekmu itu."

"AKU BUKAN—" Luhan mendadak menghentikan ucapannya, matanya membola ketika melihat sesuatu berterbangan disekitarnya, mengelilingi wajahnya. Sesuatu yang hidup. Makhluk kecil berwarna coklat tua dengan dua antena dikepalanya, memiliki bau yang _ugghh_ , dan mempunyai sayap. Biasanya hidup ditempat-tempat kotor, paling banyak dikamar mandi. Luhan mempunyai sejarah yang buruk dengan makhluk menjijikan itu.

 _Pluk!_

—berita baiknya, serangga itu mendarat tepat dihidung Luhan.

Sehun melihat mata Luhan semakin membola, wajahnya berangsur-angsur berubah pucat. Sehun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbahak saat itu juga. Si Kijang itu gemetaran bukan main hanya karna kecoa. Didetik berikutnya, Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menghindari teriakan Luhan dan—

"AAAAAAHH!"

—pelukannya.

"Oi—Apa-apaan ini!"

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tubuh Luhan yang menempel erat seperti anak koala ditubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa anak ini selalu membawa nasib buruk kepadanya?

" _What the fuck is wrong with you, twat_?!" Bentak Sehun, muak.

Sehun merasa tercekik dan kehabisan napas sesaat lagi karna tangan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya dengan kuat-kuat. Belum lagi kepalanya yang berada diantara ceruk lehernya, membuat Sehun merasa geli merasakan rambut-rambut halus menggelitik kulitnya. Tunggu! Apa dia baru saja mengatakan rambut berantakan Luhan itu halus? Oh, dia pasti sudah sinting.

Sehun menyerah setelah bermenit-menit berusaha melepaskan Kijang ini dari tubuhnya. Dia masih merasakan tubuh Luhan gemetaran. Apa sebegitu takutnya dia dengan kecoa? Sehun jadi penasaran pengalaman buruk apa yang sudah terjadi antara Kijang dan Kecoa. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, hendak menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan agar anak itu berhenti gemetaran seperti seseorang yang baru saja tercebur di laut es. Tetapi tangannya hanya bisa melayang diudara.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Sudahlah, itu hanya kecoa."

Merasakan tubuh Luhan belum tenang— _dan sungguh itu sangat mengganggu_ — akhirnya Sehun mendaratkan kedua tangannya di punggung Luhan, memberinya tepukan ragu-ragu yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti pengasuh balita sekarang. Balita raksaksa yang memiliki tubuh sehangat mentari pagi dan memiliki bau chamomile yang dicampur vanilla.

Eh, apa dia baru saja memuji Kijang ini?

Sehun berdecak geram. Dia memang sudah sinting.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 _twat_ : slang-nya British yang artinya kurang lebih sama kayak Jerk (amerika). Mungkin lebih kasar, sih.

Halohaaa.

Maafkan saya yang selalu lelet update ini, bukannya apa-apa, kemaren laptop saya sempet sakit jadi gasempet lanjutin ff. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, fantasi-fantasian kayaknya baru dimulai chap depan, deh. Jadi sabar ya, sayangkuh.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ngasih review. Lafyaaah:*

Oh iya, saya masih belum pinter EYD nih. Jadi kalau sekiranya ada kata-kata yang salah diatas mohon dikoreksi ya. Saya aja baru tau kalau frustasi itu ternyata 'frustrasi' dan nafas itu 'napas' . duh-_-

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan (doakan update cepet, hehehe) XD

p. s : Luhan cantik banget di postingan ig terbarunya, yassalam :" kumau jadi semenya dia tulung /digiles om sehun


	5. Time-Shock-Travel

Changmin berkali-kali mengecek jarum jam di arloji hitamnya, bertanya-tanya pada benda kecil itu mengapa dua siswa-nya belum kunjung kembali dengan buku-buku pesanannya, sementara murid-murid kelas sepuluhnya tampaknya sudah bosan karna pelajaran belum juga dimulai. Tidak semua, sebagian dari mereka malah terlihat senang dan membuat kelas jadi berisik. Pria tinggi yang menjabat sebagai Guru Kimia sekaligus Fisika itu menghela napasnya, cukup jengkel. Lalu meminta izin pada murid-muridnya untuk mencari Sehun dan Luhan.

Seperti Guru lainnya, Changmin juga tahu bahwa anak didiknya yang bernama Sehun dan Luhan itu adalah sepasang anak yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Dia sering mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, yang tahun ini menjadi wali kelas di kelas kedua anak itu, kalau kelasnya akan selalu kacau jika Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling membunyikan gong perang. Mereka memang tidak melakukan adu pukul seperti perkelahian anak lelaki pada umumnya, tetapi siapa yang bisa tahan jika terus mendengar teriakan-teriakan (walau secara teknis hanya Luhan yang berteriak) dan sumpah-serapah didalam kelas? Dan Kyuhyun, Guru paling kolot dan _killer_ , bukan termasuk orang yang bisa menerima itu semua.

Changmin tidak mau memikirkan jika kedua anak itu sekarang tengah berkelahi didalam Perpustakaan yang membuat mereka melupakan kenapa mereka datang kesana. Sehun dan Luhan memang refleksi nyata dari wujud animasi Tom and Jerry. Changmin menghela napas sekali lagi. Entah kenapa jiwa kebapakannya muncul dan ingin membuat kedua anak itu akur.

Dia tiba di lantai dua, dan dikejutkan dengan keponakannya, Jongdae, yang berada diluar kelas dalam jam pelajaran.

"Hei, Chen," Changmin memanggil anak itu dengan sebutannya di rumah.

Reaksi Jongdae diluar dugaan, biasanya dia akan menyahut dengan santai—sekaligus kurang ajar; _'Ada apa_ Hyung _? Apa bulu kakimu mengganggu konsentrasimu lagi?'_ tetapi kali ini, anak itu hanya berbalik menatapnya dengan mata membola. Changmin mendekati anak itu, barangkali dia sedang mengalami masalah pada pencernaannya seperti yang dialaminya minggu-minggu ini. Tetapi Jongdae malah memundurkan tubuhnya, masih dengan raut terkejut berlebihan. Seolah-olah dirinya ini adalah kanibal yang siap merobek isi perutnya mentah-mentah.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kemana seragammu?" tanyanya. Jongdae memakai pakaian yang seperti dipakainya ketika sedang berkutat di Laboratorium. Jas putih dan celana kain hitam. Penampilan anak itu berbeda. Rambutnya hitam, tanpa kacamata konyol, dan tinggi badannya—

Changmin sontak menahan napasnya.

"Chen, apa kita berhasil?" tanyanya, dengan nada tidak percaya. Nyaris berbisik dalam keterkaguman yang datang begitu mendadak. _Dia menyadari sesuatu._

Jongdae mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya lebih rileks. "Ya, _Hyung_. Kita berhasil." Ada sebercak kebahagiaan di matanya.

Changmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia mungkin akan meledak dalam kesenangannya sesaat lagi hingga tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tidak berguna. Bahkan melupakan tujuannya datang ke lantai dua untuk menemukan dua anak tikus berisik bernama Sehun dan Luhan. Dia terlarut dalam kesenangan, tetapi kemudian menyadari kesenangan itu bisa berdampak buruk jika dia terlalu lama berada didalamnya.

"Jongdae—"

"Ya, aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Aku tidak boleh terlihat oleh orang lain. Lagipula aku akan pergi sekarang."

* * *

 **U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **[Warn!] Gay Area Mature Content Enemy!HunHan Fantasi Abal-abal, DLDR.**

 **Chapter 5 : Time-** _ **Shock**_ **-Travel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Splassh!**_

Luhan terganggu dalam tidurnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara-suara berisik didekatnya. Dia paling benci jika tidur berharganya diganggu oleh orang lain. Disekitarnya seperti ada suara cekikikan seseorang, bisikan, dan shutter kamera—tunggu, _tunggu_ , shutter kamera?

Luhan kemudian membuka matanya, dia menyadari keanehan yang kedua; tidur dalam posisi kepala miring. Tepatnya bersandar pada bahu seseorang. Itu cukup membuat lehernya pegal bukan main. Luhan kira, dirinya ketiduran didalam kelas dan bersandar di bahu Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tetapi bahu Baekhyun tidak selebar dan sekeras ini. Kemudian dia mengingat-ingat sesuatu, terakhir kali dia ingat dirinya terjebak didalam Perpustakaan bersama Si Keparat Sehun, lalu ada seekor kecoa dan dia menubruk (dia tidak mau menyebut _memeluk_ ) Sehun setelah itu—

Dirinya tertidur.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari keanehan-keanehan ini karna kelambatan otak Luhan yang sering terjadi mendadak. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, mendapati Sehun tidur dalam posisi duduk tepat disebelahnya.

 _Jadi… aku tidur dibahu Si Sialan itu?_

Entah kenapa wajahnya malah memanas tidak tahu malu.

Tepat ketika dia masih memproses semuanya, Sehun terbangun, dan tidak sengaja langsung menoleh kearahnya—detik berikutnya mata lelaki itu membulat. Luhan maupun Sehun refleks menjauhkan diri dengan wajah sengit yang artinya _'Menjauh dariku, Sialan!'_

Orang yang mengganggu tidurnya tidak lain adalah teman-temannya sendiri. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan— _Jongin?_ (Sejak kapan anak itu bergabung dengan teman-temannya?) mereka tertawa heboh dengan tangan masing-masing memegang ponsel yang diarahkan kearahnya dan Sehun. Oh, Luhan mengerti sekarang.

"Kalian," sebelum Luhan yang meledak, Sehun terlebih dahulu menggeram. Tampaknya Si Sialan itu sama marahnya, seperti dirinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Memfoto pasangan baru." Cengiran Baekhyun mampir bersamaan tangannya membalik ponselnya menghadap kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Menunjukan sebuah foto yang baru saja diambilnya.

Di layar benda tipis yang canggih itu, tampak Luhan yang tertidur bahagia di bahu Sehun. Baekhyun menggeser layarnya, lalu foto selanjutnya menampilkan Sehun yang tertidur nyaman diatas paha Luhan. Yang menjadi objek di foto itu kini membuka bibirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Luhan tidak mungkin mendekati Si Keparat itu walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekalipun. Apalagi membiarkan Si Keparat itu tidur nyenyak diatas pahanya. Luhan bergidik, tidak bisa menahan rasa jijiknya.

"Kalian sangat manis." celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian diam-diam mempunyai hubungan yang romantis." Kali ini Jongdae.

Diakhiri dengan Jongin dengan ucapan kurang ajarnya, "Memilih Perpustakaan kosong? Wah, kedengaran sangat erotis."

Lalu empat bocah itu tertawa, seolah-olah Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada didepan mereka. Kurang ajar, itulah definisi yang pantas untuk mewakilkan empat anak itu.

"Kalian 'kan yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sehun, geram. Wajahnya merah, sangat kesal. "Karna aku tidak mungkin ketiduran di tempat kotor ini dengan posisi yang menjijikan bersama Anak Kijang ini."

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur denganmu?!" Luhan membalas dengan sengit. Kata-katanya barusan bisa saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya salah paham dan akan mengira Sehun mengajaknya _tidur_. "Aku tidak sudi tidur dengan makhluk berbisa sepertimu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kijang. Tidak ingat kau tidur dibahu siapa tadi?"

"Itu karna mereka yang melakukan! Kondisikan dulu kepercayaan dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu, Serigala Busuk!"

"Wajahmu menghianati. Kau menikmatinya, Kijang."

"Menikmati—AKU TIDAK MENIKMATI SAMA SEKALI! KENAPA KAU SANGAT SIALAN HAH?!"

"Berhenti berteriak didepan wajahku. Aku tidak tuli sepertimu, sialan!"

"JANGAN MENEKAN DAHIKU DENGAN JARIMU. AKU TIDAK SUDI DISENTUH OLEH MAKHLUK LICIN SEPERTIMU!"

"U-uhm, teman-teman.."

Baekhyun berusaha keras menginterupsi aksi hina-menghina Sehun dan Luhan. Dua orang itu tetap sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah satu sama lain dengan sengit, seperti melupakan akar permasalahan yang terjadi saat ini. Baekhyun menggaruk rambut keemasannya dengan sedikit frustrasi, seharusnya mereka berdua mencaci-maki dirinya dan yang lainnya karna sudah _mengisengi_ mereka, tetapi yang ada, keduanya malah bertengkar berduaan ( _lagi_ dan _lagi_ ). Ini sungguh diluar perkiraan.

" _You such a fuckhead_ , Kijang."

Luhan tidak tahu artinya, tetapi yang dia tahu itu bukanlah kalimat yang bagus. Apalagi dilontarkan bersamaan seringaian menghina yang begitu menjengkelkan. Jadi Luhan hanya bisa mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat didepan hidung Sehun dengan sengit.

"BRENGSEK!"

"Sialan!"

"BAJINGAN!"

"Idiot."

"KEPARAT!"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu bergabung dengan yang lainnya, duduk diatas lantai seraya menonton pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan dengan wajah datar.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ini tidak semudah membuang kotoran, kalian tahu."

Yang lainnya mengamini perkataan Jongin, dan sepertinya mereka tidak berniat untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini saling melemparkan buku-buku bekas. Mereka seperti minyak dan air, tidak pernah bisa bersatu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun hendak ke kelasnya saat itu ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri dengan wajah kurang ajar di undakan paling atas anak tangga. Dia merotasikan bola matanya sesaat, tidak mau berurusan dengan raksaksa itu lagi hari ini. Sudah cukup rambut berharganya akan rontok karna menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan, dan Baekhyun tidak mau menambahnya lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia berbalik, tidak melanjutkan tujuannya. Tetapi bukan anak Ares namanya jika tidak mengganggu anak Athena walau satu detikpun. Chanyeol memanggilnya, dengan nada tak kalah kurang ajar dari wajahnya.

"Oi, pendek, tidak jadi naik?" suara berat Chanyeol menggema di dinding-dinding tangga. "Takut padaku, huh?"

Baekhyun menggemeletukan giginya, tidak bisa menerima penghinaan itu. Tanpa berpikir lama dia membalikan kembali tubuhnya, menaiki anak tangga sampai akhirnya berada didepan Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalan dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Minggir." desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menurunkan kakinya, dia malah menyeringai kurang ajar, "Bagaimana? Berhasil dengan rencana-rencana konyolmu itu?"

"Rencanaku itu _brilliant_ bukan konyol." ralat Baekhyun dengan muak. Rasanya tangannya sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi satu-dua pukulan di hidung Chanyeol hingga bagian sana berdarah sampai anak itu berteriak-teriak dan memohon ampun padanya.

"Membuat Sehun dan Luhan bersatu, bukankah itu hal yang paling konyol yang pernah ada? Benar bukan?" Chanyeol berujar pada salah seorang siswa yang tidak sengaja lewat didekat mereka, siswa yang Baekhyun yakin tidak tahu tentang pembicaraan mereka itu tertawa kurang ajar, sama seperti halnya Chanyeol.

"Ya, konyol sekali." Siswa itu menimpali diselingi tawa. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan hendak menyerang kepala siswa itu. Kalau tidak salah, anak itu namanya Ten. Siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Thailand. Baekhyun menandainya, kapan-kapan dia pasti akan melabrak anak itu karna secara tidak langsung sudah bersekongkol dengan Chanyeol.

"Dengar, Yoda," —Chanyeol mendelikan matanya tidak terima dengan julukan baru itu. Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya dan menyambungkan kalimatnya, "Simpan saja cinta tidak bergunamu itu ke Luhan, karna aku yakin teman baikku itu mempunyai takdir yang lebih bagus daripada bersanding dengan Raksaksa bertelinga mengerikan sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Sudah jelas, aku membencimu dan aku tidak mau kau mendekati Lu—"

"Atau kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, wajahnya kini berkali-kali lipat lebih tidak enak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Cemburu? _Aku_?"

"Ya, jika kau membenciku kau tidak akan peduli denganku dan apa saja yang aku lakukan. Kau bisa saja pura-pura buta ketika melihatku. Tetapi nyatanya kau begitu peduli hingga kau melarangku untuk menyukai Luhan. Bukankah itu namanya cemburu?"

Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya, "Terimakasih atas teori tololmu itu, Park. Asal kau tahu saja, ya, walau kau satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di bumi inipun aku tidak sudi menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Kurasa aku tidak menyinggung soal kekasih. Woah, apa kau berharap bisa jadi kekasihku, _Smurf_?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini kadar kekurang-ajarnnya bertambah berkali lipat. Dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kalau saja dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, dia pasti sudah melayangkan bogemannya sedari tadi kewajah Chanyeol. bagaimana bisa ada orang yang semenyebalkan Chanyeol di Dunia ini? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya akan semenyebalkan Chanyeol jika dia tinggal di asrama Ares? Karna percayalah, seluruh anak disana walau bicaranya tenang-tenang tetapi menyebalkannya bukan main. Lidah mereka sudah dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melecehkan orang lain dengan sekali ucapan.

"Aku hanya buang-buang waktu jika meladeni makhluk memuakan sepertimu. Minggir!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lewat saja, bukankah jalannya masih luas?"

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga. Dia berjalan dengan kesal melewati Chanyeol, tidak lupa memberinya tendangan sekali di tulang keringnya sebagai pembalasan. Dia masih bisa mendengar pemuda jangkung itu mengumpat kasar. Baekhyun mendengus puas.

 _Rasakan itu Sialan!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Goddamnit_ , Kijang! Bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu? Kau membuat lubang telingaku sakit."

Luhan menekuk wajahnya mendengar omelan Sehun. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas dengan tajam kearah Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya, berharap tatapannya bisa mengirim penyakit kronis ke tubuh Si Sialan itu. Jika saja tangannya tidak sedang membawa tumpukan buku, Luhan pasti sudah menarik rambut Sehun sampai anak itu botak.

Seakan menulikan telinganya, Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan menggerutunnya yang sesungguhnya itu sangat tidak berguna, "Kenapa hariku selalu sial jika sudah berurusan dengan orang ini? Sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah se-sial ini. Sedikit lagi pasti Prof. Shim akan memberikanku detensi karna terlambat membawa buku-buku sialan ini."

"Yang lebih sial lagi, waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi, dan aku pasti tidak bisa memanjakan perutku. Ya ampun, dan dimana teman-temanku saat ini? Mereka sangat sialan, bukannya membantu malah menambah buruk keadaanku. Kenapa semua orang jahat sekali padaku? Padahal aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik pada mereka semua—"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk tidak mencelupkan kepala Luhan ke danau terdekat agar mulutnya itu berhenti mengoceh. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing sejak tadi. Seharusnya yang menggerutu disini adalah dirinya, karna apapun yang menyangkut Luhan pasti akan membawa nasib buruk. Percayalah, Sehun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya ini. Dia selalu ketiban sial jika sudah bersama Luhan. Selama ini dia selalu mendapat hukuman dari guru-guru (itu karna Luhan), padahal Sehun termasuk kedalam jajaran siswa berprestasi di Sekolah ini. Dia bahkan pernah dihukum mencabuti rumput liar ditengah terik matahari karna Luhan (lagi). Oh, Ibunya akan menangis berlebihan ketika mengetahui hal-hal buruk apa saja yang dia lalui selama di sekolah.

Dan Sehun akan menunggu hal buruk apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi pada dirinya. Berani taruhan? Pasti akan ada kesialan susulan setelah ini.

"—Tuhan, kenapa hidupku jadi sesial ini?"

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali kata 'sial' yang diucapkan oleh Kijang itu sedari tadi. Mendadak sisi brengseknya muncul. Dia juga sudah muak mendengar gerutuan Luhan sejak tadi, barangkali satu 'hadiah' darinya bisa membuat Kijang itu berhenti menggerutu.

Dengan sengaja, Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan dengan kasar membuat anak itu refleks jatuh dengan buku-buku menimpa tubuhnya. Anak itu mengaduh, menyelipkan sedikit kata-kata umpatan yang membuat bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk seringaian puas.

"SIALAN KAU LARVA MENJIJIKAN! KEPARAT!"

Sehun melanjutkan jalannya, kali ini jauh lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Dia tidak mengindahkan Luhan dibelakang sana yang sibuk mengumpat dan memunguti buku-bukunya. Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri jika sudah membuat anak itu dipenuhi rasa kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sudah tiba di ruang kelas X-II, dimana Prof. Shim sebelumnya memerintahkan mereka untuk menaruh buku-buku itu disana. Luhan, yang masih bertahan dengan wajah bersungut-sungutnya, menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam. Dia masih kesal (dan selalu akan seperti itu) pada Sehun, karna perlakuannya yang tadi. Jangan salahkan Luhan kenapa emosinya selalu meledak-ledak, salahkan saja Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya dan membuat kepalanya mendidih. Sehun itu barat kucing jalanan yang mencari perhatian— _dan seharusnya Luhan sadar jika Sehun seekor kucing jalanan maka dirinya adalah tikus gorong-gorong._

Didalam kelas itu tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada catatan rumus-rumus di papan tulis dan beberapa barang milik Prof. Shim dimejanya. Mereka pasti sudah berada di ruang Lab, dan Luhan terlalu malas untuk kembali menaiki tangga dengan buku-buku berat ini dipelukannya.

Luhan menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya diatas meja Prof. Shim, persis seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah barang milik Prof. Shim hingga membuat benda itu jatuh dari mejanya,

"Ceroboh," Sehun mencibir.

Luhan mengabaikannya, dia hanya akan cepat tua jika selalu meladeni Sehun dan segala kata-kata pedasnya. Luhan memungut kotak hitam yang sudah terbuka itu, isinya adalah sebuah arloji hitam. Dia buru-buru mengeceknya, barangkali kacanya retak atau ada yang lecet, Luhan tidak mau berurusan dengan Prof. Shim karna telah merusak barangnya.

"Bagus sekali." komentar Luhan.

Mata rusanya berbinar cerah mengamati setiap desain yang cantik disetiap sisi arloji hitam digenggamannya. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan itu penggila jam tangan, dia mengoleksi banyak dirumahnya. Luhan berpikir, arloji milik Prof. Shim ini pasti harganya begitu fantastis. Dimana pria itu membelinya? Luhan rasanya ingin menunjukan wajah anak anjing dibuangnya pada Guru jangkung itu untuk memberikannya arloji sebagus ini, atau setidaknya Luhan rela diberikan 100 essai Fisika jika hadiahnya adalah arloji ini.

"Kau tidak akan mengantonginya 'kan?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan harus melirik pedas kearah lelaki itu. Kenapa anak itu belum pergi juga, _sih_? Luhan sudah muak sekali melihat wajahnya sedari tadi.

Luhan hendak memasukan kembali arloji itu kedalam kotaknya, tetapi jarum jam yang ditunjukan arloji itu membuat intuisi 'kolektor arloji'-nya muncul mendadak. Seharusnya saat ini pukul 15:06 tetapi arloji itu menunjukan pukul 15:10. Luhan menekan-nekan tombol yang ada disisi arloji, mengaturnya. Tetapi yang ada, bukan jarum jamnya yang berubah tetapi angka lain yang berubah. Arloji itu memiliki banyak angka didalamnya yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut-kerut. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah angka yang menunjukan tanggal dan tahun.

Luhan dengan sebal menekan-nekan tombol mungil pengaturan itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Prof. Shim bisa saja menjewer telinganya dan memberinya hukuman, " _Aissh_ , ada apa dengan jam ini?"

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah buku mendarat dikepala Luhan, membuatnya mengaduh dan berseru kesal pada Sehun. "Berhenti melempariku buku, sialan!"

"Kau menuduhku?" Sehun yang ternyata posisinya sudah cukup jauh darinya itu protes tidak terima. "Buku itu jatuh sendiri, bodoh."

Luhan mendongak untuk memastikan, karna dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada keparat macam Sehun. Buku-buku diatas meja milik Prof. Shim bergerak-gerak sendiri, beberapa diantaranya berjatuhan. Bukan hanya buku, barang-barang yang ada diatas sana juga bergetar keras. Luhan buru-buru berdiri, sebelum kepalanya menjadi sasaran lagi. Mata rusanya membola ketika melihat barang-barang disekitarnya bergetar sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Luhan, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh yang menggema, bersamaan dengan barang-barang yang semakin bergetar hebat. Kursi, meja, papan tulis—semuanya bergetar. Beberapa dari barang tersebut mulai berjatuhan. Luhan refleks berlari kearah Sehun dengan wajah panik dan takut. Luhan berpikir ini pastilah gempa dadakan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, tak kalah panik.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Luhan secara tidak sadar menaikan frekuensi nada ucapannya. Dia tidak mau mati sia-sia didalam reruntuhan bangunan karna gempa yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Pintu ruang kelas tertutup sendiri dengan debam yang keras, membuat keduanya berjengit kaget. Keduanya berlari kearah pintu untuk meminta bantuan. Tetapi, belum sempat mereka menyelamatkan diri, sebuah angin besar muncul entah darimana. Angin kencang mengelilingi tubuh keduanya, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar meraih lengan Sehun untuk pertahanan. Keduanya berteriak keras, berharap ada orang yang mendengar teriakan mereka dan menolongnya sukarela. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kabut-kabut tebal, bahkan tidak jarang pasir-pasir halus menampar wajah mereka. Semakin lama tiupan angin itu semakin kencang, membuat Luhan nyaris melayang dari tempatnya. Angin itu seolah-olah menghisap tubuh mereka, membawa mereka ke suatu tempat.

Luhan merasa akan memuntahkan makanannya sesaat lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Angin, gemuruh serta getaran-getaran yang menakutkan mendadak lenyap. Luhan serta Sehun masih dengan posisi berjongkok dengan tangan melindungi kepala, takut-takut bangunan tiba-tiba roboh dan menghantam kepala mereka. Mereka berjongkok dibelakang pintu. Sehun, orang yang pertama kali membuka mata, menatap ke sekitarnya dengan wajah pucat. Untuk sesaat dia merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup normal dan hidungnya bisa meraup oksigen dengan teratur. Dia menyadari penuh jika saat ini dia masih berada di ruang kelas sepuluh, anehnya, barang-barang yang tadinya berjatuhan sudah tidak ada. Semuanya _benar-benar_ kembali seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada gemuruh dan angin hebat yang terjadi. _Ini aneh,_ pikir Sehun. Ruang ini memang kembali seperti semula, hanya saja ruang kelas ini mengalami perubahan. Cat dindingnya masih sama, tetapi Sehun ingat di papan tulis tadi ada rumus-rumus Kimia, bukan catatan materi tentang Kolonialisme dan Imperialisme. Dan, semua barang-barang milik Prof. Shim dimejanya sudah tidak ada, hanya ada satu buku paket pelajaran Sejarah.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin dirinya ketiduran lagi hingga kelas ini berganti pelajaran, bukan? Setidaknya akan ada orang yang membangunkannya.

"Kijang, anginnya sudah tidak ada." Sehun menyenggol tubuh Luhan cukup kasar. Anak itu akhirnya membuka satu matanya, setelah memastikan semuanya aman, dia baru membuka kedua matanya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Ruang kelas sepuluh, tapi aku tidak yakin."

Keduanya berdiri, mengamati sekitar dengan wajah kebingungan. Luhan membuka pintu kelas, terlalu banyak kejadian buruk hari ini, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali saja ke asrama. Barangkali pikirannya akan jernih kembali setelah dia tidur sebentar. Tetapi, sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkan hal itu, karna setelah pintu terbuka, Luhan disuguhi pemandangan siswa-siswi berjalan di sekitar lorong. Memang, tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Kecuali jika yang berlewatan didepannya adalah siswa-siswi dengan seragam berbeda, tetapi dengan logo sekolah yang sama.

"Sepertinya angin tadi membawaku ke suatu tempat yang membuatku tersesat." gumam Luhan.

"Fantasimu tinggi sekali, Kijang." komentar Sehun, malas. "Ini masih disekolah, kau lihat logo sekolah yang ada disaku seragam mereka 'kan?"

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dengan sengit. "Coba jelaskan padaku, kita terbawa angin hanya dua menit dan setelah itu bagaimana caranya seluruh murid disini sudah berganti seragam? Aku yakin mereka tadi masih memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang aku pakai."

"Jangan memberiku pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab!"

Luhan mencibir, "Dasar idiot." —untungnya Sehun tidak mendengar itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Luhan disampingnya. Beberapa anak memandangi mereka dengan aneh, berbisik-bisik dengan sesamanya dengan tatapan menilai. Luhan masih memasang wajah kebingungan, sementara Sehun memasang wajah terganggu. Dia benci tatapan yang diberikan mereka semua. Dia menyadari ini semua aneh. Kenapa murid-murid disini sangat asing dimatanya? Dan yang paling aneh adalah dia dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan tanpa melemparkan hinaan masing-masing. Situasi aneh seperti ini membuat mereka harus berdamai untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa mereka memandangi kita seperti itu?" bisik Luhan. "Hei, Larva, sebenarnya ada dimana kita? Aku tidak yakin ini di sekolah."

Sehun menggeram kecil, "Kubilang jangan bertanya padaku. Aku ada di situasi yang sama sepertimu, bodoh."

Luhan merengut. Percuma saja bertanya dengan Sehun, karna sampai kapanpun Si Idiot itu tidak akan memberi jawaban yang memuaskan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, siapa tahu disana ada yang bisa ditanyakan atas keanehan-keanehan ini. Tetapi, bukan jawaban yang mereka dapatkan, hanya sebuah keanehan yang menambah keanehan-keanehan lain. Coba tebak apa yang mereka temukan ketika kekelas mereka? Tidak ada wajah teman-temannya, hanya ada wajah-wajah asing yang memandang mereka dengan aneh. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka mengira keduanya adalah murid baru. Luhan dan Sehun semakin diselimuti kebingungan. Sehun tidak mau terkontaminasi oleh pikiran konyol Luhan bahwa angin tadi membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat. Karna kenyataannya, angin tadi hanya mengelilingi tubuh mereka saja. Sehun tidak merasa tubuhnya melayang lalu mendarat disebuah tempat manapun.

"Hei," Sehun memanggil seorang murid yang kebetulan lewat didepannya, untunglah anak itu mau berhenti dan memberi perhatian kepadanya. "Apa ini… Hongdae High School?" tanya Sehun, ragu-ragu.

Murid itu mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kalian anak baru?"

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Ini masih di Seoul 'kan?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Luhan terlihat ingin menarik rambutnya. "Kau tahu, aku dan dia adalah murid disini. Murid lama, apa kau tidak mengenal kami? Aku Luhan, semua orang di sekolah mengenalku. Bahkan Kepala Sekolah sangat mengenalku."

Murid itu memandangnya dengan aneh, membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya seraya menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Tidak ada murid yang namanya Luhan disini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, murid tersebut berlalu dengan gerutuan yang kurang lebih ' _Dasar orang aneh!'_.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul anak itu, tetapi Sehun menahannya dengan pelototan.

"Dengan memukul anak itu, masalah ini tidak akan selesai, bodoh."

Luhan merengut, "Aku rasa ini hanya persamaan nama sekolah saja. Ini bukan sekolahku." ujarnya, "Aku akan kembali ke asrama kalau begitu."

Sehun mengehela napasnya panjang-panjang ketika Luhan berjalan meninggalkannya. Keanehan ini membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak saat ini juga. Bukankah sudah dia katakan tadi, jika bersama Luhan, pasti ada saja kesialan yang menimpa dirinya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sehun mulai berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Dia harap dirinya hanya tersesat saja sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa kalian?"

Luhan yakin ini adalah bangunan Asramanya, tepat berada tak jauh dari bangunan sekolahnya (kini Luhan yakin yang tadi adalah _benar-benar_ sekolahnya, walau dia masih kebingungan). Bangunan besar dengan halaman luas dan pos kecil untuk dua orang penjaga yang sudah sangat Luhan kenal, Paman Shin dan Paman Nam. Tetapi, bukan rupa bersahabat Paman Shin atau Paman Nam yang Luhan temukan di pos dekat gerbang asramanya, melainkan sesosok lelaki gendut dengan wajah sangar yang Luhan ingin sekali pukul hidungnya.

"Aku murid di Hongdae, dan aku ingin masuk kedalam." ujar Luhan. "Dimana Paman Shin?"

Penjaga gendut itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa itu _Paman Shin_?"

"Penjaga disini. Kau pasti penjaga baru 'kan? Makanya kau tidak mengenalku."

"Aku sudah tiga tahun menjaga asrama ini, Nak. Sepertinya kau tersesat atau salah alamat."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa bingungnya. Tiga tahun? Seharusnya Luhan sudah melihatnya sejak dia menginjakan kakinya pertama kali di asrama ini. Tetapi kenyataannya, Luhan baru melihatnya saat ini. Si Gendut ini pasti mengada-ngada. Dia juga sangat yakin ini adalah asramanya. Luhan masih hafal betul lingkungan disekitar asramanya. Pohon-pohon rindang, batu besar dekat pohon beringin tua, bangku panjang yang banyak coretan _iseng_ anak-anak, dan _rooftop_ yang penuh dengan tiang-tiang jemuran. Luhan tidak merasa dia tersesat. Kebingungan dan keanehan ini membuatnya ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Pak, aku dan anak ini memang tinggal di asrama ini. Dia di Athena, dan aku di Ares." Sehun ikut turun tangan menjelaskan. "Jadi, bisakah kami masuk?"

"Aku tidak segampang itu memberikan izin pada orang asing yang ingin masuk, karna sudah banyak orang jahat yang ingin menyelinap kedalam asrama." Penjaga gendut itu masih konsisten tidak membuka gerbangnya. "Seragam kalian saja berbeda, mana bisa aku mempercayai kalian?"

"Tapi aku memang murid Hongdae High School!" Luhan nyaris berteriak didepan wajah lelaki tua itu. "Lihat logo ini."

Penjaga itu memicingkan matanya dengan tajam, "Kau bisa saja memanipulasinya."

"Apa—"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat sebelum anak itu meledak-ledak dan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga pada Penjaga Asrama itu. Luhan melepaskan diri dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan Sehun harus merotasikan bola matanya mendapat ekspresi menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Tidak ada gunanya memaksa babi gendut itu untuk membuka gerbangnya. Karna sampai kau meraung-raungpun dia tidak akan membukakan gerbangnya." Sehun menjelaskan dengan malas. Luhan akan menjadi sasaran pukulannya ketika kesabarannya sudah habis nanti.

"Lalu kita harus apa, kemana, dan bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Kali ini wajah bersungut-sungutnya digantikan dengan wajah penuh gurat kelelahan. Dia terlihat putus asa.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Apa kau lapar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makanan memang bukanlah solusi yang terbaik untuk keadaan aneh ini, tetapi Sehun cukup peka (dan cukup lapar) jika Kijang itu kelaparan. Bukannya dia peduli (Cih, Sehun bisa saja membiarkan anak itu mati kelaparan) tetapi dia hanya ingin anak itu berhenti mengeluh untuk sesaat. Dan makanan adalah solusi tepat untuk bisa menutup mulutnya yang cerewet. Disinilah mereka berada, di _outdoor_ Kedai Jjampong. Alasan Sehun memilih tempat diluar karna dia ingin mengamati suasana di luar, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang dikenalnya dan bisa dia mintai bantuan atas kejadian diluar nalar ini. Luhan sibuk mengunyah didepannya, Sehun merasa tidak berselera makan melihat cara makan anak itu yang bar-bar. Dia seperti setahun melakukan puasa.

Terjebak dalam situasi aneh dengan Luhan memang benar-benar takdir yang buruk. Bukannya membantu untuk memecahkan masalah, anak itu justru sedikit (banyak) menyusahkannya.

Padahal rencananya hari ini Sehun ingin menghindari anak itu karna mimpinya semalam. Oh, sial! Dia kembali mengingat mimpi sialan itu lagi. Mimpi itu seperti enggan lepas dari otaknya, membuat Sehun frustrasi bukan main. Apalagi jika objek mimpi basahnya ada dihadapannya… seperti sekarang. Sehun bergidik ngeri. Memandang Luhan yang tidak pernah sedetikpun menjauhkan wajahnya dari mangkuk makanan, beberapa bumbu-bumbu mie menempel disekitar bibirnya, dan tampaknya anak itu tidak peduli. Sehun meringis. Apa benar dia memimpikan anak macam ini didalam mimpi basahnya? Bahkan untuk menyentuh kulitnya saja Sehun tidak sudi. Walaupun Sehun _gay_ sekalipun, dia pasti memilih lelaki yang lebih bagus sedikit dari Luhan sebagai objek mimpi basahnya.

"Hei, menurutmu apa penyebab keanehan ini terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin menanyakan ini pada Kijang itu, tetapi hanya anak itulah satu-satunya yang bisa dia tanyakan. Tidak mungkin dia bertanya pada Paman-paman di ujung sana; _"Hey, Ahjusshi, menurutmu kenapa aku mengalami nasib buruk ini? Apa kau tahu? Kau tahu 'kan? Iyakan?"_ ; bisa-bisa lelaki tua itu menendangnya dan menganggapnya sinting.

Luhan akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari semangkuk besar Jjampong. Sehun melemparkan secarik tisu dengan wajah terganggu. Luhan membersihkan sekitar mulutnya tanpa wajah berdosa.

"Keanehan ini terjadi setelah aku mengenalmu."

Sehun nyaris melemparkan Luhan dengan mangkuk bekasnya, tetapi anak itu malah tertawa kecil. Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya. _Kenapa dia malah tertawa?_ Kijang itu sedikit mengerikan setelah perutnya kenyang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Luhan. Nah, benar bukan? Luhan itu tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali.

"Tetapi… tunggu, tunggu! Aku sepertinya sadar sesuatu. Semuanya baru terasa aneh setelah aku masuk keruang kelas sepuluh dan membenarkan arloji milik Prof. Shim setelah itu semuanya bergetar dan angin muncul—Ya, arloji itu!" seru Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku masih belum bisa menangkap titik permasalahannya."

Luhan terlihat sibuk sendiri, dia mengecek seluruh tubuhnya, tepatnya kantung-kantung sakunya. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu ekspresi semangatnya yang tadi lenyap, bahunya kembali melemas. Digantikan dengan ekspresi putus asa lagi.

"Aku yakin arloji itu yang menyebabkan ini semua, Larva—"

"Berhenti memanggilku Larva."

"Masa bodoh. Semuanya terjadi setelah aku mengotak-atik arloji milik Prof. Shim. Bukan jarum jamnya yang aku ubah, tetapi tanggal dan tah— "

Luhan mendadak terdiam dengan raut horror. Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya. Oh, sekarang apa lagi? Apa anak itu mulai berasumsi yang diluar logis lagi? Memang tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Luhan. Jika kau menanyakan sesuatu, dia pasti menjawab hal yang tidak masuk akal. Sehun bisa gila jika terus-terusan bersama anak itu. Sebuah arloji bisa menyebabkan keanehan sebesar ini? Ya ampun, otak Luhan pasti sudah dibongkar habis-habisan dan diisi dengan oli-oli irasional.

"Larva," Sehun melotot mendengar panggilan itu lagi. "Apa kau percaya pada… mesin waktu?"

Nah 'kan.

Luhan dengan segala pemikiran konyolnya. Sehun rasanya ingin pergi meninggalkan anak itu sebelum virus-virus sinting Luhan memengaruhinya. Disaat seperti inipun dia masih bisa membahas mesin waktu yang hanya ada di film fantasi? Oh, Tuhan.

"Berhenti memandangku seolah-olah aku orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada di abad ini! Aku yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan arloji itu. Secara teknis, ini memang sangat tidak masuk akal dan aku pun tidak percaya dengan pemikiranku ini. Tetapi… bisa saja 'kan?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun menarik napasnya. "Kijang, kepalaku sudah pusing sejak tadi. Kumohon jangan menambah beban di otakku."

Luhan memandang kearahnya dengan tajam, dan dia tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan tatapan sok sangar itu. Dia sudah pernah bilang bukan, jika Luhan adalah orang terburuk dalam memasang wajah sangar. Sehun menyandarkan bahunya di kursi, menumpukan seluruh berat badannya disana. Luhan masih memandangnya, kali ini kedua alisnya sampai menukik.

"Ya, ya, lanjutkan saja asumsi sintingmu itu, Kijang. Tapi aku perlu bukti." ucap Sehun, muak dengan pandangan Luhan yang mendadak terasa aneh di penglihatannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya—dan sesungguhnya, Sehun terganggu dengan pemandangan yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada mimpi basahnya itu— "Bagaimana… bagaimana… jika kita benar-benar terjebak di masa yang berbeda?"

Sehun mendengus geli, "Aku akan mencari fosil-fosil Dinosaurus dan mengumpulkan gigi-gigi manusia purba." jawabnya dengan asal.

Luhan seperti ingin menenggelamkannya di kubangan lumpur.

Ketika seorang pelayan lewat didekat mereka, Luhan mendadak memanggilnya. Sehun mengira dia akan menambah porsi makannya, tetapi anak itu malah menanyakan hal yang konyol. Bahkan Sehun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri di kubangan lumpur.

"Uhm, Bibi, kalau boleh tahu… ini tahun berapa ya?"

' _Tentu saja ini 2016, bodoh!'_ —Sehun menjawab kesal, didalam hati.

"Kau mencoba melucu, Nak? Baru saja kemarin tahun baru, ini tahun 2028. Ya Tuhan, aku lupa memberikan satu mangkuk Jjampong gratis karna spesial tahun baru—"

Sehun buru-buru menegakan duduknya dengan mata membesar.

 _2028?_

 _2028?_

 _20—Apa dunia sudah gila?_

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Sulit menebak ekspresi masing-masing setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu. Luhan, orang yang pertama tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Bibi itu. Tawa yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

"Bibi, sebelumnya aku berterimakasih atas gratisannya. Tetapi... 2028? Seingatku ini tahun 2016." Sulit rasanya untuk menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"2016? Astaga, kau benar-benar lucu, Nak. Lihat saja ke sekitarmu, ini bukan tahun 2016 yang kuno lagi. Nah, sebaiknya aku segera mengambilkan satu mangkuk Jjampong gratis untukmu. Tunggu, ya."

Bibi itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sesaat lagi akan pingsan dengan kepala meledak. Saat itupula mereka menyadari banyak papan reklame berisi ucapan _'Merry Christmas and Happy Newyear!'_ dengan angka '2028' yang tercetak jelas disana. Ucapan itu ada dimana-mana. Di papan iklan gedung pencakar langit, di kedai-kedai, di minimarket dan di sepanjang jalan.

 _What the f—_

 _B-bagaimana… bagaimana… ini bisa terjadi?_

Tenggorokan Sehun mendadak terasa kering. Dia ingin tertawa, tetapi rasanya mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan itu. Dia berpikir ini mungkin hanya mimpi, tetapi tamparan angin sore terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi. Bahkan mimpi basahnya jauh lebih baik dari kenyataan konyol ini. _2028?_ Bagaimana bisa dia meloncat ke-12 tahun mendatang hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit? Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Bahkan terlalu sulit untuk bisa diterima akal. Sehun mengira dunia pasti sudah jungkir-balik atau mungkin saat ini dia tersesat ke dimensi yang lain. Ini pasti dunia yang _lain_.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berharap ketika membuka mata semuanya sudah lenyap dan dia masih berada di asramanya dengan celotehan porno Jongin atau nyanyian absurd Chanyeol.

Dia terjebak di masa depan bersama anak konyol bernama Luhan yang sudah mengibarkan bendera permusuhan sejak pertama kali bertemu—dan itu terjadi ditahun 2013, 15 tahun yang lalu. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Ini bukan mimpi." Luhan berujar, _dan ya itulah hal yang lebih buruknya_. Entah anak itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri atau kepadanya. Yang pasti itu membuat Sehun menyadari jika ini **memang** bukanlah mimpi.

 _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._

Sehun menatap Luhan, dan anak itu balas menatapnya, sebelum meluncurkan ucapan lugu—yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Larva, sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengumpulkan fosil Dinosaurus atau mengumpulkan gigi-gigi manusia purba karna kita terjebak di masa mendatang, bukan di zaman batu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari semakin petang, terbukti dari langit yang mulai menguning bahkan cenderung gelap. Sehun masih berjalan lesu tanpa tahu arah tujuan dengan kaki menendang-nendang batu kerikil kecil yang tersebar dijalan. Setidaknya dia tidak menampilkan keputus-asaannya seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Anak itu sedikit-sedikit menggerutu, kadang menghela napas, kadang berdoa, dan terkadang menghentak-hentakan kakinya ditanah seperti anak kecil. Sehun tidak berniat mengganggunya atau menghiburnya. Jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mentertawakan wajah Luhan habis-habisan. Anak itu terlihat begitu kacau. Ya, Sehun akui dia memang putus asa, tetapi darah yang diwarisi oleh Ayahnya melarangnya untuk menunjukan keputus-asaan itu. Ingat, keturunan Oh selalu menjaga sikapnya (walau Sehun sering melepaskan imej elegannya jika sudah bersama Luhan).

Dia masih tidak percaya ini semua bisa terjadi, tetapi kenyataan selalu mengingatkannya, jika _apa saja_ didunia ini bisa terjadi. Bahkan terjebak dalam masa yang berbeda sekalipun seperti ini.

"Larva, aku lelah." Luhan mengeluh.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak?"

Sehun juga sama lelahnya dengan anak itu. Sejak tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, sesekali berhenti untuk minum dan berusaha memecahkan jalan keluar dari ini semua—walau ujung-ujungnya yang terjadi hanyalah perdebatan sengit tidak berguna. Sehun merasa otak jeniusnya hilang mendadak disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Dimana kita akan tidur malam ini?"

Sehun memandang aneh kearah Luhan yang baru saja bertanya dengan nada pelan. Gabungan kata 'kita' dan 'tidur' membuat Sehun sedikit terganggu. Luhan mengucapkannya seolah-olah hubungannya dengan Sehun bukanlah sepasang musuh yang selalu perang dingin setiap detik. Kejadian ini pasti memukul mental anak itu hingga berbicaranya melantur.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab singkat. Dia tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya. Bisa-bisa Ibunya menjerit karna melihat dirinya ada dua. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin melihat dirinya sendiri di masa ini. _Wah, aku pasti sudah dewasa dan semakin tampan,_ batinnya percaya diri.

" _Appa!_ "

" _Baba!_ "

Disaat pikirannya sedang buntu, dua orang anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi berlari kearah mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan sontak memundurkan tubuhnya karna kedua anak asing itu hendak memeluknya. Kedua anak itu merengutkan wajahnya.

Sehun melirik-lirik kesekitarnya, siapa tahu anak ini salah orang.

" _Appa_ , _Baba_ , kenapa ada disini?"

Salah satu anak yang paling tinggi itu sangat mirip dengannya. Sehun bahkan harus mensejajarkan tinggi badannya untuk bisa memandang anak itu dengan intens, memastikannya. Mata sipit, ekspresi dingin, bibir tipis—kenapa dia sangat mirip dengannya? Sehun melihat ke anak yang satu. Anak yang lebih pendek dengan _sweater_ biru muda tebal dan rambut coklat madu. Matanya bulat menggemaskan, pipinya gembil, dan tunggu!—Sehun menatap kearah Luhan. Anak kecil itu mirip dengannya. Mirip dengan Kijang itu!

Sehun buru-buru berdiri kembali dan menarik tangan Luhan cukup keras, lalu berbisik, "Hei, Kijang. Kau bilang kita terjebak di masa depan 'kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita terjebak di masa lalu. Kau lihat dua anak itu? Dia sangat mirip denganku dan denganmu."

Luhan meliriknya, balas berbisik dengan sebal, "Aku tidak ingat masa kecilku aku habiskan berjalan berduaan denganmu."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar dengan dengusan kesal. "Aku juga tidak sudi."

" _Appa_ , _Baba_ , kalian kenapa _sih_?" tanya anak yang lebih tinggi, yang berwajah seperti Sehun.

"Kau berbicara pada kami?" tanya Sehun.

Anak kecil yang berekspresi datar itu merotasikan bola-matanya (Luhan harus menahan dengusannya karna anak kecil itu sangat mirip dengan Sehun), "Tentu saja, _Appa_."

Luhan menyela buru-buru, "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, **tunggu**!" lalu dia menarik napasnya, "Barusan kau bilang apa? _Appa_?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk kompak. Luhan sekilas mengira mereka berdua benar-benar seperti versi mini dari dirinya dan Sehun.

" _Appa_ , _Baba_ , sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah sangat sore, Ziyu lapar…"

Anak yang mengklaim bernama Ziyu itu menarik-narik tangan Luhan, dan Luhan melepaskan anak itu dengan pelan-pelan, tidak mau anak yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu menangis karna perlakuan kasarnya.

"Hei bocah, kurasa kalian salah orang." ujar Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyenggol Sehun dengan kasar, "Jangan kasar seperti itu, bodoh." lalu berujar pada dua anak kecil itu dengan senyuman risih, "Uhm, aku rasa kalian memang salah orang. Siapa nama kalian? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian untuk mencari orangtua kalian."

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk merotasikan bola matanya melihat sikap heroik Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tinggi itu menjawab dengan sedikit kesal, "Aku Oh Haowen, dan ini adikku Oh Ziyu— _menunjuk anak yang lebih kecil_ _yang sepertinya hendak menangis_ — dan kami anak kalian berdua, _Appa, Baba_. Kenapa kalian sangat aneh?"

 _Kami anak kalian_

 _Kami anak kalian_

 _Kami anak—_

Luhan memandang kearah Sehun dengan pucat, "Bisa kau siapkan peti mati untukku?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Aduh ancur banget ini ya. Yaampun… /guling-guling/ nah fantasi-fantasiannya udah dimulai tuh. Jangan nagih-nagih lagi ya wkwk.

Buat yang kemarin bilang 'semoga ini nggak kayak Project Almanac' saya mau klarifikasi sebentar. Jujur, setelah liat review kayak gini saya belum liat film yang dimaksud. Jadi saya buru-buru download setelah itu (dan saya langsung jatuh cinta sama film itu! thanks banget lho ini). Dan FF ini kayaknya ngga bakal sama kayak film itu karna di film itu kan Time Travelnya pake penjelasan Sci-Fi gitu, dan otak saya ngga nyampe buat bikin Scifi-Scifian:( (doain aja semoga suatu hari saya bisa buat Scifi xD) jadi FF ini tetap pada ide saya sebelumnya, pake fantasi nyeleneh. Lagipula FF ini gak berorientasi sama Time travelnya (ini cuma pemanis aja hehe), tapi lebih kepada perjalanan hubungan Hunhan dari musuh jadi cinta-cintaan.

Oke, bahasan kedua(?)

Jadi saya disini tuh (di ffn) bukan buat seneng-seneng dan minta review doang, saya disini buat ngelatih nulis. _Iya, ffn itu pelampiasan saya buat nuangin ide sama penulisan absurd saya doang, anggep aja gitu._ Jadi barangkali yang lebih pinter dari saya, dimohon gausah sungkan ngasih kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya perlu banget koreksi kalian semua. Karna saya tujuannya emang buat memperbaiki tulisan. Bakal saya pake kok koreksinya ^^ saya malah seneng ada yang ngoreksi tulisan saya. Apalah saya yang masih pitik dan gatau apa-apa ini…

Yaudah deh segini aja cuap-cuapnya, kalo kepanjangan nanti banyak yang protes hehe.

Oh satu lagi, kenapa saya lebih 'lembut' sekarang? (dulu 'gue' sekarang 'saya') Hahaha, gak ada apa-apa sih. karna saya pikir disini banyak yang lebih tua dari saya, jadi saya mencoba bersikap sopan ^^

Last, bigthanks buat tanggepannya yang bikin saya senyum-senyum. Kalian penyemangatku gaess :* Love yaaaaa~!


	6. Chaos

"Jongdae, bagaimana bisa?"

Changmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jongdae yang kini berdiri dengan senyum penuh kesombongan. Dia merasa besar kepala mendapat tatapan penuh kekaguman dari _Hyung_ -nya yang super jenius itu.

"Maksudku, baru kemarin kita membahas tentang perencanaan pembuatan mesin waktu, dan sekarang kau—kau dari masa depan, datang kesini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini." Changmin nyaris berbuih dalam euphoria-nya. Dia kesulitan berbicara.

Jongdae mengangkat dagunya, pongah. "Itulah yang namanya keajaiban, _Hyung_."

"Sungguh. Ini sangat di luar nalar."

Jongdae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas putihnya. Sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang. Dia menyodorkan benda itu ke Changmin.

"Semua jawabannya ada disini, _Hyung_. Kau hanya perlu mengatur tanggal dan tahun yang kau mau, tapi kusarankan jika kau mau tau mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi, kau bisa ke tahun 2027, disitu projek kita sedang mencapai titik kesuksesan. Jangan sampai ketahuan orang-orang, dan lakukan diruangan tertutup." Ujar Jongdae, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Sejujurnya aku tidak boleh menemuimu di masa ini, karna Changmin _hyung_ yang di masaku pasti akan sangat murka mengetahui ini—"

"Hei, bagaimana rupaku di masa depan? Siapa istriku? Oh, apa aku sudah memiliki anak?"

Jongdae merotasikan bola-matanya mendengar pertanyaan tidak bermutu itu, "Kau bisa lihat itu sendiri nanti."

Changmin mengangguk senang seraya menimang-nimang kotak hitam berisi arloji canggih itu ditangannya. Dia akan gunakan itu nanti, setelah semua anak-anak sudah pulang ke asrama masing-masing. Dia sungguh tidak sabar ingin mencoba eksperimennya yang ternyata sukses besar itu.

"Tapi… apa tujuanmu datang ke masa ini?" tanya Changmin.

Jongdae menggaruk rambutnya, lalu mengulas cengiran main-main, "Aku hanya rindu suasana sekolah. Kau tahu, masa depan sungguh monoton. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu denganmu sepanjang hari di ruang Lab, setelah itu minum kopi di luar. Aku hanya cepat tua dengan kegiatan itu setiap hari. Aku suka suasana di masa ini, dimana aku dan teman-temanku belum disibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jika kembali ke masa ini, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Karna mereka banyak sekali mengalami perubahan di masa depan." Lalu cengirannya digantikan senyuman simpul. Jongdae tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Sungguh berbeda melihatnya yang seperti ini. Changmin jadi penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi Jongdae melihat dirinya sendiri dalam versi masa depan. Anak itu pasti akan pingsan di tempat.

"Yang tadinya saling membenci menjadi saling mencintai…"

Changmin mendengus, "Itu tidak terjadi pada temanmu yang bernama Luhan dan Sehun itu 'kan?"

Jongdae hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus lanjut mengajar. Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara banyak denganmu. Kau menyenangkan dalam versi dewasa." ujar Changmin, menepuk sekali bahu Jongdae. "Aku harus memberikan hukuman pada dua temanmu yang seperti kucing dan tikus itu, karna sudah melalaikan tugasnya."

Jongdae mengangguk dan berpesan (yang sebenarnya dikutip dari perkataan Changmin di masanya), " _Hyung,_ ingat! Jangan lama-lama memakai benda itu dan jangan sampai terlihat orang lain. Oke?"

Changmin mengiyakan. Dan dengan cerobohnya, dia meninggalkan kotak hitam berisi mesin waktu itu di meja ruang kelas sepuluh. Dimana benda itu akan membawa kejadian besar pada dua anak yang menyalah-gunakannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby** _(I don't own anything except the story line)_

 **[Warn!] Gay Area Mature Content Enemy!HunHan Fantasi Abal-abal, Male-pregnant, DLDR.**

 **Chapter 6 : Chaos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa yang ada dibayanganmu ketika mendengar tahun 2028?

Motor terbang? Macet di atas awan? Atau mungkin manusia robot dengan cahaya laser dimana-mana yang mengambil alih dunia?

 _Hah, lucu. Kau pikir ini tahun 3000?_

Sayangnya, di tahun ini masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kendaraan-kendaraan berpolusi, orang-orang yang selalu sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk menimbun kekayaan, barang elektronik canggih yang bisa mengakses informasi di seluruh dunia, arus globalisasi yang semakin deras. Tidak ada yang istimewa, masih sama seperti dulu. Tetapi tidak seru jika tidak ada perbedaannya 'kan?

Akan kuberi tahu kau perbedaan yang terjadi di tahun ini.

Di tahun ini, kau bisa melihat seorang lelaki dengan seorang lelaki berciuman didepan umum adalah hal yang wajar. Wanita dengan seorang wanita bergandengan tangan dengan mesra di sisi jalan tanpa ada yang melemparinya dengan hinaan atau kotoran sapi. LGBT atau pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Negara ini, Korea Selatan. Bahkan mungkin sudah di legalkan di seluruh Asia Timur. Orang-orang dimasa ini mulai menganut paham liberalism. _Kebebasan adalah segalanya_. Orientasi seksual bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi permasalahan lagi. Perlahan-lahan, Korea Selatan mulai berkiblat pada Amerika, yang mana menjadi Negara pelopor pengesahan pernikahan sesama jenis. Kaum pecinta sesama jenis kini sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk menunjukan eksistensi mereka. Mereka mulai memiliki tempat di mata masyarakat. Berbaur menjadi satu, tidak ada lagi perbedaan pandangan tentang ras, agama, orientasi seksual, maupun kasta.

 _Masih belum mengejutkan._

Nah, kuberi tahu satu hal lagi.

Di tahun ini, pasangan _gay_ maupun _lesbi_ tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang anak. Sebuah rumah tangga tidak akan lengkap jika tidak ada anak, bukan? Mungkin untuk pasangan _lesbi_ , mereka masih memiliki peluang untuk mempunyai anak karna banyak sperma yang bisa mereka beli untuk ditampung di rahim mereka. Tapi untuk pasangan _gay_ itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, mengingat lelaki tidak mempunyai rahim dan sel telur. Di tahun ini mereka patut berbahagia karna ada solusi tepat untuk masalah pelik ini. Mereka tidak perlu mengadopsi anak lagi, cukup pergi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat meminta Dokter menanamkan rahim buatan—lalu menunggu sembilan bulan, dan _tadaaa!_ Jadilah seorang anak dan semuanya selesai. Para Ilmuwan dan Dokter di tahun ini memang bekerjasama untuk membuat sebuah eksperimen canggih agar seorang lelaki bisa mengandung. Jadi, bukan hanya seorang wanita saja sekarang yang hamil. Seorang lelaki bisa memiliki keturunan dari rahim buatannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, penemuan ini sudah berhasil dilakukan di tahun 2020, hanya saja masih banyak pertimbangan waktu itu. Pro dan kontra memang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja mengenai masalah ini. Untungnya, pemerintah di Korea Selatan sudah melegalkan hal ini pada tahun 2021. Jadi pasangan _gay_ bisa merasakan kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia seperti pasangan normal lainnya.

 _Kedengaran aneh…_

Memang, tapi apa yang tidak bisa terjadi di masa depan? Siapa yang tahu 'kan?

Tidak ada mobil terbang di tahun ini, hanya lelaki dengan perut buncit saja yang ada. Bukan berisi uang-uang rakyat seperti para koruptor, tetapi makhluk mungil bernama bayi lah yang ada disana. Tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika barang elektronik di masa ini memang jauh lebih canggih dari tahun sebelumnya, tetapi tidak sampai batas yang tidak masuk akal seperti mobil-mobil terbang. Itu projek untuk tahun 2050, kalau menurut para Ilmuwan.

Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _manusia kuno tahun 2016-an_ , jika terjebak di tahun 2028 seperti yang dialami Sehun dan Luhan?

Kalau Luhan _sih_ , dia inginnya mati saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2 Januari 2028. 17:00 KST**

Luhan dan Sehun untuk beberapa saat berpandangan dalam diam setelah mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal dari mulut dua anak kecil asing di depan mereka. Kenapa hari ini sangat aneh? Mereka terjebak di masa depan yang tidak jelas bagaimana caranya, lalu sekarang, ada dua anak yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak mereka berdua? Tuhan, rencana apa lagi ini? Luhan rasanya benar-benar ingin menabrakan dirinya pada truk terdekat. Biarkan saja dia mati dan mayatnya membusuk di jalanan, daripada harus menjalani kenyataan yang amat buruk ini.

 _Kami adalah anak kalian berdua, Appa, Baba…_

"Hahahahaha."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa seperti orang sinting, saling memukul bahu satu sama lain, seolah-olah perkataan anak ingusan didepannya ini adalah lawakan paling lucu yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai anakmu."

"Anakmu juga, bodoh! Hahaha."

"Hahaha, Ya ampun! Mana sudi aku membiarkan anakku dan anakmu berteman?"

"Kau benar, Kijang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku bergaul dengan titisanmu, Hahaha."

Dua anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu itu saling berpandangan dengan kernyitan dahi. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikap sinting dua orang dewasa didepannya ini. Yang mana dalam kasus ini, dua orang dewasa sinting itu adalah orangtua mereka.

" _Appa_ , _Baba_ , kalian tidak apa-apa?" Anak bernama Haowen kembali membuka suara. Bertanya dengan raut yang masih datar, tetapi di sana tercetak jelas ada kerisihan. Mereka menjadi tontonan orang masalahnya, dan Haowen tidak suka itu.

Sehun dan Luhan lalu menghentikan tawanya, kembali pada raut seriusnya. Seolah-olah baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Menghela napas, Luhan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan dua anak itu. Memandang mereka dengan gurat-gurat keputus-asaan. "Bisa kalian perkenalkan diri lagi? Maksudku, lebih spesifik lagi. Bukan hanya nama saja. Karna—Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum menikah dengan siapa-siapa. Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai anak. Apalagi sudah sebesar ini."

"Ini tahun 2028, bodoh. Kau pasti sudah menikah. Kecuali jika kau tidak laku-laku. Tapi aku tidak heran, _sih_ , jika melihatmu masih lajang di tahun ini." Sehun menyeletuk dengan pedas. Sepertinya dia mulai percaya jika sekarang dirinya terjebak di tahun 2028.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan lirikan sengit.

" _Baba_ , Aku Oh Ziyu, dan ini _gege_ -ku, Haowen- _gege_. Dan _Baba_ adalah _Baba_ kami." Anak bernama Ziyu itu terlihat kesulitan dalam menjelaskan, aksen anak kecil dalam ucapannya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan nyaris ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya, kalau saja pernyataan selanjutnya tidak dilontarkan, "Luhan _Baba_ , Sehun _Appa_ … kalian sudah menikah. Kalau kalian belum menikah, mana ada kami berdua?"

Oh, bocah yang pintar. Orangtuanya pasti bangga sekali mempunyai anak cerdas sepertinya— _tunggu dulu!_

Luhan terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna penjelasan bocah itu. Setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna dengan baik, mendadak Luhan merasa tercekik. Bola matanya perlahan-lahan membesar, dan bibirnya terbuka dramatis. Apa? Maksudnya—dia dan Sehun menikah, lalu—lalu, mempunyai dua anak? Dan dua anak didepannya ini adalah hasil— _Luhan bergidik melanjutkan ini_ —buah cintanya dengan Si Keparat itu? _Begitu?_

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi buruk macam apa lagi ini?

Luhan merasa dia akan benar-benar meledak. Dia masih bisa mentolerir jika dirinya terjebak di masa yang berbeda, tetapi mempunyai dua anak bersama Sehun? Luhan bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya bermesra-mesraan dengan Si Keparat itu. Bahkan menyentuhnya saja, Luhan tidak sudi. Dan lagi… siapa yang hamil? darimana anak itu dilahirkan? Dari lubang hidung? Anus? Luhan kembali bergidik ngeri ketika bertanya-tanya bagaimana proses pembuahan itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun terjebak diatas ranjang penuh dengan gerakan erotis, lalu beberapa minggu kemudian dia mengalami gejala mual-mual akibat sebuah kehamilan. Mendadak perut Luhan terasa dililit berbagai macam tali. Dia butuh kantung plastik untuk memuntahkan makanan di perutnya.

"Tidak mungkin…" Sehun bergumam penuh ketidak-percayaan disebelahnya. Luhan sontak menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan lelaki itu. Bayang-bayang mereka berumah tangga dengan dua anak membuat Luhan mulas mendadak.

 _Dia bukan gay._

 _Dia tidak menyukai Sehun._

 _Dia waras._

 _Dunia ini yang sudah gila!_

"Kalian tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Sehun, suaranya seperti tercekik.

Bukan Luhan saja yang akan mati mendengar ini, Sehun juga sama sepertinya. Dia merasa hidupnya memang sudah aneh sejak bertemu dengan Luhan. Anak itu memang pembawa dampak buruk. Tetapi diantara dampak buruk yang lain, kejadian ini yang _**benar-benar**_ buruk. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut putus asanya. Masa bodoh dengan segala imejnya! Ayahnya yang kolot itu tidak akan tahu hal ini.

" _Appa_ , _Baba,_ kalian sungguh aneh hari ini." ujar Haowen. Dilihat dari perawakannya, sepertinya anak itu berusia 7 tahun.

7 tahun, Demi Tuhan! Berarti, berapa lama dirinya dan Sehun sudah menikah? —Luhan kembali bergidik memikirkan hal ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelum aku sadar dari mimpi buruk ini, aku ingin bertanya." ucap Luhan dengan wajah was-was, semoga dia masih bisa hidup setelah mendapat jawaban. "Apa kalian yakin… aku dan makhluk licin ini menikah?"

Sehun mengernyit terganggu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

" _Baba_ lucu sekali. _Baba_ dan _Appa_ tinggal satu rumah setiap hari, mengapa masih bertanya seperti itu?" Ziyu tertawa kecil, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan. Sehun sempat mengira anak itu adalah perempuan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan merasa terpukul mendengar jawaban itu. _tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin—_ _ **mungkin**_ _._ Jangankan tinggal satu rumah, bersama dengan Sehun selama satu detik saja sudah membuat Luhan tidak betah. Ini semua tidak masuk diakal! Dunia ini sudah gila! Samudera Atlantik pasti sudah kering tadi malam, makanya kejadian aneh terjadi.

"Aku bukan bermaksud kasar pada kalian, tetapi, otak kalian seperti sudah terbalik. Tidak mungkin lelaki bisa hamil. Lagipula, siapa yang mengandung kalian berdua?" Luhan berceloteh frustrasi, sementara Sehun di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah kosong yang memprihatinkan.

Haowen menghela napas seperti orang dewasa, lalu menjelaskan, "Tentu saja _Baba_ yang hamil. Itu adalah hal yang wajar, _Baba_. Apa _Baba_ lupa telah mengandung kami berdua?" di sampingnya, Ziyu mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat, mendadak lututnya melemas. Oh, dia butuh kasur untuk pingsan diatasnya. Kalau bisa jangan bangun lagi selamanya.

"Kijang… jadi selama ini kau adalah wanita?" tanya Sehun, terkejut.

"AKU LELAKI, SIALAN!"

Sehun nyaris tersedak, wajahnya terlihat aneh ketika menahan tawa. "Kenapa rasanya lucu sekali membayangkan dirimu dengan perut buncit? Kau lelaki, dan kau bisa hamil. Benar-benar makhluk ajaib." ujarnya, kurang ajar.

"Menurutmu itu lucu, hah?" dengus Luhan, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Dia marah dan stress dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Masa depan memang benar-benar mengerikan. Luhan tidak mau mempercayai ini adalah masa depannya. Dia yakin, ini hanyalah kesalah-pahaman saja.

"Sangat-amat lucu."

Luhan mendecih kesal.

"Sudahlah, Ayo _Appa_ , _Baba,_ kita pulang." Haowen meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya. Begitupula dengan Ziyu yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dua anak itu tersenyum khas anak kecil.

"Dimana mobil _Appa_?"

"Apa-apaan—Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan _Appa-_ mu!" Sehun melepaskan tangan anak itu dengan raut risih.

"Larva, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada anak kecil?!" omel Luhan. Dia mengelus rambut anak bernama Ziyu itu dengan senyuman penuh perhatian. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan. Sehun memang makhluk jahat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Sehun mendengus, "Oh, jadi kau mulai peduli pada anakmu?"

"Apa—bukan seperti itu, Sialan! Dan lagi, dia juga anakmu!" Luhan bergidik saat mengatakan itu. Sehun merengut jijik mendengarnya.

"Ah, maaf mengecewakanmu, Kijang. Karna aku tidak mau punya anak denganmu. Hamil saja sana sendirian."

"Kau pikir aku sudi dihamili oleh makhluk licin sepertimu?!"

"Jadi kau sudah menerima kenyataan jika kau bisa hamil?"

"TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! KAU—DASAR KEPARAT!"

Disaat mereka sibuk memperdebatkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, suara klakson mobil menghentikan mereka. Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Keterkejutan melanda Sehun dan Luhan ketika Ziyu berujar; ' _Itu mobil Appa!'_

 _Mobil Appa—yang itu artinya adalah mobil milik Sehun, versi dewasa._

Sehun dan Luhan sontak melarikan diri selagi kedua bocah ingusan itu menghampiri mobil yang mereka bilang adalah milik _Appa_ mereka. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa lepas dari dua monster kecil itu. Sehun dan Luhan—dengan kompak—bersembunyi di Toko terdekat. Mengintip dengan penasaran, dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa orangtua mereka. karna keduanya sangat yakin bahwa dua anak itu bukanlah anak mereka. Walau secara fisik, mereka memang sangat mirip dengannya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan jika dia bisa hamil— _Luhan kembali bergidik ngeri_ —dan bersanding dengan Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pria dewasa keluar dari Maserati hitam itu, diikuti dengan pria lainnya yang bertubuh lebih kecil, cenderung mungil. Dua orang dewasa itu menghampiri Ziyu dan Haowen terburu-buru. Mata Sehun membulat melihat sosok yang menghampiri dua anak kecil pengganggu itu. Pria dewasa dengan setelan jas formal itu sangat mirip dengannya! Rambut hitamnya, tubuh tinggi tegapnya (walau Sehun yakin pria itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya), garis rahangnya—dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara pria itu yang sangat mirip dengan suaranya, walau lebih berat. Haowen dan Ziyu menyebut pria itu _Appa_.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa itu kita?" Luhan berseru, terkejut.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Kijang itu. Yang dia perhatikan adalah sosok lelaki lain yang bersama pria yang mirip dengannya (Sehun masih belum mau mengakui kalau pria itu adalah dirinya—walau pria itu sangat tampan). Lelaki itu mirip dengan Luhan. Perbedaannya terletak pada warna rambutnya dan cara berpakaiannya yang elegan dan rapi. Tidak seperti Kijang disampingnya ini yang selalu berantakan. Lelaki itu memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kecil dan pendek ketimbang pria yang mirip dengannya. Sosok yang mirip dengan Luhan itu berjongkok didepan Ziyu dan Haowen, memandang dua anak itu dengan khawatir. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya Haowen dan Ziyu tengah menceritakan perihal bertemunya mereka dengan dua orang yang mirip dengan orangtua mereka dengan heboh.

Tunggu… orangtua mereka dua-duanya lelaki?

Oh, seharusnya Sehun tidak terkejut. Karna masa depan adalah masa yang paling aneh yang pernah ada.

"Serius, _Appa_ , _Baba_ , tadi aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang mirip dengan kalian. Mereka tadi ada disini." Ziyu mengadu, berusaha meyakinkan orangtuanya.

Lelaki yang mirip dengan Luhan itu menenangkan Ziyu, "Hanya mirip, bukan? Karna _Appa_ dan _Baba_ sudah disini. Lagipula, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? _Baba_ mengkhawatirkan kalian."

"Ziyu ingin membeli eskrim, jadi kami tidak jadi pulang. Tetapi aku dan Ziyu melihat _Appa_ dan _Baba_ ada disini tadi,"

"Haowen, _Appa_ dan _Baba_ baru saja kembali dari kantor. Kalian hanya salah lihat."

"Tidak, _Appa_. Haowen- _gege_ berkata benar!"

"Sshh, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Bukankah Ziyu mau membeli eskrim? Bagaimana jika kita beli eskrim bersama?"

"Lu, eskrimmu dan Ziyu sudah penuh di rumah."

"Sehun, uangmu ada dimana-mana. Kenapa pelit sekali, _sih_?"

"Baiklah, baik. Ya ampun, aku merasa mempunyai tiga anak." Pria dewasa itu mengeluh, "Ayo, kita beli eskrim bersama. Tetapi kalian berdua, Haowen dan Ziyu, harus janji pada _Appa_ terlebih dahulu, lain kali ketika pulang les minta _Appa_ , _Baba_ atau Paman Kim yang menjemput. Jangan naik taksi lagi, oke?"

"Siap, _Appa_!"

Lalu keluarga kecil itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan melaju meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang terpelongo bagai dua orang idiot. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keluarga itu; Bahagia.

"Itu benar-benar aku dan… kau." Luhan bergumam dengan wajah kosong, bagaikan orang yang tidak bernyawa. Dia bersandar di dinding toko tanpa tenaga.

Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang, otaknya benar-benar buntu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih sedikitpun. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya meledak. Dia pusing bukan main. Padahal belum ada seharian dirinya terjebak di tahun 2028 yang bodoh ini, tetapi kejadian demi kejadian aneh terus-menerus membuntutinya. Sekeras apapun dia tidak mau mempercayai bahwa pria dewasa tadi adalah dirinya, tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. Karna itu memang dirinya. Dan dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa di masa depan nanti dia akan mempunyai dua anak bernama Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu (Ya Tuhan! Mereka bahkan memakai marga terhormatnya) dan istri— _coret_ —suami bernama Luhan, yang dimana orang itu adalah musuh abadinya.

Sehun menahan erangan putus asanya. Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan Kijang itu? Kalau status mereka saja sampai saat ini adalah musuh yang setiap hari selalu melontarkan hinaan satu sama lain. Sehun kira dia akan memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan seksi, yang mana gendernya adalah wanita tulen. Tetapi, kenapa kenyataannya dia menikahi Luhan, Si Kijang sialan itu? Sehun tidak percaya dirinya adalah _gay_ , dan menikahi musuh sendiri. Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu? Sehun jadi penasaran setengah mati bagaimana proses kehidupan bisa membuatnya dan Kijang itu bersanding di masa depan.

Dunia sudah sinting. _**Benar-benar**_ sinting.

"Ini aneh! Sangat aneh!" Pada akhirnya, Sehun mengutarakan suara keputus-asaannya secara gamblang. Dia mengacak rambutnya hingga benar-benar berantakan.

Luhan meliriknya dengan lemas, "Berhenti mengoceh. Kepalaku sedang pening."

"Ini semua salahmu, Kijang sialan!" tuding Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" protes Luhan. Mau tidak mau tersulut juga dengan tuduhan Sehun.

"Ya, kalau saja kau tidak mengotak-atik arloji milik Prof. Shim, kejadian aneh ini tidak akan terjadi."

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak melempar kepala Sehun dengan batu besar. "Mana aku tahu jika arloji itu bisa menimbulkan kejadian ini? Lagipula, kalaupun aku tidak mengotak-atik arloji itu, masa depan ini tidak akan berubah."

Sehun terdiam setelah mendengus kesal. Diam-diam dia membenarkan perkataan Kijang itu. Benar, kalaupun mereka saat ini tidak mengalami kejadian ini semua, masa depan akan tetap berjalan dengan semestinya. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah masa depan, semuanya sudah menjadi garis takdir setiap orang. Sehun menghela napas, menyerah memikirkan semuanya. Sehun versi dewasa terlihat sangat bahagia dengan keluarganya, dia bahkan memanggil Kijang itu dengan sebutan 'Lu' dengan nada super manis. Sehun meringis, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika dewasa? Kenapa dirinya begitu berubah? Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun berpikir mungkin dia dan Luhan dijodohkan. Tetapi, dengan cepat dia menghapus pemikiran itu karna dirinya yang dalam versi dewasa terlihat bahagia tanpa dibuat-buat, yang mana artinya dia benar-benar menerima Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun semakin penasaran, apa yang membuat dia dan Kijang itu bisa bersatu?

"Hei, Kijang," panggil Sehun. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan kurang ajar itu menengok dengan malas. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu stress. "Apa… jangan-jangan kau diam-diam menyukaiku?"

Luhan melotot tidak terima mendengar pertanyaan itu. Belum sempat dia menjawab dengan ketus, Sehun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti mengejar-ngejarku dan mengguna-gunaiku sampai aku menyukaimu dan akhirnya kita— _Sehun bergidik mengucapkannya_ —menikah di masa depan?"

"Untuk alasan apa aku menyukai makhluk licin sepertimu? Kau pikir aku sudi bersanding denganmu di masa depan? Kau itu manja, brengsek, idiot, licik, dan jahat—aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa depanku bersamamu. Camkan itu, Serigala Busuk!" ucap Luhan, penuh penekanan. Lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sehun mendengus tidak percaya. Arogan sekali anak itu! Sehun jadi berhasrat ingin menendangnya. Tetapi, mendapat jawaban Luhan yang terkesan sangat membencinya itu, Sehun jadi menghapus pemikiran tentang Luhan yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan memohon cinta padanya. Itu sangat bukan Luhan sekali. Mereka sama-sama saling tidak menyukai, semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa menjadi pasangan di masa depan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa. Jika dia kembali ke rumah Pamannya, pasti segalanya akan kacau. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan jika dia dari masa lalu dan ingin menumpang menginap untuk beberapa hari, bisa-bisa Zhoumi akan meneriakinya sebagai makhluk luar angkasa yang terjebak di Bumi. Dia melirik sekilas pada minimarket di pinggir jalan, tenggorokannya haus bukan main, tetapi dia hanya memiliki uang yang tidak akan laku di tahun ini. Uang yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Bibi pemilik Kedai Jjampong sudah habis. Bibi itu baik hati sekali karna mau memberikannya makanan gratis dan sedikit uang, karna Bibi itu mengira dia dan Sehun adalah anak yang tersesat di Seoul.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, sekarang dia merasa seperti gelandangan. Tidak punya uang, tidak tahu tujuan, dilanda rasa haus yang mencekik. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Dia menoleh kebelakang, tidak mendapati Sehun dimanapun. Hanya ada orang-orang yang pulang bekerja yang berseliweran di dekatnya. Luhan mendengus. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan mengikutinya, lelaki itu pasti berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Masa bodoh! Dia tidak membutuhkan keparat macam Sehun di sisinya. Lelaki itu hanya membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari, dia sangat tidak berguna. Luhan lebih senang berjalan sendirian seperti ini tanpa cibiran pedas Sehun.

" _Baba!_ "

Luhan menepuk dahinya dengan refleks ketika anak kecil yang sempat mengaku-ngaku sebagai anaknya itu kembali menghampirinya. Kali ini dia sendirian. Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat kabur secepat mungkin sebelum kepalanya mendidih lagi, tetapi anak itu mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kau pasti Luhan _Baba_ 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali kalau aku bukan _Baba_ -mu. Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan orangtuamu tadi?" Luhan masih berjalan, mengabaikan anak ingusan itu yang terus mengikutinya. Heran, apa bocah ini selalu kabur dari pengawasan orangtuanya?

Ziyu berlari cepat, lalu menghadang jalan Luhan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Jika boleh Luhan tebak, anak itu berusia sekitar 5-tahunan.

"Tapi kau sangat mirip dengan _Baba_." ucap Ziyu. Pantang menyerah juga anak ini.

Luhan akhirnya mengalah menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan Ziyu. Dia menghela napas sekali, lalu menghentikan jalannya. Luhan kembali berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak itu.

Luhan memutar otak, bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Ziyu yang kini memandangnya dengan mata bulat penuh keingintahuan. Jika di kasus ini darah yang mengalir ditubuh Ziyu tidak ada darah Sehun, mungkin Luhan akan dengan senang hati menganggap anak ini sebagai anaknya. Sebagai anak kecil, Ziyu tumbuh dengan baik dan pintar. Luhan tahu dari cara anak itu berbicara. Diam-diam, Luhan berbangga karna memiliki anak yang menggemaskan dan cerdas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tunggu, tunggu, apa itu artinya dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Ziyu adalah anaknya—dan dilahirkan langsung dari perutnya?

Luhan menggeleng keras dalam hati. Menolak mentah-mentah semua pemikiran bahwa di masa depan dia benar-benar memiliki anak bersama Sehun. Hal mengerikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan dulu. Dimana orangtuamu sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Dia tidak mau ketika sedang menjelaskan semuanya pada Ziyu, Sehun dan Luhan versi dewasa memergokinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika hal itu berlangsung.

Ziyu menunjuk kearah minimarket, " _Appa_ , _Baba_ dan Haowen- _gege_ masih disana."

Luhan mengangguk dengan lega. "Jadi, Ziyu, apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa aku?"

Ziyu mengangguk antusias. Rambut coklat halusnya bergoyang lucu ketika dia mengangguk, dan entah kenapa, Luhan sangat menyukai ekspresi menggemaskan anak itu.

"Namaku adalah Luhan," aneh sekali rasanya memperkenalkan diri dengan anak sendiri dengan cara yang sedikit formal. "Umurku 18 tahun, dan aku datang bukan dari masa ini."

Ziyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sepertinya anak itu gagal paham. "Ziyu tidak mengerti."

Luhan menghela napas. Memang tidak mudah berbicara pada anak kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, Ziyu masihlah anak-anak yang belum mengetahui banyak apa saja yang ada di dunia ini.

"Intinya, aku datang dari tahun 2016 dan aku terjebak di tahun ini, tahun 2028. Itulah mengapa sebabnya, aku tidak mengenali siapapun di sini. Bahkan pada diriku sendiri. Jangan dipaksakan mengerti jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Ziyu." Luhan nyaris tertawa melihat anak didepannya mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam, berpikir begitu keras.

"Jadi… _Baba_ datang dari masa lalu?"

Bagus, anak ini memang pintar. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman. Detik kemudian, dahinya berkerut menyadari Ziyu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Baba_. Tetapi itu jauh lebih bagus, daripada Ziyu harus memanggilnya _Eomma._

Ziyu membulatkan matanya, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit. Sulit menebak ekspresinya, anak itu seperti terkejut dan antusias dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Woah, keren sekali!" serunya, Luhan tidak menyetujui ucapan anak itu, keren darimana? Kejadian ini malah membawanya pada keadaan yang buruk.

"Itu seperti yang pernah Ziyu lihat di film-film." ujar Ziyu, "Pantas saja _Baba_ tidak mengenali Ziyu dan Haowen- _gege_."

Luhan hanya meringis mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya, dia berada di situasi aneh seperti ini. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih di sekolah, dan saat ini sudah berada di masa depan, bertemu dengan anaknya sendiri. Jika kasusnya tidak semengerikan ini, Luhan pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua ini sangat konyol dan tidak masuk di akal.

"Uhm, sebenarnya Ziyu masih mau berbicara banyak dengan _Baba_ yang masih muda— _Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar ini_ —tetapi _, Appa_ dan _Baba_ pasti sudah mencari-cari Ziyu disana." ucap Ziyu dengan wajah tertekuk. Lalu, di detik berikutnya anak itu kembali mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, " _Baba_ , bagaimana jika _Baba_ ikut kami pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, Ziyu. Itu semua akan menimbulkan kekacauan." Dan lagipula, Luhan tidak mau menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya yang versi dewasa bermesra-mesraan dengan Sehun—versi dewasa, juga. Sudah cukup dengan kenyataan aneh bahwa dia dan Sehun akan menikah di masa depan, Luhan tidak mau menambahnya dengan menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka. _Tidak_. Itu hanya akan menambah buruk kondisi mentalnya.

Ziyu cemberut, "Ziyu pikir itu menyenangkan, melihat _Baba_ bertemu dengan dirinya di masa lalu."

Ya, pasti menyenangkan. Luhan akan menampar dirinya yang versi dewasa bolak-balik agar dia kembali waras dan memusuhi Sehun. Bukan menjadikannya sebagai suami.

"Tapi, jika _Baba_ berubah pikiran, _Baba_ bisa datang kerumah kami. Ziyu janji, Ziyu akan menyembunyikan _Baba_ remaja dari _Appa_ dan _Baba_ . Haowen- _ge_ pasti akan senang jika tahu hal ini. Eh, tapi Ziyu tidak mau membocorkan hal ini pada Haowen-ge. Hehe." ucap Ziyu, seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumahnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu. Sekalipun dia tidak ingin datang ke rumah itu, tetap saja ada rasa penasaran tersendiri di dalam hati Luhan untuk mengintip bagaimana kehidupannya di rumah masa depan. Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak sebahagia yang kelihatannya? Bisa saja jika di rumah, Sehun menyiksanya habis-habisan. Luhan mendadak kesal sendiri mendapat pemikiran seperti itu. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia akan membela dirinya yang versi dewasa, dan menendang Sehun jauh-jauh agar kuman itu enyah dari kehidupan di masa mendatangnya.

"Ziyu berharap _Baba_ mau datang. Ziyu akan menunggu di depan rumah."

Luhan terpaku sesaat ketika Ziyu memeluknya, dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Rasanya… aneh, tetapi menenangkan. Luhan mengulas senyum kecilnya, dan membalas pelukan anak itu. Ziyu memiliki bau seperti bayi. Anak itu benar-benar dirawat dengan baik oleh orangtuanya—yang mana adalah dirinya sendiri, bersama Sehun, tentu saja.

Ziyu melepas pelukannya, lalu berjalan pergi dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia masih bisa melihat Ziyu menghambur ke gendongan Sehun ketika tiba di depan minimarket, di dekatnya ada dirinya versi dewasa yang tengah merapikan barang belanjaan bersama Haowen.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, memperhatikan keluarga itu dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Luhan pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu penuh haru melihat masa depannya begitu bahagia, kecuali jika tidak ada Sehun yang menjabat sebagai— _Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak mau mengakui ini_ —suaminya disana.

Luhan menghela napas, bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan, mengapa pendamping hidupnya harus seorang Oh Sehun?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hoi, Sehun!"

Sehun yang tengah berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dengan malas itu menengok ke sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia menemukan wajah Jongin yang menyembul dari kaca mobil mewah di pinggir jalan. Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan mobilnya. Sehun belum pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika bertemu dengan Jongin. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk lelaki itu untuk melampiaskan rasa senangnya, tetapi itu terlalu menjijikan. Jadi Sehun menimbun dalam-dalam niatnya itu.

"Apa yang Tuan Oh lakukan malam-malam di pinggir jalan begini?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengernyit mendengar panggilan 'Tuan Oh' yang di lontarkan Jongin, tetapi dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu saat ini, maka dari itu Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin.

"Pft, Sehun. Kenapa kau memakai seragam anak SMA?" Jongin terlihat menahan tawanya. "Dan bukankah itu seragam sekolah kita dulu?"

Sehun masih belum mau menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin, "Kau punya baju? Aku ingin menggantinya."

Jongin melemparkan sebuah _paper bag_ cukup besar kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela, "Aku baru membelinya, tetapi—ah sudahlah, pakai saja!"

Sehun segera membuka seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang baru saja dibeli oleh Jongin. Dia sudah tidak betah memakai seragam itu, tubuhnya terasa lengket dan bau. Sehun tidak menyukai itu. Jongin datang seperti penyelamatnya, Sehun akan berterima kasih nanti pada lelaki itu.

"Kau mau mengenang masa SMA-mu yang menyenangkan itu, ya? Atau ini hanya permintaan anak-anakmu yang seperti monster kecil itu?" Jongin masih bertanya, dia menyalakan mesinnya, dan mulai mengemudi.

Sehun memasang wajah terganggunya ketika Jongin menyinggung anak-anaknya. Jadi, dia benar-benar akan punya anak?

Jongin sepertinya habis pulang kerja, terbukti dari kemeja berdasi-nya dan jas hitam yang dibiarkan tergeletak di jok belakang. _Dia bekerja di kantor?_ Seharusnya Sehun tidak kaget lagi akan hal ini mengingat Ayah Jongin adalah seorang pemilik Perusahaan besar. Lelaki itu pasti meneruskan bisnis Ayahnya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Sehun mengakui jika temannya itu tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang begitu tampan dan seksi—walau Sehun yakin dirinya jauh lebih tampan. Sehun merasa saat ini, dia sedang bersama seorang Kakak lelaki, atau malah seorang _Ahjusshi_. Jongin benar-benar dewasa, umurnya pasti sekarang berkisar 30-tahunan.

"Dimana mobilmu, Sehun? Kenapa kau berjalan kaki?"

"Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" dengus Sehun. Satu yang tidak berubah dari lelaki itu, masih saja selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Sehun tidak mau memberikan penjelasan apapun pada temannya itu, lagipula Jongin sepertinya tidak curiga terhadap apapun sama sekali.

Jongin mengalah, "Oke,oke." Lelaki itu mengira Sehun tengah dilanda kekacaukan karna pekerjaannya di kantor.

Setelah itu, Jongin hanya berceloteh seputar pekerjaannya dan sesekali mengeluh tentang kolega-koleganya yang menurutnya menyebalkan semua. Sehun hanya membalas dengan 'Hm, Oh, dan Ya.' sekenanya, memangnya dia bisa mengatakan apa? Sehun tidak tahu-menahu tentang sebuah perusahaan dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Jika dia sok tahu dan menanggapi perkataan Jongin maka dirinya malah akan terlihat bodoh, itu hanya akan merusak citra Oh Sehun yang dewasa nantinya. Sehun merengut, dia hanya tahu essai-essai Biologi, Algoritma, Sejarah dan berbagai mata pelajaran lainnya. Usianya masih 18, ingat?

Sehun melirik ke luar jendela mobil, bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya kemana Si Kijang itu pergi. Ini sudah malam, dan anak itu tidak mempunyai tujuan dan juga uang untuk pegangan. Bukannya Sehun peduli pada Luhan, hanya saja dia tidak ingin terjebak di masa ini sendirian. Setidaknya, jika ada Luhan mereka bisa merundingkan jalan keluar dari malapetaka ini bersama (walau yang terjadi pastinya perdebatan lagi). Sehun berharap Luhan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh di luar sana mengingat betapa cerobohnya anak itu. Pemuda itu menarik napasnya, tidak mau meliputi dirinya dengan perasaan bersalah karna bagaimanapun juga ini bukan salahnya sama sekali. Luhan yang ingin pergi sendiri. Jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, itu bukan salah Sehun sama sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun? Kau terlihat gelisah, jika kuperhatikan. Ada masalah dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin.

Bahkan Jongin pun bertanya dengan sangat biasa ketika menyinggung Luhan. Bisa dipastikan jika dirinya dan Kijang itu memang memiliki hubungan 'khusus' di masa ini.

"Tidak, tidak ada." jawab Sehun. padahal, jauh didalam hati Sehun ingin sekali menjawab; 'Ya, aku ada masalah dengan Kijang itu! Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap bermasalah dengannya.'

"Baguslah, kalau begitu." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Dan kemana sekiranya kau akan mengikuti, huh? Sampai di rumahku?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, tak acuh, "Ya, ya, bawa saja aku kerumahmu." Itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia harus tidur di jalanan malam ini.

"Kyungsoo bilang Luhan juga sedang ada di rumahku, kau mau menjemputnya?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut-kerut. Dia mengingat-ingat seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo di dalam otaknya, lalu menemukan seorang lelaki pendek bermata bulat yang selalu bersama Luhan, selain Baekhyun. Tunggu dulu, mengapa Jongin seperti sangat akrab dengan temannya Luhan itu?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mendadak tertawa, suaranya memenuhi mobil, Sehun cukup terganggu dengan hal itu. "Lucu sekali, Sehun. Kau menghadiri pesta pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan kau masih menanyakan itu? Cerdas sekali." ujarnya, cukup sakartis.

Oh.

Menikah?

Jadi, Jongin juga _melenceng_?

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa mulai wajar setelah dia mendengar kabar jika dirinya dan Luhan menikah di masa ini. Tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari itu, dan kabar Jongin menikah dengan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalahkan keanehan ini semua. Sehun ingin tertawa tetapi juga ingin menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kenapa masa mendatang jadi seperti ini?

Sehun berdehem, "Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Aku hanya mencoba melucu." ucapnya. Tentu saja itu hanya kamuflase agar dirinya tidak terlihat bodoh dan mencurigakan.

"Wajah datarmu tidak pantas untuk melucu, _dude_."

"Jongin, menurut pandanganmu bagaimana kehidupanku yang sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Agaknya, dia cukup penasaran dengan kehidupannya di masa ini.

"Jika aku belum menikah, maka aku akan iri dengan kehidupanmu. Kau memiliki Luhan, seseorang yang kau perjuangkan sejak dulu, dia sempurna untuk seorang bajingan sepertimu. Kalian pasangan serasi dan saling mencintai, mau memperjuangkan satu sama lain. Kau juga memiliki dua anak yang cerdas, walau terkadang tingkahnya seperti monster-monster kecil. Aku melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kau memiliki harta, kasih-sayang, keluarga dan semuanya. Nah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

 _Apa—apa katanya?_

Sehun merasa dia salah dengar, atau jangan-jangan Jongin sedang mabuk berat hingga berbicara melantur seperti itu.

Dia memperjuangkan Luhan, bahagia bersamanya—dan mencintainya? Astaga, lawakan rendah macam apa ini? Sehun rasanya ingin terbahak. Bahagia darimana? Bersama dengan Luhan sedetik saja sudah membuat kepalanya selalu mendidih. Dan jangankan mencintainya, menatapnya dengan penuh pemujaan saja Sehun tidak sudi melakukannya. Namun, jika dilihat dari raut wajah Jongin ketika mengatakan semua itu membuat hasrat tertawa Sehun lenyap. Jongin sangat serius ketika mengatakan itu dan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun diliputi berbagai macam perasaan. Dia merasa… hangat, tapi aneh.

Apakah dia benar-benar sebahagia itu?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu keinginan Sehun ketika sampai di rumah besar Jongin adalah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Mungkin dia lebih baik tidur di jalanan malam ini, itu jauh lebih bagus daripada menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Memang, tidak ada yang aneh dengan rumah megah Jongin dengan berbagai barang canggih di dalamnya itu. Kyungsoo yang menyambut Jongin dengan ciuman kasih-sayang juga tidak aneh—walau di mata Sehun itu terlihat menjijikan, karna mereka berdua adalah lelaki, Demi Tuhan! Dan satu anak kecil bergender lelaki menyambut Jongin dengan seruan ' _Appa!'_ , lalu Jongin segera menggendong anak itu dengan tawa bahagia.

Oh, keluarga yang harmonis.

Tetapi, bukan karna itu Sehun ingin melarikan diri.

Semua ini karna—

"Sehun, kenapa kau kemari? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin dijemput."

Luhan versi dewasa.

Sehun mematung di tempatnya ketika sosok itu menghampirinya dengan seorang bayi yang usianya berkisar tiga bulanan di gendongannya. Luhan versi dewasa sungguh berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu menjambak rambutnya atau meneriaki dirinya dengan umpatan-umpatan. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, tetapi tidak mengalahi tinggi badannya saat ini (itu terbukti jika Luhan memang bermasalah dengan tinggi badannya), rambutnya tidak berantakan melainkan tertata rapi dan kelihatannya begitu halus terawat, dan… Luhan memanggilnya namanya dengan benar, bukan Larva, Serigala Busuk atau Vampire Gila. Dia memanggilnya _Sehun_ , tanpa nada emosi atau kilatan mata sengit yang mengundang pertengkaran.

Sehun mendadak sulit bernapas.

"Sehun, lihatlah, Kyungri sangat lucu, bukan?" Luhan semakin mendekat kearahnya, berdiri di sampingnya seraya menunjukan bayi dalam gendongannya. Sehun yakin itu adalah anaknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, melihat wajahnya yang sungguh mirip dengan Kyungsoo (jadi lelaki di masa ini benar-benar bisa hamil?!). Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.

Tuhan, kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya?!

Sehun berharap ini adalah senyum pertama dan terakhir yang dia lihat dari wajah Luhan. Entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat begitu mengganggu—dan manis. _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Sehun merasa dirinya mulai sinting setelah menghadapi kejadian-kejadian aneh seharian ini.

"Y-ya, lucu." jawab Sehun, seadanya.

Sial, bisakah Luhan menjauh darinya? Rasanya berbeda ketika berdiri berdekatan dengan Luhan yang versi dewasa. Biasanya, Sehun akan merasa emosi ketika melihat Luhan walau dalam radius sekian meter sekalipun. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak merasakan kekesalan apapun. Apa karna Luhan versi dewasa tidak memandangnya dengan sengit?

Luhan kembali tersenyum (Tuhan, bisakah dia berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu?!) kearahnya, kali ini ditambah dengan pipi yang merona merah (Ya ampun! Ada apa dengan Kijang itu?), "Setelah melihat Kyungri, aku berpikir akan menyenangkan sekali memilki anak perempuan."

Sehun refleks terbatuk.

Oh, dia ingin anak perempuan. Sehun mendadak merasa gerah.

"Dasar! Kenapa ekspresimu malah begitu?" Luhan tertawa kecil dan menendang kakinya dengan pelan. "Ah, ya, bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Kau meninggalkannya di rumah?"

"U-uh, ya."

"Sehun, ada apa? Kau kelihatan… aneh. Apa Ziyu dan Haowen menjahilimu lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, _jadi benar Ziyu dan Haowen adalah anaknya_ , "Tidak. Mereka sudah tidur di rumah." Dia berharap bumi segera menelannya. Aneh sekali rasanya berbicara seperti ini pada Luhan, rasanya seperti benar-benar sepasang suami-istri— _coret_ —suami.

"Aneh, biasanya mereka tidak mau tidur di jam segini."

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan," Sehun menjawab dengan cepat sebelum Luhan memberikannya pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab itu. Untungnya, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang— _sungguh, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang_.

"Hai, Sehun." Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Sehun membalas dengan senyum canggung. Dia terjebak diantara orang-orang dewasa.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin menonton film bersama anak-anak saja di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau merindukan istrimu?" lanjutnya, dengan senyum menggoda.

Sehun kembali terbatuk. "Tidak—ah maksudku, Y-ya, aku ingin bertemu… Luhan." rasanya aneh memanggil Kijang itu dengan namanya yang benar.

"Kalian tidak berpisah selama beribu tahun, Sialan!" Jongin melemparinya dengan sebuah roti, disertai tawanya. Lelaki itu mengambil bayi digendongan Luhan, lalu membawanya entah kemana. Luhan ikut tertawa menanggapi perkataan Jongin dan Sehun merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Luhan yang tertawa rasanya begitu menarik di penglihatan. Anggaplah saat ini dia memang sinting, tetapi dia menyukai cara tawa Luhan. Ini tahun 2028, seharusnya wajah lelaki itu muncul kerutan-kerutan halus akibat penuaan atau setidaknya kumis-kumis tipis, mengingat dia masihlah seorang lelaki. Tetapi dia masih terlihat begitu muda. Masih sama seperti Luhan yang selalu mengumpat kearahnya. Sehun tidak percaya dia berumur 30-tahun, dia terlihat masih 18 tahun.

Mengapa mendadak Luhan terlihat begitu menarik di matanya?

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berdehem. Dia kembali sulit bernapas. "Kij—maksudku, Luhan, apa kau… menyukaiku?" dia butuh kepastian dari semua ini dan pertanyaan bodoh ini muncul begitu saja.

Dia harap jawabannya sama seperti Luhan versi remaja; " _Untuk alasan apa aku menyukai makhluk licin sepertimu? Kau pikir aku sudi bersanding denganmu di masa depan? Kau itu manja, brengsek, idiot, licik, dan jahat—aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa depanku bersamamu. Camkan itu, Serigala Busuk!"_

Tetapi yang ada, Luhan kembali tertawa kecil, kali ini dia mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Sehun merasa panas menjalari wajahnya dengan posisi sedekat ini. Dia melirik sekitar, kemana perginya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, serta anak-anaknya? Sial, ini canggung sekali. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu bodoh di depan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sehun?"

 _Sialan…_ wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, dan bagian sana rasanya kering mendadak. Tatapan mata Luhan membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Bola-matanya begitu cantik dan bibirnya… merah dan _penuh_. Oh, Tuhan, Sehun merasa sinting dan terhipnotis. Feromon Luhan versi dewasa begitu berbahaya.

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu." Aneh, seharusnya dia mendorong Luhan agar menjauh dari dirinya. tetapi yang ada, dia malah membiarkannya.

Luhan tersenyum —dan Sehun mulai tidak menyukai hal ini— kemudian, tanpa diduga, lelaki itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. **Di bibir!** Sehun refleks membolakan matanya ke ukuran maksimal, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk segera mendorong tubuh Luhan jauh-jauh, tetapi kedua tangan sialannya malah berhenti di bahu lelaki itu. Memegangnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan waras. Bibir Luhan yang tengah bergerak lembut di bibirnya membuat logikanya kacau. _Benar-benar kacau._

Sehun terlalu _shock_ untuk membalas ciuman Luhan—Sialan, memangnya dia mau membalasnya?

Luhan semakin menarik lehernya, hingga Sehun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Degupan jantungnya terasa begitu mengerikan, dia sulit bernafas dan seluruh tubuhnya merasa gerah—kompilasi ini membuat Sehun rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga. Dia tidak tahu jika sebuah ciuman akan membawa dampak sebesar ini pada dirinya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, dia terlihat menikmati. Ketika lelaki itu hendak melepas ciumannya, Sehun mendadak mendapat dorongan sinting untuk kembali menarik bibirnya. Membalas ciumannya dengan intuisi-nya sendiri. Oh, ini gila… tetapi manis. Apa Luhan habis memakan permen? Atau meminum sesuatu yang mengandung madu? Karna bibirnya terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Untuk saat ini, Sehun membiarkan sisi sintingnya menguasai dirinya.

"Itu jawabannya, Sehun." ucap Luhan, setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka—dan Sehun merasa tidak rela. "Lagipula kau lucu sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu? Setiap hari aku di sampingmu, tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu."

Jawaban yang bagus.

Di mulut Luhan versi remaja, pasti akan seperti ini; _"Lagipula kau tolol sekali, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal sinting seperti itu? Setiap hari kau menggangguku, tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan aku membencimu."_

Ya, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus mendengar pernyataan Luhan versi dewasa yang mengerikan.

"Entah perasaanku saja, atau apa, malam ini kau terlihat lebih muda." ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengusap keringat di dahinya, entah sejak kapan dia keringatan, mungkin karna ciuman tadi. "Aku memang selalu terlihat muda," jawabnya, lebih rileks.

Luhan memukul bahunya sekilas, pelan. "Cih, percaya diri sekali. Kau sudah 30 tahun, dan memiliki dua anak. Ingat itu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. Tidak tahu saja dia, bahwa yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah Oh Sehun yang berumur 18 tahun, yang dulu menjadi musuh abadinya di sekolah.

"Uhm, Sehun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung. Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana?

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dengan pipi memerah, "Aku ingin anak perempuan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ya Tuhan. Apa itu undangan untuk 'tidur' malam ini?

Sehun merasa kembali gerah.

Luhan versi dewasa adalah Luhan yang lebih berbahaya dari apapun. Mendadak Sehun menginginkan Luhan versi remaja. Dia rela ditendang ratusan kali oleh anak itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan Luhan yang dewasa.

Sehun memanjatkan doa-doa untuk keselamatannya otaknya malam ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Hai, Haaaaaaaaaaaai. /lambai-lambai cantik/

Gimana chapter ini? Apa semua pertanyaan kalian kemarin udah dijawab? —walau saya yakin belum sepenuhnya kejawab-_- tapi tenang aja, masih ada chapter-chapter berikutnya yang bakal menjawab kebingungan kalian /tssah

Duh, bingung mau ngomong apaanlagi-_-

Btw, selamat tahun baru 2028—eh salah—2017 yaaa! :D telat sih, tapi gapapa lah yang penting masih ada bau-bau bekas ayam bakarnya. Akhirnya gue bakal dapet KTP, yihaa! Dan soal omongan Luhan yang mau dating/nikah di taun ini, gausah di ambil pusing. Walau dia nikah sama cewek sekalipun, gue yakin di hatinya cuma ada Sehun seorang (walau gue pasti bakal baper habis-habisan kalo luhan bener2 nikah huhu). Kita mah apasih, cuma debu angkot Jakarta doang, gak pantes ngelarang idolnya nikah/pacaran. Intinya, believe what you wanna believe. Gue percaya kok Hunhan itu more than real ;) HHs itu strong, oke? Jangan jadi shipper yang egois ya ;))

Terakhir, makasih buat kalian yang membaca, kasih review, ngefav-follow, aku padamu muahmuah:* /jijik ewh/ seneng baca review kalian yang lucu-lucu, mau gigit aja rasanya(?) dan sorry kalo banyak typo ya. Karna hidup itu tidak luput dari kesalahan XDD


	7. Strange Future

**.**

 **U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby** _(I don't own anything except the story line)_

 **Warning! Mature—boyslove—enemy!hunhan—male-pregnant—time-travel**

 _Don't like, don't read. Simple._

 **Chapter 7 : Strange Future**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan memandang takjub rumah di depannya. Matanya membulat, berbinar, penuh kekaguman. Untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan mengecek alamat yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya, lalu menyamakannya pada lokasi yang sedang dia pijaki sekarang. Dia mendesah lega, mensyukuri bahwa dirinya tidak salah alamat. Luhan merasa seperti sesosok kerdil yang terdampar di depan sebuah Istana. Rumah di depannya ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Sangat besar dan megah, seperti yang dia lihat di istana-istana Disney, tapi rumah ini jauh lebih modern. Gerbangnya juga tidak kalah besar dan angkuh. Para pencuri akan berpikir beribu kali sebelum melaksanakan niatnya merampok isi rumah ini.

Luhan tersenyum seperti anak idiot. _Ya ampun, ya ampun_ , beginikah rumah masa depannya? Luhan bisa mengundang Ronaldo tercinta-nya untuk bermain sepak bola setiap hari di dalamnya.

" _Baba_!"

Luhan sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang selalu memanggilnya _'Baba'_ itu. Dia melihat Ziyu datang dari arah gerbang dengan sebuah piyama merah muda kebesaran. Luhan mengernyit, kenapa dia memakai merah muda? Entah kenapa itu sangat mengganggu di mata Luhan—dia membenci merah muda, asal kalian tahu.

Tetapi diam-diam mengoleksi _sweater_ berwarna pink (ini adalah rahasia terbesar Luhan).

"Ziyu tahu _Baba_ pasti akan datang." Anak itu tertawa senang dan memeluk pinggang Luhan—karna tinggi badannya memang segitu.

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ziyu. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus tidur dimana malam ini." cengirnya. Tidak mungkin dia harus tidur di emperan toko atau jalanan, Luhan tidak mau dirinya dikira gelandangan dan diangkut oleh petugas keamanan. Rumah Ziyu adalah opsi terakhir. Lagipula, setelah melihat rumah megah ini, Luhan yakin dirinya tidak akan mau pulang dari sana.

" _Baba_ muda datang disaat yang tepat, karna _Baba_ sedang pergi ke rumah Taeoh." ucap Ziyu, membuat Luhan lega bukan main, tetapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik karna Ziyu melanjutkan, "Dan _Appa_ sedang sibuk menonton bola bersama Haowen- _ge_ di dalam. Jadi—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Luhan menyela dengan cepat, sebelum Ziyu kembali berceloteh. " _Appa_ -mu ada di dalam?"

Luhan tahu itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ada, karna sudah pasti Sehun dewasa ada di sana, mengingat rumah raksaksa ini adalah miliknya. Tetapi, bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Sehun dewasa nantinya? Itu semua hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Padahal baru saja dia merasa tenang karna Sehun –si Larva licin muda—itu pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Ini sama saja keluar dari kandang singa, lalu masuk ke kandang buaya. Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis karna ini menyangkut nyawanya. Dia sangat buntu memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

" _Baba_ jangan takut ketahuan oleh _Appa_ , karna Ziyu sudah memikirkan rencana agar _Baba_ bisa tidur dan makan dengan tenang malam ini disini,"

Luhan nyaris menangis haru mendengar perkataan Ziyu yang membuat hatinya tenang seketika. Anak ini benar-benar malaikat kecil untuknya. Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk anak itu.

"Ziyu, orangtuamu pasti bangga sekali mempunyai anak baik dan pintar sepertimu." ujar Luhan, masih memeluk Ziyu dengan erat. Anak ini benar-benar memiliki aroma yang menenangkan. Rasanya, Luhan ingin terus memeluknya. Kalau perlu, dia akan menjadikannya sebagai bantal guling setiap malam.

"Uhm, _Baba_ , bukankah orangtua Ziyu adalah _Baba_?"

Luhan berkedip-kedip, lalu meringis, "Maaf, aku belum terbiasa untuk itu."

Ziyu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, _Baba_. Nanti juga terbiasa. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita masuk!"

Dan kekaguman Luhan semakin menggunung ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Dia tiba-tiba sangat penasaran apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Sehun dewasa dan dirinya di masa ini hingga sanggup membangun Istana megah modern di tengah-tengah kota. Jarak bangunan rumah dan gerbang cukup jauh, karna halamannya yang begitu luas, nyaris menyerupai taman. Perpaduan antara hamparan rumput hijau yang cantik dan tanaman-tanaman hias dengan bunga berbagai variasi warna membuat Luhan merasa seperti di dunia dongeng. Ditambah taburan kerikil di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah membuat dia merasa ada di dunia berbeda. Di tengah-tengah halaman depan rumah, ada sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur yang cantik, di kelilingi oleh lampu-lampu hias yang akan menyala secara otomatis ketika mendapat sinar bulan. Luhan berpikir, dirinya bisa saja tersesat kapanpun di sini.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ saja kekaguman Luhan. Matanya semakin berbinar penuh ketika melihat deretan mobil mewah yang terparkir begitu saja di ujung halaman rumah. Kilap mobil itu seolah-olah memanggil Luhan untuk mendekat dan sekadar menyentuhnya seujung jari. Audi, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Chevrolet, Maserati, Nissan, Posrche—dan selanjutnya, Luhan tidak tahu _trademark_ apalagi karna seperti sisanya adalah mobil keluaran masa kini dengan warna mengkilap bukan main. Luhan yakin, jika mobil-mobil itu dijual, pasti uangnya akan cukup menghidupi Luhan selama ratusan tahun.

"Ziyu, apa di rumahmu sedang banyak tamu?" tanya Luhan, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari deretan mobil yang harganya pasti sangat fantastis itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, hanya _Appa_ dan Haowen- _ge_ saja."

"Lalu… lalu, mobil milik siapa itu?" Luhan mulai berasumsi jika Sehun dewasa adalah seorang pemilik sorum mobil terkenal.

"Itu mobil milik _Appa_."

Luhan dengan kecepatan seperkian detik menoleh kearah Ziyu dengan tidak percaya. Deretan mobil yang nyaris berjumlah belasan itu adalah milik Sehun? _Serius?_ Wow, sekarang Luhan benar-benar penasaran apa pekerjaan Si Keparat itu.

Jangan-jangan… dia adalah boss Mafia dengan segudang bisnis kotor?

"Ini hanya sebagian kecil, _Baba_. Di rumah kita yang di Daegu, _Appa_ bahkan membuat basement pribadi untuk mobil-mobilnya. _Baba_ sering memarahi _Appa_ karna menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ziyu memberikan penjelasan.

Luhan tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui. Ya, si keparat itu memang perlu dimarahi sesekali karna sudah membuang-buang uang. Mobil sebanyak ini memangnya untuk apa? Luhan juga bingung jika memilikinya, karna tidak tahu harus memakai yang mana ketika akan berpergian. Dasar keparat boros!

"Ayo, _Baba_ , kita langsung masuk saja." Ziyu meraih tangan Luhan, menggandengnya.

Luhan mengangguk, walau diam-diam dia gelisah, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Semoga saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan dia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau jadi pendiam."

Sehun hanya mengulas senyum kikuk ketika Luhan —versi dewasa— mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah café sesuai permintaan Luhan setelah pulang dari rumah Jongin sejam yang lalu. Setelah melewati banyak pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak, akhirnya Sehun bisa terbebas dari rumah itu. Dia cukup tertekan karna tidak mengetahui apa-apa yang dibicarakan maupun yang ditanyakan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan. Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak; _'Aku adalah Sehun dari masa lalu! Berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku, Sialan!'_ di depan wajah mereka bertiga. Tetapi, bisa dipastikan setelah itu dia di tertawakan habis-habisan dan di olok-olok. Lagipula itu tidak sopan, mengingat mereka lebih dewasa darinya. Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tersesat di masa depan.

Setidaknya berduaan saja dengan Luhan —versi dewasa— seperti sekarang, membuat Sehun sedikit tenang. Hanya sedikit, ingat itu. karna Luhan selalu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Yang dimaksud 'hal aneh' menurut Sehun adalah; Luhan yang kerap tersenyum, menggandeng tangannya, tertawa kecil, dan memanggilnya 'Sehun' bukan 'Larva'.

Serius, hal ini membuat Sehun jauh lebih frustrasi.

Apa sebenarnya yang merasuki Luhan di masa depan hingga menjadi rusa jinak seperti ini? Tingkahnya yang seperti ini malah membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dan sangat penasaran. Selain karna dia bukan _gay_ dan menentang pernikahan sesama jenis, Sehun juga tidak menyukai Luhan. jadi, hal seperti ini membuatnya terganggu. Rasanya dia ingin kabur dari Luhan yang jinak seperti ini. Sehun lebih baik berurusan dengan Luhan yang selalu menendangnya daripada Luhan yang terus tersenyum padanya seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini, karna itu sudah sangat lama." ujar Luhan, tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk minuman berwarna pink-nya menggunakan sedotan. Dia tidak terlihat seperti pria berumur 30-tahun, melainkan seperti bocah lelaki belasan tahun. Ini sangat tidak adil, menurut Sehun.

Luhan mendongak, kembali tersenyum. "Aku selalu sibuk dengan anak-anak, dan kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini."

Sehun nyaris menjedukan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan serangan senyuman itu, terutama jantungnya. Jika boleh dia mengakuinya, Luhan memang akan terlihat manis ketika jinak seperti ini. Mungkin jika dari dulu Luhan bersikap seperti ini padanya, Sehun tidak akan pernah mengganggunya dan menjadikannya teman baik. Tapi kenyataannya, jangankan tersenyum padanya, untuk berbicara baik-baik saja Kijang itu sangat tidak sudi. Anak itu selalu memandangnya dengan api permusuhan yang berkobar-kobar.

"Y-ya, aku juga." balas Sehun. Entah dia gugup karna berbohong atau karna senyuman Luhan.

Tiba-tiba senyuman di wajah lelaki itu meluntur, digantikan dengan rengutan yang—Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskannya karna akan sangat menggelikan jika didengar. Luhan memandangnya dengan bibir tertekuk, ekspresi senangnya juga mendadak hilang. Sehun rasanya ingin memaki lelaki itu, karna wajahnya sangat tidak cocok untuk usianya. Dia kira, dia umur berapa hingga memasang wajah seperti itu?

 _Kau itu 30-tahun atau lima tahun, sih?!_

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Apa dia salah bicara sampai Luhan merengut seperti itu?

"Kau aneh."

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali. Oh, ini dia. Apa dia akan ketahuan detik ini juga? Luhan sudah menyadari sikap anehnya, dan itu membuat Sehun mendadak terserang sembelit.

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau terus terdiam, dan selalu mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Ingin sekali Sehun menjawab; _'Ya, kau itu selalu membuat kesalahan. Jangankan berbicara, kau bernapas saja sudah salah di mataku!'_ —tetapi rasanya, dia tidak tega mengatakan itu pada Luhan yang di depannya ini. Entah kenapa, Sehun rasanya harus menjaga nada bicaranya dan bersikap lembut pada Luhan yang _ini_.

Sehun berdehem, lalu tersenyum kaku, "Kau tidak membuat kesalahan apapun." Oh, Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali berpura-pura menjadi pria dewasa yang pengertian? Ini bukan kepribadiannya sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Sehun bergerak ragu-ragu kearah tangan Luhan yang terletak di meja, menggenggamnya dan memberikan usapan sederhana disana. Dia merasa ada perasaan yang aneh seketika, menyelundup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman dan berkata; "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Lu."

 _Hell._

Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Sehun tidak pernah berkata selembut sutra seperti itu sebelumnya pada Luhan, bahkan sampai memegang tangannya seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang akan dipisahkan. Tetapi, entah kenapa, ketika bersama Luhan yang _ini_ , dia merasa berbeda.

Senyuman Luhan kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat kedua pipinya yang agak gembil terangkat keatas, terlihat begitu manis. Sehun kembali merasa frustrasi sekarang. kenapa dia senang sekali tersenyum, _sih_? apa dia tidak menyadari jika senyumannya itu bisa berdampak buruk pada jantung orang lain? —dan Sehun adalah korban utamanya dalam kasus ini.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa iri dengan orang-orang di era ini." ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mendapati berbagai macam pasangan yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Masa ini adalah masa yang paling aneh, menurut Sehun. Karna pasangan sesama jenis berkeliaran dimana-mana, menunjukan eksistensi mereka tanpa takut. Di masanya, pasangan _gay_ memang bukanlah hal yang tabu, bahkan seingatnya, banyak anak-anak yang melenceng di asramanya. Tetapi tidak sampai se-vulgar _ini_. Berpegangan tangan di jalan, berpelukan, merangkul—bahkan berciuman. Seolah-olah inilah dunia mereka dan tidak ada yang berhak melarang orientasi seksual mereka yang tidak normal. Sehun semakin penasaran, bagaimana proses perubahan ini terjadi.

"Orang-orang ini (pasangan _gay_ ) berani menunjukan eksistensi mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menghina maupun mendiskriminasi mereka lagi sejak pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan. Derajat mereka sama dengan orang-orang lainnya. Tidak seperti saat masa lalu kita…"

Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Luhan ketika lelaki itu menyinggung soal masa lalu dimana hal itu adalah masa- _nya_. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia bisa mengorek informasi dari Luhan tentang bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi—dan bagaimana dirinya dan lelaki itu bisa berakhir menjadi sepasang suami-suami. Karna sampai sekarang, Sehun masih tidak mau— _atau bahkan tidak sudi_ —mempercayai hal mengerikan itu.

"Masa lalu?" pancing Sehun, seraya menaikan satu alis tebalnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku yakin kau masih ingat apa saja yang sudah kita lalui di masa lalu. Hubungan seperti ini sangat tidak mudah dijalani, memang banyak yang mendukung kita, tetapi karna keegoisanku, semuanya menjadi begitu rumit. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir, dan selalu mengedepankan hinaan orang ketimbang ucapan tulusmu. Aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, tetapi Sehun dapat menangkap jika itu bukanlah sebuah tawa bahagia. _Dia sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan, "Mengingat masa lalu, itu adalah masa-masa yang paling kurindukan. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat mengingat dulu kita adalah musuh. Setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap detik, dimanapun itu kita pasti akan bertengkar. Memperdebatkan hal yang tidak berguna. Tetapi, entah sejak kapan, hubungan kita berubah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasihku. Lucu sekali, 'kan?"

 _Tunggu, tunggu, jadi dia yang meminta Luhan sebagai kekasihnya?_

Jika tadi Sehun merasa terserang sembelit, sekarang dia merasa akan terserang epilepsi mendadak. Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa? Dia, _haters_ Luhan nomor satu, meminta Luhan sebagai kekasihnya? Ini adalah lawakan paling buruk yang pernah dia dengar dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai remaja berumur 18-tahun.

Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti sebuah kesalah-pahaman.

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal selama ini. Kesedihan, kebahagiaan, kekecewaan bahkan keputus-asaan hingga mencapai titik yang benar-benar bahagia seperti sekarang. Kadang, aku masih tidak menyangka saat ini aku bisa bersamamu, sebagai orang yang paling penting dalam hidupmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, karna terus bersamaku walau aku berulang kali mengecewakanmu, Sehun." Luhan memandang lekat-lekat kedalam matanya, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau membalas pandangannya tanpa mengucap apapun.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, membuat Sehun yakin jika hubungannya dan lelaki itu memang _benar-benar_ serius. Secara tidak langsung, Luhan mengatakan jika hubungan mereka banyak batuan tajamnya. Tidak semulus seperti sekarang ini. Semua itu pasti butuh perjuangan yang nyata untuk bisa bahagia seperti sekarang. Jika kau ingin berdiri di puncak gunung, maka kau harus rela tergelincir berkali-kali saat mendakinya—kurang lebih seperti itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk mewakilkan hubungan ini. Sehun mengakui, hubungan seperti _ini_ pasti tidak mudah dijalani. Apalagi awalnya mereka adalah sepasang musuh. Hubungan percintaan sepasang musuh menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak seindah dan semudah yang selalu di agung-agungkan oleh para pengarang romansa, apalagi jika keduanya adalah lelaki. Semanis apapun hubungan pasangan _gay,_ pasti banyak kepahitan yang harus dilalui terlebih dahulu.

Sial.

Bukan berarti Sehun menerima semua ini. Ingat itu, oke?

"Sekarang, semua orang bisa bersama orang yang dikasihinya tanpa takut cemoohan orang lain atau larangan-larangan yang membuat mereka sulit untuk bersama. Dunia menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi, ruginya, mereka tidak tahu apa itu perjuangan dalam meraih sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hubungan."

Sehun dengan intuisi-nya (lagi) menggenggam tangan Luhan. Helaian rambut Luhan yang tertiup angin lembut membuat parasnya semakin mengagumkan, Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan bisa terlihat semenarik ini. Pembawaannya yang dewasa, manis, dan lembut membuat kewarasan Sehun menipis perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini, Sehun."

Sehun merasa jantungnya mendadak jatuh ke ususnya yang terlilit kusut. Membuatnya diserang berbagai macam perasaan aneh. Gugup, geli, asing dan… hangat. Senyum dan wajah Luhan membuatnya merasa ditenggelamkan dalam kabut-kabut memabukan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan terdengar sangat gila, karna mana mungkin seorang Luhan merasa bahagia saat bersamanya? Namun, ketika melihat kesungguhan di mata lelaki itu, Sehun menjadi yakin jika Luhan memang bahagia bersamanya. _Di masa depan._

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum, dan sebuah pikiran sinting menelusup ke dalam otaknya yang masih beku.

 _Aku rasa… Luhan versi masa depan memang menarik._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ziyu pergi ke dapur dengan cara mengendap-endap, mirip seekor tikus kecil yang ingin mencuri makanan. Anak berusia lima tahunan itu sudah menyelundupkan Luhan di salah satu kamar yang jarang dipakai di rumah ini dengan mudah, karna Sehun dan Haowen sedang sibuk bersorak-sorak di ruang keluarga dengan tayangan sepak bola. Sekarang, Ziyu harus mengambil makanan untuk _Baba_ versi remajanya dengan hati-hati agar Sehun tidak memergoki tingkahnya ini. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan apapun caranya!

"Ziyu, kau sedang apa?"

Ziyu yang tengah menata makanan di atas piring itu terlonjak kaget, nyaris jatuh dari atas kursi (dia berdiri di atas bangku karna tinggi badannya tidak sampai menjangkau meja dapur) ketika mendengar suara Haowen.

" _Gege_ mengagetkanku!" Ziyu berseru kesal, diselingi gugup. Haowen mendekatinya dengan pandangan mata curiga. Ziyu semakin gugup melihatnya, Haowen mirip sekali dengan _Appa_ ketika tengah mencurigai sesuatu.

"Untuk siapa makanan itu?" tanya Haowen.

Ziyu tidak pandai berbohong, maka dari itu dia sangat bingung ketika menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Bisa saja dia mengatakan makanan ini untuk _Baba_ versi remaja, tetapi Haowen pasti akan berisik. Kakaknya itu pasti akan mengadu pada Sehun dan semuanya bisa menjadi kacau. Ziyu tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Untukku," Ziyu berbohong untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Haowen memicingkan matanya, benar-benar mirip dengan Sang Ayah. "Kau lapar lagi?"

Ziyu mengangguk. Dia berharap Haowen segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Porsi makanmu banyak sekali."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanpa sadar, Ziyu menyalak dengan tajam. Membuat Haowen memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Ziyu kira, _gege_ -nya itu akan berbalik memarahinya karna sudah berbicara tidak sopan, tetapi Haowen malah mengabaikannya. Anak itu dengan cueknya menyeduh susu coklatnya sendiri, tanpa mengganggu Ziyu lagi.

Ziyu bernapas lega.

"Mau susu?" tanya Haowen, menawarkan.

Ziyu mendadak bersalah karna sudah berteriak pada Haowen tadi. Anak itu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan penawaran Haowen. Walau dingin seperti Sang _Appa_ , Haowen itu tipe kakak yang sangat peduli dan menyayangi Ziyu. Dia sering membuatkan Ziyu susu coklat di malam hari. Haowen memang sudah terbiasa membuat susunya sendiri karna Luhan sudah banyak mengajarinya menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Luhan tidak mau Haowen menjadi anak yang manja, bagaimanapun juga, Haowen itu anak sulung. Dia harus bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk adiknya nanti.

"Kalau sudah selesai, langsung menyusul, ya? _Appa_ mencarimu sejak tadi." ujar Haowen. Anak itu meletakan segelas susu coklat di samping Ziyu, lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

"Haowen- _ge_!" Ziyu memanggil Haowen yang belum terlalu jauh melangkah.

"Apa?"

Ziyu menunduk dengan ekspresi bersalah, "Maafkan Ziyu, ya? Tadi Ziyu sudah berteriak pada _gege_ ,"

Haowen tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, anak itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Ziyu kembali bernapas dengan lega. Akhirnya dia bisa mengantarkan makanan ini ke _Baba_ versi remaja dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendadak merasa terharu melihat Ziyu datang menghampirinya dengan senampan makanan di tangan mungilnya. Anak itu menyerahkan makanan di tangannya setelah berkata; _'Baba harus makan sebelum istirahat.'_ Ya ampun, andai saja anak itu hasil buah cintanya dengan seorang gadis cantik, Luhan pasti akan sangat bangga mengakui anak itu sebagai darah dagingnya. Tapi sayangnya, Ziyu memiliki darah si keparat Sehun. Luhan belum sudi mengakuinya sebagai anak.

" _Baba_ , bagaimana _Baba_ bisa ke zaman ini?" Ziyu bertanya dengan mata bulat penasarannya.

Luhan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, Ziyu. Tapi yang jelas, semua ini terjadi setelah aku mengotak-atik arloji milik Prof. Shim."

Luhan tahu itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Dia tidak mempercayai adanya mesin waktu, tetapi semua ini memang benar-benar terjadi setelah dia mengubah tanggal dan tahun di arloji milik guru fisika-nya itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan arloji itu.

"Prof. Shim itu siapa?" Ziyu masih bertanya. Luhan merasa anak itu mirip sekali dengannya saat ini.

"Shim Changmin. Dia itu guru di sekolahku, Ziyu."

Ziyu mendadak berseru dengan mata berbinar cerah, "Apa itu paman Changmin?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Kenapa Ziyu memanggil Prof. Shim dengan sebutan Paman? Setahu Luhan, dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengan guru jangkungnya itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Ziyu mengangguk cepat, sampai rambutnya ikut bergoyang lucu, "Tentu saja, _Baba_. Paman Shim itu adalah Ilmuwan terkenal di zaman ini! Dia dan Paman Jongdae sering mendapat penghargaan atas penemuan-penemuan mereka. Dan projek terbesar mereka adalah mesin waktu yang berhasil mendapat penghargaan Nobel di tahun 2027 kemarin. Mesin waktu itu cuma ada satu, dan rencananya, Paman Shim ingin membuat satu buah lagi. Keren kan?"

Luhan mendadak tidak bernafsu makan.

Jadi… semua ini benar karna arloji yang tadi siang dia pegang-pegang itu? Luhan merasa terserang pening menerima kenyataan bahwa arloji itu bukanlah sembarang jam tangan biasa. Dia jadi teringat perkataan Jongdae ketika awal masuk sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" _Aku sedang ingin membuat Time-machine, tetapi belum berhasil." "—aku akan memodifikasinya seperti sebuah jam tangan, dimana saat kau atur waktu di benda itu sesuai yang kau mau, kau akan berada di waktu yang telah kau setting di jam tangan itu. Ini baru rencanaku dan Changmin hyung sih."_

Luhan tidak percaya bahwa perkataan Jongdae beberapa minggu lalu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Anak itu berhasil membuat mesin waktu yang dia rancang bersama Changmin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jongdae di zamannya hanyalah anak iseng yang suka melakukan eksperimen sinting bersama Changmin, tetapi di zaman ini, anak itu sudah sukses menjadi Ilmuwan terkenal dengan berbagai penghargaan yang berhasil Ia raih. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa penemuan Jongdae-lah yang membawanya ke kejadian tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Semuanya seolah-olah seperti sudah dirancang dan diskenario-kan.

Luhan sekarang tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari masalah ini. Dia hanya harus menemukan arloji itu dan mengatur ulang tanggal dan tahunnya agar dia bisa kembali ke zamannya.

" _Baba_? Kenapa _Baba_ terdiam?"

Luhan meringis, "Ziyu, bisakah kau panggil aku _Gege_ saja? Aku merasa aneh dengan panggilan _Baba_ seperti itu."

Ziyu menampakan ekspresi merengutnya, "Tidak bisa. _Baba_ adalah _Baba_ Ziyu, jadi Ziyu harus memanggil _Baba_ dengan sebutan _Baba_." Jelasnya, dengan penjelasan berbelit-belit.

Luhan memilih menghela napasnya, tanda menyerah. "Jadi, Ziyu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memanggil Prof. Shim dengan sebutan Paman?"

"Itu karna Paman Shim yang memintanya. Paman Shim juga sering main ke sini, dia banyak membantu keluarga kita, _Baba_. Paman Shim sering menceritakan bagaimana _Appa_ dan _Baba_ ketika masih di sekolah dulu. Memangnya benar, ya, _Appa_ dan _Baba_ sering bertengkar dulu?" tanya Ziyu. Anak itu sepertinya senang sekali meloncat dari topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Ya, kami memang musuhan." Luhan menjawab dengan malas. Malas dengan kenyataan bahwa yang bertanya seperti itu adalah anaknya sendiri—dengan hasil pembuahannya bersama Sehun. Sial! Bagaimana bisa sepasang musuh menghasilkan anak seperti ini? Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa menikah?" tanya Ziyu, polos.

Luhan refleks mengerang frustrasi, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, Ziyu? Aku nyaris keracunan mendapati kenyataan bahwa di zaman ini aku dan Serigala Busuk itu bersama dan mempunyai anak." ujarnya dengan diselingi gidikan ngeri.

Ziyu malah terkikik geli. Rautnya sangat menggemaskan ketika dia tertawa seperti itu.

" _Baba_ , ayo ceritakan Ziyu tentang keseharian _Baba_ dan _Appa_ muda di zaman _Baba_!"

Luhan tersenyum iseng, "Yakin kau ingin mendengarnya?" dia seperti berinteraksi dengan adiknya, bukan dengan anaknya.

Ziyu mengangguk dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Luhan sudah mengatur rencana untuk menyelipkan keburukan-keburukan Sehun di dalam ceritanya agar Ziyu bisa tahu bagaimana kelakuan Sehun selama ini. Tetapi belum sempat Ia bercerita, suara Sehun versi dewasa terdengar dari arah luar. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan melotot terkejut dengan tubuh menegang.

"Ziyu?"

Ziyu tak kalah paniknya dengan Luhan. Anak itu memandang Luhan dengan mata membulat lucu.

" _Baba_ , itu suara _Appa_! _Appa_ pasti sedang mencari Ziyu," Ziyu berbisik, panik. "Ziyu harus keluar. _Baba_ istirahat saja di sini, ya? Besok pagi, Ziyu akan kesini lagi."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perintah anak menggemaskan itu. Sebelum pergi keluar, Ziyu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipinya terlebih dahulu, membuat perasaan Luhan diselimuti kehangatan. Ziyu adalah anak kecil paling pandai dan manis yang pernah Luhan temui. Dia harus berbangga karna memiliki anak seperti Ziyu.

* * *

Luhan bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya, menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Mata rusanya melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Apa Sehun sudah tidur, ya? Luhan ingin sekali keluar untuk ke kamar mandi. Dia dilanda dilema, jika dia keluar, dia takut ada Sehun versi dewasa yang memergokinya, tetapi jika dia tidak segera ke kamar mandi, maka sampai pagi Luhan tidak akan bisa tertidur karna kondisi perutnya yang mulas.

Luhan menyerah, memilih keluar kamar dengan risiko tinggi. Persetan dengan Sehun! perutnya jauh lebih penting sekarang. Maka dari itu, dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap untuk mencari kamar mandi. Suara televisi masih terdengar dari ruang tengah membuat Luhan memutar arahnya jalannya, menghindari ruang tengah. Dia mengumpat sesaat, merutuki rumah yang terlalu luas ini, membuatnya kesulitan mencari kamar mandi.

Setelah bermenit-menit berkeliling dengan kondisi perut yang semakin menyedihkan, akhirnya Luhan menemukan sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di area dapur. Kaki kurusnya segera berlari bahagia ke toilet. Luhan mendesah lega. Akhirnya dia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman malam ini. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin bermain-main dengan nasibnya, karna baru saja Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok pria dewasa berbadan tegap yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Tuhan…, itu Sehun! Sehun versi dewasa yang menjadi objek paling dihindari oleh Luhan saat ini.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan bernapas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Dia merasa jantungnya jatuh ke ususnya. Luhan benar-benar akan mati malam ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk melakukan sesuatu, otaknya mendadak buntu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sudah pulang?" suara berat yang terkesan sangat jantan itu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Dia belum pernah merasa seciut ini menghadapi Sehun. biasanya, dia akan segera menyalak tajam dan mendelik pada Sehun, tetapi saat ini kasusnya berbeda! di depannya ini bukan Sehun si serigala busuk yang biasa. Di depannya ini adalah Serigala dewasa yang bisa saja menghabisinya dengan sekali cakaran. Luhan tidak bisa berkutik.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan merinding mendengar panggilan sok mesra itu. Sejak kapan si sialan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lu'? Itu menjijikan sekali.

Sebuah kenyataan menampar Luhan dengan telak; _Di depanmu ini adalah suamimu, jadi wajar jika dia memanggilmu dengan manis begitu!_

"Aku… tidak apa-apa," Luhan menjawab pelan, nyaris tak bersuara, saking gugupnya. Dia tengah menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang amat mengerikan; Sehun benar-benar menjadi suaminya di masa depan nanti. Dilihat dari segi manapun, lelaki itu tidak memendam kebencian sama sekali pada dirinya. Berbeda dengan Sehun versi muda yang selalu mendesis tajam ke arahnya. Luhan benar-benar penasaran sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hingga dia bersikap menggelikan seperti ini padanya? Bahkan tatapannya saja sungguh berbeda. Tidak ada aura permusuhan sekali di sana.

"Kau sakit?" Sehun masih bertanya, kali ini disertai tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan refleks terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Sialan! Apa-apaan ini?! Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Sehun yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari Sehun yang biasanya. Luhan tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini, tetapi jika Ia menolaknya, maka jati dirinya akan terbongkar dan semuanya akan menjadi berantakan. Dia tidak boleh membuat malu Luhan versi dewasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun." _ugh_ , rasanya aneh sekali memanggil nama si keparat itu.

Sehun sudah bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat _hot_. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dengan bentuk yang proposional, dada serta bahunya lebar dan kokoh, wajahnya begitu dewasa dengan garis rahang yang seksi. Belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang berjatuhan di sekitar keningnya, membuat kesan menawan semakin melekat di dirinya. Luhan mengakui itu semua. Dia jujur kali ini, karna Sehun yang dihadapannya memang sungguh mempesona. Mungkin jika dia tidak ingat kenyataan, dia tidak tahu jika pria di depannya ini sudah memiliki dua anak. Luhan iri dengan pertumbuhan Sehun. kenapa lelaki itu selalu memiliki badan yang lebih bagus darinya, sih?

Dan sebuah pertanyaan aneh hinggap di otak Luhan; Sehun sudah setampan ini, mengapa dia lebih memilih menikahinya daripada menikahi gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana? Karna Luhan yakin, si keparat itu pasti bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat gadis manapun yang dia inginkan. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun memang sengaja menikahinya agar pria itu bisa terus menyiksanya sepanjang hidupnya?

"Bagaimana kunjunganmu ke rumah Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun. Pria itu berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil sekaleng minuman dari sana _. Apa itu bir?_

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia benar-benar benci ada di situasi seperti ini, "Y-ya, bagus."

"Bagus?" Sehun kembali memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Apanya yang bagus?"

"Rumahnya Kyungsoo," Luhan menjawab sekenanya. Dia merasa aneh berbicara seperti ini dengan Sehun, karna memang pada dasarnya dia tidak pernah terlibat interaksi yang santai dengan lelaki itu. Selalu perdebatan dan hinaan.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat—dan sejujurnya itu mempesona sekali! "Bukankah kau kesana untuk melihat anaknya Kyungsoo, Kyungri?"

O-oh?

Sial.

Luhan rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Selain melihat Kyungri, aku juga melihat-lihat interior rumah Kyungsoo. Dan kupikir itu cukup bagus," Luhan mengulas senyum kikuknya. Dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. sial! Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa rumah dan anak Kyungsoo.

Untungnya, Sehun menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat, tanpa mengajukan beberapa pandangan dan pertanyaan curiga lagi. Tetapi, lelaki itu kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh. Luhan harus memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjaga jarak dari Sehun yang terus mendekatinya dengan kilatan mata yang tidak baik-baik.

"Ah, omong-omong soal Kyungri, Ziyu bilang dia ingin mempunyai adik perempuan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Lu?"

Luhan terjebak di antara meja dapur dan tubuh Sehun, membuatnya benar-benar mati kutu. Belum lagi pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun kepadanya, yang semakin menambah keinginan Luhan untuk segera kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Tubuh Sehun terlalu dekat… terlalu panas, Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sungguh, itu hanya Sehun! kenapa dia harus bertingkah seperti tikus kecil macam ini hanya karna Serigala Busuk itu?

—Ah ya, di depannya ini bukan Sehun yang biasanya. Luhan harus ingat itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Lu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan embusan napas berat. Luhan refleks memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan menggigit bibir.

Luhan takut.

Dia mendadak merindukan Sehun versi remaja. Dia lebih baik dihadapkan dengan Sehun 18-tahun yang selalu menghinanya, mengejeknya dan mengganggunya. Daripada Sehun dewasa yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar menginginkan Sehun remaja sekarang.

 _Larva, datanglah!_

"S—Sehun," Luhan berujar takut-takut. Dia ingin menendang Sehun di depannya ini, tetapi kakinya seperti tidak punya kekuatan.

"Hm?" Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat. Kepalanya masih berada di ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan kembali terlonjak kaget begitu merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya. Refleks, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun versi dewasa terhadapnya saat ini. Tetapi yang jelas, Luhan mengira ini adalah sebuah perbuatan kriminal. Ini sebuah pelecehan! Ini tidak benar!

"Sehun, apa yang kau—Akh!" Luhan memekik ketika merasakan sebuah gigitan dan hisapan di kulit lehernya. Dia ingin sekali memaki-maki Sehun saat ini. Berani-beraninya dia melecehkannya seperti ini. Dasar Vampire gila! Vampire cabul! Luhan tidak akan memaafkannya. Luhan akan segera membalasnya, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sehun benar-benar mengurungnya, memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat, dan memojokannya pada meja dapur. Luhan terjebak dalam situasi yang mengerikan.

"Sehun, berhenti!"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti baru pertama kali kusentuh, Lu?" Sehun bertanya dengan jarak wajah terlampau dekat, bahkan embusan napasnya bisa Luhan rasakan dengan jelas. hal itu membuat wajah Luhan memanas sepenuhnya, memerah matang.

Luhan balas memandang mata Sehun dengan takut-takut, "Kau mau melakukan apa padaku?" tanyanya, lugu.

Sehun tertawa—dan Luhan terpesona untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jadi muka datar ini bisa tertawa juga?

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Lu." Sehun mengulas seringaian menawannya. Setelah itu, pria itu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan yang tengah terbuka.

Luhan sontak melotot, terkejut bukan main. Dia bisa merasakan bibir tipis Sehun tengah menginvasi bibirnya dengan liar. Luhan semakin mencengkeram bahu Sehun, berniat mendorongnya dengan keras, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karna ciuman ganas pria itu membuat seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas. Sehun melumatnya, menggigitnya, dan bahkan memainkan lidahnya. Luhan nyaris mengerang, tetapi dia masih tahu malu. Dia menunggu-nunggu kapan sekiranya perutnya akan bergejolak mual, tetapi nyatanya, dia tidak merasa mual sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ciuman Sehun malah membuat tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya semakin berdegup terburu-buru.

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis di waktu bersamaan karna ciuman pertamanya harus direnggut oleh musuhnya sendiri—yang di masa depan akan menjadi pendampingnya. Oh, tolonglah! Jangan ingatkan Luhan pada kenyataan mengerikan itu lagi. Setiap mengingat itu, rasanya Luhan ingin menggali kuburnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu," Sehun berbisik, lalu kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual, "Tubuhmu,"

Luhan kali ini benar-benar mengerang, sangat pelan. Lidah Sehun bergerak menjilati pipinya dengan gerakan yang membuat Luhan benar-benar frustrasi. Dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa dia harus menonjok wajah Sehun? Menendangnya? Mencakarnya? Atau… pasrah?

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan sinting keluar dari bibir Luhan begitu saja, "S-sehun… bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

YA TUHAN, KENAPA DIA MALAH JADI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI SEORANG ISTRI BEGINI?

"Ziyu dan Haowen sudah tidur. Kau tenang saja," Sehun berkedip nakal ke arahnya dengan sebuah seringaian menawan. Luhan benar-benar ingin menampar wajah si mesum ini rasanya.

"Aku mengantuk." ujar Luhan seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah matang ke arah lain. Luhan berharap kalimatnya barusan bisa membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan hal yang jahat padanya saat ini. Tetapi pria itu malah semakin sialan.

"Apa itu undangan agar kita pindah ke kamar saja?"

—dan dengan begitu, Luhan mengeluarkan teriakan murka sekaligus frustrasinya karna Sehun menggendongnya menuju kamar.

* * *

"Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, kau terlihat berbeda sekali malam ini."

Luhan yang sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang berukuran raksaksa itu hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya setiap kali Sehun merangkak mendekatinya dengan pandangan lapar. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat nyawanya melayang sedikit lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini. Si Sialan itu memang menyebalkan di kesehariannya; selalu mengejeknya, mengganggunya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Tetapi Sehun di masanya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang jauh seperti ini padanya. Pria itu menggendongnya seperti karung beras, menjatuhkannya di ranjang, dan menempelinya seperti lintah. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Sehun yang bahkan tidak sudi menyentuhnya itu melakukan hal sinting seperti ini padanya. Apa di masa depan Sehun terkena energi sihir jahat?

"Aku seperti melihat Luhan-ku belasan tahun yang lalu," ujar Sehun.

— _Aku memang masih belasan tahun!_

Dia bahkan dengan seenaknya mengklaimnya! Luhan benar-benar ingin memukul wajah sialan—tampan—di depannya ini.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur saja malam ini?" Luhan mencicit kecil dengan wajah merona parah. Dia menyingkirkan lebih dulu risiko yang akan terjadi jika dia dan Sehun tidur sepanjang malam di sini. Bisa saja Luhan yang dewasa tiba-tiba pulang dan terkejut melihat suaminya sudah tertidur lelap dengan selingkuhannya—yang mana itu adalah dirinya sendiri dalam versi muda.

 _Shiiittt_. Luhan bahkan tidak sudi jadi selingkuhannya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu malam ini?" Pria itu kemudian melepaskan kaus hitam yang dikenakannya, menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang berbentuk nyaris sempurna.

Oh.

Ya ampun.

Apa dia sering pergi ke gym?

Luhan refleks menahan napasnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah tidak tahu malu. Jika saja dia adalah seorang gadis, dia pasti dengan senang hati melebarkan pahanya di depan lelaki sialan ini dengan pandangan _ngiler._ Tetapi, dirinya ini seorang lelaki! Sama seperti Sehun. Ini mulai tidak wajar, Luhan harus kabur dari situasi ini bagaimanapun caranya. Dia tidak mau diperkosa oleh pria sialan ini!

"Jangan memasang wajah takut seperti itu," Sehun semakin merangkak mendekat, berbisik sensual di telinga Luhan yang memerah, "Aku jadi semakin bergairah, Luhan."

Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat—terlalu rapat malah—ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih lembut, tetapi tetap terkesan kurang ajar. Luhan terlihat sengsara, namun sedikit menikmati dan lebih rileks. Sehun sangat mahir dalam berciuman, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya di masa depan selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sehun? Kedengarannya menakutkan sekali.

Luhan mencengkeram bantal di sampingnya saat gigi Sehun kembali menggigitnya, cukup keras. Sehun melahap habis bibirnya dan itu agak menyakitkan.

Luhan segera tersadar ketika merasakan tangan Sehun menyelusup ke dalam baju tidur yang ia kenakan—pemberian Ziyu—. Tangan kurang ajar itu menyentuh kulit perutnya dengan gerakan lambat dan memabukan. Semakin lama, jari-jemari panjang Sehun semakin ke atas, menuju dadanya, atau lebih tepatnya, menuju dua buah tonjolan mungil di dadanya. Luhan dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun secara kasar dan otomatis ciuman pria itu terlepas juga dari bibirnya yang kian membengkak.

Luhan meraih bantal di dekatnya, meletakan benda empuk itu di tubuhnya sebagai tameng perlindungan agar Sehun tidak bisa melecehkannya lagi. Napasnya tersengal dengan pipi memerah lucu. Luhan jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh pamannya sendiri.

"Lu?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung, tetapi ada ekspresi geli tercetak di wajahnya. Mungkin dia gemas melihat tingkah istri— _ekhem_ _coret_ —suaminya itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Serigala Busuk!" Luhan menyalak tajam, melupakan fakta bahwa di depannya ini adalah Sehun versi masa depan.

Sehun sendiri terlihat tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Pria itu malah terkekeh dengan cara yang menawan, "Ada apa dengan panggilanmu itu? Kau ingin kita mengenang masa lalu, hm?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tersadar bahwa dia sudah kelepasan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, _sih_.

"B—bukan begitu!" Luhan mengelak dengan gugup.

"Lalu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, karna anak itu kehabisan akal untuk menjawab.

Sehun kembali tersenyum miring. Pria itu kemudian merunduk, meraih kaki Luhan yang bebas, lalu mengecup jari-jemari mungil Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan _. sangat_."

Luhan mendelikkan matanya. Ya ampun! Apa sebegitu cintanya Sehun kepada dirinya? Sampai setiap inchi dari tubuhnya dikecupi seperti itu. Ini membuat Luhan semakin berdegup tidak karuan, kali ini bukan degupan takut, tetapi lebih ke arah… terharu, hangat. Dia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan pada saat Sehun mencoba melepaskan celananya. Luhan hendak berteriak dan menendang Sehun yang tengah berusaha menanggalkan celana panjangnya, tetapi kali ini Tuhan berpihak padanya. Ponsel Sehun berdering keras, membuat pria itu mengumpat kasar dan menghentikan aksi kotornya.

"Sial! Siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?" Sehun terlihat emosi, tetapi pria itu tetap turun dari ranjang untuk mengecek ponselnya yang terus berdering. Dia terlihat tersiksa dengan gairah yang menggunung di selangkangannya.

Luhan bernapas lega untuk sesaat. Dia melihat Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya, sepertinya itu adalah panggilan yang sangat penting. Luhan menggunakan kesempatan _brilliant_ itu untuk segera turun dari ranjang king size yang ditempatinya. Dia melirik ke sekitar dengan pikiran buntu, harus apa dia sekarang? atau lebih tepatnya, harus dimana dia bersembunyi sekarang agar Sehun tidak menemukannya?

Mata rusa Luhan tidak sengaja melirik ke arah kolong tempat tidur yang tertutupi oleh seprai yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Luhan segera menyibak seprai lembut itu dan merangkak ke dalam kolong ranjang. Persetan dengan ide konyolnya ini! Yang terpenting, Luhan bisa bersembunyi dari Sehun yang cabul itu. Setidaknya, Luhan bisa selamat untuk malam ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun seharusnya kabur sejak tadi.

Dia tidak tahu jika pilihannya untuk mengikuti kemauan Luhan versi dewasa membuatnya terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Luhan mengajaknya pulang dan itu artinya dia harus bertemu dengan dirinya versi dewasa. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri di masa ini? Sehun benar-benar bingung. Kepalanya akan meledak sesaat lagi karna tidak bisa memecahkan jalan keluar atas ini semua. Dia memang penasaran dengan rupanya sendiri di masa depan dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Salah satunya adalah; _'mengapa kau menikahi Kijang sialan itu? Apa kau diracuni, hah?'_ tetapi hal itu tentu saja tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Dia pernah melihat film barat dengan tema _time-travel_ seperti ini, di dalam film itu, jika seseorang dari masa yang berbeda bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri, maka salah satu diantara mereka harus mati. Dan Sehun tidak ingin dirinya mati. Hidupnya masih terlalu berharga.

"Sudah sampai," Luhan berujar riang ketika mereka sampai di sebuah halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi semua kemewahan rumah masa depannya ini, karna dia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Luhan bertanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun dan senyuman mengerikan—manis—itu masih terpatri di wajah mungilnya.

Sehun meringis, "Aku hanya mengantuk." jawabnya, asal.

Luhan memandangnya sesaat, "Tumben."

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu bersamaan. Keadaan di dalam rumah itu sangat hening, beberapa ruangan dalam kondisi gelap, membuktikan jika para penghuninya sudah tertidur. Sehun mendesah lega untuk beberapa saat. Namun, di beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali terserang gejala panik. Luhan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi ke kamar mereka.

Sial, sial, siaaaal!

Bagaimana jika di dalam sana ada dirinya dalam versi dewasa? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sehun benar-benar dalam musibah yang serius.

"Kenapa pintu kamar kita terbuka?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Sehun tidak menjawab karna dia tengah terserang gejala panik akut. Pasti di dalam sana ada dirinya versi dewasa. Pasti!

Sehun membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar, setelah dirasa aman karna Luhan tidak berteriak karna melihat suaminya— _ekhem_ —ada dua, barulah Sehun mengikuti langkah lelaki mungil itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kamar yang kosong, tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya ada ranjang yang cukup berantakan dan furniture mahal lainnya. Sehun mengembuskan napasnya, begitu lega. Namun, sebuah bayangan gila mendadak terlintas di otak jeniusnya ketika melihat ranjang besar di depannya.

Apa itu ranjang yang setiap malam ia gunakan di masa depan nanti bersama Luhan dalam melakukan _iya-iya_? Dia bisa melihat dirinya dan Kijang itu bergumul di atas sana dengan percikan gairah dan cinta yang mengerikan. Sehun refleks bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan hal itu sama saja mengulas kembali mimpi basah sialannya kemarin malam.

"Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Luhan terdengar menggerutu melihat bantal dan selimut di atas ranjangnya sudah tidak beraturan. "Kau tidak merapihkannya ya, tadi?"

Sehun hanya meringis, pura-pura merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku." —padahal itu bukan salahnya sama sekali. Dan apa-apaan permintaan maaf menjijikan itu? bahkan sebelumnya dia tidak sudi mengucapkan maaf walau mengganggu Luhan seharian penuh pun.

"Dasar pemalas," Luhan mencibir, sebal. "Aku akan ke kamar Ziyu dan Haowen dulu, kau bereskan semua ini, oke?"

Bagai terhipnotis, Sehun mengangguk patuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Jika Luhan pergi, maka dia bisa kabur dari sini secepatnya. Lantas, setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar, Sehun segera memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Tetapi, belum sempat dia melaksanakan idenya itu, sesosok tubuh keluar dari kolong tempat tidur dengan gerakan cepat.

Sehun melotot kaget, nyaris berteriak karna mengira itu adalah sosok hantu penunggu kolong ranjang. Tetapi ketika sosok itu berdiri, dia mengenali bahwa itu adalah Luhan. Luhan dari masanya, si Kijang sialan yang telah membuat hidupnya selalu sial.

"Luhan?" —dan tanpa sadar, Sehun menyebut nama Kijang itu dengan benar. Walau kesal, sebenarnya Sehun bersyukur bertemu dengan Kijang itu saat ini. Dadanya terasa begitu lega melihat anak sialan itu ada di sini, di depannya. Dia tidak pernah sesenang ini bertemu dengan Kijang itu.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Jangan bicara dulu. Ayo, masuk! Cepat!" Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur. Sehun sebenarnya ingin protes dan menendang Luhan jauh-jauh, tetapi sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di dalam kolong yang cukup gelap ini sekarang. Anak itu sedang bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan bertanya, berbisik, setelah dirinya dan Sehun sudah bertelungkup ria di dalam kolong tempat tidur. Keduanya jadi terlihat seperti dua ekor tikus yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" geram Sehun. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan, karna suasana di dalam sini cukup gelap. Yang paling terlihat hanyalah dua bola mata Luhan yang seperti bersinar dalam kegelapan. Bagai mata kucing di saat malam hari.

Luhan terlihat kesal, "Ceritanya panjang! Intinya, saat ini aku sedang dalam musibah."

"Bukan kau saja, idiot." balas Sehun.

Luhan rasanya ingin tersenyum bahagia saat ini. Dia senang sekali Sehun yang seperti ini, walau sebenarnya, Luhan ingin menonjok hidung anak itu. Tapi setidaknya, Sehun di depannya ini tidak akan menciumnya dan menggigit-gigit lehernya seperti vampire gila. Luhan merasa amat lega sekarang.

"Kau bertemu dengan diriku versi dewasa, ya?" Luhan bertanya, penasaran. Karna tadi dia sempat mencuri-curi percakapan antara Sehun dan dirinya versi dewasa di luar sana.

Sehun menghela napasnya, apa di situasi sekarang pantas menanyakan hal itu, ya? Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Ya, dan kau masih sama menyebalkannya." —padahal diam-diam, Sehun tertarik pada Luhan versi dewasa. _Uhuk_.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan mencoba bunuh diri setelah mendengar ceritaku tentang apa saja yang sudah dirimu versi dewasa lakukan kepadaku tadi!" Luhan menjelaskan dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

Firasat Sehun mulai tidak enak mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Memangnya apa yang sudah Sehun dewasa lakukan terhadap anak itu? kenapa Luhan kedengarannya emosi sekali? Sehun mulai menerka-nerka, apa Sehun dewasa telah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan dewasa lakukan kepadanya?

 _Menciumnya?_

"Kijang, coba kau ceritakan pad—" Sehun melotot tidak terima karna Luhan mendadak membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan anak itu sendiri.

Suara derap langkah kaki dan perbincangan dua orang di luar sana menghentikan niat Sehun untuk protes pada Luhan. Mereka harus tutup mulut jika ingin tidak ketahuan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di luar? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membereskan kamar?"

"Aku sedang menerima telepon dari Ayah, dan… kapan kau menyuruhku membereskan kamar?"

"Tadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat, ya?"

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau membuka bajumu?"

Itu suara Sehun dan Luhan versi dewasa. Mereka terdengar tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka kebingungan. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Setengah merasa geli, setengah merasa gugup. Karna kebingungan mereka terjadi karna kesalahan keduanya. Rasanya aneh sekali berada di situasi seperti ini. Mereka berada di masa depan yang tidak terduga. Ini di luar nalar, tetapi semua ini memang kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sulit diterima akal. Di 2016 mereka masih menjadi musuh, tetapi ternyata di 2028 mereka telah menikah. Gila sekali 'kan? Tuhan memang pintar sekali membuat skenario yang apik.

"Aku merasa… dirimu aneh sekali hari ini, Sehun."

"Aku juga merasa kau aneh, Lu."

"Jangan mengataiku balik!"

"Cih, sebegitu tak inginnya kau bercinta denganku sampai kau harus mengganti piyamamu dengan baju ini?"

"Aku memang sejak tadi memakai baju ini, Sehun! Dan b—bercinta? Kenapa mendadak kau agresif?"

"Oho, jangan pura-pura sok polos, Luhan. Aku sudah mengajakmu bercinta sejak tadi, dan kau selalu menampilkan raut bingung sok polos seperti itu. Kau pikir aku bisa bersabar lagi, huh?"

—Sehun merasa matanya akan keluar dari habitatnya mendengar pengakuan dirinya versi dewasa ini. Mengajak Luhan bercinta? _Hell_. Dia pasti sudah gila. Sinting. Tidak waras! Pantas saja Luhan sangat emosi. Pasti gara-gara hal ini, anak itu jadi sangat murka. Rasanya Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya versi dewasa di dalam kolam ikan piranha terdekat. Dia memalukan nama keluarga Oh yang terhormat!

"Sehun!"

Sehun dan Luhan yang masih membisu di dalam kolong ranjang itu berusaha menulikan pendengaran ketika suara _gedebuk_ terdengar di atas ranjang. Suara itu tidak lain adalah suara tubuh Luhan dewasa yang dijatuhkan oleh Sehun dewasa di atas sana. Oh, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sehun tidak mau membayangkannya atau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan _apa-apa._

Semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan _apa-apa._

Sehun sibuk memanjatkan doa-doa sendirian di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Dan nyatanya menuruti kemauan konyol Luhan untuk bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur adalah opsi yang sangat buruk.

Sehun frustrasi, nyaris merontokkan rambut berharganya sendiri. Wajah dan telinganya memanas tak tahu malu, belum lagi napasnya yang mendadak memburu. Sehun benar-benar ingin kabur, kemanapun asal tidak di sini. Buliran keringat yang terus mengalir dari dahinya itu adalah pertanda dari segala kefrustrasiannya saat ini. Mau tau apa penyebab Sehun nyaris gila seperti ini? Itu karna—

"Ahhh, Sehun,"

"Teruslah mendesah, Luhan. Ah, _shit_!"

"Mmhh—Sehun.."

"Ahh, yaah, seperti itu, sayang."

DEMI KOLEKSI KAMASUTRA JONGIN!

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suara-suara laknat di atas sana, belum lagi decitan ranjang yang terus bergoyang, membuat kepala Sehun akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi. _Fuck!_ Bagaimana bisa masa depan semengerikan ini? Sehun tentu saja tahu kegiatan jenis apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dirinya dan Luhan dewasa di atas sana. Sehun bukan remaja polos yang senantiasa bertanya _'apa itu?'_ ketika disuguhi pemandangan erotis. Dia remaja yang tahu tentang hal kotor seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat teman-teman sekamarnya yang porno bukan main.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan _sih_ malam-malam begini?"

Oh, ya. Kecuali remaja di depannya ini. Si anak bodoh kelewat polos yang bahkan kegiatan panas saja tidak tahu. Luhan.

Sehun nyaris melupakan eksistensi Kijang itu, karna dia sibuk mengontrol suhu tubuhnya agar kembali normal.

"Berisik sekali," Luhan menggerutu. Berbeda sekali dirinya versi dewasa di atas sana yang sibuk mendesah sensual. Sehun jadi penasaran bagaimana kegiatan di atas sana berlangsung sampai Luhan bisa mendesah erotis seperti itu—Heeh! Tidak, tidak! Apa yang dipikirkannya, sih?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebagai remaja normal, dia mulai merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras. Dan itu sungguh memalukan! Padahal di atas sana bukan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang bisa membuat gairahnya menaik hanya karna mendengar desahan si perempuan. Dia hanya bisa mendengar desahan Luhan dan geraman dirinya versi dewasa, ditambah decitan ranjang, kenapa dia bisa ikut-ikutan terangsang seperti ini? Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

Sehun memandangi Luhan di depannya yang samar-samar bisa ia lihat wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa anak itu memerah. Mungkin karna suhu di sini yang terasa panas. Kijang itu terlihat terganggu sekali dengan suara-suara desahan yang memenuhi ruangan. Anak itu sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Sehun, penasaran. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan kadar kepolosan atau kebodohan kijang di depannya ini.

Luhan menggeleng, "Mereka sedang makan daging pedas?" tebaknya.

Sehun nyaris menggulingkan tubuh Luhan keluar. "Kau itu—pernah nonton video dewasa tidak _, sih_?"

Luhan merasa tersinggung detik itu juga, "Pernah lah!" bisiknya, penuh penekanan. Andai bukan sedang di bawah tempat tidur, Luhan pasti sudah berteriak-teriak emosi pada Sehun.

"Kapan dan seberapa sering?"

"Uhm…, aku tidak ingat. Tapi sepertinya itu setahun yang lalu, itu adalah pertama kalinya dan setelah itu aku belum menontonnya lagi."

Sehun menepuk dahinya, tak habis pikir. Kemudian tangannya bergerak, mendekati wajah Luhan. Dia menutup kedua telinga anak itu dengan tangan-tangannya, mengundang tatapan bingung dari si empunya telinga.

"Tidur!" perintah Sehun, tajam.

Luhan mengerjap bingung, sekaligus kesal, "Kenapa—"

"Kubilang tidur, Kijang!" kali ini Sehun menggeram. Luhan merengut sesaat, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dengan telinga tertutup oleh kedua tangan besar Sehun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun melakukan hal sinting ini terhadap Luhan. dia hanya tidak ingin anak itu terjaga sepanjang malam bersamanya karna mendengar suara desahan-desahan laknat di atas sana. Bisa saja Luhan ikut terangsang dan pastinya hal itu akan membuat Sehun kerepotan dan ikutan sial. Ingat, apapun yang Luhan lakukan pasti akan menyeret dirinya dalam ke sebuah kesialan. Lebih baik anak itu tidur, dan biarlah dirinya yang tersiksa sepanjang malam karna menahan sesuatu di area selangkangannya.

— _atau kau melakukan ini karna tidak ingin kepolosan Luhan tercemar?_

Desahan dan geraman masih terdengar di atas sana membuat Sehun mendadak mendapat pemikiran _'Apa dia melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan setiap malam di masa depan nanti?'_ Astaga, Luhan itu lelaki, musuh abadinya—bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu pasrah di bawah kuasanya ketika di ranjang? Kenapa desahannya begitu menggairahkan melebihi wanita?

Oh, sial. Sehun malah salah fokus.

Ini semua karna masa depan sialan ini. Sehun benci masa depannya!

* * *

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

* * *

a/n :

Masih layak gak sih ff ini gue lanjutin:"" coba jelasin sama gue kenapa ff ini harus lanjut dan selalu kalian tagih:"

Kalian bingung gak sama deskripsi yang gue buat di atas? Soalnya gue juga kesusahan ngejelasin _sehun versi dewasa-luhan versi dewasa-sehun muda-luhan muda_. Semoga kalian ngerti ya:""

Daaaan, karna lamanya gue gak lanjutin ff ini, semoga feelnya masih berasa ya:((( makasih lho buat yang selalu nungguin epep abal-abal ini, yang selalu nagih-nagih di semua akun sosmed gue, yang selalu minta lanjut sampe ngancem2 gue biar jomblo selamanya. makasih banget. gue sayang kalian mumumu~

 **P. s :** besok gue mulai UN nih, perjuangan akhir di sekolah /eeak/ doain semoga bungkus royco ini lancar ngisi soal ya:" thanks before sayangku.


	8. Back to the Past

**U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Warning! Mature—boyslove—enemy!hunhan—male-pregnant—time-travel**

 _Don't like, don't read. Simple._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Back to the past**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oi, bangun!"

"Kijang!"

"Anak kerbau."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidur lelapnya terganggu oleh tepukan-tepukan tidak sabaran pada pipinya dan bisikan yang mengganggu. Dia menepis tangan itu tanpa membuka matanya sekali pun. Dia masih sangat—amat—mengantuk, badannya juga terasa sakit. Luhan hanya ingin istirahat _, demi apa pun_.

"Jangan sampai aku menendangmu, anak sialan." Sebuah suara yang cukup jantan berbisik tajam di telinganya, mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal kegeraman di kepala Luhan.

 _Dasar keturunan Firaun!_

Luhan mengutuk siapapun itu yang terus mengganggu tidur berharganya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat, seperti ditimpa belalai gajah. Dan dengan begitu, Luhan langsung dihadapkan oleh wajah berkerut-kerut kesal milik Sehun. Luhan nyaris menangis saat itu juga. Tuhan, kenapa dia selalu dihadapkan oleh makhluk menyebalkan ini? Seharusnya dari awal dia tahu, bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya sekronis Oh Sehun.

Hidung Luhan kembang kempis, kesal, "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memakiku. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Sehun bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik geram.

Luhan langsung mengangguk cepat detik itu juga. Dia baru sadar, jika saat ini dirinya masih terjebak di kolong kasur bersama Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan, dia juga masih terjebak di masa depan yang sinting ini. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan segala ketidakmungkinan yang terjadi di masa depannya, dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke masanya. Setidaknya, di masanya, dia tidak menjadi istri — _suami_ — dari si bajingan Sehun.

"Aku sangat ingin pulang." ujar Luhan. Dia melihat tampilan Sehun begitu berantakan pagi ini. Lelaki yang selalu ingin tampil rapi dan perfeksionis itu sekarang malah terlihat seperti gelandangan yang menyedihkan. Rambutnya berantakan dan kantung matanya terlihat menghitam. Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa kau tidur semalam?"

Sehun menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur jika ada suara desahan, geraman, decitan ranjang, bersatu-padu untuk membuat telinganya panas semalaman? Sehun menahan mati-matian berbagai serangan desiran aneh di tubuhnya kala mendengar itu semua. Bahkan, sampai detik ini pun, dia masih ingat bagaimana Luhan dewasa menyebut nama _'Sehun'_ dengan irama paling erotis yang pernah Sehun dengar selama hidupnya di muka bumi ini.

Dan perlu kalian ingat satu hal, Sehun juga tidak bisa tidur di tempat yang kotor seperti kolong ranjang seperti ini. Bayangkan! Akan ada berapa banyak juta bakteri yang menempel di kulitnya jika dia menutup matanya? Setidaknya, dengan terjaga, Sehun bisa terus was-was apabila ada koloni kecoak yang mendekatinya. Dia begitu tersiksa sepanjang malam, sementara Kijang di sebelahnya memiliki nasib yang lebih baik darinya. Anak itu tidur begitu pulas, seolah-olah dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Keberuntungan memang tidak pernah memihak pada Sehun. Sialan memang.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? khawatir?" Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, pura-pura muntah.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah sok kaget, "Apa kau hamil seperti Luhan dewasa?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap memberikan Sehun pukulan mautnya. Dia paling benci jika disinggung oleh masalah itu. "Dasar orang gila—"

Sehun buru-buru mencengkeram tangan anak itu yang nyaris mengenai hidungnya, "Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini dan memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan terjebak di tempat kotor ini bersama orang sepertimu," ujar Sehun.

Bibir Luhan berkerut kesal mendengarnya. Sehun selalu sukses membuatnya mendidih. Kemampuan lelaki itu dalam membuatnya emosi memang patut diacungi seribu jempol.

"Kau yang cek keadaan di luar." Sehun memberikan perintah dengan nada mutlak.

"Aku bukan budak—" protesan Luhan segera terhenti kala melihat Sehun mendelikan matanya ke taraf yang sangat mengerikan. Dasar bajingan! Di saat seperti ini pun sikap otoriter pemuda sialan itu tidak ada habisnya, padahal hanya dengan delikan mata, tapi hal itu cukup membuktikan bahwa perintah Sehun mutlak harus dituruti. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh layaknya Big Boss! Dengan sebuah rengutan, Luhan terpaksa merangkak keluar. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kondisi kamar sudah sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun maupun Luhan dewasa di sana.

"Aman." ujar Luhan, lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk merangkak ke luar.

Kedua pemuda itu lalu berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar seperti dua ekor tikus pencuri. Jika teman-teman sekolah melihat, mereka pasti sudah ditertawakan atau bahkan mendapat serbuan siulan jahil. Sehun dan Luhan yang bertingkah akur adalah sebuah hal yang konyol untuk mereka semua. Chanyeol bahkan menyebutnya sebuah kejadian yang langka.

"Apa rencanamu yang pertama?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, "Kita harus ke kamar kosong yang ada di belakang rumah ini. Lalu kita bicarakan semuanya di sana."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tidak sedang mencuri kesempatan dariku 'kan, Kijang cabul?"

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak kaki Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda itu harus meredam teriakannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh penghuni rumah ini. Sehun sungguh heran dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan itu manis. Cih, anak itu bahkan selalu berbuat kasar padanya. Manis dari segi mana, sih? Orang-orang di luar sana pasti sudah memiliki gangguan penglihatan.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat seisi penghuni rumah besar ini sedang berada di ruang makan. Kedua pemuda itu buru-buru bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari ruang makan, lalu mengintip. Di sana terlihat Luhan dewasa sibuk menyiapkan makanan di atas meja. Ziyu dan Haowen sibuk memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah rapi, sementara Sehun dewasa berusaha melerai kedua anaknya mati-matian.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menyiapkan makanan?" bisik Luhan, tidak terima.

Sehun menjawab enteng, "Karna kau adalah budakku di masa depan."

"Dasar kutu busuk." Luhan menggerutu. Sehun tertawa keras-keras dalam hati. Ah, kenapa seru sekali membuat anak ini naik pitam?

"Aku ingin liburan ke Jepang, _Appa_!" suara nyaring Ziyu membuat perhatian Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke 'keluarga kecil' yang ada di ruang makan sana.

"Tidak, _Appa_! Aku tidak mau pergi ke Disneyland lagi dan menontoni Princess-princess sok cantik di sana." protes Haowen. " _God_! kita ini anak lelaki, Ziyu!"

Ziyu merengut, "Apa salahnya, _Ge_? Di sana 'kan bukan hanya ada Princess, tapi banyak karakter lainnya."

"Bagaimana kalau tahun ini kita ke Las Vegas, saja?"

" _Gege_ , bilang saja kau ingin melihat wanita-wanita seksi di sana." Ziyu meringis jijik. Sebenarnya, itu adalah ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan untuk dilihat.

" _What the f_ —"

" _Baba_ akan menghukummu jika kau mengumpat lagi, Haowen." Luhan dewasa menyahut dengan santai. Cukup untuk membuat anak sulungnya itu terdiam dengan wajah tertekuk, kesal.

Sehun dewasa terlihat begitu frustrasi. Pria itu bahkan memijit pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Benar-benar tipikal seorang ayah yang mempunyai segudang pikiran yang kusut. Dia sudah angkat tangan mengurusi dua anaknya yang begitu keras kepala ini. Setiap hari pasti ada saja topik yang mereka perdebatkan. Ziyu dan Haowen memang saling bertolak belakang. Tapi terkadang dua anak itu bisa jadi sekutu yang mengerikan untuk mengerjai Sehun. Terakhir kali, kedua anak itu mendadani wajahnya seperti Joker ketika ia sedang tidur. Mau tak mau, Sehun harus berteriak di pagi hari ketika melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan di cermin.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun ini kita liburan ke rumah Nenek saja?" Luhan menawarkan sebuah gagasan yang membuat kedua anaknya melotot protes.

"Nah, aku setuju!" Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

" _Appa_ sama sekali tidak membantu," Haowen menggerutu. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah Nenek. Nenek selalu memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil. Memberikanku susu dan cookies manis dan menceritakan tentang negeri dongeng. Ugh,"

"Kau memang masih kecil, _Ge_." Ziyu menyahut seraya memakan serealnya.

Sehun mencubit pipi Haowen dengan pandangan sok menyesal, " _Baba_ mu itu tidak pernah kalah, Haowen." Lalu dia kembali berujar, "Lagipula _Appa_ tidak ingin kemana-mana tahun ini. _Appa_ hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih _Appa_ saja."

Ziyu mendelik kaget, " _Appa_ punya kekasih?" —begitupula dengan Haowen yang sudah menyiapkan ekspresi menyeramkannya, siap-siap memarahi Ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mencolek pipi Luhan yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya, "Ini kekasih _Appa_." Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang membuat gadis manapun akan meleleh melihatnya. Ziyu tertawa renyah, sementara Haowen merotasikan bola matanya bersamaan dengan Luhan.

"Menjijikan," Luhan mendengus.

Sehun terkekeh menawan, "Pakaikan aku dasi."

"Kau punya tangan, Sehun."

"Ya, tapi aku terlalu malas menggunakannya." Sehun tersenyum tengil.

Luhan menghela napas, menyerah. Lalu mengurus 'bayi besar' yang satu itu. Dia mulai memakaikan Sehun dasi. Sekeras mungkin dia menghindari mata Sehun yang terus memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis itu. Ada apa dengan pria itu, sih? Luhan tidak mau berlagak seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Tapi, pandangan pria itu membuatnya gugup mendadak—dan jangan lupakan, pipinya juga menghangat tidak tahu malu. Padahal hanya sebuah tatapan dari Sehun!

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas pandangan Sehun. "Lupa?" dia mengerjapkan mata rusanya beberapa kali, mengundang pandangan gemas dari suaminya itu. Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat, apa yang dia lupakan pagi ini?

"Hm?" Sehun menunggu dengan senyum tertahan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kulupakan?"

" _Morning kiss_?"

Luhan belum sempat merespons ucapan Sehun karna pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya dengan gemas hingga menimbulkan suara _chuu_ yang nyaring. Luhan melotot dengan pipi memerah, dia mendorong Sehun buru-buru sebelum pria itu menghabisi bibirnya lagi di depan anak-anak. padahal, kedua anaknya tengah tertawa kecil melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh _Appa_ mereka. Ah, itu memang nyaris terjadi setiap hari. _Appa_ mereka memang tidak tahu malu—mengutip kata-kata pedas Haowen.

Dan mari kita kembali pada pemeran utama kita yang masih belia dan belum berkeluarga.

Sehun memasang wajah kosongnya melihat betapa harmonisnya keluarga kecil yang tak jauh dari posisinya itu. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya yang mendadak _blank_. Dalam hati, dia terus menampar kesadarannya dan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Benarkah itu dirinya di masa depan nanti? Menjadi seorang Ayah yang seperti sahabat bagi anak-anaknya dan menjadi seorang suami yang begitu perhatian pada istri— _coret_ —suaminya. Sehun merasa itu bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Ya ampun.

Demi celana kolor Chanyeol yang tidak pernah dicuci! Sehun rasanya ingin berlari dari kenyataan hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin kalau di sana itu bukan Luhan yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya, dia akan menangis bahagia saat ini. Tapi ini—

"Keluarga yang bahagia," sebuah gumaman kecil dari Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh pada anak itu.

Sehun hendak protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kijang bodoh itu, tetapi dia mengurungkannya ketika Luhan memandangnya dengan wajah… _malu_? Sial! Apa Sehun tidak salah lihat jika kedua pipi Luhan muncul sebuah semburat kemerahan yang begitu matang? Dan apa-apaan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menatapnya seperti itu? Luhan jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan Luhan yang ada di meja makan sana.

"Apa?" Sehun menyalak ketus—walau sebenarnya dia agak gugup dipandangi seperti itu oleh musuhnya sendiri, "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Kau sangat menjijikan di masa depan nanti, Sehun."

"Jangan memanggilku Sehun!" protes Sehun buru-buru. Rasanya aneh sekali namanya disebut oleh Kijang itu. Jantungnya jadi sulit dikendalikan seperti ini. Oh, brengsek sekali memang.

"Baiklah, orang gila."

Apa Sehun berdosa membunuh rusa liar ini sekarang juga?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu yang pertama?" tanya Sehun ketika sudah sampai di sebuah kamar kosong yang terletak di ujung rumah. Dia tidak mau bertanya pada Luhan mengapa anak itu tahu-menahu soal kamar ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka harus berlari dari masa depan bodoh ini secepatnya.

Untungnya, Luhan sudah memikirkan cara ini semalaman dengan matang-matang. Dia sudah menyusun strategi yang paling top, menurutnya. Dan dia sangat optimis bahwa caranya ini pasti akan berhasil. Luhan sudah sangat ingin kembali ke masanya dan berguling-guling di kamar asramanya tanpa ada Sehun sialan di dekatnya. Tuhan, tolong, dia hanya ingin menjadi anak remaja yang sewajarnya.

"Kau ingat arloji yang kita temukan di meja Prof. Shim waktu itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sebenarnya, ini agak aneh. Mereka duduk berhadapan tanpa saling memaki satu sama lain. Ini kejadian yang langka —mengutip kata Chanyeol— tetapi, apa boleh buat? Dalam situasi seperti ini mereka harus rela bekerja sama terlebih dahulu dan menyingkirkan sedikit permusuhan mereka.

"Ya, aku ingat." Sehun menjawab malas. "Jangan bilang kalau arloji itu adalah mesin waktu, Kijang."

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan heboh, "Ya, itu permasalahannya!"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya dengan helaan napas panjang, "Bisakah kau tidak sangkut-pautkan masalah ini ke dunia fiktifmu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, orang gila — _Sehun melotot ganas mendengar ini_ — ternyata arloji itu memang bukan arloji biasa. Itu hasil eksperimen Prof. Shim dan Jongdae. Kau tidak akan percaya ini dan aku **pun** **begitu**. Di masa ini, kedua orang itu adalah Ilmuwan yang terkenal dan salah satu projek terbesarnya adalah arloji sialan yang membawa kita ke masa ini. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini ad—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Sehun menyela cerocosan Luhan, "Prof. Shim dan Jongdae, katamu?"

Luhan mengangguk, membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Kau bercanda?" Sehun memasang wajah mencelanya.

"Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini, Larva. Bahkan, kau dan aku saja menikah di masa ini dan mempunyai dua anak. DUA ANAK!"

Sehun tertohok mendengar perkataan Luhan yang diucapkan dengan segenap kekesalan itu, bahkan anak itu menunjukan dua jarinya di depan wajah Sehun. Membuat Sehun langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Ah, sialan. Benar juga apa kata Luhan. Masa depan adalah masa yang amat sinting dan gila. Apapun bisa terjadi di masa ini. Mungkin sesaat lagi akan kiamat.

"Jadi, rencanaku adalah kita keluar dari rumah ini dan pergi ke sekolah. Karna arloji itu tertinggal di sana, tepatnya di ruang kelas X-II. Lalu, kita atur tahun dan bulan di arloji itu dan _boom!_ Kita akan kembali ke masa kita lagi setelah itu kita lupakan kejadian tidak masuk akal ini. Bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin tertawa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Luhan. Anak itu berceloteh dengan berbagai ekspresi. Terkadang kedua alisnya tertaut, kadang matanya berbinar cerah, berwajah serius, lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Ini pertama kalinya, anak itu tersenyum di depannya. Berhari-hari tinggal di masa depan membuat Luhan agak sinting, menurutnya. Tapi, senyuman Luhan boleh juga.

 _Apa?_

Tidak. Sehun hanya bercanda tadi. Lupakan saja.

"Aku baru tahu kau pintar juga, Kijang."

Luhan melotot protes, "Aku ini selalu masuk tiga besar, tau!"

"Dan aku yang selalu mendapat peringkat satunya." Sehun tersenyum mencemooh, membuat Luhan berdecih kesal.

"Kau hanya pintar di pelajaran, tetapi di kehidupan sehari-hari kau tidak lebih dari keledai dungu." ketus Luhan.

Sehun menyahut santai, tapi menyulut emosi, "Bukankah itu kau?"

"Dasar binatang berbis—Oh, oke, tenang. Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni orang idiot sepertimu."

"Tolong berkaca, Kijang. Siapa yang idiot di sini."

"Tentu saja kau, keparat-busuk-sialan-beracun!"

"Orang idiot biasanya dia yang paling sering emosi." Sehun membalas dengan ujaran kelewat santai.

Luhan menggeram rendah, dia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap melayangkan bogeman itu di hidung Sehun. tetapi, belum sempat dia memukul si bajingan itu, Sehun sudah lebih menangkap tangannya dengan gesit.

"Kau mau terus terjebak di masa depan sinting ini atau mau pulang?" tanya Sehun, datar.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kesal, "Tentu saja aku mau pulang. Ayo, pergi!"

Sehun mendengus seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak bersama orang seperti ini, sih?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dalam beberapa menit, Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Cukup sulit keluar dari rumah masa depan 'mereka', karna mereka harus sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah, di sana terlihat begitu senyap. Tidak ada satu pun murid yang terlihat melintas, bahkan tidak ada seorang penjaga di pos dekat gerbang. Hal itu mengundang rasa heran Luhan, maupun Sehun.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Luhan bergumam. "Apa sekarang hari libur?"

"Sepertinya tidak, karna tadi kulihat dua anakmu—siapa itu namanya? Memakai seragam sekolah."

"Ziyu dan Haowen," Luhan menjawab malas, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersadar akan ucapan kurang ajar Sehun, "Hei, mereka juga anakmu!"

Sehun memasang ekspresi risih mendengar seruan protes Luhan. Seolah-olah dirinya ini memang sudah mempunyai anak bernama Ziyu dan Haowen. Maaf saja, Sehun masih belum sudi menerima kenyataan bahwa dua cecunguk kecil itu adalah buah hasil cintanya dengan Kijang jadi-jadian di sampingnya ini.

"Ck, persetan! Yang penting aku bisa segera keluar dari masa ini," Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan penuh tekad ke arah gerbang sekolah yang dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya.

Sehun masih berada di posisinya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Dia menontoni Luhan yang sibuk berusaha membuka gerbang raksaksa di depannya. Anak itu terlihat kesal ketika melihat gerbangnya terkunci dari dalam. Dia bahkan berteriak-teriak frustrasi seraya mengguncang-guncang gerbang dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun mendengus geli melihatnya. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan, dia meraih besi-besi pada gerbang di depannya, kemudian mulai memanjatnya dengan sangat mudah. Luhan yang melihat aksi rivalnya itu hanya melongo, bahkan di saat Sehun sudah berhasil memanjat sampai atas dan turun dengan sekali loncatan.

"Wow, apa kau sering membolos?" tanya Luhan, penuh keluguan. Matanya masih melebar tak percaya. Sial, dia bermenit-menit mencoba membuka gerbang itu tapi ternyata Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam dengan mudahnya, tanpa repot-repot membukanya.

Sehun menyeringai tipis, "Masa sekolahmu belum menyenangkan jika kau belum pernah membolos."

Luhan mendesah, malas. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi guru-guru melihat murid terpandai di sekolahnya ternyata sering memanjat gerbang untuk membolos." ujarnya, sinis.

Sehun tidak menanggapi itu karna dia sedang sibuk membuka kunci gerbang. Untungnya, gerbang ini tidak digembok, jadi dia tidak perlu berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan cara untuk membukanya. Karna Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak becus dalam hal memanjat. Yah, anak itu memang tidak pernah becus dalam mengerjakan apapun—batinnya, mencela.

Sehun berhasil membuka gerbang itu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dengan senyum kurang ajarnya, "Silahkan masuk, Cinderella."

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu dengan sepatuku, brengsek!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan sengit. Dia malas sekali jika sudah membawa-bawa peran konyolnya di drama musikal nanti itu.

Kedua pemuda yang tidak pernah akur itu lalu mulai berlarian menuju kelas X-II, kelas di mana mereka meninggalkan arloji milik Prof. Shim. Luhan berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, entah perasaannya saja atau apa, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Luhan enggan memberitahu Sehun, karna lelaki itu pasti akan mencemoohnya dan mengatainya paranoid. Luhan sangat hapal watak lelaki itu yang maha menyebalkan.

"Cepat cari arloji itu, kau yang meninggalkannya waktu itu." perintah Sehun.

Luhan, kali ini tidak memprotes apapun, dia segera menuju meja guru yang terletak di ujung depan kelas. Dia mencari-cari arloji itu di kolong meja. Semoga saja belum ada yang mengambilnya. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika selamanya dia terjebak di masa depan sinting ini. Cukup dua hari saja dia merasakan betapa absurdnya masa mendatang.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia—nyaris menangis haru—ketika menemukan arloji itu tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi yang masih sama seperti semula.

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Luhan.

Sehun segera merampasnya dari tangan Luhan, "Biar aku saja yang mengatur waktunya. Aku tidak mau terjebak di masa yang antah berantah lagi," ujarnya.

Luhan cemberut, membiarkan Sehun yang mengatur semuanya.

"Aku harap aku bisa kembali ke Juli 2016." gumam Sehun seraya mengatur ulang waktu pada arloji hitam di tangannya dengan penuh hati-hati. Di saat tangannya sudah selesai mengatur ulang waktu, dia dikejutkan dengan seruan Luhan yang cukup membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Sehun meredam kegeramannya pada Luhan ketika dia melihat dua anak kecil yang dia ketahui sebagai anaknya di masa depan nanti tiba-tiba datang dari pintu kelas dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Luhan. Oh, astaga… kegilaan macam apa lagi ini? Kenapa ada Ziyu dan Haowen di sini?

"Kejutaaan! Kami mengikuti _Appa_ dan _Baba_ muda," Ziyu melebarkan cengirannya. Sementara Haowen hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar—walau sebenarnya, anak itu terlihat sama senangnya dengan Ziyu.

Oh, sial. Sekarang Luhan tahu siapa yang menguntitnya sejak tadi.

Di saat Sehun hendak memarahi dua anak itu yang seenaknya mengikutinya, sebuah angin yang kencang sekonyong-konyong datang, disertai getaran-getaran yang menyerupai gempa bumi kecil. _Dejavu_ , ini persis seperti pertama kali Luhan mengotak-atik arloji itu dua hari yang lalu. Debu-debu dan pasir halus beramai-ramai menampar wajah Sehun, membuatnya harus menutup mata rapat-rapat. Bedanya, saat ini ada banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, mereka bergerak mundur disertai banyak suara-suara yang tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh pendengaran.

Ziyu dan Haowen sontak berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk pinggang Sehun bersamaan. Sehun mendelik, ingin protes dan menjauhkan dua anak yang menempelinya seperti lintah ini. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa, karna Luhan sudah lebih dulu berteriak di depan mukanya.

"Kau sudah mengatur waktunya?!" tanya Luhan, panik.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, walau awalnya dia agak kaget mendengar Kijang itu berteriak padanya. Dia sedang berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh bersama dua cecunguk di dekatnya ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak-anak ini?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Suaranya nyaris teredam oleh suara desiran angin yang semakin kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Sehun merasa kepalanya akan meledak sedetik lagi. Dia tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan panik Luhan yang bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan ketakutan Ziyu dan Haowen. Belum lagi, angin dan getaran-getaran yang berlomba-lomba mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sehun rasa nyawanya sedikit lagi terkikis dan mulai menghilang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Angin kencang dan getaran-getaran yang mengerikan itu sudah lenyap tanpa berbekas. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan segera membuka mata mereka dan mengatur napas sebaik mungkin. Keduanya mulai menyusuri ruang kelas itu dengan mata mereka. Perlahan-lahan, Luhan melebarkan senyum gembiranya ketika menyadari ini adalah ruang kelas sepuluh pada masanya. Masih ada coretan-coretan rumus Kimia yang ditulis oleh Prof. Shim dan tasnya di meja guru. Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak berseru kegirangan. Begitupula Sehun, walau tidak seheboh Luhan, ekspresi gembiranya sudah cukup mewakilkan perasaannya yang lega.

"Kau berhasil, Larva!" seru Luhan. Dia bahkan sudah meloncat-loncat seperti anak kanguru.

Sehun mengangguk, "Bukan aku, tapi kita." —jangan lupakan, anak itu juga tersenyum tipis, membuat Luhan menghentikan loncatnya dengan raut wajah kagum. Ya ampun, apa Sehun baru saja tersenyum dan mengatakan 'kita'?

"—walau kau lebih banyak menyusahkan, sih."

 _Brengsek._

Luhan kembali melunturkan ekspresi kagumnya. Sekali bajingan, tetap bajingan. Ya, begitulah Oh Sehun.

"Kita hanya menghilang selama dua menit." Sehun melirik arloji milik Prof. Shim dengan pandangan kagum, "Benda ini benar-benar keren. Kita berada di masa depan selama dua hari, tapi kita hanya menghilang selama dua menit di masa ini."

Luhan bertepuk tangan bahagia. Dia belum pernah selega ini sebelumnya, apalagi bersama Sehun. Biasanya, dia selalu berkerut-kerut emosi bersama lelaki itu. Tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Dia benar-benar senang karna sudah kembali ke masanya dan meninggalkan masa depannya yang sinting. Luhan jadi ingin sekali memeluk Sehun— _eh, tidak, tidak!_ Luhan buru-buru menghapus pemikirkan konyolnya barusan.

" _Appa, Baba_?"

Luhan dan Sehun melunturkan ekspresi bahagia mereka. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan wajah horror.

Sial.

Mereka melupakan bagian terpentingnya.

Luhan meringis ketika melihat Ziyu dan Haowen yang masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan pandangan tidak tahu-menahu apa-apa. Ya Tuhan, mengapa cobaan demi cobaan terus datang ke kehidupannya? Tidak bisakah Luhan hidup tenang, damai, dan tentram seperti remaja-remaja pada umunmnya?

"Apa sekarang kita ada di masa lalu?" tanya Haowen.

Luhan mengangguk, lemah, "Yah, secara teknis begitu. Ini adalah masaku." Dia kira, kedua anak itu akan menangis atau menjerit ketakutan. Tapi nyatanya, dua anak itu malah berseru kegirangan seraya meloncat-loncat antusias—ini hanya Ziyu yang melakukannya—.

"Woah, cool!" Haowen berseru.

"Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" Ziyu terlihat paling antusias akan hal ini.

Dalam hati, Sehun dan Luhan mengumpat _; 'Menyenangkan kepalamu!'_ dua anak ini pasti akan menyusahkan mereka. Apa kata teman-temannya jika mereka membawa dua anak ini bersama mereka? tidak mungkin jika mereka mengatakan dua anak yang datang dari masa depan ini adalah anak mereka. Itu sama saja bunuh diri namanya! Bayangkan, akan seheboh apa seisi sekolah jika hal itu sampai terjadi? Tidak, terima kasih. Luhan tidak mau membayangkannya. Dan dia tidak akan mengatakan jika Ziyu dan Haowen adalah anaknya dan Sehun.

Ini bukan masa depan yang bisa menerima hal-hal irasional seperti itu!

Luhan lelaki, dia tidak punya rahim—tapi memiliki dua anak lelaki yang tampan dan manis, hasil buah cintanya dengan musuhnya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Bukankah ini lawakan yang paling sinting yang pernah ada?

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan pada anak-anak ini?

"Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami, sih?" Luhan bertanya pada Ziyu dan Haowen dengan pandangan memelas. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Jika dia kembali menggunakan arloji ini untuk mengembalikan Ziyu dan Haowen ke masa depan, itu terlalu berisiko. Mereka baru saja menggunakan arloji itu. Luhan khawatir arloji itu akan error dan membuatnya terjebak di masa depan selamanya.

"Ziyu dan Haowen _-ge_ hanya ingin bersama _Appa_ dan _Baba_ muda." Ziyu merengutkan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi semenyedihkan mungkin.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan frustrasi, "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Dua anak ini adalah anakmu, itu urusanmu."

 _Dasar bakteri berlendir! Serigala busuk! Makhluk berbisa!_ Seharusnya Luhan tidak bertanya pada si bajingan itu jika ujung-ujungnya membuatnya emosi seperti ini. "Mereka juga anakmu, ingat itu, orang gila!"

"Berhenti memanggilku orang gila, Kijang!"

"Lalu apa, hah? Serigala idiot yang tidak bertanggung jawab?" Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sinis.

Sehun memandangnya tak percaya, "Aku bahkan tidak menghamilimu, Kijang betina jadi-jadian!"

"AKU TIDAK HAMIL DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, BAJINGAN!"

"Kijang sial—"

"Wah, _Appa_ dan _Baba_ memang sering bertengkar seperti di masa depan, ya." Ziyu tertawa kecil, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjeda adu mulut mereka sesaat.

Sebuah gerakan pada kenop pintu membuat mata Luhan melebar. Sepertinya ada yang ingin masuk ke dalam kelas! Luhan maupun Sehun buru-buru menyuruh Ziyu dan Haowen untuk bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja guru. Untungnya, dua anak itu sangat penurut dan tidak memprotes apapun.

"Begini saja, Larva," Luhan mulai berbisik dengan napas terburu-buru, panik. "Untuk malam ini, Ziyu akan tidur di kamarku dan Haowen bersamamu. Jangan protes apapun, ini hanya solusi sementara. Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa tentang kejadian hari ini, dan jangan katakan kalau Haowen adalah anakmu."

Sehun mendengus keras-keras, "Kau pikir aku sesinting itu, Kijang? Harusnya aku yang berpesan seperti itu padamu."

"Terserah—"

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti itu?"

Sehun dan Luhan segera menjauhkan wajah mereka dan tersenyum rikuh pada Prof. Shim yang baru saja masuk dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Sekeras mungkin, Luhan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Walau saat ini, jantungnya tengah berdebar kencang. Dia takut sekali Prof. Shim menyadari ada dua anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja guru.

"A-ah, tidak, Prof."

"Kenapa kalian memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Prof. Shim dengan pandangan aneh.

Luhan dan Sehun sontak memandangi tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan umpatan kecil. Luhan masih mengenakan sebuah baju tidur yang diberikan oleh Ziyu kemarin malam, sementara Sehun mengenakan baju semi-formal yang dia curi dari Jongin di masa mendatang. Ah, sial. Mengapa hal sekecil ini saja mereka lupakan?

"I-itu… sehabis ini kami akan latihan untuk drama musikal, Ya 'kan?" Luhan menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh Sehun cukup ganas.

"Iya, Prof." Sehun hanya membenarkan dengan wajah kesal.

Untungnya, Prof. Shim tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia mempercayai ucapan Luhan dengan mudah.

 _Terimakasih, Tuhan!_

"Kalian lama sekali mengambil bukunya," Prof. Shim mengeluh seraya mengambil barang-barangnya yang terletak di atas mejanya. Untungnya, Sehun sudah menaruh arloji itu pada box kecil dengan rapi. Jadi, tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Prof. Shim bahwa arloji itu baru saja digunakan—dan menimbulkan masalah yang amat besar.

"Anak ini berjalan sangat lelet, Prof." Sehun menjawab dengan santai, menuduh Luhan seenaknya.

Luhan hanya meliriknya dengan sengit.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke Lab. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, kalian sudah boleh istirahat sekarang." Prof. Shim menepuk bahu Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan sebuah senyuman. Yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas, guru yang terkenal dengan sikap _friendly_ -nya itu menoleh ke arah dua anak muridnya dengan senyuman iseng.

"Tumben kalian terlihat akur,"

Sehun dan Luhan segera menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh satu sama lain dengan tatapan sengit, membuat Prof. Shim terkekeh geli. Yah, sampai kapan pun dua anak itu tidak akan pernah akur.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati, dengan cara jalannya yang mirip pencuri kecil itu, menyelundupkan Ziyu ke dalam asramanya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membolos saja hari ini, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti serangkaian materi di kelasnya. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan Ziyu dari mata warga sekolah sampai dia menemukan solusi untuk mengembalikan anak ini ke masa depan.

Luhan menggenggam tangan mungil Ziyu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Untungnya, keadaan di kamarnya sepi. Teman-temannya pasti masih berada di sekolah. Luhan mendesah lega. Untuk sementara, dia merasa aman.

" _Baba_ , kenapa kita tidak bersama _Appa_ dan Haowen _-ge_?" tanya Ziyu.

Menghela napas, Luhan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ziyu. Dia memegang bahu anak itu lalu berujar, "Ziyu, ini tahun 2016, bukan tahun 2028. Aku tidak mungkin terus bersama dengan si busuk itu. Berdekatan dengannya saja membuatku iritasi."

Ziyu mengulas sebuah cengiran menggemaskannya, "Lucu sekali melihat _Baba_ bermusuhan dengan _Appa_. Ziyu jadi penasaran bagaimana _Appa_ dan _Baba_ bisa jatuh cinta."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Ziyu." Luhan berkata malas.

Ziyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi sebal, "Lalu bagaimana bisa _Appa_ dan _Baba_ menikah di masa depan dan memiliki Ziyu serta Haowen- _ge_?"

Luhan menarik napas panjang-panjang, cukup pusing meladeni celotehan Ziyu tentang kisah percintaannya dengan si busuk Sehun.

"Aku mana tahu, Ziyu. Aku bahkan berharap masa depanku bisa berubah. Aku tidak sudi memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Larva berlendir itu."

"Tidak boleh!" Ziyu protes dengan nada tingginya, " _Appa_ dan _Baba_ saling mencintai di masa depan. Hari ini _Baba_ memang membenci _Appa_ , tapi, siapa tahu kalian berdua ternyata saling memendam perasaan."

Ya ampun. Anak masa depan memang mengerikan cara bicaranya.

Luhan refleks mendelikkan mata rusanya ke ukuran yang maksimal. Jelas-jelas tidak terima dengan perkataan anak dari masa depan itu. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap _**Appa**_ **-** mu, Ziyu." ujarnya, penuh penekanan.

Ziyu menekuk wajahnya, kali ini lebih kesal dua kali lipat, "Ya, lihat saja, _Baba_. Ziyu sangat yakin sebentar lagi _Baba_ akan jatuh ke pelukan _Appa_."

"Ziy—"

"Luhan?"

Luhan menegang di tempatnya ketika kepala Baekhyun dan Jongdae menyembul dari pintu kamar. Dua anak itu lalu masuk dengan ekspresi sukar ditebak. Luhan buru-buru meraih tangan Ziyu, berusaha menyembunyikan anak itu di belakang tubuhnya, walau hasilnya nihil—karna Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah melihat Ziyu.

Sialan. Bagaimana ini?

Luhan berusaha mengulas senyum, walau jadinya malah sangat aneh. "K—kalian kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya, gugup luar biasa.

Baekhyun yang masih berekspresi kosong itu—mirip seseorang yang baru saja melihat penampakan— berkata dengan nada mengambang, "Luhan, siapa anak di belakang tubuhmu itu?"

"Ah? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku." Akting yang buruk sekali, Luhan. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah Ziyu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Wah, ada bibi Baekhyun dan paman Jongdae!"

 _Sial—_

Ketiga pasang mata itu melotot, terlebih Luhan. Dia mendelikkan matanya pada Ziyu, mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal kegeraman, membuat anak itu mencebikan bibirnya dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Kenapa dia memanggilku bibi?!" seru Baekhyun, protes.

"Luhan, apa dia anakmu?" Jongdae bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kenapa dia langsung ambil kesimpulan seperti itu?

 _Matilah kau, Luhan! mati!_

"Jangan bercanda, Jongdae. Mana mungkin anak ini adalah anakku! Dia adikku. Ya, adikku yang dari Beijing." Luhan tersenyum gugup. Butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul di dahinya, menambah kecurigaan Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Luhan adalah pembohong paling buruk yang pernah ada.

"Luhan, kau anak tunggal." celetuk Baekhyun. "Dan, jangan mengelak lagi. Kami sudah mendengar percakapan kalian sejak tadi."

Luhan menuding Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Hey, kalian menguping!"

"Ya, secara teknis begitu. Tapi— _Ya!_ Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan. Aku mendengar anak ini memanggilmu _Baba_ , dan kalian berdebat tentang hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kau juga membawa-bawa 'Larva berlendir' yang mana aku tahu julukan itu untuk Sehun seorang. Jadi, apa anak ini adalah anakmu dan Sehun?"

Oh, bagus. Baekhyun memang cocok sekali menjadi pembawa berita gossip atau menjadi detektif amatiran. Tapi karna ucapana anak itu, Luhan sukses berwajah pucat. Rasanya, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sesaat lagi. Luhan lebih baik mati jika dia terus-terusan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dan kenapa pula dia harus memiliki teman yang sangat peka seperti Baekhyun ini?

Luhan memasang wajah geramnya, "Jangan ambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Baekhyun! Aku dan Larva itu dari dulu saling bermusuhan. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak dengannya? Apa kau tidak ingat jika aku ini adalah lelaki? Darimana anak ini berasal, kalau begitu? Dan sejak kapan kau melihat perutku buncit karna mengandung anak ini? Darimana, Baek?!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae sontak terdiam mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang mendadak meninggi. Jangan lupakan, ekspresi anak itu juga sangat mengerikan ketika berbicara. Sepertinya Luhan sangat emosi.

"Ya, bisa saja kau menyembunyikan anak ini bertahun-tahun 'kan.." Baekhyun mencicit kecil. Masih tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan sampai aku mencekikmu, Baekhyun." desis Luhan, penuh ancaman.

"Apa jangan-jangan… kau telah menghamili seorang gadis?" tuduh Jongdae, lebih tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin Luhan menghamili seorang gadis, pacar saja tidak punya. Lagipula, para gadis itu selalu menjauhi Luhan dengan alasan bahwa Luhan mengalahkan kecantikan mereka. Sinting memang.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongdae. Luhan tidak punya bakat menghamili seorang wanita," Baekhyun menyeletuk kurang ajar.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki macam apa?!" sembur Luhan. Makin emosi.

" _Baba_ , kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada mereka? Mereka itu 'kan teman _Baba_." celetuk Ziyu, " _Baba_ sendiri yang bilang pada Ziyu bahwa berbohong itu tidak baik."

 _God,_ kapan Luhan mengatakan itu?

"Nah, benar! Daripada kau terus berbohong lebih baik jujur saja sekarang, karna aku pasti tidak akan menyerah untuk mengorek-ngorek kejujuran darimu."

Entah kenapa, hari ini Baekhyun begitu menyebalkan. Luhan ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajahnya itu. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Luhan sudah begitu lelah hari ini menghadapi masalah yang terus mendatanginya tanpa henti? Luhan bisa stress jika terus seperti ini.

"Ini semua salahmu, Jongdae." Luhan melirik Jongdae dengan sebuah desisan tajam.

Jongdae yang tiba-tiba dituduh itu mengedip-ngedip bingung, "Kok aku?"

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada kedua temannya ini. Luhan yakin, kedua temannya ini tidak akan membocorkan rahasia memalukan ini pada siapa pun. Dan Luhan juga yakin, kedua bajingan kecil ini tidak akan percaya dengan ceritanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kita akan kemana, _Appa_?"

Sehun yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Haowen itu menghela napasnya. Dia lelah, geram, marah, kesal, emosi—atau apa pun lah itu namanya! Yang pasti Sehun sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang sangat tidak bagus. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil, bahkan bisa dikatakan, dia adalah musuh besar seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil selalu menangis melihatnya, padahal Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin mereka ketakutan melihat wajahnya yang super dingin ini, itulah kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan anak kecil.

Tapi sekarang?

Dia harus mengurus Haowen, yang mana anak itu adalah anaknya di masa depan. _Double sialan!_ Sehun mengutuk dirinya di masa depan yang menyemburkan sperma di dalam tubuh Luhan hingga menghasilkan anak yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya ini. Apa yang akan teman-temannya pikirkan nanti jika melihat di kamar mereka ada Haowen? Ya, walau pun Haowen bukan seorang bayi yang rewel, tapi tetap saja anak itu masih kecil! Anak kecil dikenal dengan kepolosan dan kejujurannya saat bicara. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu, Haowen mengatakan kalau dirinya itu adalah anak dari Oh Sehun. Matilah Sehun jika hal itu sampai terjadi!

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku bukan _Appa_ -mu." ucap Sehun, dingin. Dia tetap berjalan di depan Haowen tanpa mempedulikan anak itu yang susah payah mensejajarkan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar.

Haowen merengut, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi _Appa_ -ku ketika mendengar dirinya di masa muda tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya. Bukan hanya wajahnya, Haowen juga sepertinya menuruni sifatnya. Lihat saja, bagaimana cara anak itu berbicara. Ketus, tajam, dan sangat pintar membalikan kata.

"Dengar, Haowen," Sehun mendadak membalikan tubuhnya hingga Haowen secara spontan menabrak tubuh bagian depannya. "Di sini bukan masa depan, jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana kata teman-temanku nanti jika mereka tahu kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Katakan saja jika aku ini anakmu, _Appa_. Masalah selesai, 'kan?"

Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Sepintar-pintarnya Haowen berbicara, tapi tetap dia bukan orang dewasa yang bisa memberi solusi.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya, nyaris stress. Lalu, dia melanjutkan bicara, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

Haowen mengerjapkan matanya, "Perjanjian?"

Sehun mengangguk. Sebuah ide cemerlang mendadak menghampirinya. "Ya, kau akan kubolehkan tidur bersamaku jika kau tidak memanggilku _Appa_ di depan teman-temanku. Panggil saja aku _Hyung_ atau _Gege_."

Mata sipit Haowen terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang berseru, "Woah, _cool_!" —sepertinya itu adalah kata-kata khasnya— "Tapi, itu tidak sopan, _Appa_. Kau 'kan _Appa_ -ku, orangtuaku, tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

Sehun menahan lidahnya agar tidak berujar _'Kau memang anak yang pintar dan memiliki etika yang baik.'_ . Dia lebih memilih mengembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang, seperti orang tua yang sedang depresi.

"Untuk kali ini saja, Haowen. Hanya di depan teman-temanku agar mereka tidak curiga. _Deal_?" Sehun tidak tahu jika membuat kesepakatan dengan anak kecil akan sesulit ini.

Haowen terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. "Apa aku boleh mengajukan satu syarat?"

Sehun langsung mengangguk cepat secara spontan. Dia tidak merasa curiga sekali pun. Paling-paling yang diminta oleh Haowen tidak jauh-jauh dari permintaan anak kecil pada umumnya.

Wajah Haowen terlihat cerah detik itu juga. Anak itu menyeringai kecil, lalu berujar, "Aku mau _Appa_ memangil _Baba_ 'sayang' malam ini!"

Mata sipit Sehun refleks membola dengan raut wajah tidak mengenakan _. Apa-apaan_ — apa setan kecil ini sedang mengerjainya sekarang? oh, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Sehun tidak akan sudi memanggil Kijang sialan itu dengan panggilan mesra menjijikan begitu.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab secara mutlak, tajam dan tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku dan Ziyu adalah anakmu." Haowen berujar santai.

Sehun menyeringai, "Katakan saja sana! Orang-orang tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Okay, aku akan mengatakannya nanti, _Appa_."

Sehun mendelikkan matanya ke ukuran maksimal. _Anak ini memang benar-benar_ … Sehun mau tidak mau merasa panik juga. Niatnya, hanya ingin menggertak Haowen, tapi yang ada, anak itu malah menyerangnya balik secara telak. Sehun sepertinya mendapatkan karma! Dia memiliki anak yang kemampuan bicaranya setara dengannya.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu." Sehun menyerah secara terpaksa. Dia sudah cukup lelah untuk berdebat masalah ini dengan Haowen, lebih baik dia mengalah saja. Hanya kali ini. Lagipula, hanya memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _sayang_ saja 'kan? Tidak pakai pernyataan cinta? Hah, itu sih, perkara mudah!

Haowen melebarkan senyum puasnya —yang mana itu sangat identik dengan senyum Sehun ketika mengalahkan Luhan dalam adu mulut mereka— " _Deal, Appa_!"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Ingin sekali dia memaki Haowen dengan kata _'dasar anak setan!_ ' tapi dia membatalkannya. Selain kata-kata itu terlalu kasar, dia juga dihadapkan fakta bahwa Haowen adalah anaknya. Jika Haowen adalah anak setan, berarti dia adalah biangnya setan. _Fuck_.

Rencananya, Sehun ingin menyuruh Haowen untuk beristirahat di kamarnya selagi dirinya kembali ke sekolah nanti, masih banyak tugas yang harus dia kerjakan, jadi dia tidak bisa membolos begitu saja. Tapi, rencana tinggalah rencana, karna setelah dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia mendapati tiga teman berbadan bongsornya tengah cekikikan di depan laptop di dalam sana. Tao, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung menoleh buru-buru ketika pintu terbuka, langsung bersitatap dengan Sehun yang tidak memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sial! Kukira Guru Cho yang memergoki kita!" seru Tao. Mukanya yang pucat berangsur-angsur normal. Ketahuan sekali jika anak itu sedang membolos dari pelajaran guru Cho.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bernapas lega. Keadaan laptop yang masih menyala, menampilkan adegan panas antara pria dan wanita Eropa, menjelaskan mengapa tiga lelaki itu begitu panik ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

Sehun menghela napasnya, berusaha agar tidak menendang ketiga wajah teman karibnya yang masih saja menggemari film yang membuat penis para lelaki tegang seketika itu.

"Matikan itu!" desis Sehun.

Jongin berdecak kesal dan menuruti perintah Sehun dengan sedikit gerutuan, "Dasar _gay_. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai hubungan yang seperti ini."

Sehun mendelik seram, "Apa katamu?!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Jongin mengelak buru-buru, "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol mulai memiliki kelainan karna penisnya tidak bangun melihat film porno ini!"

"Ya, itu benar, Sehun! kami menonton ini hanya untuk mengetest Chanyeol. Dia mengeluh masalah ini pada kami semalam." Tao _nimbrung_ , tanpa diperintah.

Anehnya, Chanyeol tidak protes. Lelaki itu malah mengangguk, mengamini perkataan Jongin dan Tao dengan ekspresi muram. _Tunggu_ , jadi anak itu sedang memiliki masalah serius? kenapa Sehun tidak diberitahu?

"Mungkin benar, sekarang kau memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual. Kau mungkin hanya tertarik pada bokong anak lelaki sekarang, sobat." Jongin memasang wajah sok sedihnya, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Kau semalam juga mengeluh kalau kau mulai tidak tertarik pada payudara gadis-gadis di sini." Chanyeol membalas perkataan Jongin dengan telak.

Jongin melotot protes, "Aku hanya bosan! Aku tidak _gay_ sepertimu, ya. Aku masih normal seratus persen. Penisku masih tegak ketika menonton film-film erotis, kujamin itu!"

Sehun mengernyit risih mendengar topik yang mereka bicarakan. Bukan karna mereka dengan vulgarnya menyebut kata _penis_ dan ucapan porno lainnya , kalau itu _sih_ , mereka sudah biasa berbicara seperti itu. Di asrama para lelaki ucapan-ucapan kotor seperti itu sudah sangat biasa dan jadi makanan sehari-hari. Yang Sehun risihkan itu adalah topik _gay_ yang Jongin sebut-sebutkan. Seketika dia teringat pada masa depannya bahwa dirinya akan bersanding dengan Luhan. Dia _gay_ —dan Jongin pun begitu! Sehun sudah menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana teman cabulnya yang selalu mengagungkan payudara para wanita itu memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu bersama Kyungsoo di masa depan nanti. Bahkan, Jongin terlihat begitu bahagia sebagai _gay_.

"Berhenti membicarakan siapa yang _gay_ dan siapa yang normal. Satu pesanku untukmu, Jongin, jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau kau itu _straight_. Aku yang akan tertawa duluan jika kau ketahuan mengejar anak lelaki." Sehun mengatakan itu secara spontan. Membuat Jongin, Chanyeol dan Tao memandangnya dengan alis nyaris tersambung di dahi.

"Apa? Kenapa jadi aku?!" Jongin protes.

Sehun tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut, akan jadi panjang urusannya jika dia berdebat dengan Jongin. Dia nyaris melupakan keberadaan Haowen yang masih terdiam diri di belakangnya. Sehun mendadak merasa bersalah karna anak itu harus mendengar percakapan yang tidak senonoh ini. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menodai pikiran anaknya sendiri—tunggu, Sehun masih belum terima kalau Haowen itu anaknya, oke?

Sehun menarik tangan Haowen dan membawanya ke dalam. Barulah teman-temannya menyadari keberadaan anak itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun tengah dilanda kegugupan. Semoga saja Haowen bisa dipercaya dan tidak akan membongkar identitas aslinya. Sehun tidak mau tahun terakhirnya sebagai murid SMA harus berakhir penuh dengan ejekan jika yang lain tahu kalau Haowen adalah anak kandungnya.

"Setelah kembali dari perpustakaan bersama Luhan, lalu kau tiba-tiba membawa anak kecil ke sini. Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini pembuahannya." Tao melebarkan cengirannya yang paling menjengkelkan. Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mencolok mata anak itu menggunakan sapu di dekatnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil ke sini?" protes Jongin.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya, gesture ketika dia tengah gugup. "Ini Haowen, keponakanku. Dia akan tinggal di sini sementara."

Tao, Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpandangan dengan satu alis terangkat. Kompak sekali.

"Di sini?" —Tao.

"Di kamar ini?" —Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bercanda?" —Jongin.

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya. Kedatangan Haowen memang benar-benar menyusahkan. Sehun sudah menebak jika teman-temannya pasti akan protes mendengar kabar ini. Selain itu, Sehun juga khawatir jika Haowen berlama-lama tinggal di kamarnya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ketiga teman pornonya ini? Haowen bisa terkontaminasi oleh tiga makhluk cabul itu. Sehun tidak mungkin bisa terus melindungi telinga dan mata Haowen selagi anak itu di sini. Dia juga punya tugas-tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan setiap malamnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau pihak sekolah tau?" Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

Jongin mengutarakan asumsinya yang tidak masuk akal, "Jangan-jangan anak ini adalah korban penculikan yang akan kau jual, Sehun? Kau ingin menyelundupkannya di sini?"

Dan dengan bodohnya, Tao menimpali ucapan Jongin dengan serius, "Aku memang sudah lama curiga kalau kau terlibat sindikat bisnis gelap, Sehun…"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dengan sedikit geram. "Masalah dengan pihak sekolah, itu urusanku. Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku sedang tidak mood meladeni candaan kalian."

Ketiga temannya langsung terdiam. Mereka sepertinya mengerti jika saat ini Sehun sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Tidak ada protesan dan tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Haowen hanya beberapa hari di sini." Sehun mengangkat satu telapak tangannya, menyuruh teman-temannya agar tidak protes lagi. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian selama sebulan penuh jika kalian mau mengikuti perintahku ini."

"Tega sekali. Kau menyogok kenyamanan kami dengan uang?" tukas Tao, sinis.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Oh, jadi kalian tidak mau?"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja kami mau! Bukan begitu, kawan-kawan?"

Sebuah decakan jengah terlontar dari bibir Sehun kala melihat teman-temannya dengan mudahnya menerima sogokannya. Ketiga temannya memang anak orang kaya, mereka bisa membeli apa pun yang mereka mau dengan sekali gesekan, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak traktiran selama sebulan penuh?

"Baiklah. Selama Haowen di sini, aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil." ujar Sehun.

"Ay, ay, captain!" Tao dan Chanyeol memasang pose hormatnya dengan tegak.

Sehun menuntun Haowen menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia harus rela berbagi ranjang untuk beberapa hari bersama anak itu. yah, semoga saja ketua asrama tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan Haowen. Kris—ketua asrama Ares—itu tidak seperti temannya yang mudah diiming-imingi traktiran sebulan penuh. Dia orang paling gila akan peraturan. Sangat sulit dirayu dan diajak berkonspirasi.

"Tapi, Sehun, aku masih heran dengan semua ini," Jongin tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Sehun dan Haowen menoleh kompak ke arah Jongin.

"Aku seperti melihat kau sedang berjalan dengan dirimu versi mini. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya? Anakmu, ya?"

Kali ini, Sehun dan Haowen yang saling berpandangan. Ini adalah situasi paling sulit yang pernah Sehun alami selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Berbohong adalah opsi paling sia-sia untuk saat ini. Walaupun Sehun tahu Jongin asal menebak saja, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Jongin adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling peka dengan kondisi di sekitarnya. Dia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan ketika mengorek kejujuran dari orang lain.

Ah, sial. Sehun rasanya ingin gantung diri menghadapi ini semua.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued—**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Makin gak seru ya ceritanya? :(( makin lama lagi updatenya, ngebosenin juga. Padahal pengen banget apdet ASAP tapi mood tidak mengizinkan. Huhuhu. Masih mau lanjutkah? :(

Btw, makasih loh yang udah review, fav, dan follow. Aku sayang kalian melebihi si mantan :* muahh


	9. Darling

**U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Warning! Mature—boyslove—enemy!hunhan—male-pregnant—time-travel**

 _Don't like, don't read. Simple._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Darling?**

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dalam situasi yang membingungkan pada detik ini.

Setelah Luhan bercerita panjang kali lebar tentang pengalaman fantastisnya yang tak sengaja menjelajahi masa depan dengan _time-sialan-machine_ hasil buatan Jongdae, serta menjelaskan mengenai sosok Ziyu kepada kedua temannya; Jongdae dan Baekhyun; dua orang itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi kosong dengan mulut menganga dramatis. Luhan menjelaskan **semuanya** , secara detail, tanpa ditutup-tutupi sepeserpun. Dia sudah masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya yang akan hangus habis-habisan karena kedua temannya telah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang memalukan ini.

Persetan dengan semuanya! Persetan!

Luhan sudah tidak peduli apa pun.

Baekhyun sempat berteriak tidak percaya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi horror tadi, seolah-olah Luhan baru saja mengaku bahwa dia telah membunuh seekor Dinosaurus hanya dengan sebilah silet. Tetapi, anak itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan mendengarkan cerita Luhan sampai habis dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae terlihat begitu _shock_ dengan segala penjelasan Luhan.

Luhan bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kedua temannya itu memasang wajah terkejut yang begitu berlebihan seperti sekarang. Ha-ah, jangankan mereka, Luhan saja yang notabene korban dalam keanehan ini merasa segalanya sekarang seperti sebuah lelucon. Dia sedang hidup di dunia yang aneh dan sinting—ah, berapa kali Luhan mengatakan itu?

"Luhan..," Baekhyun membuka suaranya dengan nada mengambang seusai penjelasan Luhan, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Luhan mendengus sarkastik, "Jika aku sedang bercanda, kenapa kau tidak tertawa?"

Baekhyun membuka-menutup bibirnya seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tampak tidak percaya —dia memang sudah memasang wajah itu sejak awal— tapi kali ini lebih ekstrem; dengan gelengan kepala secara hiperbolis.

"Jadi, maksudmu… k-kau.. baru saja jalan-jalan di masa d-depan dengan sebuah arloji ajaib buatan Jongdae dan Prof. Shim, la-lalu.., kau kembali lagi ke masa ini membawa anakmu yang ternyata hasil buah cintamu dengan..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan sambungan katanya, "Dengan… Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya; tampak begitu frustrasi.

"Tuhan, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris itu sebenarnya seorang wanita," bisik Baekhyun, di antara ketidak-percayaan dan keterkejutannya. Lalu, anak itu mulai memindai wajah Ziyu dan Luhan secara bergantian. Mulai menganalisa sendirian.

Mereka memang sangat mirip. Bagai pinang dibelah dua.

" _Seriously_ , Han. _Time-machine_ itu buatanku?" tanya Jongdae, tampangnya masih begitu _shock_.

"Ya. Arloji sialan itu buatanmu!" Luhan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongdae dengan sengit, kembali menyalahkan pemuda bersuara melengking itu. "Kalau saja kau tidak membuat benda sialan itu, pasti aku tidak akan terjebak di masa depan yang sinting dan melihat kenyataan yang amat mengerikan dalam sejarah hidupku!"

"…Tapi, kalau pun kau tidak terjebak di masa depan sekali pun, Jongdae tetap membuat benda itu dan masa depan akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tanpa ada yang berubah."

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar membuat ketiga lelaki di dalam sana —dan satu anak kecil— menoleh secara bersamaan dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan berseru kaget, "Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Kyungsoo mengulas cengiran canggungnya dengan ekspresi bersalah, "Sejak kau bercerita panjang lebar."

"Kau menguping! Itu tidak sopan!" celetuk Baekhyun. Padahal dia sendiri sering menguping obrolan rahasia teman-temannya.

"Aku berhak tau! Aku 'kan juga temanmu, Han. Kau berniat merahasiakan hal sebesar ini dariku, ya?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu," lirih Luhan. Lelaki manis itu mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Dia tampak depresi. Segalanya jadi sangat buruk sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini."

Baekhyun segera merangkul Luhan dan mengusap-usap bahu temannya itu.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapa pun. Aku, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo akan membantumu untuk mengembalikan Ziyu ke masanya nanti." ujar Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memandangi wajah teman-temannya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu berkata dengan tulus, "Terima kasih. Aku harap kalian bisa dipercaya."

Luhan tahu, dia pasti akan gagal menyimpan masalah ini sendirian. Teman-temannya sangat peka dengan apa pun situasi yang sedang dialaminya. Lagipula, Luhan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menampung beban ini sendirian. Dia butuh teman-temannya untuk membantunya. Walau pun masalah ini juga dirasakan oleh Si Keparat Sehun, Luhan tidak sudi untuk mencari jalan keluar berduaan dengan lelaki berbisa itu. Sehun tidak akan membantu sekali. Kehadirannya hanya akan membuat darah Luhan mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Apa kalian… tidak jijik padaku?" tanya Luhan secara hati-hati.

Dia lelaki. Tetapi, dia bisa hamil dan melahirkan seorang —coret— dua anak lelaki yang sehat. Dan, dia juga menikah dengan lelaki, yang di kasus ini lelaki itu adalah rival abadinya; Oh- _bastard_ -Sehun.

Luhan mau tidak mau khawatir tentang pandangan teman-temannya terhadap dirinya sekarang. Mereka pasti jijik dengannya. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat suasana hati Luhan kian memburuk.

"Untuk apa jijik padamu?" tanya Baekhyun, seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika kau itu muntahan kucingnya Paman Nam, mungkin aku merasa jijik padamu," celetuk Jongdae. Masih sempat nge-troll dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan katakan itu. Itu membuatku membayangkannya, menjijikan!"

"Suruh siapa otakmu membayangkannya."

Luhan meneguk liurnya susah payah, menginterupsi perdebatan tidak penting Jongdae dan Baekhyun, "Y-yeah.., kau tahu, aku 'kan—"

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak sama sekali." Kyungsoo menjawab gesit, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan selanjutnya. "Kau ini teman kami. Kami tidak mungkin jijik padamu hanya karena masalah ini. Apa pun keadaanmu, kami semua akan tetap menerimu dengan tangan terbuka. Benar 'kan, teman-teman?"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk bersamaan.

Luhan tersenyum haru. Dia baru saja ingin memeluk teman-temannya, sebelum celetukan Baekhyun terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku malah sangat senang ternyata kau dan Sehun memang menikah di masa depan. Intuisiku memang tidak pernah salah kalau kalian itu memang cocok! Dan, Ya Tuhan! Kau memiliki anak yang sangat lucu, Luhan! Aku akan meledak sesaat lagi karena euphoria in—"

"…pilih mana, Baekhyun? Ku tutup bibirmu itu dengan lem super atau kuisi mulutmu dengan petasan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun berdiri di balkon kamarnya setelah melewati jam makan malam. Dia tidak bernafsu untuk mengisi perutnya saat ini atau sekadar icip-icip dessert yang memang selalu disediakan di ruang makan sana. Sehun sedang pusing, oke? Dan makanan bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Setidaknya, bagi Sehun, cara yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya yaitu obat penghilang ingatan.

Sehun ingin sekali amnesia, permanen kalau bisa.

Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang menerima kenyataan bahwa masa depannya begitu _**indah**_. Lagipula, tak ada hal yang spesial dari memori otaknya. Jadi kalau ia amnesia, Sehun malah merasa begitu beruntung. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengenyahkan Si Kijang dari pikirannya.

— _wait!_

Dari… pikirannya?

 _Jadi selama ini kau memikirkan anak tengil itu, Hun-ah?_

Sehun menggeleng keras, setengah berdecak kesal. Cih—seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja memikirkan anak itu. Semilir angin malam yang sejuk tentu tak bisa membuatnya lebih rileks sedikit pun. Dia khawatir Kijang busuk itu membeberkan masalah memalukan ini pada teman-temannya yang idiot itu. Sehun hafal benar bagaimana watak anak ceroboh satu itu. Luhan tentu tak bisa dipercaya—dan Sehun tak akan pernah bisa mempercayakan anak itu.

"— _Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa tentang kejadian hari ini, dan jangan katakan kalau Haowen adalah anakmu."_

Cih, Sehun tidak setolol itu sampai harus dipesan begitu. Sehun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa Haowen itu adalah anaknya— _dan si Kijang bodoh itu_ kepada teman-temannya. Dan untungnya, Haowen adalah anak yang pintar dalam menepati janjinya. Anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun pada teman-temannya, walau pun berkali-kali Jongin berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Jongin memang selalu ingin tau urusan orang lain, itu sangat mengganggu.

"Oi, Hun! Tidak ingin bergabung?"

Suara Tao terdengar, menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menenangkan diri. Sehun menggeleng tanpa menoleh. Dia tau kalau teman-temannya sedang bermain game online bersama Haowen. Sehun tidak sedang bernafsu memainkan game apa pun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" kali ini suara Jongin, "Sedang memikirkan Luhan, eh?"

Tanpa Sehun menoleh pun, dia tahu bahwa Si Bajingan itu tengah menyeringai sekarang.

"Sehun, kau dilarang memikirkan calon kekasihku!" Chanyeol menyuarakan protesannya besar-besar.

" _Bab_ —Luhan _gege_ bukan kekasihmu, _Uncle_!" kali ini suara Haowen. Memprotes protesan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke Haowen dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau mengenal Luhan, Owen?" —Chanyeol memang berinisiatif memberikan panggilan ini pada Haowen.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa dimana-mana ia harus mendengar nama Kijang bodoh itu, sih? Sehun semakin pusing.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" seru Haowen.

Sehun kini membalikan tubuhnya, memandang Haowen dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan _'Jangan katakan apa pun, bocah!'_ tapi, Haowen tidak membalas pandangannya, karena anak itu tengah sibuk memelototi Chanyeol. Tampaknya, dia tidak suka dengan pernyataan Chanyeol bahwa Luhan adalah calon kekasihnya.

Jongin merangkul bahu mungil Haowen dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Oh ya? Apa Sehun- _hyung_ mu itu telah mengenalkan kekasihnya itu padamu?"

Sehun merengut jijik. _Kekasih pantatmu!_

Haowen tampak bingung untuk menjawab. Tapi, anak yang memiliki wajah sebelas-dua belas dengan Sehun itu akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, Sehun- _hyung_ sering membawa Luhan- _gege_ ke rumah."

" _What the_ —"

"Apa?!"

"HAH?!"

"APA?!"

Yang terakhir adalah seruan penuh kegeraman dan keterkejutan dari Sehun, _for your information_.

"Haowen," Sehun menggeram bahaya pada darah dagingnya itu—oh _shit_ , apa sekarang ia mengakui kalau Haowen adalah anaknya?

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." celetuk Chanyeol, sinis. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkoar-koar tentang betapa bencinya kau pada Luhan di sini, tapi ternyata kau sering membawa Luhan ke rumahmu? Kau ingin mengenalkannya pada orang tuamu, begitu?"

"Aku tak menyangka hubunganmu dan Luhan sudah sejauh itu..," Jongin berujar pelan, tak percaya.

"Sehun, kau sungguh licik! Di sini kau memperlakukan Luhan begitu buruk, tapi nyatanya dia adalah kekasihmu. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan aku ada di posisi Luhan. Dia pasti tertekan memiliki kekasih sepertimu." ujar Tao dengan ekspresi miris.

"Apa—" Sehun tercekat mendapati reaksi teman-temannya.

Haowen malah terkikik sendiri. Senang telah mengerjai _Appa_ -nya yang super _tsundere_ itu. Masih untung dia hanya mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. Bukan istrinya. Mungkin Haowen akan segera dilempar dari rooftop jika membocorkan hal itu. Ah, Haowen jadi penasaran, bagaimana reaksi teman-teman _Appa_ -nya jika ia mengatakan bahwa _Appa_ -nya itu sudah menikah dengan Luhan _Baba_ di masa depan? _Uncle_ Chanyeol pasti sangat shock dan murka, mengingat betapa cinta matinya lelaki itu pada Luhan.

"Haowen, jelaskan ini semua!" geram Sehun.

Haowen hanya berkedip-kedip, pura-pura tidak tahu. Sehun makin geram.

"Kenapa meminta bantuan Haowen? Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang polos dan sangat jujur. Seharusnya kau yang mengklarifikasi ini, Sehun!" ucap Jongin.

Kau tidak tahu saja Jongin, Haowen itu bukan sembarang anak kecil. Ada darah Sehun mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Darah licik, menjengkelkan dan cerdas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Anak ini membohongi kalian semua!" Sehun menunjuk Haowen dengan desah napas frustrasi, "Aku mana sudi memacari si kijang sialan itu."

Haowen merotasikan bola matanya mendengar perkataan itu. Seberapa banyak pun _Appa_ -nya itu menyuarakan kebenciannya, tetap saja di masa yang akan datang lelaki itu menikahi seseorang yang ia panggil _kijang sialan_. Malah, selalu memujanya setiap hari, sampai-sampai Haowen bosan melihatnya.

"Haowen, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong." desis Sehun.

Haowen merengut, "Maafkan Haowen _, App—Hyung_." Ugh, aneh sekali rasanya memanggil Ayahmu sendiri dengan sebutan _hyung_.

" _Uncle_ Chanyeol, _Uncle_ Jongin, _Uncle_ Tao…, maaf. Haowen hanya bercanda tadi. Itu tidak benar."

Sehun tersenyum puas, "Nah begitu baru anakku."

"ANAK?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ayo, tangkap aku, Ziyu! Hahaha."

"Paman Jongdae, kembalikan PSP-ku!"

"Baekhyun, tangkap!"

"Arrrhh, Paman Jongdae, Bibi Baekhyun— kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

"Ziyu, jangan panggil aku Bibi!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ruang kamarnya jadi begitu berantakan karena aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ziyu, Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Dia sengaja memberikan PSP kesayangannya yang ia selundupkan secara illegal ke dalam asrama —sebagai penghilang rasa penatnya dari tugas terkadang— kepada Ziyu. Ziyu terlihat sangat antusias menerima pemberiannya itu, padahal itu hanya PSP. Mungkin di masa depan, PSP sudah dihilangkan dan digantikan dengan gadget-gadget berisi game yang lebih canggih. Tapi, Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang iseng itu, merebut PSPnya dan mengajak Ziyu bermain kejar-kejaran. Ziyu berkali-kali berteriak kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya di lantai. Hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae gemas dan tambah semangat mengerjai anak itu.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Han." celetuk Kyungsoo, yang sedang duduk di samping Luhan seraya mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama. Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, dua anak itu lebih senang meledek Ziyu daripada mengerjakan tugasnya.

Luhan masih berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya yang ia lewatkan hari ini. Lalu menjawab pelan, "Yah, aku kira awalnya Ziyu adalah diriku saat masih kecil."

Kyungsoo meringis, "Tapi ternyata dia darah dagingmu."

"Oh, jangan ingatkan itu, Soo." Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, malas.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang punya anak sepertinya? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku sangat bersyukur."

Luhan tertawa pahit, "Aku juga, asal tidak ada darah si brengsek Sehun yang mengalir di tubuhnya."

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. Dia tahu bahwa temannya itu memang sangat membenci Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan di mata Luhan. Sehun itu sangat sok, dia bertingkah seolah-olah derajatnya paling tinggi di sini dan memandang anak-anak lain —khususnya anak Athena—adalah kotoran di bawah sepatu mahalnya, dia juga sangat arogan, dan jangan lupakan, hobby-nya adalah mengganggu Luhan. Kyungsoo hafal betul bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan saling membenci. Dan sangat lucu mengetahui kalau Tom and Jerry itu adalah sepasang sejoli di masa depan. Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak pernah penasaran pada urusan orang lain, sekarang jadi begitu antusias untuk melihat perkembangan hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

—dan jangan lupakan, dia terlibat besar dalam rencana penyatuan Sehun dan Luhan, yang diketuai oleh _Sir_ Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo cekikikan dalam hati, merasa bahwa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan di masa depan akibat usahanya dan teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Han…, apa sebenarnya kau menyimpan secuil rasa suka pada Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Penasaran sekaligus ingin mengorek informasi demi rencana 'penyatuan' selanjutnya.

Luhan merengut, tampak begitu risih dan terganggu dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. " _Nope_. Sama sekali tidak." Jawabannya sangat mutlak dan final. Membungkam mulut Kyungsoo yang hendak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Tepat saat itu, Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar mereka —bagaimanapun ini kamar Yixing juga—. Anak itu tidak kelihatan seharian, dan dia adalah satu-satunya penghuni kamar ini yang tidak tahu apa pun tentang Ziyu. Luhan tidak berniat memberitahunya. _Thanks_ , tiga orang sudah cukup mengetahui masa depan memalukannya. Lagipula, Yixing bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengetahui masalah ini.

"Hai," Yixing menyapa teman sekamarnya dengan senyum manis; memperlihatkan single dimplenya yang begitu mempesona. Seketika kegiatan orang-orang di kamar itu terhenti begitu melihatnya. Selalu seperti itu. Seolah-olah Yixing adalah orang asing yang patut dicurigai.

Bola mata Ziyu melebar melihat sosok Yixing, senyumnya mengembang begitu senang. Anak itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya balas tersenyum misterius, membuat Ziyu kembali menutup bibirnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu merasa janggal. Kedua alisnya tertaut. Apa Yixing mengenal anaknya?

Oke. Luhan baru saja mengakui bahwa Ziyu adalah anaknya. _Masalah_? Setidaknya, Luhan ingin menerima kenyataan sekarang. Dia pasrah pada takdirnya yang mengenaskan.

"Yixing!" Jongdae tiba-tiba menghampiri Yixing dengan terburu-buru, sampai menyandung tumpukan tugas milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya tajam, bersiap mengutuk Jongdae.

"Hai, Jongdae."

Heran, Yixing selalu menyapa mereka seperti itu setiap saat. Dia memang aneh.

Jongdae tampaknya tak ingin berbasa-basi, "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan berhasil membuat _time-machine_ setelah eksperimen ke-35 kalinya. Darimana kau bisa menebak itu?"

Yixing mendengung, menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan dengan wajah berpikir keras. Oh, andai Yixing bersikap normal sedikit, mungkin Jongdae akan sangat menyukai ekspresi menggemaskan itu.

"Memangnya aku pernah berkata seperti itu, ya?"

Jongdae menepuk dahinya. Bertanya dengan Yixing sama saja bertanya dengan rumput di halaman depan Asrama. Kalau dia sedang tidak membutuhkan informasi tentang _time-machine_ buatannya, Jongdae sungguh tidak ingin bertanya pada Yixing. Jongdae hanya merasa anak itu seperti tahu sesuatu, atau mungkin tahu _segalanya_. Yixing memang aneh dan kadang leluconnya sangat absurd, tetapi Jongdae tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada wajah polos itu. Yixing sungguh misterius.

"Kau mengatakan itu waktu kita pertama kali masuk semester ini. Jangan pura-pura lupa, _deh_!" Jongdae seperti sedang melabrak adik kelas yang mencuri kekasihnya.

Yixing menggeleng, "Aku memang tidak ingat!"

Jongdae seperti ingin melempar Yixing ke danau mati terdekat.

Untungnya, ketukan di pintu mereka menghentikan aksi interogasi Jongdae kepada Yixing yang kelihatannya betulan lupa. Baekhyun dan Luhan segera menyembunyikan Ziyu di belakang tubuh mereka, takut-takut jika yang mengetuk itu adalah Junmyeon, ketua Asrama Athena. Walau tidak sesangar Kris—ketua Asrama Ares sekaligus ketua OSIS—, Junmyeon memiliki kemampuan licik untuk menjebloskan siapapun dalam hukuman jika ada yang melanggar peraturannya. Jangan percaya pada wajahnya yang sangat _angelic_ dan senyum manisnya, dia itu ularnya Athena.

Dan Luhan sudah sangat muak dengan segala hukuman. Dia memang sering cari masalah.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif membukakan pintu karena ketukan itu semakin tidak sabaran bunyinya, membuat jengkel saja.

"Aku mencari Luhan,"

Itu bukan Junmyeon, tapi seorang pemuda jangkung dengan nada sok. Anak Ares. Cih—anak Ares memang memiliki wajah sok semua.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Luhan berjalan maju, menghampiri anak itu yang dia kenal adalah adik kelasnya. Ya ampun! Dia bahkan tidak memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel _sunbae-nim._ Heran, apa anak Ares tidak diajarkan sopan santun pada yang lebih tua?

Berhadapan dengan Luhan, anak itu melunturkan wajah arogannya dan tersenyum lebar —oh, sepertinya dia menyukai Luhan— "Sehun- _sunbae_ menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganku ke Ares."

Sebuah decakan geram keluar dari bibir Luhan, dibarengi siulan menggoda dari Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Sial.

"Dibayar berapa kau sampai mau diutus oleh Serigala Busuk itu untuk mengajakku ke kandang naga itu? Aku tidak sudi menginjakan kakiku di Ares. Sama saja aku menyerahkan diri untuk mati." tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

Sehun itu memang sinting, Luhan pikir. Sudah tahu hubungan Ares-Athena sangat tidak baik, dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya ke Ares. Luhan tidak siap dikeroyok oleh anak-anak dari Asrama berlambang naga itu. Dia hanya seekor ular kecil yang tidak memiliki bisa, mana mungkin nekat masuk ke kandang naga-naga jantan yang buas. Oh, apa ini rencana jahat Sehun selanjutnya? Menjebaknya di Ares? Memikirkan itu, membuat darah Luhan naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Sehun dan segala otak jahatnya memang benar-benar perlu dihajar.

Guanlin, anak yang diutus Sehun itu, tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Sehun- _sunbae_ hanya ingin berbicara padamu. Cepatlah, jangan menolak! —dan aku tidak dibayar." desak Guanlin. — _kalau kau menolak, aku yang akan mati di tangan Sehun-sunbae,_ tambah Guanlin, di dalam benaknya.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Seperti aku percaya saja. Tidak mau."

Guanlin memicingkan matanya, tajam. Anak Ares memang memiliki keberanian di atas rata-rata. Padahal dia sedang sendirian di Athena, tapi sikapnya tak menunjukan kegentaran sekali. Dan, Tuhan! Anak itu masih kelas 10, tapi tingginya sudah sangat menjulang begini. Luhan harus mengakui bahwa kebanyakan anak Ares memang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan bagus-bagus. Tidak heran, saat kau masuk ke Asrama itu, kau akan melihat cowok-cowok bertubuh bak model dengan wajah angkuh. Kumpulan pangeran berbisa, bisa dibilang.

"Oh, baiklah. Sesaat lagi Sehun- _sunbae_ yang akan kemari dan menyeretmu keluar. Itu yang dia sampaikan padaku."

Luhan melotot protes, "Astaga, orang gila itu."

"Sudahlah, Lu. Ikuti aja anak itu. Sepertinya suami- **mu** memang sedang _ngebet_ ingin bertemu denganmu," cengir Baekhyun.

"Baek—" Luhan menggeram, bahaya. Baekhyun malah terkikik bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, gesture menyerah.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Mau tidak mau mengikuti ajakan Guanlin. Karena Luhan tahu kalau Sehun memang manusia brengsek yang akan nekat melakukan apa pun demi keinginannya tercapai. Terakhir kali, Sehun mengancam untuk mempermalukan Luhan di depan semua warga sekolah kalau Luhan tidak mengembalikan buku catatannya (Yep, Luhan ingin balas dendam saat itu), dan ancaman itu bukan sekadar angin lalu. Luhan membuang buku catatan milik Sehun ke danau sekolah, dan pada malamnya, saat di Aula Besar, Sehun benar-benar mempermalukan Luhan di depan semua warga sekolah. Sehun dan kroni-kroninya mengerjai Luhan habis-habisan.

Sehun memang nomor satu dalam pem _bully_ an.

"Ziyu, kau di sini saja, oke?" Luhan berpesan pada Ziyu yang siap-siap merengut karena tidak diizinkan mengikut. Padahal, Ziyu ingin bertemu _Appa_ dan _Gege_ -nya. Luhan mendesah, "Ayolah, Ziyu.. sangat berbahaya kalau kau ikut."

Ziyu mengangguk, walau masih cemberut. "Tapi, _Baba_ harus sampaikan pada _Appa_ , Ziyu mau cokelat dan susu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bisa minta padaku, Ziyu. Dia bukan _Appa_ -mu seperti di masa depan. Mana mau dia menuruti keinginanmu."

Ziyu tambah cemberut. Anak itu merajuk dan memilih menempeli Baekhyun. Luhan menghela napasnya, tidak mau mengurusi Ziyu lebih panjang. Dia memilih berjalan ke Guanlin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bosan.

"Sepertinya Sehun ingin membicarakan tentang resolusi masa depan keluarga kecil kalian, Lu."

Dan sendal tidur itu terlempar ke arah Jongdae yang terbahak puas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk sesaat, Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun memanglah sudah sinting.

Setelah mengutus Guanlin untuk mengajaknya ke Ares, Sehun lalu dengan seenak hidungnya, membawa Luhan ke sebuah kamar kosong yang ada di Ares. Kamar itu terletak paling ujung, tidak berpenghuni dan sangat luas. Luhan mulai berpikiran macam-macam kalau saja Sehun tidak mengajak Haowen bersamanya. Luhan memang tidak pernah bisa berpikiran baik tentang Sehun. Lelaki itu selalu memiliki cara untuk mengganggu dan mengerjainya. Jadi, bukan salah Luhan jika sedari tadi rasa was-was menyelimutinya.

Dan untuk apa lelaki itu mengajaknya ke sini malam-malam?! Tidak mungkin ingin membicarakan resolusi untuk masa depan mereka seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae 'kan? Luhan bergidik ngeri. Tidak. Sehun tidak mungkin ingin membicarakan hal itu.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seolah-olah aku telah menculikmu, Kijang." Sehun berdesis, seperti biasa. Dengan wajah dinginnya yang menjengkelkan.

" _Yeah_? Lalu ini apa maksudnya?" Luhan mendengus, kesal, "Tidak cukupkah seharian ini kau melihatku?"

Sehun merengut jijik, "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan, aku mana sudi melihat tampang idiotmu, Kijang."

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. "Kau lebih idiot. Dan kenapa tidak bicara di Asramaku saja?"

Ekspresi Sehun seolah-olah baru saja melihat seekor anak babi mengeluarkan kotoran di baju mahalnya. "Apa kau bercanda— **aku** , ke Athena?" nadanya sangat melecehkan, seolah-olah Athena adalah kandang hewan-hewan jorok yang akan menyebarkan virus mematikan. Mau tidak mau membuat Luhan tersulut emosinya.

Sehun dan segala pengabdiannya pada Dewa Ares memang membuat geram. Mungkin dia memang memiliki darah dari Dewa Ares yang begitu membenci Dewi Athena. Luhan ingin sekali menonjok hidungnya yang besar itu. Padahal, menurut Luhan, asramanya jauh lebih baik dari asrama si Serigala Busuk itu. Lihat saja, Ares sangat menyeramkan dengan dominasi warna cat gelap dan aura-aura mengerikan. Berbeda dengan Athena yang didominasi warna biru cerah dan penerangan yang sangat bagus —yang malah dibilang mirip asrama anak TK oleh anak-anak Ares—.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuang waktuku," Luhan memilih meredam emosinya seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, keparat?"

Sehun mendelik mendapat panggilan itu, sementara Haowen terkikik geli. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, Sehun mengubah ekspresinya. Dia kelihatan ragu sambil melirik-lirik Haowen yang cengar-cengir misterius.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. _Ada apa dengan Ayah dan Anak itu?_ ekspresi Haowen terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Anak itu memang masih berwajah datar, tapi Luhan tahu, bahwa anak itu tengah senang dari kilatan matanya. Oh, dia benar-benar mirip Sehun.

"Dimana Ziyu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki apatis itu menanyakan Ziyu? Apa dia mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah _Appa_ dari Haowen dan Ziyu? Luhan mendadak merinding.

"Dia di kamarku." Luhan menjawab singkat, tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Dan dia minta dibelikan coklat dan susu padamu." wajah Luhan sedikit bersemu ketika mengatakan itu. Mendadak dia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang meminta suaminya untuk menuruti keinginan anak mereka.

 _Hell_.

Luhan pasti sudah gila.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang belikan?" respons Sehun seperti yang Luhan perkirakan.

"Dia ingin kau yang belikan. Tidak dengar ucapanku tadi, ya?" balas Luhan, kesal.

Sehun mendengus kecil, "Oke, besok aku belikan."

 _Apa—_

Secepat itu?

Luhan benar-benar merinding dengan perubahan sikap musuh abadinya itu. Sehun jelas bukan seseorang yang senang diperintah atau disuruh ini-itu. Dan dia juga jelas bukan lelaki yang menyukai anak kecil. Tapi, dengan mudahnya, dia mengiyakan permintaan konyol Ziyu?

…apa itu artinya Sehun mulai menerima perannya sebagai Ayah yang baik untuk Ziyu—dan Haowen?

Luhan benar-benar merinding.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Apanya yang apa?" Luhan balik bertanya, bingung.

"Kau tidak minta dibelikan pembalut atau susu kehamilan padaku, barangkali?" seringaian mencela tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun. Luhan melotot tajam, tersinggung. Kepalan tangannya sudah siap melayang ke wajah Sehun, kalau saja dia tidak ingat di sini ada Haowen yang akan menyaksikan. Pertengkaran semacam itu jelas bukanlah hal bagus untuk diperlihatkan pada anak kecil. Jadi, Luhan menelan bulat-bulat emosinya.

"Brengsek. Dasar orang sinting!" umpat Luhan.

"Ehm, _Appa_ ," Haowen menginterupsi dengan menarik-narik tangan Sehun tidak sabaran, "Janjimu?"

Sehun terlihat begitu frustrasi mendengarnya, dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Luhan benar-benar heran. Apa _sih_ yang sedang direncanakan oleh Haowen dan Sehun? Luhan tahu, ajakan bicara di malam hari ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Luhan refleks melangkah mundur dengan tatapan curiga. Apa lelaki itu akan menghajarnya di sini? Tapi sekarang ada Haowen. Luhan tidak yakin Sehun akan menghajarnya di depan seorang anak kecil. Yah, se-brengsek apa pun Sehun, Luhan yakin bahwa lelaki itu masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan—walau Luhan tidak terlalu yakin, _sih_ , sejujurnya. Tapi, daripada terlihat ingin menghajar wajah seseorang, raut Sehun terlihat sangat resah.

"Jangan mendekat padaku lebih dari dua meter, Brengs—"

"Sayang,"

Apa—

 _ **Sayang?**_

APA KATANYA BARUSAN?!

Luhan merasa telinganya sudah tuli. Mungkin ada kaus kaki Jongdae yang tersumpal di lubang telinganya, sampai-sampai dia berdelusi bahwa Serigala Busuk itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang amat mengerikan.

"Sorry, sepertinya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kudengar." Luhan mengorek-ngorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, sepertinya geram. Tapi dia mampu mengendalikan itu dan bereekspresi datar lagi. Sehun kembali mendekat, dan kali ini Luhan terpojok di dinding kamar dengan mata melotot horror. Jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Si Keparat itu, bahkan sampai-sampai Luhan bisa mencium parfume mahal yang menguar dari pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun. Uh, wanginya sangat adiktif dan membuat mabuk—

SIALAN!

Apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, sih?

"Jangan buat aku mengulang kata ini lagi," Sehun berdesis berbahaya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Luhan semakin mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar karena hidung Sehun nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. "Sayang..,"

DEMI KEPALA JONGDAE YANG KENA KUTUKAN MENJADI KOTAK!

Sehun pasti sudah sinting! Kepalanya pasti terbentur tembok sebelum ke sini, Luhan yakin itu! Atau lelaki itu baru saja mengonsumsi obat yang membuat otaknya jadi agak bergeser.

Apa-apaan panggilan _sayang_ itu?

Luhan merasakan aliran darahnya merambat menuju pipinya, menghasilkan rasa panas yang membuatnya gerah. Bisikan Sehun sangat mengganggu telinganya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas perasaan yang aneh. Perutnya mendadak sangat geli, sampai mulas. Saking shock-nya dengan panggilan menjijikan dadakan itu, Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau memaki Sehun. Yang dia lakukan adalah menunduk, mengamati sandalnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi objek paling menarik di sini. Dia merasakan bahwa Sehun masih mengamatinya, dan lelaki itu belum juga beranjak dari posisi intim ini. Mendadak Luhan ingat aksi tak senonoh nan bejat yang Sehun dewasa lakukan padanya kemarin malam.

Di posisi aneh seperti ini, Sehun dewasa menciumnya.

 _ASHSJGAJKJDLKAAHJKD_ —

Luhan tidak sanggup untuk mengingatnya lebih jauh. Pipinya semakin terbakar dan perutnya semakin mulas. DAN KENAPA DIA SELALU TIDAK BISA BERKUTIK BAGAIKAN ORANG TOLOL?

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar Haowen tengah bertepuk tangan dan tertawa bahagia. Dan, dengan kesadaran dan keberanian yang sudah penuh, Luhan akhirnya mendorong dada Sehun cukup kasar. Hingga membuat pemuda itu melangkah mundur dan menjauhi tubuhnya. Barulah Luhan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih bersemu memalukan. Dia mendapati Sehun masih berekspresi datar khas andalannya, membuat Luhan mendengus kuat-kuat. Lelaki itu baru saja memanggilnya _sayang_ , tetapi ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa dia psikopat?

"Sudah 'kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Haowen yang masih berekspresi begitu bahagia. Luhan semakin bingung.

Haowen mengangguk, "Ku kira _Appa_ tidak akan menepati perjanjian kita."

"Aku tidak sepengecut itu, Haowen. Sudah, sekarang kau kembali ke kamar. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku di sini."

" _App_ a tidak ingin aku mengganggu waktu bermesraan _Appa_ dengan _Baba_ , ya?" Haowen menyeringai—dan itu sangat mirip dengan seringaian Sehun.

"Haowen," dengan ajaib, Sehun dan Luhan menggeram bersama.

Haowen terkekeh kecil lalu berjalan keluar kamar itu sesudah berseru, _'Sampai jumpa Appa, Baba! Jangan terlalu malam, nanti ada yang curiga!'_ Ya ampun, anak masa depan memang sangat pandai berbicara. Sehun sampai merotasikan bola matanya, dan Luhan mendengus tidak sudi.

Tinggalah sepasang Kucing dan Tikus yang tidak pernah akur di kamar itu.

Beberapa saat keadaan sangat hening—yang dimana keadaan itu sangat aneh. karena Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah berada dalam situasi yang sepi memuakan seperti ini. Keduanya pasti selalu beradu mulut dan terlibat pertengkaran konyol sampai—

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Kijang. Aku memanggilmu 'sayang' karena sudah terlibat janji dengan Haowen. Jadi, itu bukan keinginanku. Enyahkan segala pikiran idiotmu, oke?"

Luhan melirik dengan sungging senyum sinis, "Oh, kukira otakmu yang sebesar biji kacang itu terbalik." Yah, setidaknya pernyataan Sehun barusan membuatnya lega, karena lelaki itu masih waras untuk tidak memanggilnya 'sayang' dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"Maaf menjatuhkan anganmu yang sudah sampai langit ke tujuh, Kijang." Sehun menyeringai, menjengkelkan.

"Hanya orang idiot yang berangan dipanggil sayang olehmu, Larva."

"Dan kau termasuk ke dalam orang idiot itu, Kijang."

"Kau yang idiot!"

"Kau."

"Kau!"

"Kau."

—dan adu mulut itu kembali terjadi untuk yang kesekian juta kalinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan, masih dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Setelah puas beradu mulut dengan Sehun—yang sebetulnya tidak penting sekali itu—, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Kamar ini memiliki dua ranjang besar yang saling berdekatan, di sudut kamar tersedia satu sofa panjang dan sebuah meja di depannya. Cat kamar didominasi warna abu-abu gelap dan putih, _sangat_ Ares sekali. Luhan baru kali ini masuk ke dalam suatu kamar di Ares, dan dia merasa iri sekaligus kesal mendadak. Apa semua kamar di Ares semewah ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak adil, sementara di Athena hanya ada ranjang-ranjang kecil dan karpet berbulu lembut di tengah-tengah kamar yang sering digunakan anak-anak untuk duduk-duduk bersantai. Tidak ada sofa empuk, ranjang mewah khas hotel bintang lima, maupun lemari kaca yang terlihat mahal.

Luhan rasanya ingin berdemo di depan wajah Kepala Sekolah yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Ini tentang anak-anak,"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat mendengar jawaban menggelikan dari bibir Sehun. _Anak-anak_? _Gosh_ , tidak mungkin Sehun ingin membicarakan rencana keluarga kecil masa depan mereka yang 'indah' itu dengannya 'kan? Luhan sama sekali tidak sudi menjadi istri—suami—nya sampai kapan pun itu!

"Maksudku.., Haowen dan Ziyu." Sehun meralatnya buru-buru.

Luhan mengangguk puas, "Nah itu lebih baik. Pilihan katamu tadi terdengar seolah-olah aku ini adalah pasangan hidupmu yang harus mendengarkan celotehmu tentang perkembangan anak-anak kita—"

"Berhenti di situ, Kijang. Atau aku akan memasukan kepalamu itu ke dalam WC."

" _Fine_ , lanjutkan, cepat!"

Sehun mengernyit geli, tampaknya ingin mentertawakan Luhan yang baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kata dalam bahasa inggris dengan pelafalanyang lucu. Luhan melotot, berusaha mengancam lelaki berbisa itu agar tidak kembali menyulut emosinya. Tapi, bukan Sehun namanya, jika tidak membuat dahi Luhan berkerut-kerut kesal setiap detik.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku lebih lama merawat anakmu—"

"Itu juga anakmu, Sialan!"

Sehun merengut jijik mendengar Luhan langsung menyalak tajam. Namun, lelaki itu memilih mengabaikan —tumben sekali— dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Oke, anakku juga — _Sehun bergidik ketika mengucapkan ini_ — segalanya akan jadi lebih buruk kalau Haowen dan Ziyu berlama-lama di sini. Aku tidak bisa memastikan keduanya luput dari mata warga sekolah."

"Aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi, kau benar," Luhan mengiyakan.

"Kapan aku pernah salah, memangnya?" satu alis Sehun terangkat elegan dengan senyuman miring arogannya.

Luhan mendengus, "Ya, kau memang selalu benar, Tuan-Arogan-Yang-Selalu-Benar." ucapnya, sarkastik.

Sehun tampak puas untuk beberapa saat, walau dia tahu ucapan Luhan barusan adalah sebuah sarkasme, bukan sebuah pujian.

"Jadi, aku berencana ingin mengembalikan dua anak itu ke masa depan. Secepatnya. Kalau bisa, _sih_ , besok." ujar Sehun, enteng.

"Haowen dan Ziyu pasti akan menolak ini, bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana antusiasnya kedua anak itu ketika tiba di sini? Dan kau, ingin mengembalikan mereka ke masa depan besok? Kau memang jahat." protes Luhan, yang mendadak tidak rela jika Ziyu atau pun Haowen cepat-cepat kembali. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu, dia memang merasa amat terganggu dengan kehadiran dua anak itu, tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa terhibur dengan adanya Ziyu di kamarnya. Luhan menyukai anak kecil, asal mau tahu saja.

"Oh, bilang saja kau masih ingin bersama anak-anakmu itu." Sehun berujar sinis.

Sekilas, dia terlihat seperti seorang suami yang jahat dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Luhan mendelikkan matanya, tajam. Walau dalam hati, dia membenarkan ucapan musuh abadinya itu. Tidak mungkin Luhan membenarkan pernyataan itu secara terang-terangan, Sehun akan semakin mengejeknya nanti. Akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menekuk wajahnya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini, berada di dekat Sehun hanya membuat _mood_ -nya buruk.

Sehun menghela napasnya, seperti tengah menggali kesabaran yang tersisa di dalam dirinya, "Berurusan dengan anak Athena memang menyusahkan. Apa-apa selalu memakai perasaan. Sangat melodrama dan sentimental."

"Masih untung kami memiliki perasaan, daripada kau dan teman-teman brengsekmu itu! Tidak punya perasaan!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Sungguh miris. Kalian memang bukan manusia."

Sehun memasang wajah dinginnya, tampak menahan amarah. Luhan tidak peduli dengan sorot tajam yang nyaris membuat kulitnya mengelupas itu. Luhan hanya tidak percaya bahwa Sehun baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang sungguh jahat dan tidak manusiawi. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Oke, bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke masa depan?" Luhan bertanya setelah melewati keheningan yang sangat mencekam antara dirinya dan lelaki berwajah angkuh di depannya. Hanya saling melempar pelototan tajam—dan sejujurnya, hal itu membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Karena pandangan Sehun seolah menenggelamkannya di Kutub Utara.

"Dengan arloji itu, tentu saja. Kebodohanmu semakin hari semakin kronis, kurasa."

 _Tuhan, bisakah Kau cabut nyawa Si Brengsek ini untukku?_

"Yah, kau memang yang terpintar dari yang terpintar." Luhan menjawab dengan putaran bola mata malasnya, "Jadi, kau ingin mencuri arloji itu dari Prof. Shim?"

"Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda, Kijang." desis Sehun, nampak tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang lebih mirip tuduhan itu. "Mencuri bukanlah darahku sama sekali."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin meminjamnya dari Prof. Shim dan berkata _'Proffesor, bisakah aku pinjam arloji ajaibmu itu untuk mengembalikan anak-anakku ke masa depan?'_ Jangan bercanda, Larva. Kau hanya akan menyeretku ke dalam masalah."

Sehun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menyumpal bibir cerewet Luhan menggunakan ban mobilnya. Menyeretnya ke dalam masalah? Oh, ini sungguh lelucon yang luar biasa. Tidak sadarkah Kijang idiot itu bahwa dirinyalah yang selalu membawa malapetaka untuk Sehun?

"Kita ceritakan masalah ini ke Prof. Shim, karena aku yakin, dia satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan kita dari masalah konyol ini." ujar Sehun. Lelaki itu menyisir rambut hitam legamnya ke belakang menggunakan jarinya, membuat atensi Luhan harus teralihkan beberapa detik untuk memandang rambut yang kelihatannya sangat halus itu. Sehun memiliki dahi yang bagus.

 _Eh? Dafuq_ —

Luhan mengusir pikiran mengerikan itu dengan segera. Memang, berduaan dengan Si Keparat itu di malam hari bukanlah opsi yang bagus.

"Kau gila?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tak percaya, sebagai respons atas saran lelaki itu barusan. "Menceritakan masalah ini ke Prof. Shim saja mencari mati."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, tak acuh, "Kurasa tidak. Guru yang satu itu berbeda dari yang lain. Berbeda jika menceritakan masalah ini ke teman-teman idiotmu, itu baru cari mati."

Luhan menukikan kedua alisnya, tajam. "Teman-temanku tidak idiot! Dan lagi, mereka bisa dipercaya! Aku sudah menceritakan masalah ini pada mereka, dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup!"

…

Keadaan sangat hening ketika Luhan sudah selesai dengan celotehannya itu.

Seakan ditampar oleh kesadaran, Luhan melotot terkejut dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Sehun. Dia membocorkan hal yang sangat penting pada lelaki itu! _Oh, mulut sialan_ — dan lihat, bagaimana ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Lelaki itu seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa dikunyah lebih dulu. Matanya mengobarkan api peperangan—dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasa takut pada Sehun. Nyalinya mendadak ciut.

 _Matilah aku!_

"Kau membocorkan hal ini pada teman-temanmu?" Sehun berdesis seperti ular, seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Kaki Luhan mendadak berkhianat. Dia hanya bisa memundurkan wajahnya ketika Sehun semakin mendekat dengan kedua alis menukik tajam; lelaki itu benar-benar marah. Luhan memang mengaku bersalah di sini, dia yang membuat perjanjian, tapi dia juga yang melanggar janji itu dengan entengnya. Tapi, hei, siapa yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasia yang amat besar dari teman-temanmu yang memiliki kepekaan yang sangat tajam? Jadi, jangan salahkan Luhan sepenuhnya di sini. Dia juga korban.

"Jawab, Kijang!"

"A—aku..,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya secara spontan ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas ranjang yang begitu empuk akibat pergerakannya yang terus mundur. Dia kembali membuka matanya ketika merasakan deru napas hangat yang membelai-belai wajahnya. Luhan menemukan Sehun sudah berada di atasnya, dengan kedua tangan lelaki itu yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya; memenjarakannya.

Luhan menarik napas, refleks. Dan hal itu malah membuat napas Sehun yang sesegar campuran lemon dan daun mint memenuhi pernapasannya.

Wajah Luhan memerah melihat pandangan Sehun yang begitu intens, tajam dan…, menghipnotis. Dia belum pernah sedekat dan seintim **ini** dengan rivalnya itu. bahkan, Luhan merasakan beberapa helai poni rambut Sehun menyentuh dahinya. Luhan merasakan geli di sekitar perutnya, dan panas yang semakin menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Berdekatan dengan Sehun memang hanya membuatnya terserang penyakit dadakan.

Satu tangan Sehun bergerak ke wajah Luhan. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan gerakan lambat-lambat. Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti. Ini jelas salah, seharusnya Sehun memberikannya sebuah cekikan atau tonjokan. Bukan sebuah sentuhan lembut yang membuat Luhan nyaris memejamkan matanya dalam kenyamanan yang mendadak datang. Dan tidak seharusnya Luhan menikmati sentuhan ini! Dia harus menjauhkan tangan kotor si brengsek ini dari wajah berharganya atau memelintir tangannya sampai patah.

Sialnya, tidak bisa.

Luhan malah melakukan hal tolol; memejamkan matanya dengan deru napas yang mulai tak beraturan. Entah kenapa, dia mendadak merasa gerah.

Luhan merasakan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lehernya, karena Luhan merasakan sebuah embusan napas pelan di sana, menggelitik kulitnya hingga meremang geli.

"Persiapkan dirimu, sayang—" Sehun berbisik rendah di telinganya. Suaranya sungguh berat dan, sekali lagi, membuat Luhan merinding. Panggilan sayang itu sangat mengganggu dan mengerikan, alih-alih mendebarkan.

.

.

.

"—karena aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati malam ini."

Oh, Luhan benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya.

Posisinya yang tadi sedang menempelkan telinga di sebuah pintu besar dengan badan sedikit dimiringkan kini berganti menjadi berdiri seraya bersandar pada di dinding; seolah tengah menumpukan berat badannya di sana. Ekspresinya kosong, seperti baru saja melihat hantu wanita yang sering dirumorkan anak-anak se-Asramanya, yang katanya, hantu itu kerap berkeliling di sekitar koridor Asrama. Persetan dengan hantu itu! Ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apa pun!

Jongin memang sudah curiga ketika Sehun memperkenalkan Haowen padanya dan teman-temannya sore tadi. Sehun tidak mungkin membawa seorang anak kecil ke dalam kamar mereka. Lelaki itu sangat anti dengan anak kecil, bahkan pada keponakan-keponakannya sendiri. Untuk apa dia repot-repot membawa Haowen dan membiarkan anak itu tidur di ranjangnya? Itu sangat bukan Sehun sekali. Dan Jongin, sebagai teman dari bayi, mencium bau-bau kejanggalan detik itu juga.

Sehun sempat keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Haowen adalah anaknya beberapa jam yang lalu, yang langsung diralat oleh lelaki itu buru-buru ketika Chanyeol dan Tao melotot terkejut. Jongin mulai merasa kadar penasarannya bertambah di titik ini. Haowen memang sungguh mirip dengan Sehun. Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti bisa melihat persamaan fisik dari keduanya. Maka dari itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun dan Haowen yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah kamar kosong yang ada di lantai dua. Mereka seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Keterkejutan Jongin terjadi saat Luhan juga datang ke kamar itu bersama Guanlin. _Hell_ , Luhan yang sangat membenci anak-anak Ares itu, sudi menginjakan kaki di sini dan menemui Sehun? Jongin seribu persen yakin memang ada yang janggal antara anak itu dan Sehun.

Jadilah Jongin menguping seperti orang bodoh di depan kamar kosong yang kini di dalamnya ada Sehun, Luhan serta Haowen. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Jongin merasa dirinya ditampar sesuatu ketika mendengar pembicaraan di dalam. Haowen, memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _Appa_ dan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _Baba_.

Anehnya, Sehun dan Luhan tidak membantah panggilan itu sama sekali.

Dan setelah itu, Haowen keluar dari kamar dengan langkah riang. Jongin, untungnya, pandai bersembunyi dibalik pilar yang tak jauh dari sana. Dia kembali menguping, karena masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Luhan selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Jongin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mereka membahas tentang anak-anak, Haowen dan Ziyu—Jongin tidak mengenal siapa itu Ziyu, tapi yang pasti orang itu ada di _sini_ — masa depan, arloji dan Prof. Shim. Jongin memang tidak se-jenius Sehun, tapi otaknya mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dibahas oleh Sehun dan Luhan di dalam sana.

Kesimpulan yang ada di otak Jongin saat ini adalah; Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai anak bernama Ziyu dan Haowen dan berniat mempulangkan dua anak itu ke masa depan. Untuk masalah arloji dan Prof. Shim, Jongin masih tidak mengerti apa relasinya dengan semua ini. Karena otak Jongin sudah buntu ketika mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar memiliki dua orang anak.

 _God_ , ini benar-benar berita yang mengejutkan!

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jongin meyakini bahwa Sehun dan Luhan saling membenci, dan tak ada sepercikan rasa cinta di mata mereka, tetapi bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki anak? Jongin juga yakin sejuta persen bahwa Luhan adalah seorang lelaki —yang dimana keadaan itu adalah dia tidak memiliki rahim dan sel telur serta vagina yang bisa menghasilkan bocah— . Jongin merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang, terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan praduga di otaknya. Ini akibatnya jika menguping. Hanya mendapat informasi semu yang masih butuh banyak penjelasan secara gamblang.

Jongin memegangi kepalanya dramatis, berharap bahwa ubun-ubunnya sedang tidak mengepulkan asap. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika pintu di dekatnya ingin terbuka. Refleks, Jongin berlari ke tempat persembunyiannya ketika mendengar decitan pintu. Dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar tatapan membunuh —sepertinya mereka habis bertengkar, karena kata bercinta tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi keduanya— sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan ke dua sisi yang berbeda. Nah, lihat! Bagaimana dua orang yang selalu melempar tatapan dendam itu memiliki anak?

"Aku benar-benar harus menyelidikinya," gumam Jongin. "Ini sulit dipercaya, demi Ares yang terhormat."

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Jongin terlonjak, sangat berlebihan, ketika mendengar suara baritone yang menyapa gendang telinganya secara mendadak. Dia mendapati Kris tengah memandangnya dengan curiga. Si Ketua Asrama yang galak itu siap-siap memberinya hukuman karena masih berada di koridor saat jam malam.

"Kau mengagetkanku," geram Jongin, tidak suka. Jantungnya nyaris copot, asal mau tahu saja kalian.

Kris masih dengan pandangan curiganya yang tajam, "Aku bertanya, sedang apa kau di situ, Kim Jongin?"

"Memastikan bahwa rumor yang bereda di sini benar," Jongin menjawab asal.

"Rumor apa?" tanya Kris, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

Jongin berbisik ngeri, "Hantu wanita, Kris. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu rumor yang beredar itu, ya?"

Ekspresi Kris tidak berubah, dia malah memandang Jongin dengan tatapan jengah. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu secepatnya. Tidak ada hantu di sini. Dasar konyol!" cibir Kris dengan pandangan mencela.

Jongin menggerutu sambil balik berjalan, "Dasar naga busuk, selalu bisa mengganggu waktu orang."

Dan, sialnya, Kris mendengar itu.

"AKU DENGAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, _BLACK_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Haiiiiiii, gaeeeeeessssssssss. AKU KANGEN KALIAN UMUMUMUCHHHH /cipok atu-atu/ /kasih kolor atu-atu/

Sebelum gue berbusa saking excitednya bisa update malem ini, gue mau bilang kalo gue bener-bener kangen sama ffn dan kalian, gaes. Dan maaf banget karena udah ilang mendadak dan nelantarin ff ini. Gue kena penyakit yang bikin gue males ngetik selama beberapa bulan waktu wkwkw. Dan Alhamdulillah sekarang udah ada feel lagi buat lanjut UL. Yeahhhhh mana suaranya cintakuuuhhh? :D

Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalo chap ini terasa singkat setelah sekian lama gak update. Buhuhuhu kadang rasa males itu susah banget buat diobatin. Percayalah.

Semoga kalian tetep suka ya, hehe.

Dan semoga gue bisa endingin ff ini dengan cepat. Kadang gue pusing sendiri banyak FF gue yang belum kelar /tepok jidatnya chen/

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Last but not least, thanks buat yang masih setia nunggu FF ini. Kalian yang terbaik. Emuuachhh /cipok lagi/ dan sorry buat typo, gue bener-bener males buat nge-cek ulang hwhwhw.

See you soon, guysssss! Tetep berlayar di kapal HH ya, ciao!


	10. A Fate

**U** npredictable **L** ove

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Warning! Mature—male x male—enemy!hunhan—male-pregnant—time-travel—typos**

 _Don't like, don't read. Simple._

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : A Fate**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku ada berita bagus yang bisa membuat jantung kalian loncat dari tempatnya."

Siang itu, saat jam istirahat, ketika anak-anak lain sudah keluar dari ruang kelas, Jongin berinisiatif mengadakan rapat pada anak buahnya —setidaknya, begitulah menurutnya— dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Yang dimaksud 'anak buah' di sini adalah tiga orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak sudi menjadi teman Jongin; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Menjadi teman saja tidak sudi, apalagi menjadi bawahan? Tunggu sampai Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin menganggapnya bawahan, akan habis pemuda _tan_ itu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling bertatapan. Nampak terlalu malas mendengarkan berita yang akan disampaikan oleh Jongin. _Jangan percaya pada anak Ares, atau kau akan masuk ke dalam lubang yang penuh ular berbisa_ —begitulah paham yang dianut oleh anak Athena.

"Apa? Bahwa kau sekarang impoten?" Kyungsoo menyeletuk malas, sekaligus ketus. Dia ingin menikmati makan siangnya di kantin, tapi lelaki hitam di depannya ini mencegah langkahnya. Itu membuatnya agak kesal.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae kelihatan terhibur dengan celetukan Kyungsoo. Dua orang itu tertawa kurang ajar.

Sementara Jongin melotot, sedikit terkejut dengan serangan mendadak yang hampir mengenai sasaran itu. Sial! Apa Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sekarang kejantanannya tidak ereksi saat menonton porno? Oh, itu _sih_ kesialan yang tengah dialami Chanyeol. tapi, Jongin mau tidak mau merasa tersinggung juga. Karena sepertinya, dia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama pada Chanyeol. Jongin menepis bahwa itu adalah impoten. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kejantanannya yang perkasa itu tidak bisa berdiri gagah lagi. Itu mimpi buruk. Dia hanya tak tertarik pada dua bongkah dada para gadis saja sekarang, selebihnya dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Jaga bicaramu, Mata Bakso!" Jongin menunjuk mata Kyungsoo dengan tidak suka. Dia hanya tidak mau lelaki pendek itu tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa kejantanannya saat ini. Itu memalukan.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dengan mata mendelik tajam, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mundur karena pergerakan itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut Mata Bakso?" desis Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, "Tentu saja kau, seksi. Siapa lagi yang sedari tadi bicara denganku? Bokongmu saja yang berisi, tapi otakmu tidak."

"Tarik ucapanmu, brengsek—"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hendak menyerang Jongin di sela-sela tawa mereka. Adakah yang lebih menghibur dari perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan? Jawabannya, tentu saja ada. Berbeda dengan perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan yang terkesan sengit dan bar-bar, adu mulut yang terjadi di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo cukup menggelitik perut. Jongin, si brengsek muka cabul itu, selalu menyelipkan godaan-godaan mesum pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Jongin tahu bahwa salah satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kyungsoo adalah menyinggung bokongnya yang seksi itu.

"Sudah, sudah," Baekhyun menengahi setelah puas tertawa, "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jongin? Jika tidak penting, kami tidak segan-segan menghajarmu di sini."

"Oh.., ternyata anak Athena suka keroyokan juga, ya. Rendahan sekali." Si brengsek Jongin mulai mencari masalah lagi. Hal itu mengundang tatapan tajam dari tiga pemuda di depannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk menghajar si hitam ini, Soo." desis Jongdae.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya bercanda," Jongin buru-buru berujar dengan cengiran menyebalkannya. "Ayolah, kenapa kalian sangat serius? Kalian akan bertambah tua jika—oh, oke. Aku akan mulai menyampaikan berita mengejutkan ini."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk mendengarkan segala omong kosong yang akan diutarakan Jongin. Tapi perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang sangat serius ketika mulai bercerita, cukup menarik perhatian. Jongin tidak pernah se-serius _ini_. Pemuda itu biasanya selalu bicara omong kosong dan menyombong dengan wajah angkuhnya yang minta ditampar.

"Sehun dan Luhan ternyata sudah memiliki seorang anak—"

Setidaknya, itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, karena kalimat selanjutnya tidak didengarkan terlalu saksama oleh Baekhyun, Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo. Ketiganya sibuk berpandangan dan mengirim telepati lewat pandangan masing-masing. Seharusnya, ini menjadi berita yang mengejutkan bagi mereka. Tapi, rasa kaget mereka sudah terpuaskan malam kemarin karena penjelasan Luhan mengenai masalah ini. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya, dan itu bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan —kecuali, kenyataan kalau Jongin juga tahu rahasia ini selain mereka bertiga.

"Aku nyaris jantungan sampai—bentar, kalian tidak terkejut?" Jongin menjeda cerita panjang lebarnya demi menatapi satu per satu wajah orang-orang di depannya, "Aku sedang tidak melawak, asal kalian tahu."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi malas. "Sebelum kau tahu, kami sudah tahu duluan."

Mata Jongin mengalahkan Kyungsoo; seperti ingin keluar dari habitatnya.

"Dan kau menguping pembicaraan keluarga orang, itu rendahan sekali." Kyungsoo sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang menyimak cerita Jongin sampai habis, buktinya, Kyungsoo berani menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan semalam—dan itu sesungguhnya memang fakta.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu—" Jongin tergagap untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sejarah 18 tahun hidupnya (yang pertama, tentu saja ketika menguping semalam). "Ya ampun! Kompilasi kejutan ini membuatku ingin terjun bebas."

"Terjun bebas saja sana, mati sekalian kalau perlu." gerutu Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mendengar, untungnya.

"Kami tahu karena Luhan yang menjelaskannya sendiri, lagipula ada bukti kongkritnya. Anaknya ada di kamar kami, _kok_."

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae refleks memelototi Baekhyun yang tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mencubit pinggang Baekhyun dengan keras, hingga membuat lelaki bermata sipit itu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Satu persamaan Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah sama-sama tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Bibir mereka terlalu lemah dan tidak kuasa menampung sebuah rahasia.

"Tuhan, bagaimana dua orang itu bisa menghasilkan anak?" gumam Jongin. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai ini. Otaknya masih belum bisa menerima hal irasional yang menyerempet sinting seperti ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia sangat peduli pada urusan lain dan ikut-ikutan pusing memikirkan hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Jongin." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Dan kalian masih sesantai itu?" Jongin melotot tak percaya.

"Kami nyaris jantungan dan mati berdiri, tahu!" ketus Kyungsoo, hiperbolis.

Jongin hendak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi mendadak dia memutar pembicaraan ke topik sebelumnya. "Tunggu, tunggu.., kurasa ada kesalah-pahaman di sini. Anaknya Sehun dan Luhan ada di kamar kami, kamarku dan Sehun, jadi kalian pasti membual tentang anak itu ada di kamar kalian."

"Membual untuk masalah seperti ini sama sekali tidak penting, bodoh." semprot Kyungsoo.

"Aku jujur!" Jongin nyaris memiting leher Kyungsoo saat itu juga karena berani mengatainya bodoh. "Haowen ada di kamar kami, tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Dia bahkan masih ada di sana sekarang. Kalau kalian tak percaya, datang saja ke sana!"

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, "Namanya Ziyu, bukan Haowen. Sepertinya kau salah dengar semalam. Kau tidak berbakat jadi penguping."

"Oh, jangan bercanda, Jongdae. Anak itu benar-benar bernama Haowen, dan **nyata**. Dia sungguh mirip dengan Sehun. Kalian harus lihat betapa identiknya dua orang itu!" Jongin mempertahankan pendapatnya dengan keras, walau sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama Ziyu, entah dimana. Jongin lupa.

" _Shut up_ , Jongin! Namanya Ziyu, dan dia mirip Luhan!"

"Haow—"

Kyungsoo menyela perdebatan dua 'Jong' di depannya dengan ekspresi kosong, "Sepertinya ada yang belum kita ketahui di sini."

"Apa? Bahwa selama ini kau baru tahu kalau aku tampan? Miris sekali, pendek. Miris sekali."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan perkataan Jongin dan mengabaikan gairahnya untuk mematahkan setiap tulang si brengsek _tan_ itu. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu; dan itu tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai dua anak."

Baekhyun dan Jongin merasa nyawanya baru saja dihisap oleh Sadako.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Harusnya Sehun tahu, bahwa apapun masalah yang menyangkut Luhan pasti akan menyeret dirinya ke dalam masalah itu. _Apapun_ yang menyangkut Luhan adalah malapetaka, percayalah. Dia sudah mengalami banyak kesialan karena anak bermata rusa itu. Sengaja maupun tidak, Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Sehun rasa, Luhan pun begitu. Karena anak itu selalu memasang ekspresi muram ketika bersitatap dengannya. Oh, oke, mereka memang kompak untuk masalah ini. Sehun akui itu.

Terkadang, Sehun bertanya-tanya, kapan sekiranya dia terbebas dari bayang-bayang Kijang temperamental itu? Ini sungguh ironis, ketika dia berusaha menghindar dari lelaki itu dan rasa bencinya semakin menguat, maka takdir berkata lain. Dia justru semakin didekatkan pada Luhan. Oh, jangan bicarakan takdir—Sehun sungguh jijik. Dia tidak akan pernah menganggap bahwa hubungan anehnya dan Luhan ini adalah sebuah takdir.

Sehun menarik napas cukup dalam ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan pulpen di meja yang amat mengganggu dari samping kanannya. Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak mencekik lelaki bermata rusa di sampingnya seperti semalam.

 _Well_ , dia memang sedang bersama Luhan. Lagi.

Tepatnya, di ruangan Guru Cho, dengan setumpuk essai matematika milik anak-anak kelas sebelah. Ruangan besar dengan banyak lemari buku itu terlalu luas untuk Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk samping-sampingan saat ini. Suhu di ruangan ini mengingatkan Sehun pada tatapan Guru Cho ketika bertanya kenapa kemarin mereka membolos di pelajarannya. Dingin dan cukup menusuk. Guru Cho bukanlah seorang guru yang bisa mentolerir kesalahan yang dilakukan murid-muridnya, apalagi sebuah kenakalan besar semacam membolos. Di mata Guru Cho, membolos adalah kejahatan nomor satu di sekolah. Dengan tidak pandang bulu, Guru Cho memberikan Sehun dan Luhan hukuman. Cukup ringan karena hukumannya hanya mengoreksi setumpuk essai matematika milik anak kelas sebelah selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Sehun bersyukur, mungkin Guru Cho sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk tidak mengirimnya ke toilet sekolah. Namun, yang jadi masalah adalah; Sehun lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan dengan situasi yang tidak menyenangkan bersama makhluk pengganggu di sampingnya.

 _Shit. Luhan lagi, Luhan lagi._

"Berisik!" geram Sehun ketika intensitas ketukan pulpen Luhan yang berduet dengan meja semakin meningkat. Hari ini Sehun sungguh malas berdebat dengan anak berambut kusut itu, tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hidup Sehun tenang barang sedetik pun.

"Tutup saja telingamu, brengsek."

Ya ampun.

Beginikah tipe orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Yang akan menghasilkan pewaris keluarga Oh yang terhormat? Yang akan menyandang marga Oh yang disegani orang-orang? Yang akan menemaninya di sisa-sisa hidupnya? Yang akan selalu dilihatnya setiap detik selama ajal memisahkan mereka?

Itu bukan lagi mimpi buruk, tapi neraka dunia.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Tergelincir bebas akibat kebingungannya. Oke, setiap hari Luhan memang selalu emosi bila di dekatnya, tapi saat ini dia kelihatan lebih… ganas.

Ketukan pulpen Luhan di meja refleks terhenti, lalu wajahnya menghadap ke arah Sehun. Matanya menyipit tajam, dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi," kali ini pulpen lancip itu menunjuk ke mata Sehun, "Di depanku. Atau aku akan—" Luhan memberi jeda selagi ujung pulpennya nyaris mencolok mata Sehun, "Membunuhmu sampai tak bersisa!"

Sehun mendengus geli. Merasa tak gentar sekali dengan ancaman bodoh Luhan.

" _Yeah_? Seperti kau bisa saja." seringaian melecehkan terpampang di wajah Sehun. "Melihat kecoa saja kau nyaris mati."

Wajah Luhan memerah, malu luar biasa. Rasanya dia ingin menyiram wajahnya di air es mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sehun tahu salah satu kelemahannya. Luhan kembali diingatkan pada insiden di perpustakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika seekor kecoa sialan mendarat dengan apik di hidungnya. Bagian tersialnya adalah, dia memeluk —tidak, itu gerak refleks! Luhan tidak sudi mengakui bahwa dia sudah memeluk Sehun— Sehun. Dan jangan ingatkan Luhan bahwa Si Brengsek itu memberikannya sebuah tepukan di punggung yang menenangkan pada saat itu. Luhan tahu, bahwa perlakuan _manis_ itu adalah ledekan untuk Luhan, bukan sebuah ketulusan. Hah, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Manusia bajingan yang tidak punya perasaan dan belas kasih.

"Diam, bajingan!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, Kijang idiot! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Aku hanya bosan melihat essai sialan ini yang tidak habis-habis! Minggu ini aku tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu istirahatku karena harus menjalani hukuman bersama orang brengsek sepertimu. Kenapa aku selalu sial jika di dekatmu? Kau tahu, aku muak sekali melihatmu! Sangat muak!"

"Sudah?"

Luhan berkedip dua kali ketika Sehun membuka suara dengan nada dingin yang amat menusuk. Pandangan lelaki itu tak kalah dinginnya, membuat Luhan nyaris menggigil. Wajahnya memang datar, nyaris tanpa emosi, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa di sana ada emosi besar yang siap ditumpahkan. Sehun memang selalu kalem dan dingin, sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya, hanya lidahnya saja yang berbisa. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu menggebu-gebu untuk bisa mencakar-cakar wajah Sehun. Jika Sehun adalah manusia lewat ucapan, maka Luhan adalah manusia lewat aksi—walau dia juga senang melontarkan kalimat sarkas pada Sehun, _sih_.

"Ada banyak hal yang membuatku benci padamu, dan salah satunya adalah ketika kau menyalahkanku atas situasi buruk yang menimpamu. Kau pikir aku mau selalu terjebak bersama dengan orang temperamental sepertimu? Kau pikir ini kehendakku? Kau pikir aku merencanakan ini semua? Oh, Kijang, kau benar-benar makhluk yang menyedihkan. Justru kau yang membawa sial untukku! Tingkahmu yang seperti anak kecil tengil dan manja itu sungguh menyusahkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau introspeksi diri, jangan menyalahkan orang lain!"

Wow, itu agak panjang dan…, menyakitkan.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan ketika Sehun mendorong kursinya secara kasar dan beranjak dari ruangan Guru Cho dengan aura mengerikan, Luhan masih tidak bisa mencerna apa pun.

Sehun memang selalu berkata kasar padanya, mengumpati dirinya, menggertak dirinya, dan mengejek dirinya, tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan padanya adalah mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian _. Dan dia melakukannya hari ini_. Luhan merasa begitu buruk. Apa ucapannya sangat keterlaluan? Tapi, Sehun sering mengatakan yang lebih kejam daripada yang ia ucapkan tadi. Mungkin _mood_ Sehun sedang sangat buruk.

Dan kenapa ia harus peduli pada suasana hati Sehun?

Seharusnya Luhan senang karena dia bisa menjalani hukuman ini sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh orang brengsek seperti Sehun. Luhan lebih senang menjalani hukumannya sendirian. Dia akan merasa lebih tenang tanpa wajah judes Sehun ataupun ucapan menusuknya.

Tapi nyatanya, ada yang sangat mengganjal di hati Luhan. Membuatnya tidak fokus. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dan dia tidak mau mencari tahu.

" _Ck_!"

Pulpen hitam itu terlempar ke ujung ruangan, dan si pemiliknya kini memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sehun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao dengan terang-terangan. Dia memilih meminum minuman kalengnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah yang lebih mendominasi. Ucapan ketus Luhan jelas masih terngiang-ngiang kencang di telinganya, memberikan sebuah pukulan keras tepat di dadanya. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa Luhan membencinya, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu perang dingin setiap bertemu, dan itu sudah berjalan nyaris tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi, entah kenapa, baru kali ini Sehun sangat marah dengan ucapan Luhan.

 _"—Kenapa aku selalu sial jika di dekatmu? Kau tahu, aku muak sekali melihatmu! Sangat muak!"_

Jelas sekali bahwa Luhan sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya. _Yeah, orang gila mana yang senang dengan kehadiran musuhnya sendiri_ —Sehun tertawa sinis dalam hati. Ucapan Luhan itu seolah-olah menyuarakan bahwa Luhan memang sangat-amat membencinya. Sejujurnya, ketimbang rasa marah, rasa kecewa yang lebih mendominasi. Seharusnya, Luhan mengerti dan sadar. Bahwa Sehun juga ada di posisi yang sama sepertinya. Sehun tidak pernah merencanakan agar mereka selalu terjebak di tempat dan situasi yang sama. Semuanya berlangsung begitu saja.

Sial. Perasaan tak nyaman ini sungguh mengganggu.

"Ada banyak kerutan di sana,"

Sehun lagi-lagi mengabaikan Tao, yang kali ini menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa bagian wajahnya dengan jari panjang anak itu.

"Di sana juga," Chanyeol ikut menimpali, bahkan menusuk-nusuk bagian pipinya.

Sehun segera menepis tangan teman-temannya dengan ekspresi risih. Dia berdesis kesal, "Diamlah, brengsek!"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya diselingi kekehan kecil, "Heran, kapan _mood_ -mu bagus, sih?"

"Nanti," jawab Tao menggantung, "Ketika dia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan." lalu anak berdarah Cina itu terbahak sendirian, meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Jangan sebut nama Si Sialan itu!"

"Dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Luhan!"

Tao sontak terdiam dengan sebuah rengutan di wajahnya mendapat protesan kompak dari kedua temannya. Kemudian pemuda Qingdao itu memakan ramyeon-nya dalam diam, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi.

"Sehun, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol, memastikan. Pupil matanya melebar ketika bertanya hal itu, menandakan jika ia benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban Sehun.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan malas, "Tidak. Ambil saja anak itu, aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol langsung bersorak bodoh membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa orang yang dia suka itu adalah pendampingnya di masa depan nanti? Sehun jadi merasa agak kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula, apa dia tidak bisa melihat kriteria yang lebih tinggi untuk disukai? Masih banyak yang lebih berkualitas dari Luhan. Sehun harus membantu Chanyeol untuk membuka matanya. Sahabatnya itu perlu disadarkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin datang, bergabung dengan mereka. Dia datang bersamaan dengan kawanan Baekhyun, hal itu membuat Sehun refleks bertanya, "Kenapa kau datang bersama mereka?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, cuek, "Hanya kebetulan."

Sehun merasa agak janggal dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu sejak semalam selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sehun artikan. Ini jelas bukan tentang penampilan yang ditatap oleh Jongin, pasti ada hal _lain_ , dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran sekaligus curiga. Pemuda itu juga tidak merecokinya dengan godaan-godaan seputar Luhan atau hal kurang ajar lainnya seperti biasa, dia agak lebih pendiam kepadanya saat ini. Ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Jongin, dan Sehun yakin itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Sehun, kemana orangtua Haowen?" Jongin tiba-tiba melempar sebuah pertanyaan tak terduga. Chanyeol dan Tao ikut memandangnya penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Sehun balas bertanya, sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga ketenangan nadanya. Dia harus bertingkah seolah-olah ucapannya bukan sebuah kebohongan.

Jongin kembali mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kau tahu? Keluargamu 'kan termasuk keluarga yang sangat kaya, pasti sangat mampu menyewa seorang _baby sitter_ untuk menjaga Haowen, daripada menitipkannya padamu yang notabene tinggal di asrama sekolah."

Chanyeol dan Tao mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

"Ya, Sehun. Apa Bibimu tidak khawatir jika Haowen akan terlantar di sini?" timpal Chanyeol.

Kali ini Sehun sangat yakin bahwa Jongin memang sedang mencurigainya. Sial, dia merasa dipojokkan saat ini. "Haowen tidak suka dengan orang asing. Dan.., kenapa pula kalian mengurusi hal itu? Haowen urusanku."

Lalu ketiga temannya itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, menyerah, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut. Tapi, Jongin masih terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Sehun mulai mencurigai sesuatu, apa teman-teman Luhan mengatakan _sesuatu_ pada Jongin? Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Haowen dan Ziyu adalah anaknya, jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika mereka membocorkan masalah ini pada orang lain. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini, Jongin memang sering tertangkap sedang bersama kawanan Baekhyun. Hal itu makin menguatkan kecurigaan Sehun.

Sehun mendesis geram dalam hati. Luhan dan mulut bocornya memang perlu dihajar.

Sehun harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, sebelum semuanya semakin rumit. Dia harus mengembalikan Haowen dan Ziyu ke masa mereka. Persetan dengan Luhan! Sehun bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia akan mengatakan masalah ini pada Prof. Shim, dan meminta Professornya itu untuk membantu mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini. Setelah itu, Sehun akan menganggap semuanya tak terjadi apa-apa dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang. Dan Luhan—Sehun akan mengenyahkan Kijang itu dari hidupnya. Dia sudah tak peduli pada lelaki itu.

Sehun akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Dia harus menemui Prof. Shim sekarang.

"Oi, Hun! Mau kemana?" seruan Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya dengan jelas, tapi Sehun tidak mau repot-repot menjawab atau menoleh ke belakang. Dia terus melangkah keluar kantin, menuju ruangan Prof. Shim.

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir —hal yang selalu ditepis otak Sehun— , bertemu dengan Luhan di depan ruangan Prof. Shim adalah hal yang tidak Sehun duga-duga. Tepat ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di sana, Luhan juga datang. Seperti janjian—tapi jelas bukan, ini sebuah kebetulan, yang kesekian kalinya. Luhan juga membawa Ziyu bersamanya, dan Sehun juga membawa Haowen saat ini. Oh _shit_ , mereka tidak janjian! Sehun mulai ngeri dengan kenyataan bahwa dia dan Luhan memang terikat dengan takdir.

 _Tidak._ Jelas bukan.

Tidak ada yang namanya takdir antara dirinya dan Kijang bodoh itu.

Mungkin Luhan juga punya pikiran yang sama dengannya; ingin mengembalikan Ziyu dan Haowen ke masa mereka dan menyelesaikan masalah ini cepat-cepat.

" _Appa_!" Ziyu berseru girang ketika melihatnya. Pipi gembil anak itu terangkat ketika tersenyum lebar dan hal itu membuat bibir Sehun tertarik sendiri, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, karena Luhan segera menarik Ziyu untuk masuk ke dalam dengan wajah judes.

…sial. Ini seperti drama keluarga yang menyedihkan.

"Apa _Baba_ selalu melihat _Appa_ seperti itu?" tanya Haowen.

Sehun melirik anak itu sekilas, lalu menjawab dengan nada tak acuh, "Yah, begitulah. Mungkin aku sudah membunuh kekasihnya di masa lalu." Haowen terkikik mendengarnya.

Sehun kemudian mengajak Haowen untuk masuk ke ruangan Prof. Shim. Cukup sulit untuk menyelundupkan anak itu ke dalam area sekolah, karena pastinya akan banyak pasang mata yang melihat. Tapi, karena saat ini kebanyakan murid sedang berada di kantin, Sehun tidak terlalu repot membawa Haowen masuk. Lagipula, ruangan Prof. Shim cukup jauh dari ruang kelas para murid, jadi kemungkinan ada pasang mata yang melihat hanya 20% .

"Permisi, Prof?"

Prof. Shim tengah mengotak-atik laptopnya ketika mereka datang. Benda canggih itu mengeluarkan suara ledakan kecil yang disertai sedikit asap ketika Prof. Shim mencabut sebuah chip dari sana. Prof. Shim terlihat terkejut dengan wajah konyol yang tidak dibuat-buat. Dia menggerutu, "Ah, sial. Hangus lagi." —Sehun sedikit heran, apa yang dilakukan Prof. Shim sampai laptopnya bisa meledak seperti itu?

"Professor?" Luhan mengulangi.

Professor muda itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan fokusnya dari laptop miliknya, dan Ia baru menyadari kedatangan dua muridnya yang seperti Tom and Jerry.

"Sehun? Luhan?" Prof. Shim membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Apa kalian salah masuk, anak-anak? Ini bukan ruang BK."

Sehun dan Luhan, secara kebetulan—lagi, mengeluh bersamaan, "Professor..,"

Prof. Shim terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, anak-anak." Dia meminggirkan laptopnya ke ujung meja kerjanya dengan sedikit keluhan, "Yah, memang beginilah ruanganku. Selalu berantakan, dan selalu saja ada yang hangus. Semoga kalian tidak kaget, ya! Karena terakhir kali ada siswa yang datang menemuiku, dia berteriak melihat seekor katak raksaksa di atas mejaku. Dan akhirnya, dia trauma masuk ruanganku."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Sementara Luhan meringis, lalu bertanya dengan mata melirik sekitar dengan was-was, "Kau memelihara seekor katak raksaksa di ruanganmu, Prof?"

Prof. Shim terkekeh lagi, lalu mulai berceloteh, "Tidak. Itu hanya katak percobaan. Tadinya aku ingin bayi naga, tapi mustahil menemukannya di zaman ini 'kan? Jadi aku membeli seekor katak mungil dari Pasar Cina. Katak mungil itu berhasil menjadi katak raksaksa ketika aku menyuntikan serum 34-AGF hasil eksperimenku. Bobotnya bisa mencapai 30kg jika disuntikkan sebanyak dua kali. Hebat, bukan?"

Sehun dan Luhan meringis bersamaan. Apa memang rata-rata Ilmuwan itu suka mencoba hal aneh dan kurang kerjaan seperti itu, ya?

"Ah, ya. Silahkan duduk, anak-anak!" Prof. Shim mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk dengan penuh keramahan seraya menyodorkan setoples permen cokelat di mejanya, "Nah ini, kalau mau, ambil saja. Ini import dari Swiss. Sangat lezat!"

"Paman Shim!"

Sehun yang baru saja ingin duduk terhenti tatkala Haowen dan Ziyu berjinjit-jinjit ria di depan meja Prof. Shim seraya berseru senang. Sehun menggaruk ujung hidungnya melihat kelakuan kedua anak itu. Mereka bahkan memanggil Prof. Shim dengan sebutan Paman. Ini akan sangat memalukan.

"Eh?" Prof. Shim harus menjulurkan kepalanya demi melihat Haowen dan Ziyu. Mejanya sangat besar dan tinggi, asal kalian mau tahu. "Kalian mengajak adik-adik kalian?"

Sehun dan Luhan saling lirik satu sama lain. Bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Prof. Shim. Sepertinya dia melihat kejanggalan dari dua murid di depannya.

"Professor, kami ingin mengakui sesuatu." Luhan memulai dengan nada takut-takut. Yah, walaupun Prof. Shim itu termasuk guru yang sangat _friendly_ , tetap saja Luhan takut mengakui masalah ini. Bisa saja Prof. Shim murka nanti.

Prof. Shim dengan wajah bingungnya mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, ya, silakan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah di posisinya. "S-sebenarnya.., ketika kau menyuruhku untuk membawakan buku-buku paket Kimia ke kelas X-II, aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah arloji di atas meja guru. Arloji itu tak sengaja jatuh, dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya, takut-takut ada yang rusak. Tapi, terlalu banyak angka di sana, jadi aku dan Serigala Lumpur ini salah ketika men-settingnya—"

"Tunggu! Itu hanya salahmu. Kau yang mengotak-atiknya sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku." protes Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya sadis, "Ini kesalahan kita berdua! Kau merecokiku ketika aku sedang mengatur jam di arloji itu."

"Itu tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Kau saja yang sangat ceroboh, Kijang!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya ini kesalahan kita berdua!"

"Apa—tidak bisa begitu! Kau itu memang—"

"Apa, apa? Pembawa sial?"

"Kijang—"

"Cukup, anak-anak. Cukup!" Prof. Shim menengahi perdebatan kedua muridnya. Professor muda itu memijat pelipisnya sesaat, tampak pusing dengan kelakuan Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu saja bertengkar. "Sehun, kau saja yang menjelaskan."

Sehun mengangguk patuh, sementara Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah tertekuk.

Kemudian Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada Prof. Shim secara detail. Luhan hanya mendengarkan dan memandangi lelaki itu ketika bercerita. Belum pernah Luhan melihat Sehun berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini, karena lelaki itu memang sangat irit bicara. Dan, tidak tahu kenapa, itu terlihat amat menarik ketika mendengar Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Ekspresi seriusnya seolah menambah poin lebih.

Ya ampun, akal sehat Luhan pasti sudah tertinggal di ruangan Guru Cho.

"—Yah, begitulah kejadiannya. Dan kami datang ke sini bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan padamu, Professor." Sehun menyudahi ceritanya dengan nada bersalah.

Prof. Shim terdiam dengan wajah kosong. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, hanya matanya saja yang terpaku pada Haowen dan Ziyu yang tengah memperebutkan setoples cokelat.

Luhan mulai khawatir, bibir bawahnya ia gigiti seraya melayangkan tatapan pada Sehun. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya, tapi kali ini tidak dengan sorot pandang yang menusuk.

Sehun melengoskan wajahnya setelah lima detik menatapnya, membuat Luhan merengutkan wajahnya _. Apa sebegitu bencinya lelaki itu padanya?_

"Professor?" Sehun berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Prof. Shim.

Prof. Shim mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup berulang-ulang; seperti ingin mengutarakan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Kalian tidak sedang mengerjaiku, 'kan?"

Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng kompak.

"Aku juga inginnya begitu," gumam Sehun. "Tapi ini nyata, Prof. Arlojimu membawa kami ke masa depan."

Prof. Shim menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Tampak begitu frustrasi. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menunduk, memandangi sepatunya dengan rasa bersalah yang menguasai.

"Siapa saja yang tahu masalah ini selain kalian?"

Luhan menjawab dengan cicitan, "Hanya teman-teman sekamarku, Professor."

Prof. Shim mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ekspresinya masih sukar ditebak.

"Tapi.., bagaimana bisa kalian punya dua anak?" tanya Prof. Shim seraya memandangi Haowen dan Ziyu dengan takjub, seolah-olah keduanya adalah bayi ajaib yang bisa menerbangkan sebuah pulau.

Sehun baru saja ingin menjawab, tapi Ziyu menyela dengan cengiran lebar, "Itu 'kan juga penemuanmu yang dibantu oleh dokter-dokter hebat, Paman Shim."

Prof. Shim serta Sehun dan Luhan tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Ziyu.

"Ziyu, kau tidak menceritakan itu padaku." ucap Luhan.

"Karena _Baba_ tidak bertanya. Heheh." Ziyu masih dengan cengiran lebarnya, mengusap bibirnya yang penuh lelehan cokelat. Tapi hal itu malah membuat pipinya penuh dengan sisa-sisa cokelat. Luhan gemas ingin menggigit pipi gembil anak itu.

Prof. Shim seperti ingin pingsan di tempatnya. "Astaga. Apa yang sudah kuperbuat di masa depan?" gumamnya, bermonolog.

"Sebaiknya kau harus berhenti ber-eksperimen, Prof." celetuk Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Professor, kami benar-benar minta maaf karena telah lancang mengotak-atik arlojimu. Tapi sejujurnya, itu hanya ketidak-sengajaan. Kami tidak tahu kalau arloji itu bisa membawa kami ke masa depan," ujar Luhan memberikan sedikit jeda, "Sekarang, kami sangat butuh bantuanmu serta arloji ajaibmu untuk mengembalikan dua anak ini."

"Aku tidak mau kembali!" protes Ziyu. Haowen yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak, kini mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan ucapan adiknya.

"Ayolah, Ziyu, Haowen.., kalian bukan dari masa ini. Bagaimana jika nanti orangtua kalian mencari kalian?" Luhan berusaha membuat kedua anak kecil di depannya mengerti.

"Orangtua kami 'kan _Baba_ dan _Appa_." Haowen menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Luhan mendesis mendengar kata-kata terlarang itu. "Tapi saat ini aku dan Serigala Lumpur ini belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa akan menikahinya dan memiliki anak seperti kalian."

Haowen berdecak sebal, diikuti dsengan Ziyu yang merengut. Sementara itu, Sehun merasa tergelitik mendengar ucapan Luhan; _'belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa'_ —Oho, apa Kijang itu mengharapkan sebuah hubungan 'spesial' dengannya?

"Oke, oke. Tenang, anak-anak! Astaga, aku seperti menyaksikan _live-action_ drama keluarga." Prof. Shim lagi-lagi menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Jadi.., bagaimana, Prof? Kau mau membantu kami 'kan?" tanya Sehun, memastikan.

Prof. Shim yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya atas cerita Sehun tadi, kini menghela napasnya seraya menggaruk daun telinganya.

"Begini, anak-anak..,"

Sehun dan Luhan memberikan fokus mereka pada Prof. Shim secara saksama.

Prof. Shim menghela napas, lagi, "Andai aku bisa membantu kalian untuk pergi ke masa depan, itu pasti amat menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya.., arloji itu sudah hilang."

.

 _Apa—_

.

 **Hilang?**

.

Haowen dan Ziyu memekik girang, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak akan pingsan sesaat lagi.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Professor." Sehun berujar tak percaya.

Prof. Shim menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak, Oh Sehun. Aku serius."

Bahu Sehun melemas seiring dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak tenang. Sementara Luhan di sampingnya seperti tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Keduanya tampak menyedihkan. Masalah ini semakin rumit. Jalan keluar yang mereka harap-harapkan kini telah buntu.

"Tapi, tenanglah! Aku sedang mencari arloji itu. Dan sementara aku mencari, aku perintahkan kalian untuk tinggal bersama dengan anak-anak kalian dulu. Ada kamar kosong di Ares, dan kamar itu cukup luas untuk kalian tinggali. Aku akan meminta izin pada Guru Cho selaku kepala asrama Ares untuk masalah ini—hei, apa kalian mendengarku, anak-anak?"

Dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah teriakan protes Luhan yang nyaris menyamai teriakan hewan di Jurassic Park.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun terdiam.

Dia mulai menyadari, bahwa ini semua memanglah **_takdir_**.

* * *

"Kau—"

"—Sekamar dengan Sehun?!"

Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tak berdaya untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Meminta bantuan pada Prof. Shim sama saja menambah masalah—Luhan tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Prof. Shim juga berdalih bahwa ini adalah hukumannya dengan Sehun karena telah lancang mengutak-atik arlojinya. Sekamar dengan musuhmu sendiri—wah, hukuman yang sangat bagus, bukan? Luhan tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Ya, dan lebih parahnya, Prof. Shim mengatakan bahwa jika aku dan Serigala itu terus berdekatan dan akur, itu akan bagus untuk perkembangan anak. Sial—ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Professor Shim tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada murid nakalnya," Jongdae terbahak, tampak sangat senang di atas penderitaan Luhan.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya; memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Besok dia harus meninggalkan kamar tercintanya ini, dan menempati kamar barunya bersama Sehun—serta anak-anaknya, di Ares. Ini adalah mimpi buruk dari segala mimpi buruk. Luhan memang sempat melayangkan protesannya keras-keras, tapi Prof. Shim jauh lebih keras kepala. Professornya itu memiliki sisi lain yang tidak bisa dibantah perintahnya. Dia bahkan lebih tegas dari Guru Cho ketika Luhan sempat membantah untuk sekamar dengan Sehun.

"Kita akan sekamar dengan _Appa_ dan Haowen- _ge_ , _Baba_. Yeahhh!" Ziyu berseru senang seraya memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang. Anak itu yang paling bahagia dengan kabar ini.

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, malas. Tidak mempedulikan Ziyu yang terus melingkari lehernya seperti anak koala. Mungkin jika Luhan sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, dia akan mencubiti hidung Ziyu. Yah, anak itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk sekadar diabaikan oleh Luhan—yang memang sangat menyukai anak kecil— .

"Aku iri. Kau bahkan sudah berkeluarga di usiamu yang masih sangat muda, Lu." Baekhyun terkikik.

Luhan menjawab jengah, "Itu bukan hal yang pantas di-irikan, Baek."

"Tidak perlu iri, Bibi Byun. Nanti kau akan dilamar oleh _Uncle_ Chanyeol secepatnya." Ziyu menyeletuk dengan kekehan kecil.

Keempat orang di ruang kamar itu mengeluarkan suara _'Hah?_ ' secara kompak.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol, Ziyu?" tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran.

Ziyu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! _Uncle_ Chan sering berkunjung ke rumahku bersama Bibi Byun dan anak-anak mereka. Jackson dan Jiwon itu sungguh nakal, mereka seperti _Uncle_ Chan."

Keadaan berubah sangat hening.

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa canggung seraya menepuk-nepuk pantat Ziyu. "Ha-ha-ha.., anak kecil memang suka melucu, ya? Mana mungkin ucapannya benar 'kan? Aku saja tidak akrab dengan si telinga kelelawar itu. Ha-ha."

Luhan, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut tertawa. Hanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ziyu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Kalian memang menikah di masa depan nanti dan punya dua anak—ah, tidak, tiga anak! karena Bibi Byun saat ini sedang mengandung adik Jiwonnie."

"ZIYUUUU!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Keesokan hari._**

Sehun bersungut-sungut seraya menyeret kopernya malas-malasan menuju 'kamar barunya'. Di sampingnya, Luhan bereekspresi sama sepertinya. Yang bahagia saat ini hanyalah Ziyu dan Haowen yang saling bergandengan seraya menyenandungkan _themesong_ kartun favorit mereka.

Sehun benar-benar bingung. Ketika dia ingin menjauhi Luhan, justru dia semakin didekatkan dengan lelaki bermata rusa itu. Selalu seperti itu. Awalnya, dia ingin menuntaskan masalah ini cepat-cepat dan menjauhi Luhan setelahnya, tapi lihat! sekarang dia justru akan sekamar dengan lelaki itu. Jika ini memang takdir, bolehkah Sehun protes pada Sang Kuasa?

Dan terpujilah Prof. Shim dan segala kecerdasan otaknya dalam berdalih. Berkatnya, Guru Cho selaku kepala asrama Ares, mengizinkan mereka menempati kamar kosong yang terletak di lantai dasar paling ujung ini. Dan satu lagi hal yang memudahkan Prof. Shim dalam masalah ini, dia adalah kepala asrama Athena—jadi dia memiliki kekuasaan untuk memindahkan murid asramanya sesuka hati. Benar-benar bagus! Sehun akan terjebak dalam ruang yang sama dengan Kijang bodoh ini dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar di depannya, lalu terpampanglah sebuah kamar yang amat luas dengan dua _bed_ ukuran besar di dalamnya. Di kamar itu pula sudah dilengkapi fasilitas khusus yang tidak akan ditemukan di kamar murid lainnya, seperti; kulkas, sofa, permadani besar berbulu halus, perapian mungil, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Benar-benar _homie_ dan sangat nyaman. Sehun pernah mendengar bahwa kamar ini dulunya dibuat khusus untuk ketua asrama, tapi karena Kris —sang ketua asrama— menolak dan lebih memilih sekamar dengan teman-temannya, alhasil kamar mewah ini terbengkalai begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Luhan mulai sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia menaruh seragamnya di dalam sebuah lemari besar dekat perapian. Kemudian, dia ingat sesuatu. Ziyu dan Haowen tidak membawa pakaian mereka sama sekali. Sejak datang ke sini, dua anak itu masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. _ugh_ , Luhan benci anak kecil yang kotor dan tak terurus. Dia akan mengajak keduanya besok untuk berbelanja. Dan, kebetulan, besok adalah hari libur.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia hendak memberitahu Ziyu tentang rencananya ini. Anak itu pasti senang sekali.

"Ziy—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Ziyu tengah bersama Sehun di pinggir ranjang. Sehun terlihat memberikan sebuah kantung besar kepada Ziyu, dan anak itu memekik senang ketika melihat isi kantung itu adalah berbagai macam cokelat dan susu kotak— _sesuai permintaannya kemarin_. Ziyu kemudian melingkari leher Sehun seperti anak koala disertai tawa-tawa riang khasnya. Sehun sendiri terlihat tidak masalah —tumben sekali— dan tersenyum tipis.

Hati Luhan mendadak menghangat melihat _moment_ itu. Sehun adalah orang paling bajingan yang pernah Luhan kenal, sikapnya sangat kasar, arogan, tidak pernah tersenyum, menyebalkan, dan tidak menyukai anak kecil—tapi saat ini, lelaki itu mengabulkan permintaan Ziyu dan membiarkan dirinya dijadikan objek pelukan oleh anak itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum, walau amat tipis. Luhan belum pernah melihat senyuman lelaki itu. Dan wajahnya kini merona tak tahu malu ketika tidak sengaja melihatnya.

 _Oooooh, sial. Sangat menawan!_

Luhan pasti sudah gila.

"Apa _Appa_ sangat tampan di mata _Baba_? Sampai _Baba_ memandanginya seperti itu?" Haowen tiba-tiba menyeletuk dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Haowen..," Luhan berujar malas. Menormalkan kembali wajahnya yang sempat berekspresi bodoh tadi.

Haowen hanya terkekeh kecil.

* * *

"Aku akan tidur dengan Ziyu."

Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas biologinya itu melirik Luhan yang baru saja membuka percakapan dengan pandangan malas. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang seraya bermain PSP bersama Ziyu dan Haowen. Sehun tidak heran melihatnya, Luhan itu pemalas dalam urusan belajar—makanya anak itu tidak mau repot-repot mengerjakan tugasnya saat ini.

"Aku dengan Haowen." balas Sehun.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Haowen.

Sehun sontak menatap anak yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Dia mengangkat alisnya, heran, "Kau mau tidur dengan.., _Mommy_ -mu? Baiklah, tak masalah."

"Aku bukan _Mommy_! Aku LELAKI!" Luhan memprotes keras-keras, tampak sangat murka dengan ucapan Sehun. Yang diprotes hanya menguap malas, tak acuh. Benar-benar bajingan.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Ziyu, dan _Appa_ **harus** satu ranjang dengan _Baba_." ujar Haowen dengan entengnya.

"Tidak, Haowen. Aku lebih baik tidur di kamar mandi daripada harus satu ranjang dengan Kijang liar itu." tolak Sehun seraya menutup buku tugasnya. Sudah cukup mimpi buruknya harus sekamar dengan Luhan, tidak perlu ditambah seranjang dengan lelaki itu. Tidak, terimakasih. Sehun masih waras untuk tidak berbagi bantal sepanjang malam dengan Luhan.

Luhan menyahut dengan nada ketus, "Ya sudah, tidur saja sana di kamar mandi! Aku senang tidur sendirian."

Sehun berjalan, mendekati ranjang yang tengah ditempati oleh Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian mengejek andalannya. Dia duduk di sana, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Ucapanmu barusan itu seolah menyiratkan bahwa kau tidak senang atas penolakanku untuk tidur bersamamu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Kijang? Kita tidur seranjang dan.., bercinta?" Seringaian Sehun semakin menjadi, berkali-kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan.

Luhan membuka belahan bibirnya tak percaya. Sementara Ziyu dan Haowen terkikik geli seraya menyimak perdebatan kedua orangtuanya, lagi.

Luhan menyibak selimut putih nan lembut yang tadi menggulung kakinya, lalu mendekati Sehun dengan pandangan berapi-api. Prof. Shim membuat mereka sekamar berharap mereka akan akur dan melupakan permusuhan mereka—tapi, tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil! Lihat, baru saja mereka menempati kamar ini bersama, tapi mereka sudah mulai mengibarkan bendera perang lagi.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Seperti aku mau saja bercinta dengan Serigala Lumpur sepertimu!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan sengit. Saat ini posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan di atas ranjang. Ziyu dan Haowen sudah mundur perlahan dan pindah ke ranjang sebelah.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh, "Sshh, sudahlah. Ratusan kali pun kau mengatakan itu sia-sia saja, karena Ziyu dan Haowen adalah bukti otentik kalau kau mau bercinta denganku."

Mata Luhan mendelik disertai bibirnya yang makin terbuka, benar-benar tak percaya atas ucapan Sehun. Wajahnya memanas untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. _Kenapa_ — kenapa Sehun membahas hal seperti ini? Mereka belum, atau bahkan tidak pernah, membahas hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Luhan sedikit terganggu sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Membayangkan dirinya pasrah tak berdaya di bawah kuasa Sehun membuat perutnya tergelitik bukan main.

 _SIALSIALSIAL_ —

"Kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau merusak pikiran anak-anak!" seru Luhan, masih dengan wajah memerah matang.

Sehun semakin brengsek, karena dia membalas dengan sebuah bisikan, "Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau membahas ini ketika kita sedang berdua saja?"

Luhan melotot, kemudian memukul wajah Sehun dengan sebuah bantal di dekatnya.

"Menjauh dariku, dasar manusia cabul!" pekik Luhan.

Ziyu dan Haowen semakin terhibur. Kedua anak itu sibuk tertawa seraya memakan cokelat pemberian dari Sehun. Entah mereka benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang dibahas oleh kedua orangtua mereka atau hanya sekadar tertawa-tertawa karena merasa terhibur saja.

"Ternyata _Appa_ dan _Baba_ sama saja seperti di masa depan, ya! _Appa_ suka sekali mengganggu _Baba_ ," celetuk Haowen.

Ziyu menimpali, "Dan berakhir _Appa_ yang mencium _Baba_ sebagai permintaan maaf."

Sehun dan Luhan kompak mendelikkan mata mereka terkejut mendengar pernyataan kedua alien kecil itu. Luhan bahkan meringis geli membayangkan dirinya _iya-iya_ saja ketika dicium oleh serigala cabul itu. _Geez_ , sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai mau-mau saja menjadi pendamping hidup Si Bajingan itu di masa depan nanti? Luhan masih sangat penasaran dengan alur kehidupannya yang konyol ini.

"Menyentuhnya saja aku tidak sudi, apalagi menciumnya." Luhan mendengar Sehun menggerutu di sebelahnya.

Tak terima dengan ucapan yang menyinggung itu, Luhan membalas tak kalah sengitnya, "Seperti aku mau saja disentuh oleh manusia cabul sepertimu."

"Diam-diam kau berharap kusentuh 'kan, Kijang?"

"Simpan kepercayaan dirimu yang setinggi langit itu, brengsek!"

"Sudahlah, jangan berkilah. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu yang mini itu."

Mata kiri Luhan berkedut, makin jengkel. Diam-diam dia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap memberikan bogeman di wajah menyebalkan Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Tutup saja bibir berbisamu itu, sialan!"

"Tahu, _kok_. Kau itu 'kan idiot, pemarah, dan—"

"—Astaga, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku akan menghabisimu, kepar—"

Tepat ketika Luhan ingin menghajar Sehun, kakinya tersandung selimutnya sendiri, alhasil tubuhnya yang tak siap dengan itu menjadi tak seimbang, dan menimpa tubuh Sehun hingga keduanya saling menindih di atas ranjang.

 ** _Buggh!_**

Haowen refleks menutup kedua mata Ziyu ketika posisi kedua orangtuanya tak layak ditonton oleh anak kecil.

Luhan yang kini berada di atas tubuh Sehun tidak buru-buru bangkit, malah mematung seperti orang bodoh. Kepalanya tepat berada di dada bidang Sehun, bagian sana terasa sangat keras, hangat, dan…, _harum?_ Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun di telinganya, dan detakannya itu sangat terburu-buru.

Luhan menyadari bahwa tangan Sehun saat ini melingkari tubuhnya, mungkin lelaki itu refleks memeluknya ketika dia terjatuh tadi. Wajah Luhan kembali memanas untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak dia pahami. Darahnya jadi sering sekali berdesir menuju pipinya ketika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa. Dan dia benci sekali ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi seperti ini.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

— _tiga puluh detik._

Luhan berinisiatif untuk bergerak, hendak bangkit, karena Sehun mendadak seperti patung bodoh (sama seperti dirinya). Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki itu, karena Luhan ingin sekali mengutuknya karena dia sepertinya betah sekali dengan posisi aneh ini. Sialnya, ketika Luhan ingin bangkit, lututnya tak sengaja menggesek sebuah area terlarang yang ada di selangkangan Sehun.

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang bukan main.

" _Arhh_ ,"

"Y-Ya! Jangan mendesah, bajingan!"

.

.

" _Ge_ , kenapa mata Ziyu ditutup?"

Haowen menghela napasnya, "Ada adegan yang tidak bagus untuk perkembangan otakmu, Zi."

"Huh?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Sorry pendek TT^TT

Ini susah banget tau pas mau publishnya (╥ ﹏╥) ffn-nya lagi eror terus. Udah gitu laptop gue lagi kena blue screen of death mulu, jadi pas mau publish mati-matian mendadak terus lappynya /nangis dipelukan ceye/

Dan berbahagialah kalian, karena chap selanjutnya udah mulai bahas perasaan mereka masing-masing. Siap-siap tissu, HAHAHAHAH.

 **P. S** jangan nagih FF lain di kolom review ya! Karena gue mau fokus nyelesain ini dulu :) tq.


End file.
